The Art of Theft
by AmusedLight
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, neglected by his family, grew up on the streets of LS and met with an stickup crew till he got busted and sent to prison, Naruto will use his talents and friends to get paid or will his demise as a killer destroy him. Gang violence/Sex/blood. May contain bashings. Feedback is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, this is AmusedLight here with a new story to begin and it is called "Naruto; the Artist of LS" I hope you guys will like this. This will be the first chapter of this, after seeing that my favorite story of this crossover called 'The Blonde Criminal' by Xanto hasn't updated in a while (BTW great story) I thought I will give a shot at this.**

 **If you liked it and want me to continue the story then please leave a review.**

 **Let's begin.**

 _Nine years ago, Ludendorff, North Yankton, 2004…_

 _Ludendorff, the quite snowy town in the middle of the state North Yankton where people were quite polite folks. Usually, the town did not attract much attention as it was not such a town where trouble was happening._

 _But today was different. Right now, a block away from a bank stood a black Rancher XL truck inside was a young man. Sitting in the driver seat and trying not to look suspicious, even with the smoking exhaust revealing the car was running, he turned off the lights in the hope it would not attract too much attention._

 _The person in the driver seat had blonde shaggy hair but wore a grey bandanna over his forehead and had blue eyes. He had slightly orange skin and had whisker-like scarce on his face, looking like a fox. He wore black boots with baggy pants and a black winter jacket, for disguise he wore to a black bandana to cover his mouth and lastly he wore fingerless gloves._

 _He was strapped with a small semiautomatic 9-millimeter handgun hidden in his glove box, the guy who was sitting in the car was 16 years old Naruto, runaway kid from Los Santos and now currently the getaway driver for a bank heist._

 _The people who he was working together with Michael and Trevor, people he considers family. More family then the ones he grew up with and ran away from in the first place._

 _Naruto sat anxiously as shots could be heard firing from within the bank. The longer he waited the more he became anxious, it was easy to see as he started tapping the top of his fingers on the steering wheel and him sucking on his teeth. It only increased when the sirens of the police went off behind him and the police cars driving into the parking._

 _While he kept waiting for his partner, he started to think about the strange feeling he had about normally he would always work beside them but for some reason, Michael urged him to be the driver. After he accepted Michael's plea he started to think Michael was hiding something._

 _But that was for later, right now Naruto saw in his rear windows how three armed men without their disguised, shot their way through the police blockade, riddling the police cars with bullets and wounding them._

 _Michael, Trevor, and the other accomplice, Brad ran towards the car and hopped inside it "What took you so long?" Naruto asked as he readied the gearstick and was ready to drive down the road._

 _"Sorry kid, the police response was shorter than we thought it would be. Just get us out of here." Michael replied as he entered the passenger seat next to him. Michael had short grayish black hair and blue eyes and stood 6,2 feet tall while Naruto was 5,4 feet._

 _In the back, seats entered Trevor, his crazy but likable uncle figure and Brad, an annoying guy who sometimes went too far. Trevor was of Michael's same height and had black hair styled mullet and a receding hairline and a bald spot on the back of his head with a bushy mustache. Then lastly was Brad Snider, a guy he wouldn't consider a man he would like, Brad was a short guy with blond hair. Naruto, who was no saint by anyway, did not like Brad for a second. He sometimes had been giving ugly remarks for his half Asian appearance and sometimes joke about it when they both were alone._

 _He also didn't like the way how he would get the job done, he had witnessed Brad on numerous scores how he would abuse people who were already in fear, especially if it involves women. While Naruto like Trevor helped Michael to rob banks to support his family, Brad did it for fun, he saw that the fat guy enjoyed it while the others just only wanted the money. Naruto once swore if Brad would kill a hostage for fun, he would put a bullet in the back of his head in a second. Naruto never enjoyed the suffering of innocent people, not even when he grew up in the city of angels..._

 _"Did you see that shit?" Brad began bragging how he threw a woman against the glass and how he forced his shotgun against her jaw._

 _"Woaw Brad looks like you had a good time, good for you," Naruto said sarcastically._

 _"Just shut up and drive Chinaboy before you get us busted." Brad taunted with a laugh while making fun of Naruto's ethnicity for calling him Chinese while he specifically repeated to him he was Japanese. Michael and Trevor groaned at Brad's antics._

 _Naruto was about to cuss him back but noticed in the rear view that a police car was chasing them and was catching up on them "We've got one behind us!"_

 _"Fuck how did that happen? I knew this Gook would get us-"_

 _"Shut it, Brad! Naruto keeps driving" Trevor yelled as he used the butt of his rifle to kick in the window and started firing at the cops who started firing back at them. Suddenly a bullet blew out Naruto's window and almost hit him but the glass shattered over his face. Getting some cuts on his face._

 _"Argh fuck! That was a close one!" Naruto screamed before looking over the cop's car "Fuck you Pigs!"_

 _He rammed the car into the cops and made them go off road and crash into a nearby tree, earning some cheers from the others and Trevor saying "Good work kid!"_

 _Naruto kept driving as they saw two cop cruisers coming from the opposite side of the road, he received a tap on the shoulder by Michael who said: "Be cool, they ain't made this car yet."_

 _The cruisers drove past them as they kept driving forward, Naruto then questioned Michael "You sure the chopper will be there M?"_

 _"Have you ever doubted my planning before Naruto?" Michael said. He seemed to notice that Naruto was having suspicion on him since the planning for this heist was done._

 _"Man, I'll believe this bird when I get eyes on it." Brad commented in on the conversation._

 _"I don't, this guy on the other hand." Naruto meant Brad._

 _"Hey fuck you Chi-"Brad was about to cuss him again until he saw something in front of them "Shit! Shit! Shit! Roadblock!" several cop cars lined up, blocking the road._

 _"Go right! Beat the train kid!" Trevor said as he pointed at the train tracks. Naruto took the advice and took a sharp right turn as bullets flew over their head, he puts the pedal on the metal as he drove as fast as he could to try to get over the tracks, he had to try or else they would be screwed or dead. They just nearly made it like the back of the car got rammed by the train, causing the car to spin around until it crashed into a tree._

 _Naruto exited the car by kicking the door out, he went on his knees and grabbed for his head, something fell out of his pocket, it was a picture of him and a couple of his friends from LS and a him and his sister…_

 _Michael was the next to exit the vehicle and saw Naruto on the ground and asked "Kid are you alright?"_

 _Naruto picked up the picture and stood up, stumbling a little bit "Yeah…I'm okay." He rubbed his head slightly._

 _Trevor was the next to get out, he grabbed his Carbine rifle and headed out "Come on. Ditch the car. We can go this way to the chopper."_

 _"No, hey!" Michael began as he said, "Stick to the plan!"_

 _Trevor stopped and turned around "What?"_

 _"Stick to the fucking plan. Come on." Michael repeated as he walked passed Brad who got out last with the loot. Naruto soon followed them after opening the glove box in the car and pulling out the pistol, cocking it just to be ready._

 _They walked into a farmer neighborhood where the supposed to get into the chopper but it didn't feel right for two reasons, first where was the chopper and why was it too damn quiet? He would soon get his answer as a federal agent was waiting for them with a sniper rifle._

 _"Where the fuck is the chopper? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm going to check around the back!" he said, just as he walked in front of the others._

 _BANG!_

 _"Ahh!" Brad gasped in pain as he went down, dropping the duffle bags full with cash on the ground._

 _"Run! It's the fucking Feds!" Trevor yelled as he took cover behind a dumpster "Someone must have fucking talked! Get over here N!"_

 _Naruto ran towards him and crouched next to him, he looked over the dumpster and tried to find the sniper._

 _"Brad's going to be fine!" Michael said as he stood up "But we've got to get the fuck out of here!"_

 _BANG!_

 _"Argh!" Michael fell down next, but this time Naruto saw where it came from, the guy was hiding behind the shed._

 _"I've got you now!" Naruto yelled as he fired his pistol at the shed, creating bullet holes and splinters, tearing it apart. The sniper was forced to go away "Shit!"_

 _"Fuck! I'm hit!" Naruto turned around and saw Michael talking to Trevor "Guys you've got to get out of here!"_

 _"Ain't gonna leave you, Mickey!" Trevor replied back as he saw the cops coming in hard._

 _Naruto became nervous and tried to go to Michael who yelled "Go N!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"GO!" Michael yelled at him before saying in "God I'm fucking gonna bleed out…" he and Brad passed out in front of Naruto and Trevor who lost it._

 _"Nooo!" Trevor yelled as he pointed his rifle at the cops and yelled "Come her you motherfuckers!" Trevor started firing a rain of bullets on the cops "Get out of here N! I'll cover you!"_

 _"Bu-"_

 _"GO kid! We'll meet up at the border!" Trevor shouted back as he focused on shooting the cops._

 _Naruto saw no other choice than to flee and cursed "FUCK!" Naruto ran to the back and only turned around for a short time to see Trevor reloading his gun and firing again._

 _Naruto kept running and took a left turn where he was faced with a scared woman who backed down, Naruto ignored her as he ran into the valley where he was being shot at by the Feds. He kept running until he reached the forests where he would run through, to try lose his chasers._

 _He hid behind a tree and started hyperventilating until he calmed down when he was calm her checked his magazine and saw he only had two bullets left and cursed himself not having enough ammo._

 _"Uzumaki Naruto! This is the FIB! Surrender we've got you surrounded!" it sounded like a megaphone. Naruto took a peak and saw that dozens of Federal officers were already approaching the forest with Carbine rifles and bulletproof vests._

 _"Shit, I'm screwed…" Naruto puts the mag back inside his pistol and hoped he could create some chaos if he had the chance, he puts the pistol in the air and was ready to fire._

 _"Freeze kid,"_

 _Naruto widened his eyes and turns to his left and saw a female Federal agent with a Special Carbine and glasses. She looked like a redhead with freckles and a large ponytail. She looked like she was in her young 20's._

 _She then out of nowhere tries to convince him "Don't, you will make a huge mistake if you fire that gun. Please…"_

 _Naruto was now frozen solid, if it wasn't for the weather then it was from fear, he started being physically shaken and started somehow sweating._

 _"Please think about your life kid, you're young and hanging out with the wrong kind. Listen, I know you are from Los Santos, just pull down the weapon and we can work it out…"_

 _He began to think about every memory he had and started lowering his weapon. He wanted to live, he didn't want to die._

 _Only was he unlucky when the pistol made a small shiny glimpse, which made a sniper act fast._

 _BANG!_

 _BANG! Two shots were heard, one was from the sniper, another came from a pistol, causing some confusion for who shot first._

 _The bullet went through tree Naruto was hiding behind and exited Naruto's chest. Naruto accidentally misfired his pistol in the air when he was hit._

 _Naruto gasped as he looked down to his wound, seeing that his chest was bleeding before he looked towards the Federal agent who looked shocked to what she saw._

 _Naruto started to fall sideward until he hit the snow-covered ground, to which his pistol misfired again, causing more confusion to happen and some more shots to be fired until the female agent stepped between and yelled._

 _"Cease fire! Ceasefire! Call in an ambulance!" Naruto heard, his vision became blurry and the last thing he saw was the female agent trying to keep him awake._

 _"Stay with me kid…Stay with me…."_

Now

"Naruto?"

Naruto blinked out of that memory and saw where he was at, he almost forgets that he was in the middle of his therapy session with Dr. Friedlander "Oh, sorry doc I was just thinking about it, that's all."

Naruto now wore some dark blue Khaki pants, white sneakers, a blue bandana and gray shirt without sleeves. He looked pretty buffed for his age all thanks to the workout he did in the pen and both his arms were covered in tattoos, most of them of which he earned in prison or even practiced his skills.

"That's no problem Naruto," Friedlander said as he crossed his legs and asked, "What happened after you got shot?"

Naruto sighed as he tried to remember it in detail "Uhmm, I was in a federal hospital and got noted I was to be extradited to Los Santos, where I would face my trail."

"And what were the charges if I may ask?" Friedlander asked as he wrote it down.

"Armed Robbery in the first degree, Illegal Possession of a firearm, and Assault with a Deadly Weapon and last was Assaulting a Federal Officer." Named them all up without a second thought "at the end of my trial I was found guilty on the first three charges but the last one I was found not guilty."

"Why were you found not guilty on that charge?" Friedlander asked with curiosity.

Naruto scratched his head and explained "Well, investigators found out that I never fired the first shot, that actually the sniper fired first while I was surrendering to another Federal officer, and surprisingly enough the Federal agent who saw me get shot backed it up, so that charge was dropped. But those other charges got me a ticket to Bolingbroke State penitentiary."

"How much time did you serve?"

Naruto looked up and sighed "I had served 5 of my 14-year sentence and was released for good behavior." Naruto said as he remembered that he was just released a year and a half ago, normally someone with charges like that could end up serving more than 25 years in the Federal Penitentiary, but because Naruto was a minor and somehow got a lawyer from an anonymous friend, he came out easy.

"How was prison for you exactly? Friedlander asked a question he better did not ask.

Naruto leaned forward and looked into the doctor's very eye as he stared back.

"How was prison? I tell you what it is when you're 16 years old and they trail you as an adult, what do you think what will happen? I've was forced to fight for my life when the guards mistook my ethnicity and put me in a cell with an Aryan Vanguard member who tried to slit my throat until I fought back and in SELF DEFENSE took the bitch out. I saw people getting shanked, beaten, raped and some men even turn into girls. It's literally the living hell."

"And what have you learned from your experience?" he asked another question.

Naruto fell back down and thought on what he had done, he talked about how he didn't just sit back and do jack shit or being somebody's bitch, he managed to get his GED and graduate in some classes he volunteered, he even worked in the ward and studied some history of LS and learned different languages. He even ran an illegal scam inside the prison which got him a reputation and some allies he gained after he got out…

Friedlander noticed the time on his watch "Oh I'm sorry Naruto but I'm afraid we have to end it here."

"No problem doc," Naruto stood up and stretched himself "It's good talking to you."

"I expect to be paid in-"

"Yeah I know the usual way," Naruto waved off as he went for the door and opened it "By the way, who's next?"

"Michael De Santa, some family problems, nothing special." Friedlander replied, "Want to know him?"

Naruto shook his head "Nah man, my life is already miserable." He laughed as he said "Good day doc." Naruto closed the door behind him.

Parking lot, Vespucci Beach

Naruto was leaning against the bench near the parking lot, waiting for two of his childhood friends who he grew up with in Davis High School, he met them both when he was looked like the rich boy from Rockford Hills.

Naruto came from a Japanese middle class family, with them also having a mixed background, with on his father's side he had some german ancestery as his mother was German. And for her mother, She had some Irish in her, which could explain the red hair she had which was unheard of as someone who looked Japanese.

His father was a veteran who was a who was rarely at house due to his job. While his mother was an professor at the USLA, teaching physics and also part time about ancient Asian mythology, history and religion On which

Naruto was the second child of the family, first was his eldest but dumbest brother, Menma. He was the spoiled brat of the family who always wanted the newest things and was a bully to anyone who did not follow him. But he was also in many ways more of a problem...

Then there was Narumi, Naruto's twin younger sister who like her mother had red hair and was no trouble maker, she was a shyish girl who always tried her best to fit in with the rest. Menma usually picked her for that and sometimes caused Naruto to back her up.

Naruto grew up standing on his own, while Minato wanted Menma to follow his footsteps and Narumi wanted to follow her mother, Minato had decided for Naruto to be either a lawyer or and Doctor to which Naruto found no interest in and got no backing from his family.

After Naruto refused countless times to do what his father wanted to do and said he wanted to be, so Minato sent Naruto to Davis High School for as punishment. Finding out his father had sent him there because he believed Naruto to be a bad influence on his children with him always being in trouble.

Naruto remembered he really got in trouble for an act that got him arrested for something he took the blame for someone else, which in a traditional Japanese Neighborhood was very looked down upon. Marking him as a doomed child.

And boy, where thos old bastards right.

"Yo Ruto!" Naruto looked forward to seeing the one and only Lamar Davis calling him out "Hey Nigga come over here bruh!"

Next, to him, Franklin Clinton punched him in the shoulder "Nigga chill the fuck out. It's only him."

Naruto laughed as he stood up "What ya'll doing?"

Lamar and Franklin slapped his hands and bumped him "The house behind you?" Naruto looked behind him "Yeah the Bertolt beach house. what is it?"

Franklin said "You know the dude Simeon? The guy we've done repos for?"

Naruto remembered Simeon, snaky asshole who always gave Naruto repos in gang hoods and got paid low "Yeah?"

Lamar nodded "We need to repo two cars for this dude-"

"And now Simeon wants you to repo his shit?" Naruto finished.

Franklin asked "You down?"

"….Ah why not, sure let's roll." Naruto said as they all entered the ally, they won't notice a familiar man in Naruto's life just exited the next to the building.

And that is it for this first chapter, hope you like it, if you do? Leave a review and I'll see to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup everyone! Here's the newest chapter, before we begin I will say that the story will contain elements and characters of other shows and GTA games in the future like characters of a previous games. I will make Naruto explain his history very soon and I'm very surprised to see that many reviews have been given and over a hundred people who started following me over this.**

 **Please give Reviews! reviews help this story!**

 **Now let's get to the chapter shall we?**

 **Let's roll!**

"You son, James." Dr. Friedlander spoke to his long time patient Michael Townley the former notorious bank robber. Who now goes by the name Michael De Santa, a man in his forties who lives an early retirement and was in his grey suit, talking to his therapist

Dr. Friedlander extended his question "He's a good kid?"

"He's a good kid?" Michael repeated the doctor's question "an good kid?"

"Why? Does he help the fucking poor?" Michael spoke with passive anger in his words before he turned into his honest opinion with slight sarcasm "No. He sits on his ass all day, smoking dope and jerking off while he plays that fucking game. If that's our standard for goodness, then no wonder this country's screwed." He spoke with waving his hand in the air with a sigh.

Dr. Friedlander leaned forward from his chair and then asked a different question "And what about you?"

Michael turns to him and impulsively countered him "What about me?"

Dr. Friedlander gave him a look and shrug of question.

"Hey," Michael firmly began as he leaned forwards from the couch and started explaining himself "I didn't have the advantages that kid has, by the time I was his age, I'd already been in prison twice." Michael finished as he began stating the things he did "I robbed banks, I ran whores, I smuggled dope."

Dr. Friedlander nodded while interjected his defense by questioning it "And you consider them achievements?"

"These were the opportunities I had, at least I took em!" Michael passionately defended his words.

"And where did these opportunities get you, Michael?" the Dr. asked simply.

Michael began an emotional outburst "They got me right fucking here!" he stood up and continued while walking back and forth "The end of the road. With a big house and a useless kid and I'm stuck talking to you because no one else gives a shit. Oh I'm living the dream, baby. And that dream is fucked! It is…fucking fucked!" Michael yelled out his thoughts like usual in Dr. Friedlander's sessions as it helped.

"Let it all out." Dr. Friedlander suggested as this was what he wanted from Michael to hear.

Michael sighed and sat back down "I think I just did." He held his hand over his face "And then there's that other thing…"

"Oh yes." Dr. Friedlander knew what he meant "I remembered that you talked about this issue, his name was Naruto right?"

"Yes, yes that's his name." Michael puts his hands down.

Dr. Friedlander "What was it you wanted to talk about him? Did you find anything interesting?"

Michael nodded "Yeah, I asked my accountant to look up what he has been doing, as far as I know he was still in prison. But I heard he was released from prison a few years ago. Managed to get his GED and got a job offer by a military contractor who sended him overseas."

"Did you manage to contact him in any way?" Dr. Friedlander asked.

Michael sighed "unfortunately because of my current situation I was not allowed to contact him, also I didn't know where he could've been, and even when my accountant found out which company he worked for, it was found out he didn't worked for that company anymore after three years of service. After that we found nothing." Michael said with regret. Not being able to try even keep track on him, let alone stand trying to contact or find him as it was well known to him that he lives in here, right in Los Santos.

Dr. Friedlander nodded. Secretly feeling bad for not being able to tell about what he was looking for, he kept his code by patient privacy and saw it was time "Oh, well I, think that's all we have time for.." the doctor stood up "The same time next week?"

"Yeah sure doc, till next week." Michael stood up and walked to the door, he actually wanted to say something to the doctor and said "I gotta tell you, I ain't too sure this shit is working for me"

"Well, a sense of overriding futility is a vital part of the process." The doctor stood up and explained it to him "Embrace it."

Michael didn't know what he was saying but shrugged "Whatever you say doc "He opened the door and left the office.

Michael walked a short distance of the waling pass next to the beach, where on the left the expensive beach houses were and on his right he saw the people in their swimming suits and bikinis, enjoying the beach.

Well, all except for a homeless man who was chased out by an bold police officer who kept an eye on him until he was off the beach, Michael then saw him the homeless man tried to grab on the ground an empty whiskey bottle but couldn't pick it up because he was still drunk and the guy eventually gave up on it.

"I know just how you feel." Michael commented as he sat down a bench, just as three young guys walked past behind the bench and Michael couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"For real guys, next time that old bastard Simeon says where it is, ask for specifics."

"Man shut up for a moment Ruto. Man, shit gotta be around here somewhere."

"Unless they buried it under the sand fool. Another brilliant Lamar Davis Production."

"Man, fuck you and you too Ruto." Lamar spoke against them both.

"Hey man, I just don't want to waste my time here too long. I've got a job to finish of later." Naruto replied as he suddenly got a message up his phone and he started to read it.

"Alright homie chill. Hey excuse me homie." Lamar asked the dude on the bench "Can you tell me where Bertolt beach house is?"

"No I'm sorry, I don't homie." Michael said in a depressed state while not realizing one of his former partners was just standing behind him and was still reading the message, he was so focused on the phone that even he didn't realize who was sitting on the bench.

Franklin patted Lamar's shoulder "Man would you come, fuck." They were about continue walk as Lamar was about to call Naruto to keep up.

"Actually, yeah…" Michael then decided to help anyway and stood up pointed out at a house "It's that house right there, with the yellow stairs."

"Yeah, good looking out homie, appreciate it!" Lamar said with a trusting demeanor while Michael waved them off and sat back on the bench, missing the perfect opportunity as Naruto was done reading the message and joined them.

"So have we found it."

"Yeah Ruto, thanks to the homie right the-"

Franklin grabbed Lamar's arm and shoved him forward "Man, get your stupid ass on. Damn!" they continued to walk "Why don't you ask him if he knows the fucking owner?"

Before Naruto or Lamar could respond, Franklin kept talking to them "Or better yet, do a sky writing saying there's a couple niggas here boosting cars and shit incase no one realized."

Lamar went into the conversation first "See, what you don't realize we ain't boosting, this shit is legit business."

Naruto snorted "Yeah a legit business of an obvious crook. All that 401K's, tax returns and all that shit."

Franklin looked at the long dude sarcastically and this got Lamar speaking up "You the one pumped up on doing this lick, nigga. I'm getting my money in the hood, I'm straight, fool." He then turned to Naruto "and Naruto, fuck you, I introduced you to Simeon after you got yo ass back from the sandbox and you are like dissing me for what I do."

Naruto smirked "Nah Lamar this ain't about you. I appreciate you helping me out when I came back from Afghanistan, but it's Simeon I've got a problem with. Besides I don't even need to that money, I got my ways to make money by doing fares for Raul occasionally and my shop in Strawberry."

"So why helping us out if it ain't about the money?"

Naruto smiled "Because I want to raise some hell with you guys, testing those whips in the city doesn't sound bad if we can try their speed limits."

Lamar laughed with a friendly smirk "Aight niggah that's cool, least you know how to see something positive out of it."

They started following Franklin into the ally after he managed to unlock the fence door, they sneaked up towards the front garage and saw the rides. There was an white Obey 9F Cabrio, an red Dewbauchee Rapid GT and next to the cars stood an Hakuchou Drag motorcycle that had an blue Cyan Splatter livery paint job with modifications on like side vent front fairing and dual exit carbon exhausts.

"Damn, this nigga must got the baby dick."

"Yeah homie but weren't we supposed to boost just them two rides?" Franklin asked as he then saw Naruto approach the motorcycle and hopped on it.

Naruto grinned "I don't know about you guys," he pulled out of his pocket a pair of sunglasses and puts them on with a smile "but this baby is mine." He turned on the engine and gassed it up.

"You always was an old choosy motherfucker." Lamar commented.

Franklin chuckled as he got inside the 9F while Lamar took the Rapid GT, they both lowered the hoods of their convertible cars.

"What can I say, I love rides like these!" Naruto yelled as he took off the support stick which holds his bike ready and used his foot for support.

"Whatever homie, it ain't gonna make you go no faster. Hit me on the speakerphone, I'm movin!" Lamar drove off first.

"Oh, it's like that nigga?" Franklin soon followed as Naruto laughed at them going in before he sped of too, just as the owners of the rides came out running.

Naruto turned up the radio and noticed that the song Appetite for Destruction by N.W.A was on. Just the song what he liked to hear.

Then the group phone call started and Lamar started saying _"Right up here, homies. I'm 'bout to go nice and slow for yo' bitch asses."_

"If that's a bet then it's on! don't fall behind!" Naruto yelled through the speaker.

 _"Yeah right, I'll beat all y'all! Better keep up!"_ Franklin said as last, they started their own little race through the city.

Franklin spoke as they all rode up the road _"Eh remember. We got to be careful with these rides, homie. 'Cause Simeon ain't about to dock my pay again."_ Naruto went past him as he started to gain on Lamar.

 _"Homie, man. If you need some bread, I could hook you up with JB's tow truck."_ Lamar suggested as he sped up the pavement up to the street _"It ain't got glamor but there's some money to be made."_

 _"So him and Tonya can smoke crack in peace? Homie I'm good."_ Franklin declined as they drove into Del Perro.

"They still smoking that stuff? Shit man, dude needs to stop seeing Tonya. It's her fault he turned into a crackhead in the first place. If we don't do something fast about it she's just gonna continue pumping him up on that shit until she dries him up." Naruto sounded pissed. As far as he remembered, JB Bradshaw and Naruto were good friends from back in the day. He was one of the first who tried to get JB off the crack but was forced to give up when he had to flee the city. It was no secret to Lamar and Franklin that Naruto never liked drugs, he made an exception for Marijuana but stuff like crack and meth he hated them with a passion.

 _"Alright homie chill, we know you got love for that nigga, but at the end it's he who got to do that!"_ Lamar yelled through the speaker as he gained up further as they sped through Boulevard Del Perro.

"Yeah I hear you! It's just I can't stand that. What crack does to you ain't nothing compared to what a needle of Smack can achieve, I've seen that shit way too much in my tour around the sand box." Naruto replied to his friend as the went right past the Lifeinvader building. He referred to his time in Afghanistan, where he saw heroin use in such a great scale that wasn't comparable to what he witnessed on the streets.

 _"Shit homie, what you mean by that? You don't say it's worse there then in South LS right?"_ Franklin asked as they drove past the alley.

"Bro, there's so much H in that country that it's like a daily meal of bread for them folks, hell I even saw kids using it like it was nothing." Naruto mentioned while he took a sharp turn, lacking behind Franklin.

Franklin felt like his hearth dropped _"Man…That's fucked up."_

"Yeah, and the people who are slanging that and making a profit out of it are the same towel heads who are fighting us, kind of fucked up if you preach that morality shit while at the same time slanging that brown bag too!"

 _"Man that's them government people for you, nigga. At the end of it, everybody makes money out of them."_ Lamar interjected as they finally took another corner and drove towards the movie studio's where Lamar said _"Let's show these movie people how we roll."_

Lamar drove right through the entrance with Franklin warning him _"Hey, be careful dog!"_ all three rode through the studios while people in alien costumes jumped out of the way.

They then drove through the other entrance with Naruto up front, seeing that a truck was blocking the way "Go left into the alleyway."

They all drove into the alley and took some turns until they got back onto the street and Naruto barely passed the tanker that was coming from the right as he kept driving forwards while the others went right, separating them from each other.

Naruto kept speeding until he had to make a stop at the Little Seoul gas station "Shit…That was a close one."

 _"Hey Ruto, where you at? We on our way to the UD." Lamar asked._

Naruto looked into the numbers and saw his gas was almost up "I'm out of gas homie, looks like Franklin has to beat your for me."

Lamar laughed at finally having luck of a chance at beating Naruto's at racing _"Looks like I'll beat you this time homie! Aight we'll meet ya at Simeon's."_

Naruto didn't let that happen and said "Hey Franklin, do me a favor and beat his ass."

 _"You don't have to tell me twice homie, I'll see you there."_ the call ended as Naruto parked up next to the fuel tanks and started refilling his bike while looking around. He took of his sunglasses and puts them into his chest pocket.

When the tank was full he stepped inside the store and went to the counter to pay the gas, he saw that he was the only one there and began calling out "Hello? I'm here to pay for the gasoline."

"One moment mister, I'm coming over there." a feminine voice said as a woman walked out of the backroom.

She wore a white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and a pink flame pattern on the left, tied with a maroon obi. Underneath, she has fishnet leg stockings and black high-heeled boots, she was focusing on her dress.

"I'm sorry mister, what can I do-" she looked up and stopped "foooor youuu…Naruto?"

Naruto was confused how this woman knew her name until he recognized her face "Tenten? Higashi Tenten?" his face grew a smile "Well it's been a while."

"Oh my god! It is you!" Tenten became overwhelmed by joy as she held her hands over her gaping mouth, she was so overjoyed that she becoming emotional, making her eyes tear up and making her wipe them away "Oh I'm sorry."

Naruto shook his head "Don't sweat it, I can understand that."

She walked around the counter and went to embrace Naruto into a hug, he accepted it and it turned into a hug.

"Where have you been all this time?" she began to ask "We've heard that you were paroled five years ago but that you left to go work overseas." They took their space so he could talk.

"I've been back in the city just over a week, but I was out off town for a few months. But it's nothing special, what about you? When did you work here in Little Seoul?"

She started to explain that she and some others from their school of the Konoha academic institution, which was an old privately run school by a Japanese family named the Senjus, have moved away their parents houses and started living in a student houses and shared the houses as roommates. She started working part time to try pay for her fair share of the rent.

They all started going to USLA just last year, all of Naruto's former pre-school, middle and high school classmates went there and all were studying for various degrees. Naruto got to know from Tenten that she's studying accounting but she was only doing that to keep her grades good so she can stay in the Martial Arts team of the USLA. Those who graduated or didn't go to USLA, they moved out their neighborhood and tried to find work but as far Tenten told him, she doesn't think they left the city.

Naruto got a text again and looked what it was Lamar asking him where he was "Shit…" he looked back to her "I'm sorry, but I need to go."

"Oh okay, let me just have your number." She suggested.

"Sure." Naruto wrote down on a piece of paper his number and got another message from Lamar "Okay man, jeez." Before he left, he paid Tenten 20$ for the gasoline "See ya Tenten."

"Bye Naruto!" Tenten waved him goodbye.

Naruto walked out and got back on his ride and sped off. He kept driving until he stopped in front of a stoplight on the intersection where he could see the car dealership the Premium Deluxe Motorsport.

"I swear if I have to come inside and talk to that asshole, he better not trying sweet talk with me." Naruto muttered. He then saw that the 9F of Franklin just drove in from behind and was going in the garage.

"Looks like I'm last." Naruto said as he noticed the light was green, so he started the engine and took a left turn and then drove into the alley behind the dealership and parked the motorcycle in the parking lot that was behind the building.

He hopped out of it and saw that Lamar and Franklin walk out of the garage door with Lamar having a shit grin on his face.

Naruto crossed his arms and gave a soft chuckled "Let me guess, he got a new customer again for an old car?"

"Haha! Yeah nigga. Simeon punked some white boy's, letting him think he was being racist against the old fool and then pushed him thinking he couldn't by it. I guess we'll see another repo very soon." Lamar said as he entered the passenger seat of Franklin's white Buffalo S car.

"I tell you man, that fool is going to get it someday." Naruto told as he saw Franklin was about to open his door "What about bike man? Did he say something about it?"

Franklin sighed "He says it's better to keep it here for a while dog, too hot to sell it on the streets for now." he got into the car and saw that naruto was saddened by leaving such a ride behind so he suggested "Want a ride?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah sure." He entered the back seat and they drove off.

"Where you want to go Ruto?" Franklin asked.

Naruto waved off "Just drop me off at your place. I'll need to walk anyway."

Naruto didn't pay attention at Lamar and Franklin's conversation as they drove towards Chamberlain Hills, home of the Chamberlain Gangster Families, one of the many sets of the infamous Families gangs. With their low value housing and gang members hanging around the corners, it obviously gives away this was their turf. As they had proven themselves like any other gang in LS that they didn't fuck around when it came to gang banging and hustling.

They finally pulled up to Forum Drive, the Buffalo S drove into the garage of Franklin's house and they all exited the vehicle and walked up to the front porch.

"Wassup, can a loc come up in your crib?" Lamar asked Franklin if he could get inside to chill out, especially with his aunt Denise who Naruto knew as a crazy aunt who hated him for some reason.

Franklin declined "Man, fuck you I'll see you at work."

Lamar stopped and began one of his infamous rants "Ah, Nigga don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful. Nigga. Maybe if you got rid of that old yee-yee ass haircut you got you'd get some bitches on your dick." Lamar began to walk away until he turned around for one last statement "Oh, better yet maybe Tanisha 'll call your dog-ass if she ever stop fucking with that brain surgeon or lawyer she fucking with. Nigga." Lamar ended with a singing tone as he left the two in confusion.

"What?" Franklin yelled as he got in response the finger from Lamar.

"Hmph, motherfucker." Franklin replied and waved Naruto "See you later Naruto." He opened the door and closed it behind it.

Naruto laughed and waved him off as he started walking through the neighborhood right until he got back to his home in Strawberry that laid just south of the Olympic Freeway. He walked into the alley and towards the garage his friend.

'Benny's Original Motor Works' with under it written 'Kyuubi Exotic Body Art Shop' the walls were covered in graffiti art and the lockup door was wide open.

Naruto walked inside the garage and saw the usual setup, with the wells covered in designs and all kinds of paintings, there laid worktables with car batteries, wrenches, oil containers and other tools. Parts of exhausts, engines laying on the tables and several other tools hanging on the wall. Then there was the showroom with an roof display where you could see through, an unfinished banshee was laying on the car lift. And there was another showroom where some covered up cars laid, waiting to be picked up after they were finished. Then there were tyre racks against the wall, where also more different car parts were laying. Then on the wall hanged a few certificates and licenses of both Naruto and Benny's businesses'.

Then there was the smaller room where the tattooing was done and the equipment was, there laid the tattoo chair and table where the customers sat or lied on with an Tray system attached to it , some armrests, a few lights to work with it. there were three different types of equipment

On one of the workstations laid the tattoo machine parts like spring clip cords, feeler gauges and a power unit that runs your tattoo machine.

Then there was the medical equipment like disinfectants, cleansers, decontaminations and washing equipment for the skin and machines, alcohol for cleaning, sleeves for cover ups, needle sprays, spray bottles, soap, razors, depressors, some bandages and towels.

Then was the needle supplies like needle bars, round liners, flat shaders, tweezers and others, then there was the colored inks, stencils, ink caps, cup holders and multiple cleaned or new needles.

On the walls hanged flash sheets with different types of design and colors and an thermal copier for future designs to be made by demand. Then there were some couches with a glass table with on it some books of which tattoos the customers could choose from.

Then there was a staircase to the second floor, where on one corner laid some heavy weights, a drum kit and a vending machine were standing, and the rest of the floor were Asian and Persian styled carpets that laid on the floor, a small kitchen was set up in the left corner with an oven, a dishwasher, a sink with running water and some shelves with on it eating furniture, a refrigerator and a eating table. Then next laid a big closet where clothes were stashed in and a king sized bed with an television in front of it. on the wall behind the bed hanged some pictures of Naruto from his old days and his drawings from his time in the pen.

This was Naruto's home and workplace.

Naruto walked inside further and yelled "Yo! Benny! Where you at man." He started looking around

A few ticks on metal was heard and it caught the blonde's attention. Naruto turned his head to the car he didn't noticed before, there stood a brown Willard Faction with the hood wide open and somebody working on the engine.

The guy stood up right and walked a few steps sideways to see who it was, he was a short Chicano (what he wanted to be called) with a heavyset figure, with short cropped hair and a bushy mustache with a goatee, he wore glasses that were framed heavy and wore shorts and a monogrammed blue or grey Benny's Original Motorworks shirt and both his arms were covered in tattoos and had a visible scar under his left eye.

Naruto nodded at him "Hey Benny."

"Hey holmes," Benny said in a low voice as he brought down the hood and used a towel to clean his hands "Where were you at?" he stepped towards him "Four phone calls came in for you, some of them are appointment."

"I was just helping Lamar and Franklin that's all." Naruto answered and then asked "Did they leave any names?"

"Si homie. I wrote their names down right here, I said you were free open for tomorrow so they could come." He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it "two are from here, but the last one I don't know." Naruto took the paper and read those names "Anything else."

"The last phone call was from a girl who works as a stewardess, says she wants a quick tramp job for tomorrow afternoon. She mentioned you know her."

Naruto chuckled "Yeah I know her…" he rubbed his eyes "Damn I'm tired. Need any help with that ride?"

Benny shook his head "Nah holmes, I just got done with this ride anyway. Besides I've got to go. Need to deliver this car to Hao, owner is waiting there." Benny entered the Faction and started the engine.

He drove past Naruto and said "You close the shop? I'll go home after this."

"Sure bro, have a nice day. And say that fool Hao that if he heard that Lamar beat me, that it was just luck!" he shouted as the Faction exited the garage.

"Sure homie, adios." Benny sped off as Naruto closed the lockup door and turned off the lights, he went upstairs and took off his shoes before planting himself on the bed and started sleeping like a brick.

 **(6 hours later)**

Bzzz! Bzzz!

Naruto's eye shut right open as he saw that his phone was ringing, he took the phone and looked who it was and groaned "Damn…" he answered it and said "Franklin? The fuck you calling me for this late, it's like one in the morning."

 _"I'm sorry dog, but Lamar and I we've got a new repo to do and we need more help. The lick is in Vespucci Beach."_

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he sat straight on the bed "Well, I'm awake anyway, come pick me up at the garage."

 _"We're on our way fool, and make sure you have some heat on you. Later."_ Lamar was heard speaking as the conversation ended.

Naruto stood up and got himself ready to be picked up.

Moments later, the blonde stood in front of Benny's garage, wearing a pair of black sneakers, some saggy black pants and a an white hoodie. He saw that Franklin's car turned up and stopped in front of him.

"Get in." Franklin said as Naruto got in the back seat and they drove off.

Naruto began to ask "Alright you two, tell me what's so important that you made me out of bed so early?"

Lamar was the first to speak "Dude's name Esteban Jimenez. Fool has a lockup on Magellan Ave and bought a Bagger. We go in, steal the ride, and then we go like nothing happened."

'Jimenez.." Naruto said as he started thinking "Ain't that the Ese who's rollin with the Vespucci Vagos?"

Franklin nodded "Yeah it's him. And I told you Lamar, no unnecessary bullshit."

"Shiiit. I told you guys Simeon is going to get you in this mess. Now we're about to hit a Vago set for fucking bike?"

"Eh man, it ain't even like that. Dude putted a dub down on the bike for twenty Gs, it was all designed to take drug money." Lamar told him about the set up Simeon had planned.

"It ain't about that Lamar, if words spreads out that two guys from Chamberlain Hills are involved in scamming some Vagos of their profits, then things can end up bad." Naruto explained as he pulled out.

"That's why we're going in and out, no fucking drama aight?" Franklin said as they pulled up just on Magellan Ave, just across the street of the fence that closed up the street.

"The bike should be in one of the lockups down here." Lamar said, he pointed out "Right there at the end of the alley, there should be three of them.

Franklin nodded "Alright homie, we'll check." He heard a click and saw that Naruto was holding onto something "Eh, what you doing?"

Naruto just held something in his hands but it was covered in a piece of cloth while he wore black gloves "I'll keep watch while you guys find the bike." Naruto and his friends exited the car.

"Alright dog, if you see them Eses give us a shoutout." Lamar said before he got pulled by Franklin into climbing the fence and starting to sneak their way into the alley.

Naruto meanwhile sat on the driver seat of Franklin's car and scrolled down the window, waiting for his friends to come back. It was actually more dangerous to do this in the night because the Vagos were always present at this time of the day but something seemed off.

Where were the Vagos?

Naruto started to become impatient as he wondered where they were at "Come on guys…"

Then behind him, a black Emperor pulled up slowly and turned around to park it. making it possible for Naruto to see who was in the vehicle.

Naruto's phone went off and he wondered who it was so he answered "Yeah, who is this?"

 _"Naruto it's me, Tenten."_

Naruto smiled and spoke "Hey Tenten, what are you doing now? I hear music in the background."

 _"I'm at a frat party up in Rockford Hill, me and some of the others wondered if you wanted to come. They really wanted to see you after I told them you are back in town. So can you come?"_

Naruto shrugged "I don't know Tenten, I'm kinda busy now."

 _"Oh come on! everybody is here, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, heck even Hinata is here. At least try to come here."_

He saw that the car was filled with Chicano males, while the driver was wearing a yellow baseball cap, the others all had shaved heads.

Naruto became alerted and said "Sorry Tenten but I've got to go now, something strange is happening."

 _"What? what do you mean? Narut-"_

"I'm sorry Tenten, I'll make it up to you next day, bye." Naruto ended the phone call as he focused on the car.

One of them spotted Naruto and started talking to his homies, making two of them open up the doors and get out. One of them wore black sunglasses, a black beanie and a loose buttoned shirt with khaki pants, the guy looked tough build and possible was doing the gym.

The other guy was a shaven head man with a goatee and a plain white t-shirt, he wore just jeans and had a tattoo on his head with the letter V on it.

The guy with the tattoo spoke approached the car and already was asking the one question everybody knew was a bad sign "Hey fool, we're you from?"

Naruto knew better "Hey I'm just waiting for my friends that's all."

"Oh yeah? You know where you at?" the guy looked ready to do something and was made mugging him "You're kind ain't welcome here ese, we don't like you, or them mayates in our neighborhood."

Naruto kept staring at him "I don't even know you bro."

"Oh no? guess again, I know you. I've seen you in Bolingbroke puto. I saw you hanging around with the gooks. You're Naruto Uzumaki right?"

Naruto kept his chin up high "That's right ese. The fuck you gonna do?"

The dude pulled out his gun 9mm berretta and pointed it at Naruto's head "I've been killing chavalas like you in East Beach for fun. Because you were fucking stupido to come to the wrong varrio, I think it's time for you to learn your lesson." He then ordered "Get out."

Naruto kept staring at him until he noticed that Franklin and Lamar just opened the last garage, and that they were about to be ambushed by some Vagos.

The barrel now was pointed against Naruto's head "Pinche Cabron, I said get out!"

Naruto slammed the door hard against the gangster, the gangster lost balance and accidently fired a shot in the air before falling down.

That shot immediately warned everybody, including Lamar, Franklin and the rest of the Vagos.

Naruto removed the cloth and it was revealed that he was holding onto a Uzi with an folding stock, he first fired at the downed gangster as his body was riddled with bullets before he even realized it.

Then naruto quickly got out of the car and turned to his beanie wearing friend and quickly shot him, hitting the guy in the torso and chest before he even had the chance to grab his gun.

Then two Vagos in the car quickly got out of the emperor and pulled out their straps, one was armed with an pistol while the other pulled out a shotgun and both used the car for cover.

Naruto quickly ducked and rolled way from the car and changed mags, luckily these gang bangers were poor at aiming so he took the quick opportunity to pick his targets.

He fired his machine gun at the car and riddled it with bullets, shattering the shields and popping the tyres before he managed to hit the ese with the shotgun in the shoulder and head due him having bad cover.

"Fucking Chavala!" the ese with the pistol jumped out of his cover and emptied his clip, hitting Naruto in the chest, making him go back a little before he regained his balance and fired at the last Vago, shooting him in his chest, legs, stomach and arms with most bullets going right through him as he yelled in pain and just kept firing in the air before he collapsed.

Naruto heard something behind him and saw the Bagger screamed out of stopping, it was Esteban as he tried to speed away, but not for long. Naruto fired his last round, managing to hit the Vago three times in the back of his white wife beater before he crashes against the stoplight poll.

Naruto saw that Lamar and Franklin were holding themselves up in a gunfight against the Vagos, he was about to join them until he heard some groaning.

He saw that the guy with the beanie tried to crawl away, Naruto took no chances and putted two bullets in the back of his head. He then checked on the others and saw they also were dead.

Naruto approached the body of the shaven tattooed gangster and saw he was still breathing, even when his body was filled with holes and the blood began spreading around him.

The gangster saw Naruto standing over him and glared at him "Fuck you…pinche pendejo…The Vagos will…hunt you…down."

Naruto pointed his Uzi at him and shot him three times, twice in the chest and once in the head "Good night asshole."

Franklin and Lamar just jumped over the fence, Franklin looked alarmed and asked "Naruto, the fuck happened here?"

Lamar recognized the guy who laid dead on the ground and looked shocked "Hey ain't tha-"

"No time to talk, Franklin you take the ride, Lamar you come with me. We've got to get out of here before the police arrives. We'll meet at the car wash in Strawberry!"

Franklin nodded and went for the Dagger while Lamar took the passenger seat with Naruto driving the car away from the scene with Franklin driving off fast.

Just as they all left Vespucci beach, police cars drove right past them to the crime scene.

Lamar saw that Naruto had a hole in his hoodie "Ruto, you've been shot."

"Don't worry, I wore body armor. Lamar I need to ask you, where there any Vagos left?"

Lamar answered "Nah nigga, we popped every last of them fools before we bailed out. But homie, do you know who you just popped?"

"No I don't Lamar-"

"That was 'Big Bull' an shot caller of Vespucci Vagos and big buddies with the eses from East Beach,was a serious gangster in the Vagos organization , he has been involved in the life since the 80's. Bull was known for calling the shots for them eses from up prison."

Naruto waved it off "and now, he's dead. End of story. Right now we need to make sure we stay low for a while, we might have killed over a dozen Vagos up there."

Lamar laughed "Ha! That's what I call a victory, we clapped some of their homies and the shot caller on the block. This would be a serious story to-"

"No story bro, we're lucky no other witnesses were there. everybody who saw us there is dead, dead and silenced. Now if we aren't being careful then we'll get a price on our head and I'm not interested for that. You got me?"

Lamar waved his hands out of surrendering "Alright nigga, if you say so. You're the one who popped his ass."

They arrived at the carwash and were waited by Franklin who stood there with the bike "The fuck happened there dog? We heard those shots and suddenly the whole neighborhood starts blazin."

Naruto got out and said "Man long story, car full of Vagos pulled up, saw me, throw some threats and were about to put a bullet in my head, so I took them out before they could took me out. Then I shot the guy you were after and now we got the bike."

"We weren't supposed to pop him, just repo the bike!" Franklin said as face palmed.

Lamar stood up and said "Eh, if it wasn't for Ruto, we would be two dead niggas on the block tonight." He hoped on the bike "Besides I'll be taking this bike, since Simeon ain't got no use for it anymore."

"Hey wait a moment nigga!"

"Tell Simeon we couldn't get it! later homies!" Lamar drove off as Franklin yelled to say it himself.

"I'm sorry Ruto, I should've have called y-"

"Don't be, it wasn't yours but Simeon's fault, I knew that asshole will get us into something like this." He saw that the ghetto birds started to search the area "We need to go man, I'll go on foot, you get yo ass home. See ya." Naruto said as he started walking.

"See ya homie." Franklin said before hopping inside his ride and driving off.

Later Naruto finally arrived back to the garage as he managed to avoid the ghetto birds spotting him and police patrols could see him, the incident will get some folks up tonight.

He grabbed the Uzi and hide it somewhere safe. He then went back upstairs and took all his clothes off before he laid into bed and looked through the glace ceiling.

He wondered to himself what is to come to him next "Another day in the streets of Los Santos, I wonder how long I can keep this up." He started to close his eyes and went to sleep.

 **That is it for the second chapter, you guys will be wondering, what does Chavala mean? what is East Beach? All those questions will be answered next time. Stay tuned and peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, looks like my story is going to an success, with over twenty reviews per chapter and over 150 fans already, for that I will explain some of the things that are in the story To make the story look good I had to try know some background of LS based gangs that are parodied and inspired by LA gangs, like you see the Families gang is originally based of the Bloods or to be more precisely either blood sets like Inglewood Families or Crenshaw Mafia's on the Westside, here the Chamberlain Gangster Families are based of the Black P. Stones Jungles who are located in Baldwin Hills, giving it that they wear green and the Ballas are based on the Crips as they mostly reside in Davis which is based of Compton as while Sureños have the Vagos as they hold the most turf of Chicano gangs and have been affiliated with the guys in prison (La Onda which is based of La Eme). for some reason the guys at Rockstar are saying the Families and Ballas are the opposite of that, not wanting to play favorites. As for the Aztecas are based on 18th street and Mara Bunta Grande is MS-13 due their intense rivalry.**

 **Chavala is meant to be enemy gang member in Spanish.**

 **For that racial slur like mayate, it means n**** in Spanish I think as LA has been known for when some black and Chicano gangs have fought each other and killed each other. Like the Florence/Firestone gangs have done. Or like how Venice/Oakwood gangs like the Venice 13 and the Venice Shoreline Crips who's war was perhaps the very first racial divided gang war between black and brown gangs in LA on racial motivation, going back to the early 1990's. of course Vespucci Vagos are possible based of Venice 13 since Vespucci is based of Venice beach. I am trying to make sure to do this precisely if it comes to gangs of LS, but it doesn't mean it will be the main object of the story. That's still the original plotline.**

 **East Beach? Zilla 2000, another writer of GTA stories (shout out to him) informed me it was a basing of Long Beach. A place where possible most Asian gangs reside which where I am gonna say that I'm disappointed that they didn't put that in. the difference between GTA San Andreas and GTA 5 gangs is that it looked so minimized then what it looked like. I will say that Naruto is and has connection to people inside the prison…**

 **As an outsider who knows nothing about LA, not even visited the city, I want to look this realistic as possible with the names of the gangs, the politics and history. I've read stories of early writers like Spirit 420, Onkwehonwe Kashatstenhshera and Zilla 2000. Hopefully I won't get this much hate from you guys for just trying to make it somehow good.**

 **Naruto will know how the gangs work because he lived a part of his life in South LS and other various places as a homeless kid in places like East Beach, East LS and other. This is not going to be a chakra naruto fanfic or overpowered like that. I couldn't do a CO because I'm bad at it and I don't know much like the guys who I've mentioned above.**

 **Naruto's family and friends who lived in a different part of LS will play a role, like I introduced Tenten already and soon will introduce the others. Including members of his strained family.**

 **Now up for some of the questions like will Naruto have anything to do with the online heists? I will say for now that he's a professional criminal who has his own shop, but someone who's still connected to the street and can plans some scores…**

 **For the love life? Tracy will NOT be having any feelings for him. Never liked her in general but she will have a some kind of family relation with Naruto, so will the others of the De Santa family. So far as I know, most of my followers will know Naruto will be on good terms with some women. I don't even need to explain because that's my specialty on this site.**

 **Now let's get forwards, next chapter is here.**

The next morning in Los Santos was a turbulent one. Twelve hours after Vespucci shootout people started getting nervous after what happened, word got out that over a dozen people were killed with all of them members of the Vespucci Vagos, including their shot caller.

When the scene was revealed the next morning, it caused the police, the paramedics and the whole Vespucci community to ask who committed this large bloodbath and why?

Meanwhile in a certain tattoo shop, Naruto, who was now wearing a black t-shirt, a jeans pants with black sneakers and plastic gloves with an bandana covering his forehead was busy at the moment. He was working on the hip of his customer, a young blonde slim woman who had long blonde hair and a body that was looking good.

She was lying face down on the chair with her head on her arms, he was almost done with his drawing she asked for, a two tailed cat that was covered in blue and black flames. He was lucky that he had a good amount of blue and black ink as he was almost done with it.

"Aaand done." Naruto puts away the machine "Now I just need to clean it up so just relax." Naruto said as he picked up a piece of cloth and a the spray bottle.

"Take your time," the woman shakes her ass "I can wait." She ended with an purr like a cat "but at least put something up on the TV, to damn boring."

Naruto chuckled "Alright." He picked the remote and turned the TV on, just as the local news station was on.

 _"-Gang violence erupted in Puerto Del Sol. In the middle of the night while most residents of Vespucci were sleeping, a massacre took place with numerous deaths in the Puerto Del Sol area with a police officer calling it 'a bloodbath'." The elder reporter named Bill Mortenson began as a video started playing of non-color CCTV footage from the tennis courts started playing. Fortunately the footage looked damaged._

 _"Around two o'clock, a white Buffalo car pulled up in Magellan avenue as three suspects exited the car. Police say they suspect that two of the suspects are possible African Americans who could not be recognized on the CCTV footage. As they both jumped over the fence, the third suspects awaits in the car, possible being the getaway driver. Police say that the man maybe is an Caucasian male due to him having blonde hair coming from his hoodie he was wearing."_

'Thank fuck for that.' Naruto sighed out of relief.

 _"Whatever these three were doing, police say that this neighborhood belongs to the Vespucci Vagos, an longtime Hispanic street gang that is known to be residing there." some photos of gang graffiti and Vagos throwing up gang signs were shown for a moment._

 _"After almost ten minutes, another car pulled up. Within it four gang members of the Vespucci Vagos." a picture was put in the frame "Including Enriquez 'Big Bull' Padilla, a shot caller of the gang."_

 _The picture grew wider of the man "Big Bull, is a long known shot caller of the Vespucci Vagos who had a criminal record since the age of twelve.." They went back to the video as Big Bull exited the parked up car._

 _"As you can see, Big Bull exited the car and approaches the third suspect in the car, awaiting for his friends. Big Bull and another gang member named 'Chico' now confronted the driver of the car and words are exchanged between Big Bull and the third suspect."_

 _"Then you can see that Big Bull drew out a pistol and pointed at the head of the driver, ordering him angrily to get out of the vehicle. But when the third suspect was about to leave the vehicle, he slams the car door against Big Bull, making him fall to the ground and accidently firing a shot. A witness nearby said that when he heard that shot, soon after, hell broke loose."_

 _"I was walking to my home," a regular guy began speaking, the camera only filmed his foot to keep his identity concealed and his voice was dubbed up "When I heard the first shot, soon after that I heard like a dozens of shots. Maybe even a hundred I don't know."_

 _"And he was not wrong." Bill began as the footage came back, showing Naruto getting out of Franklin's car "The third suspect quickly stepped out of the vehicle with something in his hand, he pulled out the cloth that covered it and began to open fire. Police later found the bullets belonged to an Uzi, an highly powerful gun. As you can see, the third suspects first shoots Big Bull who lays on the ground before shooting Chico as he reached for something, Chico dies before he had a chance."_

 _The remaining two gang members got out of the car quickly and took action "Then on the footage, the two remaining Vagos got out of the car and began firing back, one was carrying a semi-automatic 9mm Beretta pistol, the other had an Mossberg 590 pump shotgun. Both tried to shoot the unknown assailant, the gunman is seen going away from the car and then reloading his weapon before firing at the car, killing Sandro 'Yokel' Rodriguez with an headshot."_

 _The last remaining gangster yelled something before shooting "Then as the last standing, Luis 'Vato' Carrillo fired at the assailant before dropping dead himself."_

 _"On camera, Chico tried to crawl away from the gunman. "The camera framed on the gang member Chico trying to crawl away before Naruto saw him "But the gunman saw him, and murdered Chico in cold blood by firing two bullets in the back of the head."_

 _"The gunman Is seen checking out the other gang members and stood over the body of Big Bull who apparently is still alive, another few words are exchanged before the killer finished him off with two shots in the chest and one in the head. But that's not it."_

 _Jimenez just arrived in his Bagger "Police say that when Esteban Jimenez, a local Vago gang member arrived, he tried to flee but was also shot in the back by the assailant. Then the assailant's companions came back, one stole the Dagger while the others sped away in the Buffalo. Leaving a bloodbath behind. Vespucci police gang expert Carlson Tayler had this to say."_

 _A Caucasian police officer with an mustache and brown hair spoke "This is not something we would see or expect, normally if there would be a drive by or a an walk in, but I've never seen anything like this in my twenty years career._

 _The reporter continued "At the end, 18 gang members lay dead in pools of their own blood. Including Big Bull, which police officers say is a problem. Big Bull is a member of La Onda and police suspects he was calling the shots for them in the Vespucci area, collecting for them taxes of narcotic sales. Police fear this will cause a retaliation hit because killing a member of the Chicano Mafia is a death sentence."_

 _The police officer said "It certainly will cause a heavy reaction from Chicano Mafia and the Vagos for Big Bull, since he is a long time hardcore gang member."_

 _"And that is no exaggeration. Big Bull has had a long sheet of convictions in hard crimes. His first conviction was for selling cocaine in 83' and was then convicted for 20 years in 95' for multiple counts of assault with an deadly weapon and driving a stolen car. Police say his last conviction, was perhaps his most scariest." The picture of Big Bull came back "In 1995 when Vespucci Vagos and their neighboring rival gang the 'Vespucci Shoreline Ballas' were fighting each other in a race war. Big Bull was convicted of driving in the vehicle, looking for African Americans to shoot on enemy turf. He didn't found any Ballas but did saw a family picnic and chose it as his target. Police say that Big Bull exited the car and fired his Mac 10 at the family picnic yelling "You fucking mayates! Go back to Africa." Shouting racial slurs at the African American family before speeding away in the car."_

 _"In the shooting, a young girl was shot in the spine, resulting her to be paralyzed. After Big Bull's arrest the gangs packed a truce after the police started kicking doors in. Ending the race war for a good two decades…until now."_

 _"the community fears that this incident could spark up a new gang war that is racially profiled as two of the three gunman were African American. But as law enforcements have already said they planned to patrol all the neighborhoods of Vespucci to prevent such things from happening again, with the backup of the FIB they are now monitoring hot betted areas where gang violence is about to explode, including Vespucci. But this community, who has seen wars about drugs and money turn into racial lines say, enough is enough. Bill Mortenson…Weazel 11 news."_

Naruto fumed inside as he saw the news, luckily their faces weren't recognizable and Franklin was smart enough to replace the number plates and all, Lamar would just either dump the bike or respray it. but this hit will not be go unanswered if the ese's played the next card.

"Uhm Naruto?"

Naruto stopped looking as he realized he was focusing too much on the news and focused back "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me finish this."

Naruto took care with the spray bottle and cloth of the tattoo. She stood up and turned her body around to look into the mirror "Wow! I like it. oh and the whiskers are so cute!" she meant the whiskers on the cat's face.

Naruto smiled as he cleaned his hands over the posit "Of course you like it, I know you like cats."

He felt something soft and big press against his back and a pair of arms closed around his stomach "Hmmm, I think it's time to give your rewarrrrd."

Naruto gave a soft chuckle as he turned around and faced the woman "Yugito, as much I want to I just can't. at least not today."

She closed her arms around his neck and touched his forehead with hers "Ohhh, why not?"

BONK! BONK! BONK! The two turned their head to the garage and saw Benny pointing at the door. A Chicano male was standing there, wearing sunglasses an brown open jacket and some baggy pants.

Naruto bit his lip and turned to Yugito "I have to help someone out, that's all." He noticed that Yugito looked sad "Hey," he touched her chin to make her face him "After I'm done, I promise I'll call you. You only need to attend a flight from here to San Fierro right? After you come back I'll treat you good okay?" he promised her.

"Hmm..." She rolled her eyes while thinking until she looked straight into his eyes seductively "Okay." She kissed him on the lips.

Moments later Yugito stepped out of the parlor shop first in her stewardess outfit, walking past the Chicano man who approached Naruto "Eh Naruto," he extended his hand and slapped his hands "Who's that?"

"Girl I know from the Konoha institute," Naruto answered as he cleaned his hands, once he finished he looked to his friend "How are you Gustavo? I haven't heard from you after you skipped town for a couple of months." Naruto pulled out of his cart a couple of glasses and a bottle of gin.

Gustavo Mota, a former Vago member and now freelancer gunman was a childhood friend of Naruto's from way back when he met him in East LS on one of his art class assignments.

Naruto filled up the glasses and Mota picked his glass "Well I've been doin alright, been dodging them ghetto birds." He downed the glass in one time and puts it back "but that's not why I'm here. It's about what happened last night in Vespucci."

"Yeah I've heard about it." Naruto poured in another shot for his friend "What's their reaction from the pen?"

Gustavo accepted the drink "They're pissed homes, they want somebody to pay for the fallen homies and the stalling of their flow of cash." Naruto drank his glass as Mota pointed at him "and they know you was involved."

Naruto spit his drink to the ground and said "What?! how?"

"Some old man spotted you talking on the phone but they still don't know who those two were but don't worry. You're lucky they wanted those two clapped…" Gustavo said before he drank his glass.

Naruto looked confused "Clapped?"

Gustavo nodded "Yeah, turns out Big Bull was taxing the drug dealers for himself and causing problems by just attracting attention from the policia for planning hits. Way too much attention."

"And?"

"Jimenez has been holding some of the profits back, I believe like around twenty hundred g's and bought a bike with it, he also was strung on his own shit. those are big no-no's so La Onda wanted them gone. Just happened that the time there were painted targets that you and some others stormed the place and shot them up." Gustavo explained.

Naruto blew out "Okay, what now?"

"There's still angry that a lot of homies were killed and want two things in return." Gustavo said.

Naruto nodded "Okay and that is?"

"One, the stash of Jimenez, it's somewhere around East beach in an abandoned warehouse." Gustavo answered.

"And two?"

"A body." Gustavo said. When Naruto heard this, he looked to Benny who nodded, Naruto went to the doors of his parlor shop and closed it. keeping the conversation discreet.

A hour later

Naruto just stood on the other side of the street where Premium Deluxe Motorsport, on the side where the construction side was, having a good look at the building where the smug scam artist was conducting his business with another customer/victim, writing a check.

Naruto stood here, waiting for Franklin who texted him that he was just doing another repo for the bastard, a yellow BeeJay XL he had to steal from some rich kid in Rockford Hills.

"Frank, where are you?" This was the second time he had to wait for one of his friends to come, hopefully this time it wouldn't turn up him being in the middle of a firefight again.

His phone started to ring and Naruto went through his pocket, he saw on the screen that it was a an unknown number and he answered it "Hello, who's this?"

 _"Geez Naruto, I've only called you yesterday and you still haven't saved my number?"_ It was Tenten.

Naruto smiled "Tenten, good to hear from you. Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. It's just that my friend was in trouble and I needed to help him out."

 _"It's okay…Listen, there's gonna be an event on Pleasure Pier tomorrow in the evening, since you couldn't go to the party yesterday, maybe you could come this time?"_

Naruto took a moment to think about it, while Yugito was free the day after the event, he thought why the heck not "Okay, is it a problem if I bring some of my friends too?"

 _"Sure! That's great,-"_

VVVRRRMMM!

Naruto focused what was happening in front of him and saw that an yellow BeeJay XL SUB was going full speed into the dealership.

CRASH! the car drove through the window and broke down. Moments later he saw Franklin running out of the building with an white man who looked strangely familiar started to fight Simeon. He saw that he beat the shit out of the scammer and even shoved his face to the car window, using the door to slam it a few times and then throw him on the ground, giving him a final warning.

"No way…"

"Naruto?"

"Tenten, I'll see you at the event. Later." Naruto hang up on her and walked across the street. The man started walking away from the scene and kept following him until the man stopped at the corner of the Ammu Nation.

Naruto saw that a cab stopped in front of the man, now he had to confront him "Hey, Michael!"

The man stopped before he got inside the cab and stood frozen when he heard that voice "No, it can't be…"

"Haven't seen you since our last bank visit." This sentence clarified Michael's suspicions on what he had on his mind, he turned around and saw a blonde guy in his mid-20's with blue eyes and the same appearance of him from back in North Yankton.

Naruto smirked "Hey Michael, long time not seen, right?"

Michael eyes widened when he saw him in front of him "Naruto? Is that really you?"

Naruto extended his hands and laughed, saying his catchphrase "Believe it."

Michael didn't know how to respond, he then laughed dryly before saying "Man, it's good to see you kid."

"Yeah you too, old man." They shook hands for a moment until the cab driver grew impatient.

"Hey Naruto, sorry to break up your reunion or something but I need to work." The cab driver said. before Michael could say anything in return, Naruto interfered.

"No problem, Michael were you going?"

"Uhm, my house." Michael entered the cab "Rockford Hills. Portola Drive."

"Cool, I'm coming with you." Naruto entered the seat next to Michael "Because we've got a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, damn straight." The cab left as both former partners started to talk about what happened and how come that an car was driven inside the dealership.

XXX

The cab arrived at Portola Drive where both men stepped out and Naruto paid the driver the fee he owned instead of Michael.

"So you know that kid? huh, makes sense if you grew up in the same school." Michael said as they walked up the hill "He isn't going to try settle a score with me, will he?"

"Franklin? Nah, he isn't doing that. Although if you really had pulled a gun on him, forcing him to drive into the business I'm kind of surprised. But we're speaking about Franklin here, he would've done the same thing if someone fucked with his shit."

They walked through the door and Naruto was surprised by how big the house was "Wow man, you really living the high life now huh?"

"Yeah…" Michael changed the subject "The others are going to love seeing you again." They went into the house and walked into the kitchen and took some glasses and a bottle of whiskey, they took an seat in the living room.

Michael yelled "Amanda! Tracey! Jimmy! Come down here!"

"what is it Michael?" A mature woman was heard coming down the stairs "Because I don't got time I've got tennis practice!"

"Dad! You better have a good reason, I was about to be the top player on the leaderboard!" a male voice was heard.

"Yeah dad, I was bust texting my friends!" the last female voice with an high pitch yelled as all three of Michael's family; Amanda, Jimmy and Tracey walked in the living room, they noticed that a blonde young man was sitting on the couch.

He turned his face around and revealed his face to them with a smile "Hey guys, how's it going."

"NARUTO!?" they all three yelled, before he could say anything, the De Santa family all embraced Naruto in a deep hug. Especially Jimmy and Tracey, who consider him as an older brother, reason was because Naruto was indeed older than them and he often helped them when they had problems at school in North Yankton.

For a hour, they all were talking about what happened and what they were doing now. How they were forced to change their names and move to Los Santos and change their lives.

After a long conversation, everybody except for Naruto and Michael left the house. Amanda was on tennis practice, Jimmy was gone somewhere else and Tracey was out with friends. Meanwhile the ex-partners in crime were discussing further.

Michael took the chance to ask Naruto something that was on his mind "Naruto, I know this is maybe personal, but when you were released from prison in '09. Why didn't you come back here to Los Santos? You are a free man for almost 5 years already."

"Was I?" Naruto said as he took a moment to think, he sighed "If you really want to know, then I'll tell you the short version…."

Naruto began "After I left prison, I got an…offer by a private military contractor who was known for hiring criminal felons. I actually got this offer three months before I was being paroled, normally I would be restricted by the parole board to stay in the country but this contractor somehow convinced the board to let me go, under their care I was send to a training camp which the company owned, where I would experience three months of hell if you ask me." Naruto recalled the drills, shouting in faces by assholes and tasks which ranked from cleaning toilets with a toothbrush to…ugh.

"Wow kid, that must suck." Michael said as he felt guilty.

"After that training, I was send with the newest recruits to Afghanistan, where we officially were fighting terrorists and protecting democracy and the people," Naruto blew his nose "but unofficially, we were tasked to fight terrorists and do such horrendous things like…"

"Like what?"

"The one thing PMC's are known for." Naruto mentioned as he did not need much explaining for Michael to understand. The things his superiors forced him to do was even for an ex-convict like him disgraceful "I basically don't like to talk about that much."

"I understand."

"After I finished my last tour in 2012, I took a decision to quite. Leaving with a good impression on my file and a ninety thousand dollars check," Naruto snorted "Even with my record, Uncle Sam still sees me as the good guy."

Michael was glad that Naruto managed to get himself some proper earned achievements which could help him "What happened next?"

"I retired from the PMC's with an ninety thousand dollars paycheck. With that I came back to the States, settled up shop in Strawberry with my buddy Benny who owns a garage. From there I am now here."

Michael nodded, seeing that Naruto managed to get himself some pieces together "Well kid, at least you managed to get your life up straight, I know a lot of guys who after they got out, soon got back in because they couldn't handle it."

"Yeah…" Naruto felt his phone buzz and saw that he received an text, he read it and stood up "Shit, what time is it?"

"Almost midnight, why?"

Naruto stood up and said "I've got to go, something I need to go." he wrote down his number on a piece of paper and gave it to Michael "There's my number, the address of my home is in there too."

Michael nodded and waved him off "Goodnight kid…" Michael said as he fell asleep just as Naruto left the house.

A few blocks away, a black Vigaro car was waiting outside a nearby park. Naruto just ran by the corner and noticed the car, he walked casually to it and then entered it.

Naruto took a look around him and asked "You sure nobody followed you?"

The driver, Gustavo who was wearing all black clothing "Yeah homie, nobody saw me." He handed him over some clothes "Now get yourself dressed." The car drove as Naruto was changing his attire.

After a half hour of carefully driving and avoiding the cops, they arrived at the vacant Vapid garage that was not far away from Premium Deluxe Motorsport, they saw how the lights of the dealership was still on and that some people were still walking around. It was silent on the streets and everybody was sleeping right now in this part of town.

Naruto was now also full dressed in black clothing, with an black cap and hoodie over it with his mouth covered with an black scarf "Looks like that fucker hired some Armenian muscle." He turns to Gustavo "You sure they keep their end of the bargain? La Onda?"

"Like I told you, fool. If you clap that Cabron, you and those two who were involved will be left unharmed. You're lucky Big Bull, Esteban and the rest of their cliqua were about to be greenlighted for causing too much problems. And for a fact that Big Bull for keeping the profits for himself." Gustavo said, the fact that Big Bull's clique in the Vespucci Vagos was in so much trouble with the Chicano Mafia for not following orders to stand down and withholding drug sales money. Calling it luck when someone else does your dirty mess. The deal was a pretty discreet one, Naruto had to take out the guy who ordered the repo and the one who would report it to their man was Gustavo, word then was going to be spread the Onda ordered the hit. The deal was only meant to be kept between Naruto, Gustavo and a La Onda captain. To make it look random, Naruto and Gustavo planned to look it like a robbery gone horrible wrong by stealing one of the vehicles.

It was all politics too difficult to explain but that's the way it is. Surely it wasn't the first time a third party was used to kill somebody and keep the connection away.

Gustavo pulled out an Taurus PT92AF pistol and handed it over to Naruto "An Taurus, here. Don't worry it's untraceable, never been used."

Naruto took the gun and held it in his hand as he exited the car and covered the scarf over his mouth, Naruto said to Gustavo "Go man, I'll handle this."

"Okay holmes, look out for yourself." Gustavo drove off as Naruto started running up to the back of the garage, sneaking into the shadows, he got to the garage door and started messing with the door with an crowbar he had taken with him. He managed to open it and slowly pulled it up far enough for him to get in, he then closed it behind him and crouched his way to the show room.

Just as Naruto was about to enter the showroom, an Armenian gangster came out walking with an Glock pistol and spotted him "Hey, we've got an intruder!"

Naruto quickly raised his gun and fired two shots, hitting the gangster in the chest twice as he dropped dead. Then two more Armenian gangsters with an Mac 10 and an pistol came out of Simeon's office and started firing at Naruto, who was forced to get to cover behind a parked car that was in the garage. The bullets around him flew and hit the garage port behind him and the toolboxes in the garage.

"Mr. Yetarian, get out of here!" Naruto heard. He took a peak and saw that Simeon was running for the door and was trying to unlock it with his keys. Naruto noticed the gangsters were changing their magazines so he took his chance.

He jumped out of his cover and aimed at Simeon, firing at the bastard and hitting him multiple times in the back and legs, making the car dealer drop on his back in pain.

Naruto quickly got to cover behind the car and replaced his pistol magazine with a new one. He heard running from his left and aimed at where it came from and fired two time at the attacking Armenian and hitting him twice in the head, making the man drop to his knees and accidently falling on some of the toolboxes and making a mess.

Naruto then felt that he was grabbed from behind into a chokehold. The remaining gangster tried to strangle him, but Naruto managed to smash his head backwards into the gangster's face. Making the guy reach for his broken nose.

"You want more." Naruto grabbed the crowbar and smashed the gangster in the head, killing him with an fatal blow as blood started coming out of his ear, the man laid dying on the floor.

Naruto looked around him and noticed nobody was standing, he went into Simeon's office and checked for the CCTV footage, he took out the tapes and dvd's, he threw them on the ground and smashed them with the crowbar and also the monitors and other electronics.

He then looked for the keys for the vehicle he was going to steal and he just found it "Gotcha." He snatched it.

Naruto then checked out on Simeon, who apparently was still breathing. He kicked his body and got a grunt in response "Turn around!"

Simeon did turn around, with his chest covered in exit wounds, his mouth was already coughing up blood and his whole shirt was drenched in it.

"Please boy, spare me. Take whatever car you want. Please! I'm a pillar of this community!"

"Shut it Simeon." Simeon eyes turned hollow as he remembered that voice, Naruto pulled the scarf down to reveal himself.

"N-Naruto? W-Why?"

"You fucked up, you fucked up with sending us for them repos in Vespucci, El Burro Heights and Davis. They want you dead." Naruto said as he pointed the gun at the dying man who started pleading for his life.

"Please Naruto boy, y-you were like a son to me!"

"No, you were just an dumb fool, who thinks he could rip off gangs easily. A dumb lying fool."

"Please, no, NOOOO-"

BANG!

 **The end. That is it for today! I hope you guys like this and keep sending reviews to support this story. Oh and that reporter Bill Mortenson is based of Chris Blatchford, and real life gang reporter who you can see coverage of him talking about gangs like the Mexican Mafia or a video of him talking about East Coast Crips vs Florencia 13. The reason I brought him in because he (and his voice) makes it look interesting. Like I said, keep reviewing and I'm open for ideas.**

 **Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, before I begin this chapter I will have to reply to my audience for my story 'Jinchuuriki of the force' because I'm currently busy with my GATE-Naruto story, so I need to address this to them so soon as possible. For those who are not interested you can skip this.**

 **Here are some of the questions I received; Can u have Itachi Uchiha and Grand Admiral Thrawn join The ALF?**

 **For Itachi, I have mixed feelings for now but not impossible but for Thrawn? No, the reason why is that I already planned him on becoming an important character in the future and I cannot see Thrawn being the good guy actually, with his views of democracy being quite the opposite of what Naruto wants. So both characters will have a cameo or role in the future but not now, it's way too soon. And this is one of the most asked question and I try as much as I can to see the ideas to every angle.**

 **The Itachi/Rias pairing? Right there I'm going to say I don't watch Rias' anime so it will be difficult until somebody can give me an good platform for it that sounds reasonable and not with Itachi being force sensitive, out of the question. Also I cannot just add characters anymore without introducing them in a good way, I already made that mistake once.**

 **For the last question, will Samui be part of the harem? That, like everything else will come on at the time, it's not impossible but it will take a while.**

 **Also because I'm in Morocco in a place where the WIFI connection is 'bad' I won't be able to work on some of the stories for the following three to four days, so just to inform you. Unfortunate this includes the Gate story since I need the discreptions and locations for my next story. So in the meantime I will be working on the One Piece and GTA story.  
**

 **Now for those who came for this story, I'm glad to know some folks are not angry at making the Tracy relation with Naruto like an sibling kinda thing. Also I am open to ideas from you guys for this story, Remember! This is a no chakra story. No overpowering. And if you want cameos of other people in it, hit me up with a comment down below.**

 **Now let's get started.**

The alarm clock was buzzing nonstop until a hand slammed on the button to make it stop. Naruto groaned while waking up "Stupid alarm…".

He laid half naked on his bed with his upper body naked, his bare chest showing him to be having a good body that was covered in tattoos most were Japanese mythological creatures which he had taken a liking from but his favorite tattoo was the one on his back, it showed an orange demonized fox with 9 tails, with the tails stretching through his whole back with the tails covered in fire. The reason he chose this tattoo was the story behind it, how an mythical monster that could not be tamed and would destroy its enemies without mercy while it would also protect whatever it was dear to it to the death.

He stood up from his bed and started putting some pants on, he wore some cargo pants and was now tying up his working boots and then took a buttoned t-shirt to finish dressing up. Once he done that he took some time to have some breakfast and then went to work.

Today wasn't such a busy day, he worked on paint job of the motorcycle he had stolen. The Hakuchou Drag was resprayed in flaming patrons that were a mix of orange, red and yellow. After he finished working on it he was done, he had worked all night changing the tires, plates and removing the tracker that could be traced by the police with an ABP.

"Finally." He sighed as he puts away the paint equipment and started cleaning up the garage, putting all the evidence into a black trash bag and putted outside on the streets. He smiled When he saw that the trash was and little evidence was taken away by a garbage truck doing his shift. Some would argue you would too paranoid by the police if you did all of that in 24 hours, but hey! Better to be safe than sorry.

He went back inside the garage but felt his phone ringing against his pants, he took a look and saw he got some new messages.

"Hey N." Naruto turned around to see Benny enter the garage. Naruto greeted him by slapping his hand, while Benny went straight for his workshop Naruto kept reading the messages on his phone. After he was done reading them he began helping Benny with some of the rides he needed to finish.

* * *

After three hours of working on the rides, they were finishing up with replacing the tires of an customized green and black stripped voodoo that belonged to an guy from El Burro Heights.

"Done." Naruto said as he just placed the last tire of the voodoo, just as he was done he got an incoming phone call, he took out the phone and saw it was an unknown number so he answered "This is Naruto Uzumaki speaking."

 _"Hey Naruto, it's me Michael."_

Naruto smiled "Hey Mike, what's up?"

 _"Oh nothing just want to ask if you wanted to come stop by, have a drink or so. You free?"_

"I don't know, let me check." he held his phone against his chest and asked Benny "Yo B, are there any cars I need to help you with?" Benny stood up from behind the car and shook his head before going back to work.

Naruto went back to his phone "I'm good, I'll drop by in the next hour."

 _"Good, see you soon."_ Michael closed the call. Soon as the call ended Naruto started walking to his new bike and hopped on it. Starting the engine, he tied an white bandana around his head and puts his glasses on before saying "Benny, if somebody calls me for an appointment, say to them I'll call back."

"Sure ese, have fun!" Naruto's bike went forwards as it drove up the road towards Rockford Hills. driving from South LS to the richest parts of town did take a while arrive there.

When he stopped at an intersection before a stoplight in Little Seoul, he heard decided to listen to the radio, just as the news was on.

 _"Breaking news, a robbery in the Premium Deluxe Motorsport car dealership as the owner of the dealership Simeon Yetarian and three others were found dead, the bodies were discovered by an family member of Mr. Yetarian. The police stated that Mr. Yetarian was found with multiple bullets in the back, legs and shoulders but that the shots the killed him were the ones in his chest and head. A police investigator exclusively told us that there was a possibility that the murders could be connected to the shootouts in Vespucci Beach just a few days ago, with the three other victims being identified as members of the Armenian mob police suggest that this could be a liquidation hit ordered by La Onda, the prison gang up in Bolingbroke. There is no lead to the shooter or shooters as one witness said they wore black clothes and masks. Police officials say that the only thing that was stolen was a blue colored Hakuchou Drag motorcycle."_

 _"Also, another shootout occurred in East Beach, where first responders arrived at an abandoned warehouse and found multiple bodies, all of the victims were found to be members of the East End Longos, a prominent Hispanic gang that falls under the umbrella of the Vagos. Inside the warehouse police had found stolen cars, credit cards and illegal contraband like cigarettes and alcohol. Also here no link to the suspects were found. The LSPD fears this might trigger a gang war that could spread across the county-"_

Naruto turned off the radio and sighed _'Looks like Gustavo got the job done, I need to stay away from them dudes,'_

HONK!

Naruto heard a cars honk and saw that on the right side of the intersection, an dark blue Primo was stopping there, what was noticeable about that car was the occupants. All four of them wore turquois and blue bandanas while wearing traditional Chicano clothing, but their most eye-catching appearance was their tattoos. It was an obvious give away who these guys were: they were part of the vicious El Salvadorian gang Marabunta Grande or also known as 'La Mara'

The Marabuntas were a gang that was created in Glen Park, where most of the El Salvadorians settled after fleeing from the civil war in their homeland back in the late 1970's, when they began to fight against a neighborhood gang called Varrios Los Aztecas, it made their reputation as a gang turn on everybody's mind.

The Salvadorians were more brutal, violent and vicious when it came to gang banging. Unlike most street gangs in LS, they seen vicious shit back in the civil war and pushed the limits further unlike anyone else and made their reputation today as one of the most dangerous gangs in America that stretches it's terror across the continent. Murder, rape and other violent crime was their trademark and everybody knew to back off until they were 'invited' into the umbrella of the Chicano Mafia and their Vagos street army.

Naruto knew better then to avoid these dudes after the last incident he was involved with, but when one of the passengers saw Naruto standing there and started talking to his homies and he pulled the window down and threw out gang signs.

Naruto didn't take any chances and started to glide his hand into his back where his Taurus was concealed. Luckily for him, a LSPD patrol car just came from the opposite of his side of the road, making the gang members stop what they were planning to do and go with the traffic.

Naruto saw them go passed them as he drove further, he heard the police sirens go off and took a quick glance, seeing the patrol car trying to pull over the gang members their car after spotting them. With being one of the deadliest gangs also came with the attention of the police and other rival gangs as the police was going to search them, hoping they find anything to put them in jail tonight.

Naruto kept driving until he arrived at Michael's house and parked his bike on the opposite of the street, what he did not expect was seeing Franklin's car parked on the same street 'What's Franklin doing here?'

When he walked through the gates, he heard screaming from the house and it sounded like Amanda and Tracey arguing "Better go around the back."

Naruto walked around the back and saw that Michael was sitting on a poolside chair talking to his friend Franklin who was also sitting on a chair.

Being surprised by his presence, Naruto questioned "Franklin?"

Franklin turned around and was stunned "Naruto? What you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you." Naruto answered as greeted his friend, slapping hands.

"I must say Naruto," Michael couldn't help but crack a smirk "Your friend Franklin, he's alright. Good to see you grew up with level headed kids."

"Woaw," Franklin looked between "You two know each other?"

Naruto sighed and pointed out "Frank, did you ever heard of Michael Townley?"

"Yeah…"

 **One explanation later**

Franklin looked stunned at what he just heard and this got Michael chuckle at the sight of his face and Naruto to smile "Now do you get it?"

"So you tell me that this dude, sitting right there," Franklin points to Michael "is the notorious Michael Townley, an infamous bank robber who pulled off scores in the Midwest and got shot by the FIB in 2004 and now is sitting here?"

Naruto gave second before responding "Yeah, plus the fact he was my mentor it's pretty much him."

"Please don't tell me you're a crazed up fan or something. I already have one of those." Michael asked as he drank some of his whiskey.

Franklin chuckled and replied "Nah man, I ain't like that, I'm just kinda surprised a guy like you managed to get yourself a house in a house like this." Franklin leaned forward as he looked around the property.

"Yeah well like I said, I'm retired." Michael leaned back on his chair and asked "I want to ask you kid and this may sound weird but Naruto said me once you were doing time in jail for a while. What was it for?"

Franklin glared at Naruto for a moment, annoyed at him telling that he answered "Possession of Marijuana."

"Is that it?"

"Shit, they could've gotten me for murder if they didn't find Marcus' body, the punk." Franklin scoffed that name.

Michael turns to Naruto confused "Marcus?"

"Just some dope dealer Franklin worked for," Naruto shrugged off "dude made the mistake by screwing him over, got himself shot in the back of his head."

"Yeah, police tried to pin it on me, but they only got me with some kush on a traffic stop, it wasn't even much but they got me doing time for something stupid."

"What happened to the body?" Michael asked out of curiosity.

"Left it lying on the street," Franklin admitted his first murder "I only fired one shot and got rid of the gun, no witnesses. Nobody found out since."

"Good, at least you got your first kill," Michael said as he leaned forwards and asked "How did you react to your first one?"

Naruto looked on how Franklin was going to answer, surely Michael was being interested with the character of Franklin as he was very different from types like Lamar and the others from Chamberlain Hills.

"To be honest dog," Franklin spoke "I felt nothing, after seeing many white sheets being pulled over and dudes dying in front of you, it felt like it was normal. So yeah I felt nothing." He shrugged his shoulders off "Like it was normal, you know. growing up in South Central, you get used to these kind of scenes."

"…Good. At least you know how to handle it." Michael stood up, being satisfied with his judgment of the kid in front of him, at least he was level headed and knew what he needed to do "Because a reaction like that and how you managed to get away with a crime like that. It means that you got a lot of potential to make it through." He thought about it for a moment before standing on his feet "You know what, let's get that drink I promised you guys. I know a good bar not that far away from here." He stretched his limbs and grabbed his phone as he walked through the house to the front yard "We'll take my wife's car."

"Alright man, fine by me." Franklin replied as he walked next to Naruto towards the car. Michael entered the driver seat while Franklin took the passenger seat. Naruto decided to take the back seat.

Suddenly before they got the chance to drive off the driveway, Michael's cellphone went off and he answered "Hey Jim, I'm going for a drink w…"

" _Dad, shit! I'm in our boat going down the Western Highway, it's, it's been stolen."_

Michael upon hearing this reacted "What?! the yacht's been stolen?!"

Naruto and Franklin paid attention to what was happening while Jimmy kept talking _"I-I was trying to sell it. I know you didn't want it sold, but I needed money and they don't wanna buy it, they just wanna take it. I'm hiding in the head."_

"You're insane!" Michael yelled over the phone in anger "Alright, I'm coming. For my boat." He hung up his phone before he dropped it stepped on the gas pedal and drove as fast as he can towards the Western Highway."

"Alrighty then. Change of pans. My darling boy is in trouble."

"Okay man, I'll help you out, you a friend of Naruto's is a friend of mines." Franklin spoke.

Naruto nodded and added "You can count me in, Jimmy is like the brother I _never_ had." Making both Franklin and Michael take a glance at each other before focusing on the road, knowing full well what Naruto meant by.

The car took a sharp turn towards the highway "Lesson number one: don't ever have kids."

Franklin scoffed lightly at that and said "Hey man look, if I ever have kids. I don't think no parenting issues would arise over who had boat privileges and who don't. shit, motherfuckers be lucky to sit in a bath tub."

"Shit, things that desperate, huh?"

"Nah, but you know. Shit, I was making a point."

"Mythologizing self-deprecation, I know it well…" he saw in his rear mirror that Naruto wasn't saying anything and had a sly smile "Naruto?..."

"In some way, I'm more involved in that already, in some sort of way." He chuckled softly.

Before Michael could ask what Naruto meant, he saw a truck with an boat speeding past by the "Oh! There! There! There it is! That's my boat!"

"You're boat is in a fuckin hurry man!" Franklin held on to the door while Naruto held onto Franklin's seat as they chased after the hijacked boat.

Michael putted little more pressure on the gas "Yeah, well, we'll catch 'em."

They chased the truck in high speed as it caused some traffic incidents like a trucker that was transporting lumber crashed against the wall and its cargo to spill on the highway and causing more vehicles to crash.

"Shit…" Naruto cursed witnessing the mayhem "What's the plan, Mike?"

Michael started to get very close to the rear of the boat "Sure, once I get us up close…" He paused for a second until he saw the truck ram another vehicle "…you two are the boarding party."

"Alright, I'm on it." Naruto climbed up from his seat and stepped towards the hood of Amanda's car "Come on, Frank."

"Shit, I can't believe we're doing this." Franklin said as he got up and followed Naruto.

"You'll be fine, Naruto knows how this works, just make sure you get onto the boat first. If things get too hot, I got a piece in the glove box, I'll cover you two with it." Michael assured as he kept the car at a close distance from the boat.

"Oh, yeah. Fine, just fucking fine. So you thought of everything right?"

Naruto jumped onto the ship and turned to his friend "Hey Franklin, sorry to say this but stop the complaining! If you want to learn the ropes, this is your chance. Now jump!"

Franklin looked down to the street that was between the boat and the car as he stood on the hood "Man, fuck my life." Franklin jumped and landed next to Naruto, helping him to balance on the ship and helping preventing his friend from falling off.

"Yes!" Michael smiled at seeing that the both of them land safely on the boat "Hey be careful with my boat! I want that thing in one piece. Make sure to help my sound out of there as well!"

"You got it!" Naruto shouted as he pulled on Franklin "Come on!"

They started to slowly move towards the deck as then a man with black hair tied up in a ponytail with wearing a black tank top, short blue shorts and a turquoise bandana tied around his neck, he had gang tattoos all over his arms with one particular one that caught their attention that was on his forehead with other tattoos that covered his face.

 ** _Marabunta Grande_**

The guy saw them and growled "You two are fucking dead!" as he approached them and started attacking Naruto by throwing a punch at him, Naruto dodged the swing and grabbed his arm.

"Wrong move, clown." Naruto cussed the man for his tattoos and twisted his arm to make the guy scream in pain, Naruto then forced the guy on his knees by kicking into his thigh and grabbed the ponytail, throwing him against the metal end of the boat, the crunching skull could be heard as it made contact with the ship, leaving blood splattered on it, killing the guy instantly.

"Shit dog, that's an ugly way to die."

"Hey ho!" Michael yelled upon seeing this "I don't want any bloodstains on my boat!"

Naruto turns to Michael and waved "Okay!"

 _Click!_

"You're mine…" Another guy with perhaps more tattoos then the previous gang member "You and you're black friend made a mistake to fuck with us.

"Shit!' Michael cursed as he saw that both guys had a gun pulled on them, while he saw Franklin pull his hands up Naruto did not and looked expressionless, he grabbed the pistol from glove box and asked "The hell you doin, kid?"

The gang member ordered "On your knees…" Naruto did not do that and the guy grew impatient "Are you deaf?! I said on your knees!"

Naruto still did not do what he said and instead stood there.

"Hey," the guy took a closer look at Naruto and smiled "Oh I remember you? You're the guy who we saw at the intersection. What's your name?" Naruto didn't answer again and he started to say "What? can't speak English? You fucking dog eating bitches need to learn, this is my land!"

Naruto chuckled at what the guy meant, he obviously used the 'this is our land' argument because they have roots to the indigenous people "Oh, I can speak English."

"Prove it."

"Okay…FRANKLIN DUCK!"

"What?!"

"Fucking Chinese…" the guy cocked his pistol.

"DUCK!" Naruto ordered as they both ducked.

BANG!

BANG!

The bullet of the gangbanger managed to hit Michael's car engine while the bullet of Michael's managed to hit the gangbanger's stomach.

"Urgh…" the guy dropped his pistol and grab a hold of his bleeding stomach and started cursing "Fuck…you." he suddenly was grabbed by the tank top and lifted up by Naruto who pushed him against the end of the ship.

He whispered something into his ear "No…Fuck you!" Naruto tossed the guy from the boat, earning an agonizing scream from the guy until it was silenced by the hard fall on the road. The guy definitely died as he landed on his neck, breaking it into two.

"Shit Naruto! That was cold!" Franklin exclaimed in surprise as he saw his friend just tossed a guy from the boat into his death "The fuck did Michael teach you that?"

"No, not Michael…" Naruto said as he moved up "Let's find Jimmy."

"Fucking hell kid, is this what you meant the other day?" Michael mumbled to himself after witnessing what Naruto did to that guy "Whatever he must've gone through, I need to find out."

Michael proceeded by yelling "Ok, now go find Jimmy!"

"Dad?! Is that you?" Naruto and Franklin heard someone familiar speaking from the hatch.

"It's not only him Jimmy, it's me too!" Naruto responded before he opened the hatch where Jimmy was hiding in.

"Naruto! Man, I'm glad to see you!" Jimmy smiled as he got out of the hatch and noticed he wasn't alone and recognized the guy "Wait? You're that guy from the dealership! Why are you here?"

"It's a long story bro!" Franklin replied.

"No time to explain Jimmy!" Naruto said as he saw something was wrong with the mast "It's loose."

Franklin asked "What?!"

"Duck!" Naruto yelled as the sail suddenly moved, everybody except for Jimmy ducked just in time as the sail hit Jimmy, leaving him hanging on the sail above the highway "Oh shit!"

Jimmy clenched onto the sail as he started panicking "Ahh! Dad, help, help!"

"Son of a bitch!" Michael cursed as he saw his son, hanging from the sail while Naruto and Franklin were busy handling two more hijackers who came out and started fighting with them.

Naruto punched his opponent in the face and yelled "Michael! Get Jimmy! He won't last for long!" Naruto dodged his opponents kick and grabbed his feet, he pulled out his pistol and used the bottom to slam it against his leg, fracturing it and causing enormous pain for the guy.

"Argh!" the guy yelled in pain as he fell down, he was grabbed by the throat by Naruto before also being tossed of the boat by him, Naruto then turned to the other hijacker who was almost pushing Franklin off the boat but received two bullets in the back by Naruto who stopped him.

Michael drove down under where Jimmy was hanging and spoke "Jimmy, let go!"

Jimmy let loose of the sails and plunged in the back seats, when he was caught Michael quickly got back behind the boat "The fuck id wrong with you, kid?"

"Dad?!"

"Don't 'Dad' me, you little shit. You better hope she's still seaworthy!" Michael angrily stated as he referred to his boat. Once he was done yelling at his son, he started turning the car back behind the boat, just as Naruto and Franklin were done fighting off the gangbangers "Hey, come on back here!"

Naruto turned to Franklin and said "You first Franklin, I'll be right behind you."

Franklin nodded and waited for the opportunity and jumped from the rear of the ship, landing on the hood of the car and yelled to Michael "Remind me not to come to you for parenting advice!"

When Franklin managed to get back into his seat Michael to Naruto "Okay kid, your turn!"

Naruto nodded until he heard a loud slam that sounded like a door, he turned around and saw it was an gangbanger with an pistol "You're dead fucking puto!"

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he ran for the rear of the ship and jumped. Just as the guy started firing his gun at him, Naruto landed on the hood of the car, with three bullet holes in his back "Damn it!"

"You're hit, kid?!" Michael asked worryingly.

"Nah," Naruto grumbled "There goes another shirt of mine. That's the second one this week." He mentioned as he turned around and saw the gangbanger step towards the rear of the boat and was about to change another magazine.

"Oh, hell no!" Naruto brought up his Taurus and started firing at the gangbanger, hitting him twice in the stomach, one in the chest and then in the neck which was perhaps the fatal one as the gangbanger dropped to the floor, holding his bleeding neck that was pouring blood constantly.

"Shit, man!" Jimmy yelled horrified at what he just witnessed "That was just insane!"

"Ey man, did you learn that also in Afghanistan, fighting terrorists?" Franklin asked in surprise as Naruto just did something incredible, on the hood of the car in the middle of the highway while perfectly being balanced on it.

Michael called him back "Get back here kid, we're gonna catch 'em!"

"Alright, chill." Naruto said as he climbed back into his previous seat next to Jimmy who started asking in panic "Naruto, aren't you hurt? You've got shot-"

"Don't worry, I'm wearing a bulletproof vest." Naruto answered as he pulled up the lower half of his t-shirt, showing indeed that he was wearing one.

Franklin chuckled "Always prepared for everything."

"Enough," Michael ended the conversation "That everyone? Alright, time to get my boat back."

Then a nasty sound came from under the hood of the car "Ohhh, now that doesn't sound good."

"Damn, that's the engine, man. We ain't chasing shit in this thing." Franklin informed and Michael didn't like it for what he just heard.

"No, no, no!" Michael muttered to himself as he saw his boat gain more distance by the second until the moment he could see it disappear into the traffic "Ahhh, my fucking boat!"

"Hey…It's just a thing. At least you still got a son." Jimmy tried to reason with him, even though he was scared of his reaction. They drove back towards a chop shop Franklin suggested.

"My boat…"

"It's just a thin."

"My boat…"

"Michael enough!" Naruto intervened "Stop before you say something you cannot regret."

"But my-"

"You're lucky you got your son back, because a chase like that won't be ignored." Naruto pointed at the opposite direction, seeing couple of police patrol cars speeding up with the sirens on going after the boat "As we say, those guys won't get so far, and even if we took back the boat we won't be able to explain how the bloodstains got on the boat, as me being a felon who is restricted to own a gun."

Michael thought on what Naruto just said and understood what he meant "Okay, I see where you're going."

Jimmy puffed "Thank you."

"And you Jimmy!" Naruto started pointing at the son "How stupid must you be?"

"W-What?"

"Trying to sell a ship to Marabunta Grande? Don't you know how lucky you got? These guys are straight fucking killers because if you didn't had us, you wouldn't even be sitting here." Naruto said to Jimmy strictly, making Jimmy realize the mistake he made and turn his head down in shame.

"Sure kid…Sorry"

"Okay…I'm sorry I put you up to this." He got a response from both father and son, making Naruto happy that at least this time he could stop a heartbreaking scene like this, reminds him from his old days with his…

Franklin kept himself silent while noticing Naruto was thinking and remembered Naruto mentioned him once how his family situation was with his dad. Man, nobody got it easy.

"Franklin, Naruto, would you two do me a favor and give this kid a ride home after they've fixed this thing? I want to head-butt the road in peace."

"We'll get it done, Mike, no problem." Naruto replied.

"Thanks kid, hey Frank. Do me a favor and call me a taxi. Will you?" Michael asked Franklin.

"No problem." Franklin pulled out his phone and started to dial the number of the tax depo. Michael noticed in his rear mirror that Naruto was staring at him and made a nod at him, making Michael understand what he meant by, nodding back.

They finally arrived at the chop shop on which Franklin spoke "Hey, this the place up here. Me and Naruto know this dude, man. His name is Hao. He goin' look after us until the ride is fixed."

"Alright, take what's in my pocket – a couple thousand bucks. That'll cover it, right?" Michael started reaching for his pocket but was stopped by Naruto.

"Nah, I'll cover it."

Michael tried to reject "Naruto you don't-"

"Don't worry about, he owes me one so consider this as nothing. You just try to your head empty." Naruto interrupted him as the car stopped and a taxi pulled up "Looks like your ride is here, Mike."

"Good," Michael said relieved as he parked Amanda's car and exited it "Are you sure you guys are fine."

"Yeah, don't worry Michael. This stuff ain't new to me and Frank." Naruto spoke confidently as he scooted to the driver seat while Franklin took the seat next to him.

"Alright, just asking."

"Listen, I'll drop this off at your house together with your son, meanwhile you just go take some time for yourself." Naruto reasoned with his mentor. Knowing full well he was going to do it anyway.

"Aright, listen thanks for today Naruto, you too kid I appreciate it very much. Stop by the house and we'll talk." Michael said as he turned around and walked to his taxi that was waiting for him.

"Fo sho' man. Hey, sorry we didn't get yo boat." Franklin yelled towards Michael as he entered the cab. Michael waved at him before entering the cab as it drove away to wherever he wanted to go.

"Yeah, alright. Let's trick this whip, homie!" Jimmy said while throwing his hands up like a gangster. Making Franklin slightly groan of what a he heard while Naruto only laughed.

"I'm sorry Jimmy, but I don't think it's the right time to mess with your mother's car."

"ahh, come on. What about Tracey's car?"

"I don't know…"

"Dad's car?"

"…Maybe on April fool's day." Naruto suggested.

"Deal."

Franklin chuckled "For real? Man you still do those jokes like in the old days, do you?"

Naruto snickered at those times "Yeah, I still do times to times when I see the opportunity."

Jimmy was confused "What jokes?"

"Another time." Both of them replied as they were about to enter the garage after beeping the horn to make the door open, and drove inside the garage to be met with the owner of the LS Customs shop, Hao.

Franklin got out and approached the guy "Hao, how you been, man?"

Hao smiled and clapped hands with him "It's been good man, fine to see you're back." he then noticed someone he knew sitting in the driver seat "Naruto, that you?"

"Yeah man, how you doin?" Naruto said as he stepped out of the and slapped hands with him and then hugged him with patting each other's backs "Sorry I didn't contact you."

"Man, Benny told me you were back in town but damn, I thought you were still somewhere out in the county." Hao smiled as he was glad one of his longtime friends was in front of him "It's good to see you. But why are you here? I may guess you're here for a repair?"

Naruto nodded "Yep," he pointed at the the hood "See for yourself."

Hao saw that there was somebody still inside the vehicle and asked "Who's the kid?"

"Hey, I'm not a kid, man. I'm 23 years old." Jimmy replied back, feeling a little bit offended by being called a kid."

Hao grinned "Sorry kid, but with those clothes on. you look like some wannabee gangster who dresses up in old school clothes and throws gang signs on pictures."

Jimmy took a close look at his clothes "Do I really look like that?..."

Naruto chuckled and told Hao "That's Jimmy, he maybe a little insecure but he's a good kid. He just seems to always get himself in trouble with somebody. We just actually saved his ass from some dudes guys from MBG who stole his dad's boat."

"Wait?" Hao widened his eyes and looked at his friends "You guys were in that chase?"

"Yeah, how do you know? it just happened a half hour ago." Franklin looked surprised.

"I've been listening to the police frequencies, Frank." Hao explained "I was listening how police were saying some guys were chasing some hijacked boat with bodies being thrown out of the boat and even someone shooting from the hood while balancing like a ninja."

Franklin laughed as he nudges against Naruto "That's Naruto alright."

"Shiiit." Hao laughed "Man, you're cold dog, lucky for you, nobody has identified you. Police has been focusing more on La Mara then you guys."

"Good to hear that." Naruto smiled as he turned to the engine "The engine is good as dead, got anything in your stock?" when they opened the hood, the engine blew out some smoke and steam, making them all to step back for a while until the smoke cleared off and the steam went down.

Hao took a look at the engine and noticed some of the bullet holes "Hmm, no chance to repair it, oil tank has been grazed and the cooling system has been destroyed." He went back up and took a look at the stock "You guys are lucky, if you guys kept chasing that boat it might had exploded."

Naruto and Franklin eyeballed each other, not realizing they were so close to death.

"So, what do you suggest?" This was Jimmy who asked the question, surprisingly.

"Replace it." Hao suggested as he pulled a cart full with mechanical equipment next to the hood "It can take some time but I will have to check the everything to be sure, was the car shot anywhere else?"

"As far as I know, only the hood."

"Good, but I'll need someone to check the wheels and someone to help me with the paint." Hao saw that they were about to question him "Look, LSPD already know the car was of a red color, right now it's for the better to cover up the obvious tracks."

Naruto nodded "Okay, how much will it cost?"

"I would say, around $ 2 500 dollars, but because I owe you Naruto it will be for free."

"Hao, you don't have to-"

"Hey," Hao said "Thanks to you, my cousin got home safe after before being jumped by those Khmer Gangster Boyz punks. So consider this a thank you from me." Hao patted his friend's back, smiling at him out of appreciation.

"Alright." Naruto said as he clapped his friend's hand "On one condition, that you will join me tonight on Pleasure Pier."

Hao smiled "For sure! Count me in."

Naruto turned to Franklin "And you Franklin? You think you and Lamar can join?"

"What do you think? Of course we come, count us in."

Naruto turned to Jimmy "You can join too, Jimmy. If you are free." Jimmy started nodding yes like a child and after that the three began "Okay, let's change the car."

* * *

The garage door opened and out of it came Amanda's car, with a new engine and slightly dark red colored paintjob, new hood with new plates and wheels "Now that's a job well done."

"Oh for sure." Hao smiled at hearing the compliment "Gentlemen, the car is ready to drive the streets again."

"Thans Hao," Naruto bumped his fist "Lucky we got a friend like you."

"Nah, I'm lucky I got a friend like you. People like you Naruto, aren't easy to find anymore. Standing by your homies in need. Respect."

"And what about me, fool?" Franklin asked.

"You?" Hao smirked "I'll see you in the next race, maybe you can beat me?"

Franklin grew a mischievous grin "Ah we'll see about that." They drove off "See ya at the pier homie!" Naruto drove off as he saw Hao wave them goodbye until he went back to the garage.

"Now we'll drop you and the car back home, Jimmy." Naruto said before Franklin had the chance to say it.

"Franklin was it?" Jimmy said as he started a conversation.

"Yeah, Franklin. Or the credit fraud guy, the home invader, you know what call me what you like, man."

"Hey, I didn't call you that."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it didn't you?"

"Well uhhmmm…Sorry"

"Nah, it's alright. Jimmy, ain't it? or James?"

"Uh huh, Jimmy. Or just like…Jizzle?"

Naruto and Franklin both laughed at this, trying to control their laughter after he called himself that "Nah man, I'll just stick with Jimmy, homie. It suits you."

"So, uhh, what's the deal man." Jimmy tried to change the subject "You and my old man. I see you at the dealership. Then someone steals my whip. And pop is like, he's down there to talk to you guys."

"Your pops did more than talk." Franklin said as the car just stopped in front of an red light, not realizing they could see the dealership was closed off with yellow police tape and police vehicles closing it off.

Jimmy saw how two people were carrying a covered up corpse inside a van that belonged to the Coroner's "Wasn't that…"

"Jimmy," Naruto began to speak "before you speak, that shootout that occurred had nothing to do with your father, this guy Simeon just had pissed ripped off the wrong people." Naruto informed them as the light turned green and they drove off, before the police officers could've seen their car.

Franklin looked at Naruto and began to think if what he meant by, he needed to ask him after they dropped Jimmy off. Jimmy on the other hand took his word for granted and got along with it.

"By the way," Franklin continued "He cost me my fuckin job and I thought he could maybe help me find a new one."

"Dude, like my dad is retired. Like, fully, his only marketable skills are watching TV and daytime drinking."

Franklin sighed "Man, look, I dunno homie, he seems okay to me. Shit he saved yo ass."

"You saved my ass," Jimmy pointed his finger between the two "you and Naruto."

"Nah, nah, man. Well. Well, he maybe us three are good together. Like, maybe we ca get shit done we couldn't do separately."

"If it keeps him calm and relaxed, then that's cool by me." Jimmy commented.

"Yeah, well we'll see." Franklin continued "So you come to the pier later on?"

"Uhm, yeah, yes of course." Jimmy said nervously as he played with his fingers "It's just that I uhm…"

"You're not really the go-out-the-house guy, aren't you?" Naruto guessed as Jimmy was always the nervous kid. they finally drove up on the Da Santa residence.

"Y-Yeah, something like that." Jimmy nodded quickly "I hope I won't be ruining your fun." He said as he exited the car.

"Nah, man, it ain't no problem." Franklin waved it off as he was the next to exit the car "Just be yourself, alright? No need to pretend as somebody else."

"Okay…sure." Jimmy smiled at the idea of him going out, like with for real people "I'll see you guys at the pier." Jimmy said. before they separated, they exchanged phone numbers with Jimmy, for anytime if they had nothing to do and wanted to hang out.

"Alright man, later." Franklin said as he walked to the street and waved at him.

Naruto gave him a salute "Later Jimmy, and try to wear something normal. No offense, but try to be yourself. Catch ya." Naruto said as he followed Franklin to their rides.

"Sure." Jimmy replied as he got inside the house.

Naruto got up on his motorcycle, before he could start his engine he was being tapped on his shoulder by Franklin who asked him "Ey, man. Did you have anything to do with wat happened at Simeon's?"

Naruto took a look around his surroundings before saying to his friend "Look, someone saw what happened and talked."

"Who knows? The police?"

"No, Onda."

Franklin's eyes widened "Oh fuck."

"Don't worry, I got this settled."

"What do you mean 'I got this settled?' this is Onda we're speaking off. We clapped a dozens of their homies down in Vespucci-"

"Who were about to be greenlighted." Naruto informed him "They weren't following their orders so they had to pay the price. Look, either we had to pay or Simeon, and since Simeon contracted us for that-"

"Simeon had to pay for it." Franklin figured it out before groaning around "Ohh man, this is so fucked up." He turned back to Naruto "Hey, man. I appreciate what you did."

"Let just bygones be bygones," Naruto told him "now don't tell Lamar just yet, or he will go nuts."

"Aright then," Franklin's phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket, seeing it was a message "Oh, its Tonya."

Naruto frowned "What did she write?"

"Need help, can you hook up with me on Forum? I'll be hanging outside. X Tonya." Franklin rolled his eyes as he asked his friend "Wanna help out?"

"Nah, man." Naruto waved his hands "I'm not coming close to that girl, she's trouble." His engine went off "See ya at the pier!" he said before blasting off.

"Later!" Franklin yelled as he got inside his car, leaving Rockford Hills a moment later.

 **Later in the evening, Pleasure Pier**

Naruto was now dressed in an orange button up shirt, black jeans and sneakers that fit with the shirt. He now also wore an orange bandana of his design while driving his Hakuchou Drag towards Pleasure pier.

He parked his ride on the parking lot, he took the keys off ad puts it into his pockets and locked it. he proceeded to walk towards the pier to see what kind of event it was.

It was something of Japanese influence, with food like sushi, ramen and teriyaki food stands lining up next to each other and dozens of lights and fireworks blazing up all across the pier.

"Ey, Naruto!" He turned around to see Franklin and Lamar coming up towards him, Lamar shouted at him "Ey, homie! Franklin said you wanted me to join in."

"And?"

Naruto asked as Lamar stopping front of him before they both laughed and clapped their hands and patted each other's back "So I thought, either I could stay home and think of how I can make someone's life miserable as fuck, or how I can make some muthafucking fun with my homies."

"Man you just say that because you got Kaisha and Tani lookin for yo ass." Franklin commented.

"Kaisha and Tani? I thought you dumbed them?"

"Man, I thought I said it, but them bitches. Man they angry." Lamar said as he explained how he hooked up with Kaisha first and then forgot Tani was planned on the same day and that Lamar had to escape before the both of them met each other in front of his house.

"You never learn, niggah, always somebody to break yo ass."

"Hey, like I said before, big dog, big nuts. I need to have good quality bitches to go out wild, see Kaisha has good bangers while Tani has some good ass, you feel me?" Lamar defended himself as he turned to a laughing Naruto "Like Naruto here, he knows what I'm talking about. He knows how it is dealing with the ladies."

"The hell you mean, nigga?" Franklin asked.

"Man while you've been busy trying to get paid by that muthafucka Simeon, Naruto here has been fucking himself bitches from all over the place. Last time I saw you were leaving Leon's club with Sapphire, Infernus AND Peach!" Lamar pointed at Naruto.

Franklin looked stunned and turned to Naruto "Peach? Man, that's a dude!"

Naruto laughed at their reactions all the while Franklin and Lamar looked confused until Naruto stopped laughing "Guys, I still can't believe you didn't figured it out."

"Figured out what?"

"Peach ain't no dude, she's playing it." Franklin and Lamar looked weirded out "You guys never gave a thought how she spoke in her real voice when she's accompanied by one of the other girls in a private dance?"

"….Oh shit." They both held their hands over their heads, thinking how they didn't saw it. Naruto kept laughing at their reactions all the while Hao just came up walking towards them with Jimmy not that far behind.

Lamar began to laugh "Hahaha! Now I see it, I knew something was shaky about that girl, she too curvy for some dude."

"Yeah, but why sayin she a dude?" Franklin questioned.

Hao decided to answer that "Oh you're talking about Peach? She's just in for the paper, just like Chasity. Sup man." He clapped Naruto's hand and also the others.

"And that voice?"

"Ah, that's a common trick. You see, she's using a technique to make her voice deep, so she can scare them off, I mean perverts and shit." Hao explained to them "Naruto and I even met a girl who also pretended to be a dude in San Fierro. Same trick, always used."

"Why do that?"

"Cuz some are not interested in sleeping around, or are trying to play 'hard-to-get'"

"How do you know?"

"Didn't you?" Hao asked as they didn't respond, this made Hao snicker at them before turning around to see Jimmy walking towards them "Eh, look who it is."

Jimmy now was wearing white shirt with blue and red strips and some jeans "H-hey guys."

Lamar recognized the kid "Hey, ain't that the fool who Simeon pulled a trick with that jeep?"

"Yeah, that's him." Naruto said "Lamar, let me introduce you to Jimmy, Jimmy this is Lamar. The crazy-out-of-control-gangbanging-funny dude from Forum Drive."

"Yeah…we know each other." Jimmy said as he recalled that awkward exchange they had in that dealership "I hope I didn't offend you. I have nothing agains-"

"Ahh!, I was just playing." Lamar smiled at the white boy "So, little Jimmy here's the dude's son who you helped out after he got you fired?" Lamar asked Franklin.

"Yeah, man. For the third time, yes."

"Alright, alright. Let's stop wasting time and go make some fun." Hao stated as they all started walking towards the pier "Oh and Jimmy? Like you're clothing, suits you better."

"T-Thanks."

* * *

In the amusement park, kids and teens were running around with their Dango's sticks or teriyakis, looking at the many performances of sumo wrestlers and ninja cosplaying fights. All the while fireworks was being fired off in the air.

"Woaw, man. This is actually kinda cool." Jimmy said as he was surprised by the Japanese themed event.

Hao smiled "Heh, you should see how we Chinese do with fireworks and parades. Like the ones in Liberty City, those are the best."

"Yeah, I hear that…" Naruto said as he was looking around "Where is she?"

He suddenly felt someone jump on his back and embraced her arms around his chest "You came!"

Naruto chuckled "Hello, Tenten. Good to see you but can kindly get off my back?"

"Oh, sorry." Tenten got off and revealed herself to be wearing her usual attire she wore in the store "Who are your friends?"

"Ah, these two over there," he pointed at his two African American friends "The long one is Lamar Davis and the other is Franklin Clinton. These two are the guys who I met in Davis High."

Tenten smiled "Hello."

Franklin chuckled "Sup."

Lamar smiled "A homie of Naruto is a homie of mine. Sup girl." He clapped her hands and got the liking of her by his appearance. As a friend.

Naruto then gestured to the Chinese mechanic "This is Hao, my fellow colleague and close friend of mine, met him in LC."

Hao offered his hand for an handshake "Good to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She shook his hand and then turned to Jimmy "And who is he?"

Jimmy became nervous "Uhm, I-I am uhm."

"This is Jimmy." Naruto walked over to him and gave a pat the back "Comes from North Yankton, he's nervous but a good friend of mine."

"Oh?" Tenten offered her hand "Nice to meet you Jimmy?"

Jimmy nodded and began to relax a little bit "Nice to meet you too Tenten."

Naruto smiled at Jimmy started to socialize with other people but noticed "Where are the others, Tenten?"

"Tenten!" everybody turned around to see a blonde girl with light white skin, wearing a purple outfit that revealed much of her body by an high collared blouse and an matching apron skirt, revealing her belly, arms and legs while she had long hair that was tied in a ponytail but with some of her hair covering the right side of her eye. It was Ino Yamanaka, an old school buddy of him.

"Ino?"

"…Naruto?" Ino recognized him, and was stunned how he looked…buff and good "Woaw, you…changed." She approached him with a smile "It's been a long time."

"It has been Ino- _chan._ " Ino blushed at that and suddenly got pulled into a hug by him "Good to see you after all these years."

"Oh Naruto…"

Lamar snickered at the sight and whispered to Franklin "Our boy will go at it again, being all cozy and professional…"

"Shhht, nigga. They will hear us."

Ino eyes twinkled "Naruto, there's sometinh-"

"Naruto? Is that you," Narutto turned to where it came from and saw it was Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino approaching them **(All of them wear the Last Naruto movie attire, while Ino wears the part 2, cuz I'm too lazy and my internet ain't great now I'm at a farm in Southern Morocco.)**

"Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino. Where the others at?"

"Kiba couldn't make it as he needed to help his mom and sister in the vet, Lee had to go training while Neji had to handle some personal business. Sakura as far as I know is doing night classes."

"Sasuke?"

"Is doing his night shift, desk duty."

"…and Hinata?" Naruto asked with concern.

"She couldn't make it, her dad forbade her to go anywhere else. Her mom tried to let her go but her dad strongly opposed it. He even got her literally trapped in her apartment in Little Seoul with a guard outside."

"Shit…" Jimmy was surprised on how strict someone's dad was "Isn't she alone?"

"No, someone is keeping her company." Shino said as he was careful with his words "There were supposed to be two people to keep Hinata company but the other didn't show up, we suspect her asshole boyfriend keeps her away from us."

Naruto looked disappointed and finally asked "And the kids?"

"Wait? What kids?" Jimmy asked as he was supposed the only one who didn't know what he was talking about.

"They're at the homestead with Hinata's mother and sister, Hinata still isn't permitted to see them then on the weekends."

"Man," Lamar said "That's fucked up."

Chouji nodded "Tell me about it." he turned to Naruto "The guys from the other institutions couldn't come either, all of them have exams coming in very soon while we just finished ours."

Then suddenly some kids ran into them and made Ino's hair reveal her right eye, that looked battered.

Naruto eye's widened "Ino, your eye!"

Ino quickly covered it up with her hair "It's nothing, Naruto. Just an bruise I got from an accident."

Lamar shook his head "I know what an bruise looks like but that ain't one from no accident." Lamar said with anger in his voice "Who beat you?"

Ino shook her head at that last comment while Tenten and the others became concerned for her.

"Ino, please tell Naruto, he deserves to know."

Ino kept shaking her head "No! it's my own fault-"

"Ino." Naruto grabbed her shoulder slightly to make her turn to him, he looked concerned for her "Please tell me, I need to know who thought it was okay to punch you like that."

Ino looked down for the moment, before beginning "I-I owe some money to this dealer name-"

"Hey Bitch!" someone yelled from afar "Where you at?"

Lamar recognized that voice "I know that fuckin voice." They all turned around to see a group of African Americans wearing Boars jackets and white t-shirts with the letters SA in purple.

The guy who called Ino out was a guy wearing a Boars jacket a and an hat with the letter B on it, this was D, an OG from Original Covenant Ballas or in short OCB "The fuck ya doin there! get yo ass over here!"

Ino looked scared by the threat and was covered by Tenten "She says she will pay you back! leave her alone!"

"I ain't talking to you, bitch!" D yelled at her with anger "Like I said, she continues to be my ho until she pays me back! so step on it!"

Tenten and her friends began to form a shield in front of Ino while behind them, Franklin and Lamar prepared for the worst, getting their green bandanas out of their pockets and started readying their hands without anybody noticing it.

"Move it, bitch!"

"Fuck you, asshole!"

"Man, fuck this!" One of the Ballas had enough and started to approach Tenten with the intent to harm her by throwing his arm with a punch "I'll teach you some manners ho-"

Before he got a chance to hit her, Naruto caught the guy's arm and forced him into an gridlock before throwing him on ground while holding his arm and kicking in it.

"Ah! My fucking arm!" the Balla screamed in pain as his arm was left useless and he tried to ease the pain. This act left everybody who witnessed shocked. Because many of the events visitors were family with children, people started to disperse quickly.

D looked angry and sended two of his homies "What ya'll waitin for! Put a hurt on that fool!"

"Jimmy, Hao, get them to safety." Naruto ordered "L, F help me out." Franklin and Lamar came out with their bandanas covering their faces.

"Sup Ballsacks," Lamar began to throw gang signs "Families up in this muthafucka! Fuck the OCB!"

"We doin this again? *sigh* fuck it!" Franklin cursed as he punched the Balla in front of him in the face.

Everybody who had nothing to do with it, started to go away from the scene. An altercation between two groups turned into a gang fight.

Lamar took on a Balla who was his height, with short hair wearing blue jeans and white t-shirt. He dodged a punch from the Balla and started throwing punches underneath the chest of the Balla, he then grabbed the Balla by the neck collar and swung his arm directly into the guy's face, knocking him out while blood was coming out of the Balla's mouth.

Franklin received a lucky kick on the side but managed to catch the Boars jacket wearing Balla's leg and elbowing it in the knee, making the Balla drop to the floor as it made it easier for Franklin to start punching the guy in the face repeatedly.

D watched how Ino and his friends started to flee away into the crowd, he then turned to the fight in front of him, seeing that his homies were getting their asses whooped.

Naruto grabbed the wife beater wearing Balla by the ears and head-butted him, making the guy hit the ground on his head, then when he turned his attention to the last remaining Balla, he noticed he was holding a wooden baseball bat and swung at him. Naruto dodged it and saw that D started to flee.

The last Balla was about to swing at him again but was caught off guard when Lamar came from behind and grabbed the Balla by the arms "Go N, we got this nigga!"

Naruto nodded and started chasing after D, meanwhile Lamar made the Balla drop his bat "Come her F, take this fool out!" Lamar yelled as he struggled to keep the Balla in check.

Franklin grabbed the bat and was ready to swing at him "Release him nigga, or else I hit you!"

Lamar releases the Balla and pushed him, on where Franklin took a swing at him and slammed the bat against his chest, making the Balla drop to the floor yelling "Ah, my ribs!"

The Balla tried to get up but Franklin slammed the bat one more time against the back so hard that the bat broke in two after hitting the back.

The Balla didn't tried to stand up again as Lamar turned to Franklin "Let help Naruto out."

"Let's go nigga!" they ran where Naruto went and heard a gunshot "Shit! N hold up!"

They ran to the parking lot and saw Naruto lying there, holding his shoulder that was bleeding. Lamar quickly pulled out his pistol and started emptying his gun at the fleeing Balla on the bike.

Franklin quickly got to Naruto's side "hey dawg! You got shot!"

"It's nothing," Naruto groaned as he stood up with Franklin's help "Let's get the hell out."

"Fuck!" Lamar yelled "That nigga D escaped, what now?"

"What do you mean 'what now' Nigga? We outta here before one-time arrives!" Franklin pointed out "You get the bike, I'll drive N to a doctor!"

"No! no doctor!" Naruto protested "Get me home, I'll call someone who can help out." He groaned, his blood was dripping all over his shirt.

"Let's go!" Franklin dragged Naruto to his buffalo car while Lamar went to his bike and sped away, soon both vehicles managed to escape before the police arrived. With a few Ballas laying half dead on the ground, nobody else got caught.

 **End of this chapter! I hope you like it, before anyone asks who Peach is, she/he is the transgender stripper in the Vanilla Unicorn stripclub so I decided to make her female because on a trivia on her wikipage if you read it. She does speak a woman voice when you have a private dance with another girl, i'll give a backstort for that. I'll be working on my other stories very soon. Good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before we begin, somebody asked me 'What are the Khmer Gangster Boyz?' they are based of the Asian Boyz gang. More about Naruto's past will be revealed and it will involve his reason for a hatred for hardcore drugs like heroin and a certain gang he has had a long time beef with, even with in prison.**

 **Here is the chapter**

Franklin was driving Lamar's white Speedo van towards Naruto's place, with Lamar in the seat next to him they were talking about yesterday's events and Chop sleeping in the back.

"I wonder how Ruto is doin." Franklin asked, concerned about his friend.

"Man what are you tryin to say, fool. The homie's doin fine." Lamar waved it off.

"Did you forget? Homie got shot in the shoulder, nigga."

"Don't forget he got shot multiple times, nigga." Lamar reminded him "Did you forget that time he got sprayed with an Mac by some Khmer punk from East Beach?" it was that one time naruto got into a fight with some Khmer gangsters who were checking on him "He took for bullets into the chest and still clapped four of them fools before bailing out. There's a reason why he got a reputation on the streets. Making people know who he is."

"Shiit, I still remember those names, Kitsune." Franklin remembered the nickname Naruto gained himself. From what he remembers a Kitsune was a mythical creature from ancient Japan that was known to had nine tails and being a sneaky prankster that was known to have the greatest loyalty and dedications to its friends, family, lovers and mistresses.

That is what Naruto was, dangerous, smart, sneaky and most of all; loyal to his friends. Something he got a sense of respect from everyone who knew him. The dude who never let a homie down.

Lamar snickered when he remembered something funny "Man, he still uses that one nickname for when he goes huntin' for vixens."

Franklin laughed "Mr. Whiskers." They both laughed at that nickname. Even if it was a stupid nickname, he gained it himself for having those whisker like scars on his face, he did get the attention of the ladies who thought it was cute, it were chick magnets.

"Ey, I want to know what's poppin on the news." Lamar turned the

 _'Yesterday at the Japanese cultural festival, gang violence erupted when an altercation turned into a gang fight. Witnesses said the that the first group which were identified as the Ballas, approached a group of bystanders and threatened one of the women, among the group were two unidentified members of the their arch rivals; the Families. Police say their green bandanas they used to conceal their identity gave away their affiliations after one of the bystanders attacked one of the Ballas. One witness here tells us what precisely happened.'_

 _'I saw that around a of Ballas started to fight with like two Families gang bangers and some white dude with blonde hair, one family looked short while the other looked tall as fuck. They slapped the shit of them. Ballas did not stand a chance. Got their asses whooped like a muthafucka! Now that's some gangsta shit!'_

 _'Uhm, now back to the studio.'_

Lamar laughed "You hear that! We booked them niggas."

"Man do you hear yo 'self? One day this gang banging gonna get us clapped, we lucky we bailed out before one-time saw us." Franklin reminded him the possibility of getting caught before he asked "You sure that nigga is there?"

"Homie I told you. D is up there keeping a low profile while still tryin to slanging dope on the spot. This is a good chance to give to fool some payback." They were near Strawberry.

"Then why not go up there right now?"

"Cuz fool, we're gonna visit Ruto first. See if he wants it to be done, it's the homie who got shot in the first place." Lamar reasoned with him as he noticed they arrived and parked the van just outside Benny's garage which was open "Strange, Benny is usually closed on Saturdays."

"Yeah…" Franklin remembered as he exited the car and walked towards the open garage while Lamar went to the back and picked up Chop.

Franklin walked inside the garage and yelled out "Yo, Ruto! Where you at!" Lamar walked in with Chop on a leash "Where is he?"

"Maybe he's working on someone," Lamar pointed at the closed door of Naruto's workroom, they heard a moan from the inside and they out of curiosity, slowly approached towards the door before opening it.

* * *

"Ahhh…" Naruto groaned "That hurts."

"No shit it hurts, you're lucky that the bullet went through or else it could've been worse." The voice of the doctor said, this was the same doctor who Naruto Franklin had called.

"I'm sorry Shizune." Naruto apologized to her.

Shizune sighed, it wasn't even a day since she was called on her phone by someone. Telling her Naruto got shot, she didn't even had time to change from her white doctor coat from the Central Los Santos Medical Center where she was working at. with under it, wearing a sleeves kimono that exposed her slender legs.

She was just rolling up the bandages around the shoulder after closing the wound with the medical equipment she took with her. Luckily for her, the wound didn't do much eternal damage, making it easier for her to patch it up quicker than the usual gun incidents she was doing in the hospital "And done. Now just stay out of trouble and don't get yourself shot."

Naruto grabbed his shirt and started putting it on "Thanks Shizune. I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah….ugh." Shizune groaned as she saw her texts that she received "bastard…"

Naruto saw what she was doing and that she looked disappointed, he approached her and looked into her phone and read the texture "So your boss keeps sending those naked photos?"

Shizune quickly puts her phone away "None of your business!" Shizune went for her medical bag and quickly threw her equipment in.

"Shizune-" Naruto tried to stop her but instead she just walked past him, he followed her and didn't noticed that his friends were here.

She stopped and held her hand up "Naruto, please…I can handle it." she pleaded "Please…"

Naruto stopped and decided to leave it, he really wanted to help her but he couldn't force her to tell him so he complied "Alright, but if you need any help. I'm always there to help you, I promise."

Shizune smiled and embraced him, turning it into a hug which reflected the connection Naruto had with many of his friends, helpful, loyal and always ready for anyone.

She broke the hug "I'll see into that." She looked into her watch "I've got to go," she pecked him on the cheek "See you around." She walked passed Franklin and Lamar as she went for her car.

Naruto waved her off leaving until he saw she was gone. He turned to his friends and clapped their hands "Hey guys, what's up."

Lamar went straight for what he came for "We found the fool, D."

Naruto's expression turned serious "Where?

"Vinewood Boulevard. He's slanging right now as we speak." Lamar informed him.

Franklin then asked "Look Naruto, are you sure you up for this? I mean you just got patched up."

Lamar turned to Franklin with "Man, Let the homie decide. If he wants to do it then let him do it."

"What I don't want him to do, is getting him killed." Franklin stated.

The two began to argue while under their noses, Chop was stepping towards where Naruto was going. He opened up the fridge and dust of ice popped out like gas from a soda.

Naruto took out a cold bottle of beer and opened it, he drank some of it and was satisfied with the taste of it. He started getting annoyed with the arguing and noticed Chop didn't like it as well, with the whimpering of the dog giving it away.

"Guys, shut up."

Lamar and Franklin stopped their argument and turned to Naruto, who was holding on a raw piece of steak and an burner?

"Nobody is going to get killed today." Naruto turned the burner on as he started grilling the steak "D is an OG, meaning we can't kill him because if that happens, war will start between the OCB and the CGF and last time if I may recall, Gerald and some of the OG's almost got a hit on your head, Lamar. For that stunt you did in stealing lowriders from the Vagos and Ballas."

"Hehehe…" Lamar nervously scratched the back of his head "Yeah I see where you goin at…"

"Going at? Nigga, you lucky Vernon and the nigga Gerald vouched for you and made a truce."

"Come on, F. What else did you expect me to do?"

Sighing, Franklin asked "So we ain't doin it?"

"Oh, we're doing it," Naruto said as he was still grilling the meat "that piece of shit got to pay what he did to Ino."

"But this nigga will cause us a whole lot of problems if he walks away, even if we manage to kidnap a OG from a Balla hood will cause the Feds to go after us." Franklin pointed out the flaws of the problem.

"That's why this kidnapping will go 'wrong' and he will be released before the feds will know what happened." Naruto started grilling the final parts "Kidnapping is just the picture what's about to happen. We're going to teach the punk a lesson and rough him up a bit." He held the brown good looking steak up while looking down his hungry looking friend "And here is where Chop is going to help us. Ain't you, buddy?"

*Bark*

"Good boy." Naruto dropped the steak as Chop started violently ravishing the steak while Naruto chuckled.

Lamar then commented "Homie, no offence. But you creeping the fuck outa me sometimes."

Naruto turned his head to Lamar and smiled "Well, I feel honored." He saw that Chop already eat the steak up, meaning they could go.

"Good boy." Naruto petted Chop on the head as he walked past his friends, he stopped and turned to them "Shall we?"

* * *

The white van pulled up on the corner of an alley in Vinewood Boulevard "This is the spot," Lamar said as he and Franklin stepped out while looking around, making sure no one saw them.

Naruto got out via the backdoor but then his phone rang and he saw it was Tenten "Damn, it's Tenten."

"Need to wait for you?"

Naruto shook his head "You know what to do." They both nodded as they entered the alley, slowly towards the spot where D was supposed to be.

Naruto answered Tenten's call which turned out to be a face call with Tenten on the screen and surprisingly _"Naruto, we need to talk."_

"Hey Tenten, Ino. I'm sorry to say but this ain't the right time." Naruto said while he was walking around the vehicle, checking around if no cops will see him.

 _"It's about that dealer, his name is 'D' for some reason and we want to warn you. He's also a gang member so please watch out for him."_

Naruto knew he couldn't speak directly to the phone about what the information he just heard, fearing for the feds to tap in on it "Okay, I'll watch out. You guys just stay away from South Central for a while, don't worry about me." Naruto said as he took out a cigarette and started smoking it.

 _"Okay, but that's not the only thing. Naruto, Narumi is-"_ the phone call got interrupted when Naruto heard

"Motherfucker…." Naruto cursed, they made a temporary eye contact, making D recognize him as he just sped by him.

"I'll get you, punk!" D yelled as he flipped him off and sped away.

"Not before I get you, asshole!" Naruto yelled back as Franklin and Lamar, wearing bandanas around their faces arrived and got in the van "Come on, Naruto!"

He turned to his phone "Sorry, girls. Gotta go!"

 _"Narut-"_

Naruto ended the phone call before Tenten could say anything and jumped back into the van as they sped away, following the Balla.

"You see what he's driving? Man, we in a van, motherfucker. We fucked!" Franklin complained the fact they were in a disadvantage.

"Just focus, Frank." Naruto yelled as he was not in the mood for this "The sooner we catch this asshole, the better!"

"Alright man, shit." Franklin gave more gas to the van as Chop was being held by Naruto "Hold on, Chop."

They dodged a few cars before they could crash into them, they kept driving through Downtown until they started reaching the neighborhoods near East LS and the train station. When they followed D through an empty street vendors district, they watched how a public bus crashed into D.

"Damn, he got fucked up!" The crash didn't seem to help them too much, as D stood up and started running "What you two waiting fo'. Take chop and go get that fool." Lamar stated.

Naruto opened the backdoors and got out with holding Chop on his collar, he pointed at D "Get the purple one, Chop!"

*Bark* *Bark*

Chop started going up ahead with Franklin following him and Lamar giving his bandana to Naruto so that he could cover his face "Go, nigga, go!"

Naruto started sprinting after Franklin through the bus station, dodging moving buses while getting stares from curious eyes by the people who worked there.

Naruto followed Franklin jumping over the fence and ran through a rooftop, he did also as he climbed over a fence "Fucking memories…."

He ran over the same rooftops as he saw that Franklin was still keeping up with Chop as he ran burst through a pair of planks while Chop went further.

Naruto jumped from the rooftop and kept running to where Franklin was, he had enough of this bullshit so he pulled out of his pants a Taurus and cocked it, earning some fearful gasps from the workers as they decided to stay out of it.

Naruto ran through the hole and saw that Franklin was jumping through some open carts, he followed him until he finally catches up to him. Seeing he was standing still with Chop "Fuck, he gone man."

Naruto patted Franklin's shoulder "He can't be that far, Chop. Do your thing."

*Bark*

Chop started sniff his way through the carts, trying to find D's scent as he found two carts that picked his scent.

*Bark* *Bark*

"Good, Chop." Franklin went to the first cart while Naruto went to the second. They both opened it up and found nothing.

"Damn."

"Don't worry," Naruto turned to Chop "Find him, boy-where he at?"

Franklin looked around and then saw Chop run towards another dog "Hey, Chop. Get back here, we've got no time for finding bitches for you."

Naruto looked closer and was stunned "Uhm, Frank…that ain't no bitch." Naruto laughed as he saw Chop humping the dog "That's a male!"

"What?! Chop!" Franklin ran over to Chop and pulled him off the dog "Now's not the time, Chop. We got work to do."

Chop was heard whimpering until he returned sniffing the ground for D's scent. When he finally caught his scent again, he ran for a different direction and started barking at a particular set of carts.

*Bark* *Bark* *Bark*

"Good, Chop." Franklin and Naruto ran over to the carts and Franklin figured out "Okay, you take this one, I'll check the others."

Ping!

"You hear that," Naruto said "Sound like a cellphone." Naruto grabbed the latch and turned it, to reveal it was D holding his cellphone "Fuck…"

"Shoulda checked yo phone." Franklin said as he saw D began to cower a little bit "You scared of dogs, nigga?"

"Oh shit!" D started runnin "Screw that dog, man."

Naruto followed him through the cart and yelled "Bite him, Chop!"

Chop did what Naruto asked and when D ran through the open gates, he went down as Chop took a bite at his arm and started pulling it like a toy "Get off me!"

Naruto and Franklin quickly ran to him before Chop could seriously wound him with Franklin holding on Chop's collar "Good boy, good boy,"

"That bitch just fucking bit me, man!" D yelled as he was being pulled up by Naruto who he did not recognized.

"Shut the fuck up, man!" Franklin yelled at him before turning his attention at Lamar arriving with the van "Hey, man. Get over here!"

Lamar pulled the van around as D saw what they were doing and began going paranoid "Oh, shit, what the fuck, man. I ain't got no beef with the CGF-" he then recognized the disguised Franklin and widened his eyes "Ey, you were at the pier! The fuck man?"

"Nigga, shut the fuck up." Franklin angrily grabbed D by the arm and squeezed it "I'm doing this for the homie you shot, nigga."

"Get in the fuckin van, punk!" Lamar yelled, trying to cover his face from D so he couldn't recognize him.

"Ey, Lamar Davis, is that you, nigga?"

"Nigga, shut the fuck up and get in!"

"Yeah that's you nigga…" He recognized him before he was kicked into the back of the van by Naruto who entered with Chop and grabbed D by the neck and forced his head against the wall while making direct eye contact with the guy.

Naruto pulled out his gun and pointed it at him, frightening D he said "Hey, Nigga. I ain't got no beef with ya'll!"

"Shut up, or else I make beef out of ya and turn you into dog food for Chop right here." Naruto threatened as he turned to his four legged friend "Ain't that right, homie?"

*Bark* *Bark* *Bark*

"Damn, N. that's some cold shit you speaking, dawg." Lamar said "Just be easy on him for now."

Naruto nodded as he backed down to his own seat while still pointing the gun "Okay, just do what you got to do."

Lamar nodded and pulled out his cellphone as he started dialing the number, Franklin and Naruto nodded to each other, luckily for them Chop was occupying the terrified D from noticing this.

Lamar started calling D's homie "We got your boy."

"You calling them on a cellphone, you dumb motherfucker? They going to trace that in a sec!"

"We want forty thousand. It's pay me or pay the funeral director, motherfucker." Lamar hung up his phone, earning an 'annoyed' expression from Franklin. Just as they drove up on Forum Drive.

"What the fuck you done? Now we gotta let this motherfucker out." Franklin said as they started earning the attention of some Forum residents and Families gang members "Get the fuck outta here. And, gimme that damn phone." Franklin ordered D to get out while also throwing Lamar's phone to the ground.

D jumped out of the van and started cursing "Fuck y'all. I be seein y'all soon.."

Naruto quickly got out of the van, earning a worried question from Lamar "Ey, Ruto?..."

"Hey, D!" D turned around and before he released it he got shot.

BANG!

D fell to the ground, grabbing his already injured arm and screamed "Fuck you man! Whoever yo are! You owe me a bike too!"

Naruto stood over him and puts down his bandana, revealing his identity to the Balla who now was horrified to see who it was. Naruto pointed the pistol at him, directly to his face.

Naruto was about to pull the trigger in front of all these people and kill an OG?

BANG!

"Oh, shit!"

"Did he clapped that nigga?"

D opened his eyes and found out he wasn't shot again. Instead, he looked beside him and saw the shot hit the pavement next to him and turned to Naruto who was still holding the smoking gun.

Naruto spoke "Now listen to me very closely, because I'm only going to say it once." He kneeled down and puts the gun against D's face "If I see you near Ino or any of my friends, I will put a bullet through your head! You feel me!" Naruto yelled as he looked ready to kill.

In D's eyes he saw an image of a red demon fox laying behind Naruto's head for some reason, like he was the devil of some kind. He was so terrified that he slightly leaked his pants "Alright, chill, CHILL! I'll never come near that girl." He took off running while holding his arm "SHIT! I'm outta here!"

Naruto stood up and watched how D was running across the road towards Balla territory while ignoring the murmurs.

"Ey, ain't that Ruto from the parlor shop?"

"Damn, the homie made D look like a bitch."

"Man, the homie got some big nuts threatening an OG like that, nigga."

Naruto sighed at these murmurs as he got back inside the van, saying to the waiting homies "Go."

Lamar nodded as they drove to the rec center where they stopped in the parking lot "Man, that was some gangsta shit, you see how the nigga was leaking from his pants?" Lamar laughed as he, Naruto and Chop got out of the van.

Franklin chuckled "He did? Damn, that is fucked up. You sure he will fall in for that, Ruto?"

Naruto nodded "Now I'm for sure. Now that I made him piss his pants after I threatened to kill him in front of Families gangsters, he would like nothing else to have a chance to catch me with his crew," Naruto turned to Lamar "Now it's up to you Lamar. You know what to do."

"I got you, homie." Lamar said "but you sure he would do that?"

"Maybe cuz with yo reputation, he thinks it will be a walk in the park, nigga. For sho' he will." Franklin said as it was followed with a sigh "but for real, forty stacks didn't sound bad."

Naruto chuckled while the two others raised their eyebrows until he reached for his pockets and pulled out two packs of cash in plastic bandages and gave it to them "You really think I won't give you something?"

Lamar started counting the money and was awestruck "Damn, nigga. This is like five G's."

Franklin already counted it and turned to Naruto "How? This can't be from the parlor business."

Naruto smiled as he replies "I got my eyes on things, you know." While Franklin groaned it couldn't be said from Lamar who laughed.

"Whatever, nigga. I'm about spend it while I got it. Come on, Chop. I'll buy you some meat for you being good today."

*Bark* *Bark* *Bark* Chop barked happily as he started to drool while following Lamar who said "Later, homies!"

"Later, dawg." Franklin left out a big sigh as he puts the money in his pocket and "Ey, thanks homie, but you didn't have-"

"Hey don't even start, you guys did me a favor…it's what friends are for, right?"

Franklin chuckled slightly "What did me and Lamar do to deserve a homie like you?"

Naruto gave a smirk and gave a hand which turned into a clap "Homies."

Franklin laughed "Homies." Franklin drove the van and left Naruto behind, as he started walking away from the rec center.

 **The next day**

Naruto was working with Benny on a Banshee that was brought here and had engine problems, normally a bucket like this was a job for Hao but because this car belonged to a regular Benny decided they would work on it "I'll start the motor, you'll check the engine if anything is wrong."

Naruto nodded as he opened the hood while Benny took the car keys and got on the driver seat "Say if there's something wrong, ese."

"Got it." Naruto said as he started checking the engine.

Benny puts the key into the ignition and turned it. after that happened the car made an strange sound and then made a small buffer sound from the engine as smoke puffed out of it.

Benny stuck his head out of the window "Hey Ruto, you alright?"

Naruto raised his head as he was waving away the steam and smoke from the car as he started coughing "The engine is gone, man. No doubt about it."

"I think the exhausts also outlived their usefulness." Naruto pointed out in the back of the car as it left a big amount of soot that came out of the exhaust, making a small cloud that was big enough for a person to stand in.

*Cough* *Couch* *Couch*

The coughing alarmed both mechanics as Naruto asked "Who's there?"

Benny's hand went underneath his shirt where he had a 45. hidden.

The soot cleared away and there stood an slight brown skinned girl with mint green hair, wearing a white and blue stewardess outfit that was the same like Yugito and she had exotic orange eyes that fits her character.

"Fu?" Naruto started to smile seeing her "Is that really you?"

Fu smirked as she leaned on her hip "Who else?" she walked over to him and they hugged before they kissed each other on the lips.

Fu brought her hands around Naruto's head and broke the kiss after a full minute, leaving a satisfying grin "Ahh, that felt great." She pressed her body against his chest.

Naruto smiled and looked down seeing his dirty clothes were ruining hers "Oh shit."

They separated from each other as he picked up a clean cloth and started cleaning her uniform "I'm sorry."

Fu giggled "Don't worry, I've got a three day leave." Fu stopped Naruto from trying to clean up her uniform and actually guided his hand to her hips as she spoke "So I thought, why not spend my three days with my," she trailed her fingers around his scars "with you; Mr. Whiskers."

Benny didn't even bother to hide his laughter while Naruto tried to not show his frustration with that nickname and focused on the baggage Fu had with her "That your?"

Fu turned and nodded "Yeah, I hope it isn't a big problem."

"Oh, no of course not." Naruto went over and took her baggage and started bringing it upstairs with Fu following her "Yo, Benny. Sorry-"

"Ah it's okay." Benny smiled "I need to call Hao for a new engine so it can take a while…Mr. Whiskers."

Naruto groaned as it gained a happy laugh from Fu.

After Naruto was done helping Fu with her baggage he asked "Fu, do you know where Yugito is?" He started staring at her ass, she now was only wearing her light green panties ad a small t-shirt "I haven't heard from her since."

"Oh, she had to attend another flight to Las Vanturas. Last minute call. Tenten told me you were here living here, doing mechanics and art for the cars and body. Kinda cool if you ask me."

"…How is Ino?"

"She's doing well, Sakura brought her a visit and took a look at her eye." She turned grabbed a T-shirt for Naruto and threw it towards him, she then turns back and saw he had multiple shirts with holes in it, including one with blood on it, one of her hands glided over the bloodstains as she remembered the discussing she had with Tenten about what happened on the Pier…

Naruto looked dissatisfied as he was holding his bandaged arm and Fu turned around and noticed it, she knew went over to him and walked over to him and softly touched his hands and guided it over her hips.

Then suddenly Naruto's cellphone went off, he looked and saw he got a message from Michael, saying he needed him, he turned to Fu and with disappointment "I've got to bounce. A friend needs my help-"

"Shhh." She puts her finger on his lips and smiled "You don't have to apologize, go help your friend.." She then whispered into his ear with an seductively smile "and when you come home, I'll have a surprise for you and you only…."

Naruto smiled as he started giving her a hot kiss before he departed from the garage.

Naruto hopped on his bike and drove off, right towards Michael's house.

QQQQ

He arrived at the house and noticed the gate was open, he left his bike and started walking inside the residence noticed several Hispanic guys were standing there with their guns pointed at Michael and Franklin. There was also an woman and an elder man in a suit that looked Mexican holding onto a baseball bat.

Michael laid on the ground while Franklin was standing there, being held at gunpoint.

"Shit." Naruto quickly pulled out his Taurus and started running for the group.

One of Madrazo's man named Javier turned around by the sounds of stepping and pointed his pistol at Naruto "Stand back!"

Naruto quickly pointed his gun at the guard "You first, buddy!"

The other Hispanic turned around and pointed his pistol at Naruto, assisting Javier "Puto…"

*Click*

The two quickly sharply turned to the other side, seeing Franklin had his gun out and pointed at them saying "You do him, I do you." The guy who assisted Javier turned his gun at Franklin while Javier kept an eye on Naruto, to make sure he didn't made the first move.

Michael tried to speak and try calm things down but the hit with the bad was perhaps more painful then he presumed while the lady was predictably screaming her lunges out with her hands covering her mouth.

The old Mexican man seemed calm, which was weird as he was standing in a Mexican standoff.

"Drop the gun, cabron."

"You first." Naruto spited back

"Fuck you, do you know who you're messing with?"

"ENOUGH!" the elder man yelled as he ordered "Javier, Ernesto, lower your weapons"

"But uncle-" Javier stopped when he saw his angry glare and complied "Si"

Naruto and Franklin saw how the guards lowered their guns, as they soon also did that

"Naruto. It's been a while." The man turned around as it was Martin Madrazo smiling.

"Hello, Mr. Madrazo." Naruto greeted the Mexican drug lord as he turned to the woman "Hey Natalia."

She nodded back as Franklin helped Michael stand up, witnessing how Madrazo turned his attention to Naruto "Hey kid, this guy is dangerous, he's an-"

"I know Michael, he's the 'suspected' leader of an Mexican-American drug ring that smuggles Cocaine from southern America through the San Andreas border and has been suspected by Drug enforcement agencies and police of orchestrating the deaths and missing's of a dozen people who had any evidence on him." Naruto spoke as he approached Madrazo slowly "I'm speaking about lawyers, witnesses, police officers, judges and persecutors."

Madrazo laughed at that detailed information "That's right, and it's all thanks-" he pointed at Naruto "to you."

Franklin couldn't believe what he heard "You've been working for the cartels, Naruto? You out of your damn mind!"

"Don't play stupid Franklin." Naruto said back, taking Franklin by surprise "What would you do if a member of the cartel offer you a job of doing hits? Besides I got no choice, with the situation I had back then…." He remembered how Madrazo even threatened to send his men to pay a visit to his friends and family, he did not brought it up as Franklin and Lamar also on the list who were going to be paid 'a visit'.

"And after all that I rewarded you, as a friend." Madrazo added patting Naruto on the shoulder "Even though I am proud to call you a friend of mine, Naruto. Can you please explain why you are here," Madrazo turned his sights on Michael "I don't recall him being a friend of yours."

"No…he's my mentor."

"Well, I don't know how you got him as a mentor but I do know he just pulled down a multi-million dollars penthouse down Vinewood hills. What do you say about that?"

Naruto quickly turned to where Michael was standing and demanded "Michael!"

"Tennis coach banged my wife and fled to that house, didn't know it belonged to this guy," Michael explained as he pointed at Mr. Madrazo.

"Fucking hell…" Naruto cursed, sighing out of Michael's unpredictable moment he turned to Mr. Madrazo and asked "What does he owe you?"

"Don't talk to the boss like that!" Javier, Madrazo's stupid cousin spoke to the irritation of Naruto.

He replies to him "Did I spoke to you?"

"Why you fuc-"

"Shut it Javier!" Madrazo ordered him as Javier stood down and turned to Naruto "Two and a half million. I expect it from him in five days."

Normally somebody would feel horrified, how could gather 2.5 million dollars by a week with being on the line of death by an Mexican drug cartel leader?

Naruto calmly complied "Okay, we'll get that money." Earning stunning stares from everybody except Madrazo.

Michael tried to protest "Hey, hey Naru-"

"Shut it Michael." Naruto stopped him as he continued to speak with "You get your money within a week."

"Good." Madrazo was satisfied "If I can trust someone to stay on his word, then it's you. Let's go, we need to book you a room, Natalia." Madrazo ended as he and the others went back to their car with Natalia giving a last glance to Naruto before entering the car which reversed out of the driveway.

Michael, while holding his side walked next to Naruto and spoke "Look, Naruto. I'm sorry, I fucked up-"

"Forget about it." Naruto waved it off as he stared at the leaving vehicle until it was there no more "Looks like we're going back to business." He smirked "About damn time."

Franklin then said "But dawg, what about D and them Ballas?"

Michael didn't know what they were talking about and saw what Naruto was going to answer "…Looks like we're not gonna waste time anymore." Naruto turned to Franklin "Frank, contact Lamar; tell him to set it up."

"You sure? The homie is just picking up Stretch from the pen."

"He is? Whatever. Don't mention anything to Stretch, say to Lamar to set up a deal with him. Make him look like a dumbass, we gonna do it tonight. A pusher like D is nothing compared to what Madrazo can throw at us."

Franklin sighed and waved it off "Alright man, I'm gonna see the nigga. Where should it go down?"

Naruto started to think, sure they needed to know the best place where they could have plenty of cover and as little room for the Ballas as possible, he got it "The recycling site in La Puerta. We do this at midnight."

"Alright, I'm gone." Franklin nodded as he started dialing Lamar while going towards his bike and hopping on it, he drove away while telling Lamar to get ready.

Michael then asked "And what about me?"

Naruto shook his head while tapping his shoulder "We're gonna see Lester, he's in town anyway. You just call his old number and he'll tell you where to visit him." Naruto looked to his watch and saw it was only a few hours before dark "Look I got to get ready, just call Lester and when you're done, call me. We gonna have a reunion for old time sakes." Naruto said as he sprinted over to his bike and sped away.

"Okay kid, just watch out!" Michael waved him off as he entered the house with anger towards himself for getting into this mess "Oh fuck, shit!"

* * *

 **Midnight, La Puerta, recycling plant**

Naruto stood waiting at the front entrance of the recycling plant, wearing a cap over his head with his hoodie over it. Luckily for him he wasn't being noticed by anyone, including D when he was the first to walk inside the building.

He was wearing a baggy jeans and a white hoodie with an black hat and an pair of running sneakers. He purchased all of it from an store in East LS to avoid any traces by the police, underneath those clothes he wore some light body armor and some Kevlar for his legs, he also had his hands in his pockets while holding unto his heat.

Then a street junkie started to approach him and was sniffing his nose "Hey man, got any blow?"

Naruto shook his head at the guy. He didn't even look 30, he did not understand how somebody could fall so far "Sorry man, I don't sell dope."

"Come on, man." He started to kneel "I'll blow ya, just give me some." he suddenly felt being grabbed by the shoulders and raised up, Naruto pushed him against the wall and he started fearing the worst when Naruto started reaching for something.

He grabbed for a few bills of a hundred and showed it to him saying "This is enough to get you some food, clothes and a night at the homeless shelter and a ticket to home. Straight up your life and try to contact somebody who cares about you." Naruto handed him over around 500 dollars.

The guy couldn't believe what he just was given, with this he could just go on a full week of getting high, but instead found it difficult to not think about what he just said and asked "Why?"

Naruto kept his identity hidden and answered "Cuz, even though I'm a crook, a thief, I'm not heartless. you still got a future. Now get goin." An car started to pull up, it was Franklin, Lamar and Stretch.

The junkie started to walk away but before he did that he thanked Naruto "God bless you."

"Hmph, I doubt he would." Naruto questioned as the junkie left and Franklin parked the car in front of him and they exited the car.

"Ey," Stretch pulled out his pistol "Who that?"

"Calm down, nigga." Franklin puts the weapon down and turned to him "Naruto, that you?"

Naruto pulled off the hoodie and revealed himself to them "Sup, Stretch. Been a while."

"Wait, you the little punk that was running with Lamar and this nigga?"

Naruto nodded "Yep, long time hasn't been, Stretch?" he greeted him by clapping his hand.

"Yeah, last time I heard from you, was that yous been shooting with paid killers in Afghanistan. Care to say what happened there?"

"Man, can we just get on with this shit?" Franklin annoyingly as he went through the doors.

Lamar gave a snear comment as he followed him "When you stop being a buz killing motherfucker, nigga."

Naruto and Stretch followed them as they all went up the staircase until they reached the second floor, before they went through that door, Naruto pulled over his hoodie back on and kept his hand in his pants while Stretch and Lamar went first.

Lamar greeted D like he usually did with anyone else "What's up, fool." He walked over to him "Whe got that shit, nigga! where the paper at, nigga!" he clapped hands and bumped D's shoulder "I'm talkin' about beaucoup bills, boy."

D smiled at him "Lamar Davis, wassup, boy?" D started to get friendly with them while without a doubt hoped the guy who shot his arm was here but didn't see him and had to greet the small one "Wassup homie, Franklin, right?"

"Yeah, nigga. something wrong with yo arm?" Franklin asked playing it cool while Naruto was busy putting a chair at the door, blocking the entrance without anyone noticing it.

"Yo!" Stretch clapped D's hand "D, my nigga. just got out. Crossing lines. Did some time with some of your folk."

D recognized this guy and started to warn him "Uh…hey, hey. Look, look, look, this ain't about you man."

"What?"

D turned to Lamar and Franklin angrily "You know these niggas done fucked up! And where the other at?"

BANG!

"Argh!" D fell down to his back holding his stomach "Fuck, man!"

Stretch looked stressed out "Who the fuck fired man?!"

They looked to where it came from and saw it was Naruto holding the smoking gun "Lamar, pick this fool up. Franklin, check out the window.

"Ey, get the fuck off me!" D got dragged by Lamar as he pulled him towards the window by the throat.

"What the fuck ya'll think you doin?" Stretch said as he pushed Naruto around "You wanna start a war or something?"

"Yo! Ballas come rolling through!"

"What!" Stretch went over to him and saw cars filled with Ballas coming towards the plant.

Naruto punched D in the gut, making him spit some blood out as he forced his face up to Naruto "Fuck you man, fuck you and that bitch!" D spitted against Naruto's face as blood was spattered around his cheek.

"Ahh, shit…"

* * *

The Ballas started running around the recycling plant and suddenly heard something break.

CRASH!

D was thrown through the window as his body landed on a Baller's hood and crushed it causing some Ballas to get caught off guard "Oh shit, the clapped the homie D!"

Naruto grabbed for his Uzi and started aiming at them from the broken window.

One Balla with a purple stripped shirt spotted him "Look out!"

TRRRRRRTTTT

Naruto started firing his Uzi at the Ballas, forcing them to disperse and creating some chaos around them.

Naruto turned to the others who now were armed with shotguns and pistols "Go!"

They went through the only exit they could go through and were met with a few Ballas who managed to find them. Naruto heard gunfire from that room and decided to bail out, just as the Ballas started firing back at him. He changed mags and went to where the others were.

Franklin and the others started shooting at a few Ballas who were shooting at them, Naruto spotted two more Ballas coming from a corner with a shotgun and an Mac 10.

"Ey, that's the nigga D said who needed to be clapped!"

Naruto quickly went on his knees and opened fire on the ballas, he hit the recently two arrived ones, spraying their bodies full with bullets as they were gone before falling to the ground.

Franklin managed to hit a Balla who was coming out of the elevator in the chest with his shotgun he purchased while Lamar wounded another Balla in the chest before sprinting towards him and putting two more rounds in his back "OCB bitches ain't shit!"

Naruto went forwards and yelled "Lamar up front, Franklin cover our backs!"

"Hey, who named you the captain!?" Stretch yelled as he kept looking back.

Franklin spoke for him "He got mo' experience in taking down fools like this in the sandbox, I say let him lead."

"I'm opening it!" Lamar was near the door until it exploded in his face and the force blasted him into the ground "Oh fuck!"

Two more Ballas came running through as Naruto quickly dropped them with his Uzi, putting bullets in their backs as they tried to kill Lamar first "Thanks Ruto!

Naruto picked Lamar up "Don't mention it. Now let's keep moving!" Naruto ordered as he turned left as he suddenly gained two bullets in his chest with the vest stopping it, it still forced him to step back and take cover as bullets whistled over his head.

Franklin came running and saw an Balla wearing a jersey trying to creep towards Naruto so he fired a round and the buckshot hit the Balla in the stomach, killing him instantly.

Naruto saw what happened and gave a thumbs up "Nice shot."

"Yeah, now keep dropping them fools, as many as you can!" Stretch yelled as he puts three rounds in a Balla wearing a black tank top holding unto a shotgun, hitting him twice in the chest and once in the head to finish him off.

More Ballas came running through the door and they got caught in the crossfire when Naruto and Lamar started pushing forwards from two sides while opening fire on them, while Naruto did it while crouching, Lamar sprinted towards them while yelling "Ey Ballas! You the ones getting booked!"

"Shit!" Franklin said as he ran over some dead Ballas "This is gonna get ugly when we get out of here!"

Lamar ran towards the stairs and looked over "Let's make sure we get out of here first, nigga. Cuz yo whining ain't helping shit!"

"I'm going!" Naruto yelled as he changed mags while running down the stairs. He just refreshed a clip when a Balla came yelling and pointing his Taurus at him.

"BALLAS!" he emptied his clip at Naruto, hitting him multiple times in the chest.

Naruto's vest could take it but he stumbled back and fell on the stairs, Franklin saw this and shot the Balla in the face. And when he dropped, he checked on Naruto "Ey, you alright?"

Naruto waved it off "I'm fine." He stood up while checking himself "You go first!"

Franklin nodded as he opened the door and uses the lights on his shotgun and saw two more Ballas running towards him, one was carrying an AK.

*click*

"SHIT!" Franklin went for cover as the guy with the AK started firing at him, only was he unlucky when Naruto stormed in and filled his chest with bullets. He then took cover and took out a grenade when he saw more Ballas coming.

Just as he threw an grenade Lamar and Stretch came through that door and witnessed the explosion kill all three Ballas "Shit, nigga! you carrying explosives?"

"Just keep moving!" Naruto yelled as he took point and before he went through another door, he grabbed another grenade and got the pin out, he took a deep breath before running through the door and started spraying his Uzi around, hitting several Ballas that were waiting for them as he threw the grenade, killing more people.

Stretch ran in and commented "Damn, you go hard on these niggas."

"That's what them mercs learned him, didn't they Ruto!" Lamar smiled as he puts down another Balla before taking cover.

"Ey, this shit is getting thight!" Franklin yelled as he fired another shot at a Balla, hitting him in the side before he could throw a Molotov cocktail as it landed near something and caused an explosion.

"Fire, dog! Fire! You see that shit!?" Stretch said panicking.

"Move!" Naruto yelled as they started taking care of the remaining Ballas in the room before going through the final door and killing two more Ballas that were waiting there.

They started hearing police sirens.

"The rollers here! I ain't doing another bid, homies!" Stretch yelled.

Naruto was the first to exit the building and noticed the police chopper and pointed out "Hit the engines!" Naruto opened fire on the chopper as it was hit in the propellers and windows before his magazine was empty "Reloading!"

"I got you, homie!" Franklin yelled as he started shooting at the chopper until it was forced to leave due the damage it gained.

Naruto reloaded his magazine, which was his last one as he saw the others run up some ladder and running down through the rooftops while being watched by another police chopper with the spotlights on them.

 _"Three black males."_

"Shit." Naruto followed them as he went up the ladder and started running after them, he saw them climbing over a wall but before he joined them. He aimed directly for the chopper and was ready to empty his clip.

 _"Suspect is about to open fire on us, engage!"_ the sniper of the chopper started to aim at Naruto.

But pressed on the trigger as he unleashed the thirty bullet nightmare on the chopper as he managed to shot the spotlight, the windows and even the pilot on the shoulder and the sniper in the leg and arm, forcing them to fall back.

Naruto held the Uzi over his head as he jumped over the wall and saw Franklin pulling up in a Coupes with Lamar yelling "Come on, homie. We booking!"

Naruto quickly stepped inside the passenger seat next to Franklin "Hit the gas!"

Franklin sped off, leaving the scene quick before the cops could stop them.

* * *

After hiding for a few hours, the Coupes rolled up in the alleyway of Naruto and Benny's place "Ey, I think we gave up."

Naruto sighed out of relief "Thank goodness." he smiled as he turned to Lamar "Lamar, you did good out there. you too, Franklin."

"The fuck you mean 'he did good out there' This dumbass almost got us killed!" Stretch almost yelled out of anger.

"Hey listen, Stretch." Naruto tried to explain "We need to be honest, we settled this shit up not to do a deal with them but to clap D and his people."

"What?!"

Franklin joined in "Yeah, that bitch was slapping around girls for fun, he even putted his hands on Naruto's-

"I don't care about some bitch," Stretch interrupted "you don't start fighting with them homies over some ho-"

"You call Ino a ho again and I'll-"

"Okay, chill!" Lamar stopped the bickering "Listen Stretch, it was only a beef between us and D, that's all. We meant no disrespect, homie."

Stretch took a moment to think while Naruto started to see what Stretch was thinking, he knew Stretch was talking to Ballas on the inside but what was he planning.

"Alright, only cuz its you Lamar. But we gonna have a talk about how to break a truce with the Ballas. You and me."

"That's cool, nigga. I'm good." Lamar complied.

"I'm out." Naruto said as he gets out of the vehicle and said "I'll see you guys next time. Oh and Frank. Keep contact with Mike, he may get you on call real soon."

Stretch asked "Who's Mike?" Naruto didn't bother as he went inside the garage "Who's Mike, nigga?"

Franklin sighed as drove these two to his home where he would drop them off.

* * *

Naruto had his shirt off and was taking off the bullet riddled best inside one of the lockers which he locked up with his Uzi and empty magazines. He then started to undress himself and went up the stairs and saw that Fu was already sleeping on his bed, he slowly slipped in on it and was planning on sleeping while on his back

"Hmmm, what took you so long." Fu's hand slipped over his chest as she rose up from her sleep and started to cuddle his body.

Naruto smiled but flinched when she pressed her head on his wound making her say "Oh, Naruto-"

"It's nothing." He saw how she touched his bandaged arm until he touches her arm and said "Really, it's nothing. I'm sorry for being late."

"It's okay." She smiled, cuddling her head into his chest "I'll just give you that surprise in the morning…" she said while leaving some silva on his chest.

"Hmmm, okay." Naruto puts the blanket over them as they began to sleep but before they could, Naruto received a message from Michael.

It read _'Murrieta Heights, see you there tomorrow.'_

"Hmm, what is that?"

Naruto puts the phone away and embraced her while saying "Nothing…" they began to sleep. While in reality, three bank robbing careers were on the verge of awakening from a long sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, before you guys ask 'something changed' yeah, I changed some of the latest chapter for different reasons. Enjoy**

Naruto woke up from his sleep, staring at the ceiling for a good minute before he raised up from his bed and blinked his eyes a few time. He looked to his left, seeing that Fu was lying there, in her mint green lingerie and her head on the pillow. He smiled at her cute snoring as he moved up to her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Sleep well, sweet mint." He spoke softly.

Ping!

He saw that his cellphone and took a look, seeing it was a random message from an unknown number.

 _'Big fish cached tonight, where to bring?.'_

Naruto knew what this meant and started typing _'Prepare to eat at ball game in the Hills. Bring some green sauce with it. K.'_ he sended the message through the encrypted app where he could chat with his business contacts.

Naruto noticed the sweat and wet blankets from their quickie rather began to stink. So he got up and went to the shower with a pair of clothing of his.

Fu, who just woke up by the ringing of her cellphone and groaned before grabbing it from the little cabinet and answered "Hello?"

Naruto walked out of the bathroom with wearing a light blue buttoned up shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers while wearing a bandana that matches his shirt. He also got his sunglasses hanging in one of his pouches in the shirt.

"Hey Fu, how do I look?" he asked as he presented himself to her.

She turned her head and smiled while giving an alright gesture before speaking through the phone "Yes, Naruto is here. Why?"

"Yo, N!"

Naruto looked over the rails and saw it was Stanley, a African American man with short cut hair and a short mustache, he wore a black jacket over his green tank top with on it the Feud logo on it. The Families favorite baseball team and rival team to the Boars, a baseball team which the Ballas supported all because the first letter of the name and the colors. He also wore yellow boots and fitting pants.

He stood waiting there and said "G sended me to pick you up."

Naruto nodded at that "Alright, let me pick something up." Naruto turned to Fu and saw she was busy talking through the phone and didn't want to disrupt her conversation so he quickly said "Fu, I'm at BJ's courts if you need to find me."

He ran down the stairs just as Fu gasped at what she heard, covering her mouth she asked "Where are you?..."

Naruto walked down the stairs and went for the locker and opened it.

Stanley, out of curiosity asked "Is that it?"

Naruto pulled out a small duffel bag and throws it over his shoulder and turns to the Family gang member "Let's go."

Stanley and Naruto walked out of the garage and entered the green modified Buccaneers car and drove away.

Fu ran out of the garage and tried to yell "Naruto, Naruto wait! It's about your sister!"

she saw they already left and cursed "Damn, I need to tell him quick. BJ's courts was it." Fu ran back inside and started getting dressed.

 **BJ Smith Recreational Center, basketball court**

"Pass to me, pass to me, niggah!" a young black teenager yelled, wearing nothing but shorts and some sneakers as he gained the ball and started dribbling towards. There was currently a match between two teams, mostly youths of the neighborhood who came to play here after school or in the weekends to escape the harsh environment of South Central and try to find some peace. With on the sidelines and metal tribunes were people of the community who sometime came by and try to socialize with others and enjoy their time.

But also along the sidelines, members of the Chamberlain Gangster Families were watching the game, including a couple of high ranking OG's. especially one grey wearing a white fedora hat, sunglasses, a black & silver "LS" necklace, a black t-shirt, and blue jeans.

A player of the opposite team made a tactical move and blocked the guy who tried to shoot with a slap against the wrist.

The shooter's teammate walked over to him and pushed him "What the fuck was that, nigga, That's a foul!"

the kid defended himself by going into his face "That ain't no foul, nigga! now get the fuck out of my face!" he pushed his opponent and it started turning into a shouting match while both groups their teammates tried to separate them apart.

"HEY!" the teens turned to see the fedora hat wearing guy walking towards them.

Gerald came between the two troublemakers "Ya'll either use yo damn brains and apologize," he looked at both of them "or you act like fools and walk away, ain't nobody fighting over no muthafucking game. So move it or talk it."

The first guy took a moment to listen to Gerald's words and sighed out of frustration, he was right. He turned to the guy he pushed "Sorry homie, my bad."

The guy who was fouled was given the ball and extended his arm to his opponent and said "It's alright," they shook hands.

"Good," Gerald clapped his hands "Now continue to play, I want to see you niggas shoot hoops now instead of shootin each other, go!" Gerald said as he was walking back to the where another OG was sitting, an man in his late 50's, wearing just a plain white tank top, black baggy pants and some yellow boots. He wore a watch on his wrist and he was wearing dark shades sunglasses. The man was bald headed but had a grayish black haired goatee and had an tattoo on the left side of his neck written 'Chamberlain Gangsters' and just above his left eye brow he had the number 26 of his set.

He was a buffed man despise his age but wore the scars and tattoos telling the history of what he went through, various tattoos like BK and VK were seen on his arms but the most remarkable features were his scars of dozens of stabbings, shootings and beatings he endured and survived, this guy was Vernon Rogers, an Original Gangster from Chamberlain Hills.

Vernon's joined the Families' CGF set when he was seventeen years old, with no father to look after him and his momma being a heroin addict he grew up, looking up to the very first Families' hoods in the 70's. The reason for that was because when he tried to catch a movie or go to school, he always was getting jumped by the Ballas in and got finally fed up with being jumped and wore a green rag in his back pocket and began early on fighting against Ballas.

Every decade was differently, in the 70's he went from park rumbles to drive-by shootings, then the 80's were the era of slanging product like Crack Cocaine. It's strange how he remembered it all, that Families and Ballas turned from park rumbles to Glocks and rocks.

But he always remembered one thing that didn't chance, the white sheets and chalk on the streets. He lost a lot of his homies over his four decades gangster life and he didn't felt guilty of taking some lives himself….

Vernon and Gerald's story is pretty simple, they both grew up in the same neighborhood. With them being best friends and both kept each other's back, gaining a reputation within the Families that earned respect from many of the foot soldiers and other neighborhoods, green or purple.

Vernon smirked at how Gerald handled the situation while Gerald sat next to him. Gerald noticed the smile on his face and asked "What you laughing at?"

Vernon chuckled before saying "It's still funny how you break off fights, while back in the day you were the one starting them." Vernon thought of something that made him laugh as he spoke "Ey, remember that one time we caught them punks tagging in our turf, and the police cuffed us before we could do something about it?"

Gerald snickered at that time and answered while looking down playing his fingers "Yeah, I know…"

"We were all forced against the wall, and you said "Officer, I need to sneeze." And then when you sneezed, you head-butted that punk with the spray can and busted his nose."

Gerald chuckled as he slapped his leg "I remember that, and then the officer asked "Why did you do that for?" before shoving my ass into the patrol car."

"You said "I can't control my sneeze, officer. I'm allergic to grapes."

They both laughed at that and started exchanging words until Gerald noticed an green buccaneers driving up the parking lot and stopping there. Stanley first got out of the car and then came out Naruto and they started walking towards where the OG's were sitting.

When he saw the blonde, Vernon stood up and started walking up to him before speaking "It's been a while since I saw you walking these streets."

"What can I say," Naruto spoke as he walked up to Vernon and stopped right in front of him while eyeing him "I'm just a busy man, that's all."

Vernon took off his sunglasses and looked at the blonde ex-con before giving him a teeth smile "Good to see you back."

They clapped hands and tapped each other's back "Good to see you, V." Naruto said to the guy before turning to the hat wearing big guy "Hey, Gerald. What you doing outside your house, starting to socialize?"

Gerald gave in a unusual chuckle before nodding to Naruto "Good to see you."

Naruto, Vernon and Stanley walked over to the tribune and sat on it while talking a friendly chat. They all laughed when Stanley mentioned how he saw Franklin's aunt and her friend Mrs. Nickerson going out spirit walking while yelling out slogans.

"Man, I feel bad for Franklin, dawg." Vernon said as he poured himself some water into his plastic cup. While he was the only one drinking water, the others drank some gin "I liked that nigga, but I haven't seen him in weeks."

Gerald nodded as watched the game "Yeah, that boy's tryin too hard for nothing but at least he ain't Lamar Davis." He said annoyingly. Earning a laugh from Stanley while Vernon only chuckled slightly.

Naruto smiled and turned to Stanley "And what about you Stanley?"

Stanley just sucked on his teeth with a smirk "Man you know, still hanging around the block."

"Still watching over Gerald?" Naruto asked as he remembered how Stanley usually was the eyes in the back for Gerald when he was running the dope for the CGF.

Stanley replied "Yeah I do, I got no other choice man. Homie offered me a spot as a lookout. Until then, I've been scooping for a job. You know Leroy?"

Naruto remembered Leroy, he owned an shop on Strawberry avenue and in Mirror Park "Yeah."

"Homie says he need someone to cover his Mirror Park shop, just need to wait for my application to be settled."

"That's great, man." Naruto clapped his friend's hand "Hey, if you need to help. Just ask, alright."

Stanley appreciated the advice he answered "Fo' sho."

Naruto looked forward and saw one young man, someone wearing black shorts and a tank top of the same colors and black sneakers. He had white spikey hair and had was sucking on a popsicle. He wore a green bandana while dribbling with the ball like crazy around his opponents, dodging them and passing by them before dunking the ball and making a score.

Naruto whistled "Whoo! Ey Gerald, ain't that your cousin Omoi?"

"Yeah he is," Gerald answered Naruto's question.

Stanley lighted up a cigarette of his as he asked "I thought you send his ass to the east coast to study."

"He was, but he now wants to finish his studies here and play ball in his hometown." Gerald said as he started pulling out under the tribune a brown bag and handed it over to Naruto "Here's the grip."

Naruto took the money and opened it, he looked into it and saw it was filled with small pleated dollars, it was half way filled in a large bag.

Gerald added "That's it, 10K, mostly bills of twenties and fifties, there are some hundreds in it. All changed through my channels." Gerald said.

Naruto grabbed a pleated bill of a twenty dollars and nodded "Okay."

"What you got for us?"

Naruto grabs for his duffel bag and pulled out a smaller back pack and puts the cash into it and swung it around it around his shoulder and looked up to Stanley and handed the duffel bag over to him "Here's your batch."

Stanley took a look inside the bag, checking it before nodding to the OG's. He turned to Naruto "That all of it?"

"Yep, but only for this time, needed some extra cash." Naruto said

Stanley looked over to an lookout, who wore a plain white t-shirt and a Green Feud hat.

He whistled and the guy walked over to them, he grabbed the duffel bag and walked towards the open door of the BJ Smith rec center, where another homie stood watch and closed the door when the shipment was inside.

Naruto pulled out a rolled up blunt and offered "Want some?"

They all started to take a drag from the blunt and the results were not disappointing for Naruto. Stanley was leaning backwards while smoking the blunt and started laughing "Man, that's some good stuff."

"I'm going inside and….chill….." Stanley got up on his feet and started walking towards the building while stumbling around.

Gerald turned to Naruto "Naruto, that's some good weed you got. What's in it anyway?"

Naruto responded by chuckling at him before answering "That's a secret man, just the normal process that's all I can tell you that."

Vernon then suddenly out of nothing asked "Naruto, is it true that you killed D?"

Gerald turned around, wanting to hear about the shootout Naruto was involved in. It was quite a killing as possible over forty Ballas got killed or were caught by the cops.

Naruto kept staring at the game until he simply grabbed his drink and shrugged it off while saying "Yes, I did…" he started to drink it.

Gerald and Vernon looked at each other before turning to him out of slight surprise, if the details of Stretch and Lamar were true, they needed to know for sure.

Naruto sighed after finishing his drink and spoke "Whatever happened between me and D, it has nothing to do with the Families, Franklin and Lamar helped me out because we're friends, we did not plan for Stretch to be involved into it. besides….I wanted to talk to you guys about the dude…"

Vernon sighed as he looked up "So you noticed…"

Naruto turned to the OG "He's different. Something's off about him."

"Yeah, after Lamar told me how pissed off he was after you, F and L busted them Ballas. We tried to tell him he needed to cool off but he wouldn't listen and walked away from us." Gerald said as he remembered that night "We think he maybe-"

"NARUTO!"

Vernon turned his head towards where it came from and saw who it was "Ey, ain't that Fu?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow "Fu?" he turned to her as she was gasping for air "What are you doing here?"

She started breathing in and out and said "Naruto…Your sister….Narumi….is…"

"WHAT!?"

Naruto dropped his drink and gained the attention of the players and other people, seeing that two young adults were arguing and that the female was explaining a lot to him while the guy was just listening to him.

Omoi took a look who it was and was stunned "Naruto? He still lives around here?"

He then saw Naruto grab Fu by the shoulder and said some words before walking away from the scene towards Stanley's Buccaneers'

"Naruto?...Naruto…." Fu yelled as she tried to stop him but he then drove off "NARUTO!"

Gerald turned to Vernon, giving him a nod to him as he started to walk away. Vernon sighed and stood up, approaching Fu and patting her shoulder.

Fu turned around and recognized the guy "V-Vernon?"

"Fu, listen." Vernon spoke to her "Whatever you do, do no stand in Naruto's way. If what you say is true." He turned towards the road and saw the buccaneer disappear into the traffic "You don't want to witness it."

* * *

 **The De Santa Residence**

Michael was sitting on the couch doing his favorite thing, watching old school Vinewood movies while eating from a bowl filled with chips. The movie was almost done and for most parts Michael managed to enjoy the movie without any interruptions. With Amanda attending a yoga session and Tracey going out and meet friends at the beach. It was a good afternoon for the former bank robber…

But then the sound of Jimmy, yelling over the movie's audio was heard "Dude, do you even have a penis?! Or are you one of those hermaphro-dudes born without genitals?!"

Michael tried to ignore it by picking up the remote and raising the volume of movie, hoping it would be enough.

For a moment it worked but then jimmy was at it again

"You suck cock for fun, only secretly. And then you feel bad about it."

"Urgh…" Michael groaned as he had enough of this, he stood up and walked towards the stairs up the stairs while yelling "Jimmy…Jimmy!"

BONK! BONK! BONK!

Michael turned his head around and saw that someone was slamming on the door, he went towards the door and opened it to see who it was "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto walked in and started yelling out the name of his daughter "Tracey, Trace! Tracey where are you?" Naruto yelled before turning back to Michael and asking him "Where is she, Michael?"

"No, she's out with some friends as far I know." Michael said.

"Oh, fuck ya! Suck my big dick!" Jimmy yelled loud enough for Naruto to hear him.

Naruto turned towards the stairs "You think Jimmy has any idea where she is?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Michael answered and saw Naruto walk up the stairs towards Jimmy's room.

"Hey, kid. What's going on," Michael asked while following him "why do you need Tracey, she did anything to piss you off? Naruto."

Naruto ignored Michael's questions as he stormed up the stairs and stormed right into Jimmy's room.

Jimmy dropped the game controller out of surprise "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto walked over to the television and turned it off.

"Hey, I was winning." Jimmy whined just as Michael entered the room.

Naruto walked over to Jimmy's side and asked sternly "Jimmy, where's Tracey?..."

Jimmy was taken by surprise with the question but remembered that his sister told him not to talk about with their dad around "Uhm, I don't know."

Michael looked in between the two and asked "Naruto, what are you talking abou-"

"Don't bullshit me, Jimmy," Naruto spoke over Michael's as he now was losing his patience "I know for a fact that Tracey told you where she is hanging out. Now tell me because I'm not in the mood…"

Jimmy was thinking what to do, on one hand if he talked he would get in trouble with his sister but then he saw if he didn't talk, Naruto would be angry.

Jimmy sighed giving up "Okay, but don't get mad at me. She said to me that she didn't want dad to find out. She's hanging around with some friends on a ship."

"Why would I be angry?" Michael asked.

Naruto asked the gamer "You know where they are?"

Jimmy nodded and said "Yeah, I there's on a yacht, owned by some guy named 'Longfoot'"

Naruto groaned at Jimmy's answer, whatever he suspected was the truth as he sighed out of frustration and started mumbling to himself

"Longfoot?" Michael became suspicious with a name like that and looked his son straight in the eye "Jimmy, what does this guy do?"

"He's uhm, a movie producer…" Jimmy stuttered "More likely in the…adultery business."

"WHAT?! She's hanging around with porno guys!" Michael shouted out of anger at his son. He would have continued if it wasn't for Naruto tapping on his shoulder and making him turn around, seeing the blonde had a passive expression on his face while walking out of the room "Hey Naruto, where you going?"

Naruto walked down the stairs and ignored the shouting's by Jimmy and Michael. Naruto had other thoughts on his head as he opened the trunk of the Buccaneers lowrider he borrowed from Staley, without him knowing about it. he parked it outside the De Santa residence so it could be picked up later.

Naruto started looking through the trunk, picking up the bag he propped in when he took a stop at his garage. He opened it and checked the stuff in it before closing it and putting the bag around his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Michael and Jimmy coming out from the front door and confronting him "Naruto, what the fuck are you doing?"

Naruto's cellphone pinged and he looked into it. it was from Gerald.

 _'Hey N. meet me up at Puerto De Sol. I'm waiting for you there. Later.'_

Naruto nodded and puts the phone away "Michael, you drive."

"Wow, I don't even know-"

"Trust me, Michael. You don't want me to say it." Naruto walked over to Michael's car and said "We're going to Puerto De Sol."

"Ah, fuck it. come on, Jimmy!" Michael said as he got in the car with Jimmy getting in the back seat. Michael started the engine and drove out of the drive way.

* * *

After a long drive, Michael parked his car in the parking lot of the Puerto De Sol port.

Naruto looked around and saw there was nobody else except for an Faction Lowrider which belonged to Gerald was parked there, next to it stood Gerald himself. Laying back on the hood of his car.

"Okay, stay here. I'll go talk to him." Naruto said as he opened his door.

Michael saw the guy and spoke out "You know this guy, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah…just wait here." He said as he closed the door and walked over towards Gerald.

Jimmy asked "Hey dad, you think Naruto is like affiliated?"

Michael didn't respond first but knew what he was talking about the people Naruto was hanging with after he met Franklin "I don't know Jim, but it's likely he grew up with them…."

Then out of the Faction came a black male wearing a Feud jacket and jeans with white sneakers. He wore a black cap hat backwards with dark sunglasses and a cigarette in his mouth, he started to greet Naruto and then they both walked towards Michael's car.

Naruto spoke through the open window "Michael, this is one of G's guys. He'll bring Jimmy to where he's expecting to wait for us."

Michael took a look at the guy before turning to Jimmy who spoke "Don't worry dad, I'll handle myself. Just go."

Michael got out of the car and started following Naruto towards the dock while Michael kept looking back at how the gang banger entered the driver's seat and drove away.

Michael turned back to Naruto "Naruto, who are these people, Are they friends of Franklin." He saw the other guy enter his Faction and starting his engine before nodding to Naruto and driving away.

"Not like friends, just acquaintances." Naruto said as they walked over towards Gerald's grey Tropic.

Naruto threw his bag in the boat before jumping into it, he went to the driver seat and started the engine just as Michael took a seat next to him.

"Buckle up," Naruto warned before he busted his feet into the pedal, causing the boat to speed forwards. It sailed out of the docks and soon started going through the small canal that lead to the sea.

Michael was having a hard time to hold on the boat that was bumping up and down "Hey, Naruto. Why are you so invested into Tracey's stunt?"

Naruto took a moment before coming up with an answer "It's not about Tracey."

"Then what is it?" Michael asked, what any other reason could he have?"

Naruto didn't gave anymore information until they saw the yacht "There it is."

"Good, we get Tracey out of there and get the fuck out." Michael said.

Naruto stopped the boat next to the small dock where some Speedos were laying. They could already hear the music being loud and laughter of people on the deck.

"Let's go." They both stood up and jumped on the yacht's floor.

When they reached the upper floor, they spotted Tracey standing on a table, dancing in front of two muscular guys and two girls.

"Oh, God…." Michael said as he walked up to the table while Naruto took a look around his surroundings and saw something that caught his attention.

"Dad!" Tracey yelled when she saw that his dad appeared out of nowhere and threw the radio into the sea "What are you doing here?!"

Michael ignored the angry question of her daughter and simply said "Come on, sweetheart. We're taking you out of here."

"Dad, you're embarrassing me, these are my friends." Tracey said embarrassed before she realized what he said "Wait, what do you mean 'we're'?"

"Hey, isn't that Naruto?" One of the girls said with an grin "What's he doing here?"

Tracey turned to the girl and asked "Wait, you know him?"

"Oh, he helped out me and Jessie once…." The other girl said but saw "But why is he walking to that bag?"

Michael and Tracey turned to see Naruto walking over to a schoolbag, a crimson red one.

The dark skinned who was only wearing a speedo, a hat and glasses narrowing his eyes before speaking "Hey, you!"

Naruto seemed to ignore the guy as he was too focused on the bag. Quite, not caring for his surroundings and an hallow look into his eyes was immediately noticed by Michael.

"Hey, Naruto. What are you doing with Narumi's bag?" Tracey asked.

Michael wondered while muttering "Narumi?..." he then realized who that was "Oh shit…"

Naruto opened the bag and went through it, finding books, notes, pencils and something that he wished he hadn't found.

He pulled out an used needle with some substance in it, some shoelace's and two burned spoons. Plus a small gram of black tar heroin in a small bag.

"Alright, that's enough." The other guy started approaching Naruto as he went for his arm "Okay dude, you've got to go."

When he grabbed his arm, he made a great mistake. Naruto quickly turned around and grabbed the guy by the throat and started forcing his grip on him. Naruto raised his fist and slammed it against the guy's jaw, he started doing it repeatedly.

The other guy stood up "Jake!"

The girls gasped out of shock while Tracey started yelling "Naruto, stop!"

Michael took quick action and ordered his daughter "Tracey, go down the stairs and get into the boat."

"But da-"

"Don't make me repeat myself…" Michael replied as he saw the dark skinned guy was about to make his move "Wow, man. Stay out of it."

The guy scoffed "Move out of my way, old ma-" he got a fist to the mouth and was knocked to the ground by Michael.

Michael turned to Tracey "Go!"

Tracey did what she was told and ran downstairs while the girls who witnessed this ran away from the scene.

Naruto forced the guy on his knee and held the end of the needle against the veins of the guy's neck "From what I can see I'm holding a needle that has heroin in it. I can plunge it into your neck and give you a deadly overdose." Naruto pocked into the guy's neck "So if you want to live I suggest you start talking. Where is Narumi!"

The guy spitted out blood before saying "The fuck you want her for? She's a damn heroin addict who had debts to an associate of ours. He gave her up."

Naruto did not want to burst out so he gripped the guy's shoulder and twisted it so hard, it sounded like…

SNAP!

"AAARGH! MY FUCKING ARM!" the guy fell to the ground while his arm was left wimbling like a rag doll.

Naruto stood on the arm and started putting pressure on it, making the guy scream more "Tell me…"

The guy squealed when he saw the guy above him was serious "Shit, Freddy took her to the master bedroom. He wanted to see if she was good materia-AH!" the guy received the needle into his neck and felt the fluids being passed into his body before he received a kick to the face. Naruto then pulled the needle out of the guy and threw it into the ocean, not taking any chances.

Michael just was done with the other guy, he beat him up so bad that he knocked out "Try that again, you prick."

Michael turned around and saw Naruto was gone "Naruto?"

* * *

Naruto was now inside the yacht, walking through the hallway of the luxurious house looking for the master bedroom the punk said where Narumi was.

A security guard came out of the corner and spotted Naruto, he walked towards him while holding his hand forwards "Stop, you're trespass-"

Naruto didn't let him finish as he took out his pistol and pointed at the guy's leg before firing a round.

BANG!

The security guard quickly dropped to the floor, wounded as he grabbed for his leg he noticed Naruto stood above him while holding unto his pistol. He noticed that his eyes were…empty but cold at the same time.

Naruto walked passed him and left the guy as he saw a big door with the name plate 'Freddy Slate' on it. He kicked the door open and saw something that made his blood boil.

In the bed laid his sister Narumi, with the sheets looking stained and the bed looking used. He saw she was only wearing her underwear while holding into one of her hands, a needle and a belt around her shoulder while her face was laying down into a pillow.

He noticed the floor was covered in

Then out of the bathroom came out walking a man tanned man with short blonde hair and in a bathrobe seeing that Naruto was in the room "Hey, who the fuck are you?"

Naruto walked over to his sister "Narumi…" he started to shake her lightly to try wake her up "Narumi it's me."

"Hey, I'm asking you a question asshole."

Naruto turned her face around and what he feared was coming true, Narumi looked beaten up with her lip being busted up, scratches on her cheek and a black eye on her left side.

Naruto asked "Narumi?..."

Narumi slowly raised her eyelids open and saw that in front of her was her brother Naruto, the last person she expected to come for her.

"Narumi…."

Narumi in response was silent but solid when she released a tear from her eye before slipping into unconsciousness.

"I have enough of this," Freddy went to his closet and grabbed for a foot long machete knife and pointed it at Naruto "If you know her and ask about the bruises? They were already there, it's that dealers fuckup."

Freddy raised the knife and was about to stab Naruto in the back "DIE!"

* * *

"Come on where are you, kid?" Michael asked as it was already ten minutes since he disappeared.

Tracey started to be ask "Dad…you think Naruto has become more…like…"

"Like who, who are you referring to, Trace?" Michael asked.

"Uncle T, he-"

"NO," Michael protested this "no, he's not. It's…just difficult to explain. This is the city he grew up in."

Then they heard the footsteps and turned towards the stairs and recognized the blonde hair. It turned out to be Naruto holding a battered girl with blankets around her body on his back while he was holding unto a machete knife that was covered in blood. He was also holding onto Narumi's schoolbag.

"Oh….My…God."

"Naruto!"

"Help me out, will ya?!" Naruto said as he handed Narumi over to Michael who puts her into a safe spot while Tracey would check her out while being horrified with the bruises on her face.

Naruto got into the ship and started the engine before sailing away while ignoring the stares he was receiving from his mentor until he said "What?"

"Naruto, did you…"

"….Let's just move." Naruto said before Michael had the chance to finish his sentence "but he won't be talk about it either."

The response was not helping as Naruto asked for the next thing "Michael, I want you to send a message to Franklin, tell him to find Takao Shugano."

"Why? Who's this." Michael asked "If he's responsible for what happened I-"

"No, I'll handle this. You focus on the job Michael." Naruto said as he turned to his mentor "This is what I need to handle." He said as they arrived at where Jimmy was waiting for them "I have to."

Michael sighed out of frustration, he didn't want Naruto to do something stupid that could end him up pinched, but he already could see Naruto made up his mind "Fine, just be carefull."

* * *

 **Night, Mount Zonah Medical Center**

Naruto was leaning his arms against the glass window as he watching how the nurses were examining Narumi's current condition after it has been hours since she was brought in here by him.

According to the nurses who kept him informed, Narumi went through hell. There were signs of sexual abuse and even traces of violently penetration of the rectum and bruises all over her back and stomach plus the internal damage that was gained from it and the traces of heroin, high amount of alcohol blood level and pills they honestly told Naruto that she didn't OD'd.

But the most interesting part was that all of these evidence was possible a day old, meaning these were given to her by somebody else. Even if the porno producer didn't touch his sister that didn't mean he wouldn't pay.

 _"Breaking news, the Los Santos coast guard has given its final report about the Freddy Slade yacht sex and drug party gone bad. Mr. Slade who is a well-known pornography producer had been found unconscious with his private parts cut off on his yacht. Police describing as an 'possible fetish gone wrong' as it was well known Mr. Slade experimented with new fetishes. Police believe that Mr. Slade was involved in an altercation with two of his actors over money problems as it was previously reported the two actors, Blake DisCaspo and Tyler Laufner were_ _indictment for fraud and several sexual harassment cases that they were facing in court next week. Mr. Slade would be responsible for their defense."_ The flat screen on the wall was on the news channel, talking about the yacht incident.

Naruto mumbled "Now he ain't experiencing shit…"

 _"Police also found there were drugs found on the scene, a half kilo of heroin and two bricks of cocaine. Arrests were made as one of the suspects were found to have heroin in his blood. Both actors have already plead not guilty for possession and stood by their word that two white males entered the yacht and were responsible for the castration of Mr. Slade, police found no evidence to proof their story and the two female witnesses that supposedly in it weren't found on the scene either. This is Daniels Morison, Weazel 11 news."_

Naruto sighed out, realizing he managed to get away with it. With the police founding no evidence of him being there, the girls like those two bystanders and Tracey wouldn't talk. Eyewitnesses was one thing he could get out of his mind.

The boat? Gerald's boy already picked it up and was long gone together with Narumi's school and the machete knife Naruto used to end the guy's life with.

"Naruto."

He turned to the hallway and saw Michael coming to him, he was wearing a full suit and looked pretty worried.

Naruto patted his back and said "Hey, Michael."

"And…" Michael wanted to know "How bad is it?"

Naruto shook his head as he really didn't want to go through the details "Not good, man…"

Michael looked through the window, seeing the unconscious Narumi with tubes attached to her, an mask covering her mouth and machines monitoring her heart rate and other vitals.

Naruto stared at the sight, feeling disgust he said "The doctor says she might needs surgery but they're most afraid that she needs to go through detoxing."

Michael gulped, he knew that detoxing was a horrible way to go through "How much of that shit is in her anyway?"

"Doctor said a lot, surprised she didn't OD'd." Naruto rubbed his temple "Guess we got lucky Tracey was there."

"Oh yeah, Tracey is saying good luck for you." Michael reminded what he needed to tell "She said she didn-"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said "Luckily no one is stepping forwards."

Michael remembered something that made him bite his first "Ah shit, what about those two girls? Naruto they might try and turn us in."

Naruto thought about it for a moment before saying "I'll take care of it. I know them and they know me." Naruto gripped his fist as started cursing himself "Fuck…."

Michael saw that Naruto was blaming himself and started supporting him by patting his back "Don't blame yourself, kid."

"Easy to say that." Naruto said as he did accept the kind words of Michael as he hugged him shortly before some voices were heard from the end of the hallway.

"Narumi, I'm looking for Narumi Uzumaki! Where is she?!"

"Down the hallway, right side. Someone else is already there."

Naruto recognized those voices and started walking away "I don't want to see my family. I'll be going."

Michael understood and said "Okay, just don't do anything stupid. Franklin will contact you."

Naruto nodded as he walked away from the scene, just as his family came out of the hallway, Naruto got a message from Lamar.

 _"Come around, homie."_

Naruto nodded as he walked out of the hospital and started calling up Lamar. He waited until he picked up and said "And?"

 _"We got him, bringing him over to the spot."_ Lamar kept the talk short and discreet

"Okay, I'll come down in a moment." Naruto said as he hung up.

"I'm sorry Narumi. It just ain't the right time."

* * *

Michael was sitting on a bench, he didn't know why but he was still sitting outside the hospital room of Naruto's sister, Narumi. He felt that he needed to pay back a debt as he earlier saw Naruto's mother and three different girls enter the room. From what he could guess it were Narumi and possible Naruto's early classmates. As he remembered, the purple wearing blonde was Ino, the brunette was Tenten, the green minted girl was Fu and the pink haired was Sakura. But all of that raised him the question, why do they all dye their hair but that's not the main point.

He looked through the window and saw Narumi's mother cry into her shoulder and started exchanging words on what happened, of course that is what he guessed as the windows were sound proof and he saw it did looked hysterical which was understandable after such an event.

Then a doctor came walking by and entered Narumi's room, Michael witnessed how the appearance of the doctor made everybody in that room look stiff when he was speaking to them.

"No…No…NO!" Narumi started yelling, Michael saw how Kushina and Sakura started holding her down while trying to calm her down when the doctor was done explaining the news and left Narumi crying in her mother's lap.

Michael didn't know what she was told but he knew it wasn't good, he then saw that the doctor came out of the room and closed the door behind him before continuing to walk.

"Oh, hey doc." Michael stood up and walked over to the doctor "Doc."

The doctor turned around and saw it was a man in a suit "Yes sir, what can I help you with?"

"I saw you talking to that girl," Michael pointed his finger at Narumi's room "Listen, I need to know what you told her. You see, her brother isn't that close to the family and he doesn't know what happened. please, doc."

The doctor sighed and spoke "Narumi Uzumaki has to go through detoxing, it can take a week to get all the bad substances out of her body. She came in with highly concentrated amount of alcohol and heroin. We almost lost her four times in the ER when we were operating on her."

This was painful to hear from the doctor, it was lucky Naruto wasn't here or else he would've gone crazy.

The doctor then said "We can say she didn't get any STD's, we sure of that. We double checked and we can confirm she's tested negative to all tests."

"Oh, that's good to hear."

"But." The doctor stopped him from talking "There's also bad news, Narumi Uzumaki's-" the doctor explanation was overwhelmed by the sound of another patient being moved by a group of doctors to the ER.

Michael's eyes widened before turning back around and walking away, leaving the doctor alone to wonder who this person was.

Unknown to the retired bank robber, Fu took notice of him before he walked out of the sight of the window.

Michael started calling through the phone, he waited for a few moments before Naruto picked up "Naruto, listen I got bad news for you…."

* * *

 **At the Banning docks**

Naruto was listening to what Michael had to say until he was done talking "Okay, thanks Michael. I'll be in touch. Say hey to Lester for me."

Naruto hung up as he looked to what was in front of him was a man, sitting in a chair. Not voluntarily. The guy's legs were bonded up against the chair's legs while the arms were tied up against the chair's arms. the guy was in bad shape as his forehead was bruised up and his shirt was covered in his own blood.

The guy's name was Takao Shugano, a Chinese Triad gangster that came all the way from Liberty City, the only thing Naruto knew about him was that Takao was pushing heroin, meth and guns through most of Los Santos Asian neighborhoods like the Little Seoul.

Lamar walked over with an jerry can and a lighter, he puts the jerry can next to Takao as he walked over to his friend. A white Buffalo pulled up and out it came Franklin who saw his friends and a guy bound to a chair as he approached them "Hey!"

Lamar turned around and said "Bout time yo' fat ass arrived, you here alone?"

"Yeah, nigga." Franklin answered.

"You sure? Cuz if someone sees us here, we doing some hard time for killing this fool for messing with Naruto's fam." Lamar pointed "Cuz this ain't going to look pretty if you ask me."

Franklin turned to where the guy was sitting and saw Naruto approach the guy as he puts away the phone.

Naruto slapped Takao to make him face up "Hey, look at me."

Takao deliberately looked down until he was grabbed by the throat and forced to look Naruto directly to the face.

"Listen to me, shithead. I just got a call from my friend up in the hospital told me something that made me very angry…"

Takao mad dogged him but then felt a huge surge of pain when Naruto started to put pressure on the open wound in his shoulder.

"Doctor said that the damage was so great, that it might destroyed her chances to bear any children…"

Lamar held his hand in front of his mouth "Ohhh man, fuck…"

Franklin could only say "Damn…"

Naruto grabbed Takao by the hair and pulled his face up, forcing him to look up to the sky and he yelled in pain as he felt his hair being ripped off the guy spoke "She owed money and I needed to make an example of her!"

Naruto looked him into the eye with his look as he clutched harder on his hair "How much?"

"I-I don't-"

"Don't give me that crap." Naruto grabbed him by the throat and was ready to twist it "HOW MUCH!"

"3-300 dollars." Takao struggled to speak.

Naruto released him as he clicked his fingers, Lamar walked over to him "300 dollars, that's the price you're willingly to put on the innocence of my sister?"

Takao tried to make it up "Please, I know I fucked up. I'll make it right to you."

"Oh, you're offering me something?"

"Yes, yes! Come on, I know you've done time with members of the San Fierro Triads. With Mr. Wu! Please let me make it up to you!"

"There's only one way…" Naruto said, just as Lamar opened up the jerry can and started pouring on the man.

"W-what, what are you doing?! You can't kill a member of the Triads!" he began to curse him out

"You remember when you putted a price on my sister?" Naruto catches the lighter and let out a flame, that right there is fifty dollars' worth of gasoline."

"You Japanese fuck!" Takao started cursing at him as Lamar continued to pour gasoline on his face, blinding him "You're going to fucking die! You and those friends of yours, your family, your family pets!"

Lamar walked over to him as Naruto took out a joint he had rolled up earlier to smoke it at the basketball courts, he lighted it up and turned back to Lamar to pass the lighter to him.

"You fuckin bitch sister! I hope she caught STD's whatever she can have, you fucking motherfucker! Mr. Cheng will get you for th-"

Lamar dropped the lighter as it touched the gasoline trail, in a matter of second the flames engulfed the Triad gangster' body with the Triad starting to move and scream in pain until he tripped over and landed his face to the ground.

Naruto just watched how the gangster was burning, it felt wrong what he was doing but hesitant to do something.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Naruto and Lamar turned to the right to see Franklin holding a smoking gun. Meaning he finished up the job.

Naruto said nothing as he did not found satisfaction with the blunt and threw it into the burning corpse before turning around and walking away from the scene.

Lamar walked next to him "Homie, you alright?"

"I'm alright, Lamar. It's just…today was just not…you know."

Franklin nodded "We understand, dawg."

Naruto stopped at the car and leaned over the hood with his arms, he sniffed slightly before taking it up and saying "I'm going out on a walk, alright? If Fu calls you to ask where I am, tell her I needed some fresh air."

"You sure, homie?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Franklin sighed before saying "Alright, homie. Come one Lamar. I'll drop you at the spot."

"Yeah, wait a moment, nigga. Need to tell the homie something."

Franklin waved it off as he entered the car and started the engine while Lamar spoke to Naruto "Hey, you think your sister will be alright? You know like, mentally? Cuz that girl didn't deserve it man."

Naruto knew why Lamar asked about the wellbeing of Narumi, he remembered how Lamar had a crush on his sister when they were young, of course he thought the crush was over after it had been years but Lamar cared for her "I don't know L, I really don't know. but thanks for caring man. I appreciate the help bro."

Lamar gave a small smile as he held up his hand "Sure. Hey, if anyone touches someone of my homies, they fucking with me."

Naruto and slapped his friends hand "Thanks Lamar, I really mean it."

Lamar nodded as they departed from the scene. While Lamar and Franklin drove away from the scene, Naruto just simply walked away from the latest horrific murder scene of Los Santos.


	7. Remembering

**Hello my readers, as you noticed this isn't a chapter but an announcement that has been now placed on all my active stories.**

 **To begin, don't worry this is not an hiatus update, so you don't have to worry. but Today marks a day that maybe not many among us don't know or just don't give a thought about. I'm talking about today's anniversary of the end of World War 1 that ended 100 years ago.**

 **The First World War has to be remembered because it gave the first glimpse of modern war at large scale, which resulted in the deaths of millions of people all around the world, from Europe to Africa, the Middle East and everywhere else where the war has changed the world forever.**

 **Why did I decide to speak with you guys about this? Because one day, I looked back on my traffic stats and saw the amount of viewers I had per country and it made me think.**

 **I had people from England, France, the US, Canada, Germany, Russia, Morocco, Turkey, Ukraine, Poland, Egypt, Iran, India China, New Zealand, all across the world people watched and followed my stories. Most of these countries were involved in this war under either their own independence or under colonial rule.**

 **This war brought birth to many new nations like the Ottoman Empire turned into the Republic of Turkey, Poland gained independence, the first time build up for national identity for Australia and New Zealand.**

 **But this brought also much pain and hardship for many years for many people, like the Armenian Genocide, the rise of the Soviet Union which resulted into the Russian Civil War, the rise of fascism in countries like Italy and the birth of Nazism with Hitler.**

 **From someone like me, who comes from a Turkish background, i always have the thought how maybe one of my relatives may have fought for the Ottoman Empire, I like everyone else want a peaceful future where we can remember the lesson from our ancestors to never go to war again.**

 **The message I would like to spread is no matter how rough times can be, no matter how hard your life may be. Never give in the anger, the hatred and the irrationality of extreme thinking. Always try to believe we can talk to someone from the oher side either if it religion, politics, enthicity, nationality or language.**

 **Because even today we may see that happening yet again, with countries like India and Pakistan who both possess nuclear power and fibrant nationalism, as the same with the current situation between Saudi Arabia and Iran who are commiting a proxy war in the middle east countries like Yemen, Syria and other countries, and lastly the tensions between the US and Russia. Ten years ago we would've thought WW3 might have been considered a fantasy but if we keep going this way it might not be that much...**

 **So I want say to those, even I who is a part time fanfic writer want to say, don't fall for the ideas for the far-left or the far-right, religious extremism or racism.**

 **Hate begats Hate, Love conquers everything.**

 **To all my readers who come from different regions, religions, skin colors i wish you all a good day, and may God bless us all.**

 **Respect to those who have fallen in the war, and those who gave us important lessons.**

 **You will never be forgotten.**

 **Rest In Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello guys, here's the new chapter. I know it's been like...a month or so. Sorry for the delay, to be honest I got a lot of work these past weeks and I was planning to get this through. Give any thoughts you have in the comments okay?

Let's begin this!

The sun was rising over Los Santos as the day was about to begin where everybody was going to do their daily routines with the school week beginning, kids were waiting outside for the buses to come.

In the apartment housings of Rancho Projects, a few kids went off to follow where the crowd was, they saw them gathering behind the rails that were next to the road.

One kid managed to get himself through the crowd and lean against the railing as he looked down towards the scene.

Police cars were downstairs with the yellow tape surrounding the crime scene and the officers clearing out the area. A white sheet was seen laying above a body which was covering up the obvious crime.

The leader of the forensic team, a white male in his 40's stood there watching his team working on the surrounding traces around the body. The only thing that there was left is used gasoline and a small burned out ash of a joint.

The leader decided to give it in and crossed his arms "Alright, let's stop for now, no point in continuing, pack up what we have." Just as he said that a black Albany Cavalcade drove up.

One of the police officers joked "Looks who's arrived…"

The driver door of the SUV opened and a man walking out of it, the officer was wearing a brown suite with beige pants and black shoes with combed up black hair, wearing dark shade glasses. He was a Latino male in his late 50's but still looked like he was in his 40's. This was the police veteran Paco Aguilar, an native from East Los and currently Captain of the LSPD.

The head of the forensic team smiled and offered him a hand "Good to see you here, Captain."

"Good to see you too, Anthony." Paco shook his hand as he looked down the sheet "So, what's the case?"

"I don't know, from what I heard this guy was found bound to a chair. Burned alive and a few gunshots to the head and torso."

Paco kneeled down and pulled up the sheet slightly to see the state of the body. When he saw the state of the body he relieved a big sigh and waved his hand in front of his nose.

The body was covered in burning marks and the face was half spared while the other side was-

"Man, that stinks." Paco said as he covered the body back and stood up "Found anything useful?"

Anthony shook his head "I'm sorry Paco, but whoever did this was smart enough to leave no traces behind, there are no fingerprints, DNA, we couldn't even find the fucking jerry can."

Paco released a big sigh through his nose, something what he needed; a crime like this in the middle of gang territory with no clues "Who was the first on the scene?"

"That would be detective Uchiha." Anthony said as he pointed to a direction "he's over there."

The chicano cop turned around and saw the kid standing there, he was asking questions to some workers, he wore black pants, a brown jacket and army boots. It look he has no any luck with the answering of the questions.

"I understand, thanks for your corporation."

He recognized him as the younger brother of another cop, not just his brother but also other members of his family.

"detective."

The young detective turned around and saw who it was "Captain."

The two walked towards the middle and shook each other's hands "You were the first one on the scene?"

"Yes sir, I was in the area talking to an CI of mine."

Paco narrowed his eyes as he guessed the officer's name "You're an Uchiha, right?"

"Yes sir, Sasuke Uchiha. My brother is Itachi, he works in the Major Crime unit while my uncle Obito is in-"

"A NOOSE agent, I know. Good cop, both your uncle and brother." Paco patted Sasuke's back as he gestured Sasuke to follow while he asking the routine question "Alright, Tell me what happened?"

"We don't know much, Captain. Me and my partner were called in when someone discovered the body while trying to move some crates and then found our buddy right here." Sasuke explained as he pointed at the covered up body.

"Where is your partner?"

"He went off to find anything else, I told him not to waste time but he did anyway."

Paco nodded "Found anything?"

"Unfortunately, no witnesses were at the scene, but I did manage to find something." Sasuke pulled out of his pocket and handed it over to the Captain "This picture."

The captain took it from Sasuke's hand and saw what the picture was of 8 men, all of them looked like they were from an Asian background. They all wore almost the same clothing except for two who showed their upper chests which was covered in tattoos. In the middle sat a Chinese man in his 40's wearing dark shade sunglasses and was holding unto a white stick. All of them stood in front of an wall and wore matching clothing….the standard prison clothing of Bolingbroke.

Paco stood back up "Yep, it's him alright." He pointed the guy in the far right of the group, the one wearing a white t-shirt and his hair in a ponytail.

Sasuke looked down to the burned corpse and realized who it was "There goes our lead."

"Captain Aguilar!" A voice from behind said. both the patrol man and the veteran captain turned around and saw a pair of law officers walk towards them.

Only they weren't city, they were federal, FIB.

One was a fellow Hispanic male, with short black hair, wearing a blue standard t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Next to him was an man that was older then him, with less hair and a small goatee, wearing a suit. Also with them was a middle aged black man with a big mustache and an 80's haircut wearing a suit and an police badge on his belt.

"Dave Norton, FIB." The federal agent pulled out his badge and then pointed his thumb at his colleague "This is my partner, Andreas Sanchez."

"Captain Paco Aguilar, Gang unit." Paco said as he showed his badge but noticed the black man walked passed him and took a close look to the body that was put on the brancard by the forensic team "What's this about?"

"That right there is Lieutenant Herbert Morgan, he's from Bolingbroke."

Sasuke sharply turned to the federal agent "Bolingbroke State penitentiary? Does this mean-"

"We don't know," Lieutenant Morgan said as he puts the sheet back over the head as he walked over to the others, pinching his nose "But we believe this might not be a good sign."

The middle aged FIB agent sighed and got to the point "In short, corrections will be involved in this and federal will be leading this investigation."

"With all due respect, agent Norton," Paco took off his glasses and stared at the federal agent and said his take on this "but this is my case and I believe with you and your federal buddies involved, this case will be buried before it even begins. I've worked with Lieutenant Morgan before, so let us handle this."

"But we're talking about a gruesome murder here, Captain Aguilar." Agent Sanchez brought up.

"What we have right here is more complicated than that, agent Sanchez." Captain Aguilar said in the face of the rather naïve FIB agent he now stood up to him "Look, I've been doing this since the 80's and I know how this works."

Sanchez didn't seem to butch "I don't understand what the problem is."

By that reaction, Sasuke and Morgan groaned while Aguilar walks over to the brancard with the body on it and stopped the forensic team from loading it up in the coroner's van.

"Come over here." Paco gestured the Hispanic federal agent to approach him as he pulls of the sheet slightly, just enough to show the head and torso of the of the body with its whole left side of the head covered in burning marks.

Sanchez held his nose as he caught off guard with the smell "Ah God!"

Aguilar pointed at the body "You know who this guy is?"

"No, I-"

"His name is Takao Shugano," Aguilar answered "He's a member of the Triads."

"The Triads?" Sanchez turned to the others dumbfounded "What are they doing here?"

"What we manage to gather is that they have made allies and an income in this city, especially Little Seoul and in East Beach. Setting up shop." Aguilar explained as he pulls out an picture of the group and handed over to Dave Norton.

"On the far right, that skinny shithead is Takao Shugano. 5 years ago in Bolingbroke after doing some time for a prior." Aguilar pointed at the guy in the picture.

"Why haven't we heard of this yet?" agent Norton asked while examining the picture "Normally the Triads try to stay away from a city with an federal presence."

"Your guess is good as mine, agent." Aguilar said as he looked up the rails, seeing some fools showing off in their cholo style clothing and looking down on the officers, whistling at them and ridiculing "These cocksuckers couldn't even get the job done."

"But what has this asshole got to do with this." Sanchez asked while pointing at Takao's body that was now being loaded into the coroner's van.

"Takao is known to be the top dog around here for the Asian underground in specific areas like Little Seoul, Chinatown and Little Tokyo, but that was until he made a big mistake and getting himself a contract on his head." Morgan said as he walked up to the federal agents and points at the picture with the blind man in the middle.

"This guy right here with the stick, that's Wu Zi Mu or better known as Woozie. We believe this is the guy Takao pissed off and ordered the hit on him."

Sanchez raised his eyebrow "Why?"

"Because we believe Takao ignored was ignoring direct orders, the Narcotic unit had found out that Takao was aligning himself with an Triad boss from the East Coast . Which was a big insult to the West Coast Triads like Woozie who didn't gave him permission to work on their territory."

"Who was the Triad boss?" Sanchez asked.

"A Triad boss who's from Liberty city, Wei Chang."

Dave Norton eyes widened when he heard that name "Wei Chang? are you sure?"

"That is what our CI's are saying." Sasuke answered "Why, you know him?"

"All too well," Dave tapped Sanchez's back "Come on, we need to debrief this to the Bureau."

Aguilar saw them walk fast towards their car and before Dave entered his seat he yelled "I'll contact your office when I'm done debriefing my bosses, meanwhile try to find a lead with Lieutenant Daniels. Good luck."

The FIB car drove away as Morgan waved them away "Goodbye...Federal pricks."

"Hahaha! I see you still have some strong feelings about our government, don't you?" Aguilar said tapping the African American's back.

Morgan scoffed "Ever since these bureaucratic assholes are here, it takes longer for us to clean up these damn streets," he walked over to Aguilar's car "Heck! It takes a god damn week before they even can get a warrant."

"Yeah, I kinda understand that." Aguilar said as he opened the doors so he and Morgan could get in.

The engine started as Aguilar turned to Sasuke "Detective, me and lieutenant Daniels are going back to the station, the commissioner wants a report on this. Meanwhile I want you to try find any leads, you think you can do that?"

"Don't worry captain, I think I know somebody who can help." Sasuke said as the coroner's van drove by them.

Aguilar pulls his glasses slightly and looked at Sasuke "Is he reliable?"

"He was in Bolingbroke, maybe he knew something about these guys. keeping tabs on the streets, just need to find out where he is right now."

* * *

Naruto was sitting at the counter of an ramen restaurant, eating a bowl of ramen with chasu pork, soft broiled eggs and green onions.

He just had to drink up the liquid in the bowl, but before he had the chance to do that he heard an intro music and looked up to the television screen that was hanging.

"Good morning my name is Daniels Morison and this is Weazel news, this morning at the docks of Banning a body was found burned and bound to a chair, police also believe that the person was shot as of this is confirmed that bullets were found on the scene. Police identified the victim as Takao Shugano, a Triad gangster who's involved in-" the television turned black.

"Sorry but I just can't watch it anymore." Naruto turned to see it was the owner of the restaurant, Teuchi standing there with the remote "Every time I turn on the TV it's another murder."

Naruto smirks at his comment and replies "Well what do you expect? This is Los Santos."

"Yeah, but now recently you just hear more gruesome crimes. Just last week my daughter walked down the street with some of her friends in East Beach and suddenly took cover when that warehouse shootout happened."

"Where's Ayame anyway, she free?" Naruto asks while taking a look in his glass of soda before taking a sip from it.

"She's doing some shopping around the corner, needed some new vegetables…" Teuchi answered while cleaning the plates, he then walked back into the kitchen while the door opened and a man walked in.

The man was an obvious Chinese man, wearing all black clothing, shirt, pants, nice expensive looking shoes and a short haircut. He walked over to where Naruto was at.

He took a seat next to him just as Naruto finished his drink and asked "Little Lion, it's been a while."

"Yes it has, Mr. Uzumaki." Little Lion replied as he turned to Teuchi "Can I order the same thing as his? Takeout please."

Teuchi nodded and went back into the kitchen, leaving Naruto and the Chinese man alone in the whole restaurant.

Little Lion sighed and began "So, word on the street is Takao is found dead."

"Yeah, I heard." Naruto shook the glass slightly before drinking it.

Little Lion turned to him and says "We know you did it, Naruto don't try to hide it."

Naruto just emptied the glass and puts it down as he did not gave a reaction. He turned around and checked if they were really alone and to his satisfaction there was nobody.

He turned back to the Chinese man and asked "So, who told you?"

"Nobody told, people saw. Two of our boys were tracking Takao until a van pulled up and two men snatched him off the streets that night. " Little Lion pulled out a cellphone and showed the screen to Naruto, seeing there was a recording playing.

 _It was in Chinatown, there he saw that Takao was exiting a Chinese restaurant with red neon light above it, talking to his phone until a white Speedo van pulled up and two men in dark hoodies pointed their guns at him and forced him into the back of the van and drove off._

Little Lion puts the phone back and said "We know that a friend of yours named Lamar Davis, owns this vehicle and drove around the block with it before doing the kidnapping."

"Lamar, you fool…." Naruto groaned shaking his head while looking away from Little Lion.

"Look…we all know why you did this, and personally I can understand. In fact, that is the very reason why I'm here."

Naruto looked confused as he saw Little Lion started pulling out a small piece of paper from his pockets and handed it over to him.

Naruto took the paper and read it was an address phone number "Who's this?"

"A friend who will invite you and personally thank you for your services."

Teuchi comes out of the kitchen with a bag "Here's your lunch."

Little Lion pulls out a twenty and handed it over before saying "Try to call next week, at that time he will be available for direct communications. Good day Naruto." The Chinese man said his farewell before walking out the front door.

"Yeah, see ya." Naruto said his farewell before starting to finish up his food and asks Teuchi "Hey old man, mind turning the television back on?"

Teuchi did turn the TV on and on it now was the revealing of Lifeinvader's CEO Jay Norris' new product on the Weazel News channel.

 _"-Today, you're about to witness a new phase. Full on, weapons grade, red alert, world domination!"_ Jay Norris proclaimed the audience that were sitting in front of his stage.

"I'm back!" Ayame came walking through the front door with both her hands filled with groceries, she was still wearing her apron and kitchen uniform.

She walked to the front and saw her father and Naruto focusing on the television she puts the groceries on the counter and sat next to Naruto watching the speech.

 _"We have put a billion people's private data in the public domain and we have milked every penny we could in the process." A short pause was heard for someone to say "Woooo!"_

 _"And we have one of the youngest work forces in the world! An average age of only fourteen point four years. That's not just impressive it's revolutionary!"_

"Fucking asshole…you called it impressive I call it child labor.." Naruto fumed as he

"You don't like that guy, don't you?" Teuchi asks Naruto.

"Nope, I actually despise him, he's the embodiment of everything that is wrong with American social media companies.."

Ayame raised an eyebrow "How so? Last time I heard his company has made billions and created thousands of jobs over the last few years."

"Yeah, but at what cost? Outsourcing the jobs and replacing them with children who get a shit pay? Selling our private information to the highest bidder? Let alone the asshole walks around like he's the Messiah and all, it's only a matter of time karma is going to get to him. And I mean it, there are some people who actually want to see him dead."

Ayame shook her head "Come on, it's not like someone is stupid enough to go out and kill the guy. Sure, the guy is an asshole but come on Naruto, even you must know that." Ayame found it propitious what Naruto said.

 _Then on television, Jay was holding his newest creation that looked like a normal phone "The Lifeinvader mobile device. Yes, we've invented something no one else has thought of. A small computerized mobile. Now you're going to able to stay docked twenty-four seven!"_

 _Then suddenly he started to get an incoming phone call in the middle of the live feed._

"Is that part of the plan?"

 _"Huh, hold on a second. I think someone's trying to dock with me." Jay Norris picked up the phone and spoke._

 _"Hello?" then phone exploded into his face, killing him before he even hit the ground._

Ayame gasped "Oh my goodness…"

 _The audience was going into panic as one of the backstage people tried to check on Jay Norris' dead body while trying to yell to the camera crew to cut it off then the live feed was cut off._

Teuchi grabbed the remote and turned off the TV "What…was that?"

'Looks like he finally done it…he's going to be trading stocks like always' Naruto's mind already figured out who did this as he stood up "Well I'm going. See you guys."

Ayame waved him goodbye "See you Naruto, and send your sister my best regards."

Naruto stopped for a moment before saying "Thanks…I'll be going now." he opened the door and then closed it behind them.

* * *

A yellow taxi just stopped next to the road and out of the back seat came out Naruto who walked over to the driver seat "Hey give Raul my thanks."

"Sure holmes, will do." The driver said as he drove off into the traffic. Naruto turned towards the pavement and started to walk down the street, walking through the heart of the industrial area of La Mesa, where many factory and shipping companies were located. And the one place he stopped was Darnell Bros. an garment factory who's owner was a close friend of his.

He opened the doors and walked up the stairs, once he reached the second floor he saw the garment workers were busy working at the several rows of sewing machines, most of them were women.

One of them, a middle aged Hispanic woman walked over to him "Hello mister, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, hello ma'am," Naruto spoke to her politely "I'm looking for Lester Crest. Is he in here?"

"Oh sure," she pointed at the door behind him "He's in his office. He's already talking with somebody else."

Naruto looked to what she pointed at and turned back saying "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said before going back to work.

He walked up towards the door and opened it, seeing Michael in a suit talking to the middle-aged-balding-on-stick-walking-glasses-wearing Lester Crest.

Michael noticed that Naruto was standing there "Oh, Naruto."

"Hey Michael, good to see you are here." Naruto shook his hand to greet him.

After Naruto was done greeting Michael he turned to Lester and just stood there and spoke "Lester. How are you doing?"

"Well, where should I start," Lester began walking "My hernia hasn't gone any better, I've had to move from the freezing armpit of North Yankton to Los Santos, a city witch doesn't surprise me that for a much liberal city it really is just on one side filled with fake celebrities and rich snobby millennials who think their thoughts are so important to be on reality TV which are run by predatory Vinewood producers who are on anti-depressants and Mollis pills all the time. And on the other side I've witnessed a city which is filled with hookers, drug dealers and mothers trying to slap their kids from stopping drug dealers. All the while I've been trying to make scores with a couple of hired hoodlums and two of my best associates turning up to be alive and well. For the rest I'm pretty much fine." Lester explained as he just closed the door behind them.

Naruto smirks "I can see you're doing fine then." Naruto spreads his arms out "Now, how about a hug for old time's sakes?"

"Oh, fine. But only because it is you." Lester went over to Naruto and gave him a hug "It's very nice to see you but how did you know I moved here? I never gave you my address."

"Yeah now I think about it," Michael interjected "I never told you anything about this."

"Well how do I say this…. it's no big fact that you are perhaps the only white dude who lives on this side of East Los in the middle of MBG territory….and also my boy Gustavo Mota has mentioned you."

"You know Mota? That explains it." Lester realizes but then waved it off "Never mind. Okay, what's the thing Michael?"

Michael took a turn to Naruto and sighed before speaking "Look, I just owe some Mexican hood a couple of million bucks 'cause I wrecked his girlfriend's house."

"Which Mexican."

"Martin Madrazo."

Lester upon hearing this frowned a little bit before answering "He's not supposed to be very nice."

"Oh, if it wasn't for Naruto, he wouldn't be nice enough to give me a week to get him the money." Michael said while pointing at Naruto.

"Hmmm," Lester looked between the two and thought for a moment "Okay, a couple of mill within a week…"

Naruto saw that Lester had something in mind "So Lester, what are our options?"

"Uhm….either we hit a bank in the sticks or we do a store," The planner turned to Michael for the decision "Which do you like?"

Michael made a small walk "Well…store is usually easier, but I gotta make a big take."

"Well, gems it is, then. Let's go to Vangelico, buy ourselves engagement rings," Lester spoke as he went for the door.

Michael then said "And we're gonna need a crew," stopping Lester from exiting the room "I can round up some of the old guys?"

"There are no old guys, except for Naruto here," Lester pointed out as he began naming them "Moses, ironically he found Jesus, all those Irish crazies, mostly just disappeared. That crew from the south, they all went down." Lester paused a second as he remembered something and said "There was a…an eastern European guy making moves in Liberty City, but…nah, he went quiet." He quit naming them as he started walking down the stairs with Naruto and Michael following him.

Michael turned to Naruto, not believing what he heard "Did everybody go down in the last ten years?"

Naruto shook his head "Nah, most of them either retired from the game or are off the grid, but there are still some decent shooters, drivers and computer geniuses around, just hard to find them, most of them do small time heists, no big fish."

They all went through the front door and walked over to Michael's car as he still wanted the answer about the crew "Alright, but we're gonna need a crew. You got any contacts in LS or not?"

Before Lester entered the passenger seat he answered "I've been working with someone but they're too unpredictable. I'll have to reach out to some other guys."

"Yeah, I may going to pull some favors, getting us good muscle for a discount. Michael you drive." Naruto patted Michael back as he entered the back seat.

"Okay."

Once Michael entered the car and started the engine Lester gave him the instruction "We're going to Little Portola."

The car drove up and started heading out westwards, meanwhile Michael and Lester were having a conversation Naruto started messaging Gustavo. _'We need to talk, I'll be waiting for you at the garage.'_

He waited for an reply and then Gustavo replies _'What is it?'_

He received back _'It's something we cannot speak on the phone.'_

Naruto sighed and waited until he replied _'Okay, I'll see you later.'_

 _'Later.'_

"Naruto, Naruto have you heard us?" Naruto was broken from concentrating on his phone and saw that Lester was speaking to him "Have you heard what the plan is?"

"Oh, sorry Lester. Texted him already."

"Never mind, like I said. While Michael will use the glasses to make pictures of their alarm systems; security features, ventilators, cameras and what else that store has. With the help of the glasses that has a camera and a radio relay which Michael is wearing right now." Lester said as Michael puts them on.

"Okay, and what's my job?"

"You go and try find a way up to the roof see where that store's ventilations lead to, so walk around the block and see where you can find an entrance to the rooftop. I'll stay here and gather the intel. Also, have this earpiece, making it easier to communicate and take these glasses too."

"Got it." Naruto complied while taking the earpiece and glasses, putting them on."

The car pulled up on Little Portola, Michael parked his car in the open spot, not attracting attention of any of the fancy wearing people in this part of the city.

Naruto and Michael got out of the car and went their separate ways, Michael went straight for the door while Naruto walked around the block.

Naruto looked around, having no luck finding any entrance or way towards the rooftops.

 _"Naruto, any luck finding a way to the rooftop?"_

"Nah, man." Naruto replied "Can you look on the maps? Help out a little."

 _"Hmmm, let me see…Yes, there is a construction site at the building complex on Rockford Dr. it's not that far away from you."_

Naruto looked around and indeed spotted the construction site "Found it," I'm going in."

 _"Okay, just don't fuck it up."_

Naruto crossed over the street and walked inside the construction site, seeing it was empty he walked up the stairs until he reached the second floor and walked through the open door, finding an ladder that leads to the rooftop. All the while Michael was getting instructions from Lester to what he should do.

Naruto reached the top and walked off towards the open roof and spoke through the earpiece "I'm on the rooftop."

 _"Okay, I need to know where the air coming out those vents in Vangelico originates. There should be a unit above the store."_

"Okay, I'm on it." Naruto started walking over the rooftops and the stairs all the while Michael was asking Lester about a certain person…

Naruto climbed over one small wall and saw a barrier with the top revealing the vents.

"I see the vents."

 _"Yeah, I'm looking at the relay, can you get any higher?"_

Naruto walked around the barrier and saw that a vantage point which looked like was the height was bigger the vents so he went over there and climbed on it.

Once he stood on the vantage, he focused the glasses on the air system "Okay….say cheese."

'Click'

"And done." Naruto said making a photo gesture "A masterpiece."

 _"Okay, okay, I know you are a good artist and all but get down here before someone sees you."_ Lester said sounding stern.

"Okay, I'm coming down."

* * *

Naruto walked out of the construction site and saw that Michael was parked on the other side of the street.

Michael rolls down the window and said "Come on, kid. Let's go."

Naruto nods as he looked around and saw that the road was clear so he could cross over the street without any problems.

Just as he started crossing the street, a blue Vapid Radius came out of the corner.

Michael saw that the car was about to hit him "Hey kid look out!"

Naruto turned to the street as the car just hit the brakes and just bumped slightly backwards to avoid being hit.

"Hey Look out where drive, asshole!" Naruto yelled pissed off as he hit the hood as he stared at the moment at the driver, unfortunately the glasses were to blurry for him to see who it was so he began walking off towards Michael's car and got in the back seat.

Naruto took the glasses off and handed it over to Lester "Here. Take them back."

Michael drove off while the Radius was just standing there In the middle of the road until it started driving again.

Naruto looked through the back window as it drove off "Maybe I went overboard…"

"Well, I would consider that very controlled to be honest." Michael said while driving.

"Can we stay what is important?" Lester said while looking into his phone "We've got all the pictures we need. Let's go back to the garment factory, I called ahead and told them to start setting up the information."

"They reliable?"

"They are, they mostly just don't themselves involved in anything." Lester answered as he was working "Consider that I pay them a good minimum wage, with a good health insurance of course. Those workers are good people, sometimes one of them brings some nice homemade cake for everybody, and I secretly take a piece of it…."

Michael noticed this conversation was getting out of topic so he said "So, what did you see?"

"Oh right, uhm…" Lester got back on the job "With the layout of inside the store and the ventilation system, I say that that it's nothing that'll cause undue complications."

"Yeah, it looked like a simple set up; cameras broadcasting to a remote server. We might be able to wipe 'em remotely. Security guard on the door; he won't want to die for rich assholes that rub his nose in it." Michael mentioned some good reasons for it.

Lester turned to naruto "And? What about the rooftops?

"Nobody was at the construction site, must be lunchtime or something, anyway the vents look like you could throw something in it." Naruto told.

"Good. The alarm system's linked to the door lock. We'll get a good window if someone talented hacks it."

"Anything else?" Michael asked.

"Well, the, uhh, more valuable merchandise is in the cabinets in the center of the store, by the register. So, I'd start there." Lester showed the pictures to Naruto as he pointed them out while Michael focused on the road.

Naruto saw the jewelry and smiled "Those look good. Michael, have you asked about the prices?"

"Rings start at eight, pendants begin at twelve. Eighteen carat gold, nine fifty platinum." Michael said what he remembered talking with the woman working there.

"Sum that with the amount of it inside the cabinets, we can get away with a small fortune." Naruto said as this was indeed a small fortune, possible around five mill.

"Besides, glass in the cabinets wasn't bullet proof. Means you can smash 'em easy enough, but the stones 'll be in the safe at night." Lester added the last details of the whole scouting mission.

"So, we go in when its open then?" Michael asked.

Lester nodded "Right. Once we melt down the gold, re-cut the rocks, that's an okay score."

"Yeah…shame we can't go in after hours, man, those vents looked promising."

"Might be able to flip that another way." Lester had something in thought.

"We're listening," Naruto spoke.

"Wait until we get back."

They entered La Mesa, meaning they were nearing the factory. Michael then decided to suggest something for someone "Hey Lester, about the crew."

"Yeah?"

"There's this kid who's been helping me, maybe we could cut him in. Naruto knows him in fact he's a friend of his. Right kid?" Michael asked his protégé.

Naruto understood now who he meant by and agreed "Yeah, his name is Franklin. Childhood friend of mine. Maybe we can put him up as an getaway driver."

"I don't work with amateurs, no offense but it's just how I don't trust new blood that often…"

"Then trust me. Lester, Franklin wants to make something of himself and is willing to prove himself to work hard, he's no snitch and doesn't mess around when it comes in making money." Naruto tried to convince the planner.

Lester then sighed and asked "What kind of a driver is he?"

"Like the best there ever was." Naruto smirked as he told him that.

"Ugh, fine." Lester gave in after the pressure "He'll be one of the getaway drivers but if he fails that's on you."

"You won't regret it." Naruto promised as they pulled up the garment factory. The three exited the car once after they parked the car they headed inside the factory.

When they reached upstairs, one of the workers sat there waiting for them. She stood "Here are the photos."

"Thanks you." Lester thanked the worker while grabbing the photos from her hands before the group entered the office, with the woman going back to work "My workers have their uses."

"That's good to know." Naruto said closing the door behind them.

"Okay, let me set this up." Lester started as he walked over to the board and started placing the photos on the board.

Michael chuckled as the old tactics were still being used "Nice to see the methods haven't changed."

"Well, we got to figure out what we're doing somehow." Lester placed some of the pictures of potential crew members on.

Naruto leaned against the desk behind him "Just like old times."

"Indeed. All the roles, all the work, no data and no trial" Lester said as he puts the final touch on the board "But making the decisions, that is your domain my friend. Here." He stepped aside allowing the others to see the whole plan Lester had.

Naruto and Michael stepped forwards as Lester started to explain his plan.

"There's two ways I see of doing this – we go in smart or we go in loud and dumb." Lester started explaining the first plan "Remember the vents? If we're gonna be smart, we pump a little knockout gas through the air system, then hit the cabinets while everyone's out. You'll have to source the gas, of course. But crowd control won't slow you down, and that might improve the take. The cover is pest control, so no one will look twice when you're wearing gas masks. That means getting a pest control van though."

"Okay," Michael nodded as he looked for the other option "And loud?"

Lester rolled his eyes knowing full well that Michael hasn't changed so he knew this was going to happen "You go in dumb and you'll need your famous way with people and four carbine rifles. We can't buy them, and risk them getting traced. No, no, no we've got to find some in circulation. It's awkward, it's real awkward, but this is the gun favored by LSPD tactical teams, so one of their vans is probably a good place to look."

"Okay, we got the options," Naruto said trying to figure it out "but what's the difference in the plans besides getting in?"

"Not much, rest of the plan is pretty much the same roles. A hacker can disable the cameras. The length of time depends on their ability. The alarm will be operating on the same window. The exit strategy is more or less the same for both options. The driver you pick will, of course, source some bikes. You come out the store and make your way through the new subway tunnel they're digging off the Del Perro freeway. You lose the cops in there and meet a truck in the LS river."

Naruto nods "Alright, Franklin can handle a bike, so that's no problem."

"If you say so." Lester turned to Michael for the final decision "So Michael, how do you wanna do this? Run in through the front door, or try to play it smart?"

Michael was struggling to make a harsh "Agh, I don't know. of course I want to do this in the smart way, but I got to admit. I miss the thrill of going through the front door and unleashing my angry voice at everybody inside the place."

Naruto smiled at that and stood back up and went over to Michael to pat him on the back and said "What's holding you back? so long we got the money."

Michael still hesitated "But we might can take a bigger take if we play it smart. It's like Lester said, without worrying about the crowd control."

"You worry about taking the jewels while I'll take care of the of the crowd." Naruto patted the retired bank robber on the shoulder "Okay?"

Michael nodded his head once and turned to Lester "We're going in."

"Of course, I expect nothing less from you. good." Lester sighed as he pulls out three stacks of papers that had names and pictures on them "Here are the names of the people who can provide us with their services, some of them are professionals while there are some who still need to…get more experience. So I would say you need to choose wisely. Just remember though, the better they are, the bigger the cut."

Michael went through the papers and first began to look for an gunman, the first he found was of someone he knew "Norman, remember him Naruto? Solid guy, good gunner and only asks for 7%."

Naruto shook his head "I wouldn't pick him, guy fell down after you 'died' besides the guy is an asshole who left his kids and wife, so please don't consider him."

Michael thought for a moment but then had to agree on Naruto "But who then?"

Instead of an straight answer, a picture of a an Hispanic male in his late 20's with clean shaven face and short brown hair.

Naruto saw Michael look at the picture "That's Gustavo Mota, he may be a big price but that's no problem. He can handle a gun and is very fast when it comes to taking a score."

Lester rubbed his chin "Yeah…but 14%..."

"I'll take of that. I'll make sure he does a 1-time discount." Naruto answered "But seriously Mike, I recommend you to use good muscle for this, we only have three days left and if we screw this up once, we're done."

"Okay, okay. We'll hire him. Now what's next?" Michael went through the pictures and saw that an Chinese-American that had high skills "How about this guy?"

"Eddie Toh? Not bad my friend, he's one of the best getaway drivers in the state. You can count on him." Lester smiled as he went for the last stack of papers "Now lastly we need a hacker. Let's make sure it's the cheapest, only problem is that I only have two options, one of Page Harris, a feminine touch. She'll of course will be able to find any back doors if we would run into a problem, only issue here is that she's expensive, 15%. The other is Christian Feltz, even if he's only 10%, Feltz is also within this rate expensive."

"…Ugh, I may regret this later." Michael groaned as he brought it up "I know this guy, Rickie. I met him at the Lifeinvader office. He may not be that good, but he's enthusiastic."

"Lifeinvader….So it were you guys pulling that stunt on TV?" Naruto figured out who now was behind it.

Michael was choking on his words "Ehm….Lester?"

"Let's just give up, we're busted." Lester shook his head as he turned to Naruto "It's a long story-"

"You know what." Naruto interrupted "I don't even have to know, but this guy Rickie, why bring him up?"

"Because the guy knows I was the last one to enter the green room where the device was, the one used by the Jay Norris guy? He found my number and offered his services and to be frankly, I don't think it's the best idea to ignore him now, since he knows who I am." Michael rubbed the back of his head while he explained the story.

"How good is he?"

"Well, he was an employee at Lifeinvader, so he must be worth something?"

Lester nodded "Okay, you contact him but say to him he's getting a beginning cut, I only tolerate 1 amateur with an good cut and that is that friend Franklin of yours."

"Done." Naruto and Michael agreed.

"Okay," Lester picked up the three selected photos and pinned them on the board "Mota, Toh and this Rickie guy, are you sure you want to go with this crew?"

Michael thought of the decisions for a moment before nodding "Yes."

"Okay, I'll look into how you can find a tac team and get their weapons, and I'll be in touch." Lester informed.

"Hold on Lester," Naruto held his hand as he had an idea "You let me take care of those guns and I'll talk with Gustavo. Michael, you talk with this Rickie guy and inform Franklin about it and Lester, you give a call to that Eddie guy. Is that okay?"

Lester gave it a thought "Hmm, fine. I'll call Eddie and you all do the rest. You need to pitch it to the guys though Michael."

"Whoa! My rep don't count no more." Michael asked Lester.

Lester turned to Michael and replies to him that reminds him a crucial point "You're a dead man Michael…" he then told the both of them "I'll call you. Don't worry."

* * *

Night fell as Michael's car pulled up just in front of Benny's garage. The doors were closed and Benny's car was gone.

"We're here," Michael said he turned to Naruto "You sure this guy will do it?"

Naruto groaned at that Michael had asked this question again "For the fourth time, yes. Just give me some time and I'll get it done. Now if you excuse me." Naruto opened the door and exited the car.

He walked around the car and before he could enter the garage he heard Michael yell "Hey, Naruto."

He turned around to see Michael sticking his head out of the open window "Just that you know…your sister, Narumi."

Naruto hide his flinching hand.

"She's….she's due to be released in three days. I went to the hospital before coming to Lester and I asked about her and they said she would be healthy enough to have treatment at her own house, so I figured you might want to visit her…."

Naruto slowly shook his head and said "Sure, I'll go visit her. Thank M."

"No problem kid, see you in a few days." Michael said as he drove off. Naruto turned back to the garage and walked in it.

He opened the door and left it open so Gustavo could come in later, he noticed that the light of his tattoo parlor was still on so he walked over there and took a look.

When he opened the door, he noticed no-one was inside. Instead, there laid an envelope on the chair with one of the lights focused on it.

Naruto walked over to the chair and took the envelope and opened it, a letter was found inside of it belonging to Fu.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I just want to let you know that I've moved in with Tenten, Ino and Sakura's flat, before you ask yourself what you've done wrong? This was pre-planned before all of this._

 _What I never got to tell you is that I've enlisted myself into USLA, I manage to resign myself from being a steward and I'm now studying biology and insects, I know that we used to joke about that when we were young but I always wanted to learn more about all different types of bugs, bacteria and other lifeforms._

 _Also please don't blame yourself for not coming or contacting me all day long, Ayame told me everything. How you couldn't go to the hospital or even home. I hold no hard feelings for you._

 _Just try and go visit Narumi, I went over there and she needs someone to comfort her…could you please do that?_

 _I hope you stay strong and I'll see you again very soon._

 _With Love_

 _Fu_

 _XXX_

Naruto smiled when he read that letter and found it good she was going to study. He knew she always wanted to do that but couldn't afford it to pay those tuitions and a place to live, but after working as a steward for some years she at least had enough to pay for it….for a year.

He was going to give her a helping hand anyway.

Naruto heard the sound of engines outside the garage and turned to it, seeing it was black Vigaro that belonged to Gustavo.

"Looks like it begins…"

What do you think? Like it? Leave a comment and spread the word!

Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! I finally made the next chapter and it's around her... 1;23 in the morning. Oh god. This was meant to be a Christmas gift to you guys but since I missed the deadline, F*** it.**

 **Enjoy**

Naruto was sitting on the support chair where his customers would sit, was explaining to his friend Gustavo Mota that he Lester and someone he didn't know were planning on taking a score and that they wanted him to be their second gunner.

First Gustavo was delighted he could make some extra cash which he needed badly, but when Naruto asked he needed a favor and the explanation why this score was planned, this turned into a ninety degree turn for him.

Gustavo walked around after hearing what Naruto wanted and finally said "So, because that friend of yours pulled down the house of Martin Madrazo-"

"Not his house, the house of an associate of his. Possible mistress to be precisely."

"-And has been given a week to repay the damage to him and you expect me to be the gunner for 11%?"

"…Yes, yes something like that."

Gustavo frowns slightly "You know I don't do no discounts, ese."

"No," Naruto stood up "but I do know you want in after hearing the score."

"Naruto, you know I need paper. And by that I need it fast." He started naming up the payments he needed, that of his mom's medical bills, house bills, paying tribute to La Onda and his homies on the block. Gustavo unlike many others who were Vago gang members wasn't just a party goer and hothead. He was careful, when he was a stick up man that raided stash houses of rival gang members of either the Ballas or the Aztecas, stealing their cash or drugs he would've sold to the homies he would take a considerable cut and stash it away.

But when the police raided his neighborhood and rounded every Vago gang member up against the wall, he found out someone in his own clique ratted him out and Gustavo had to do an eight year bid for possession of an illegal firearm and armed robbery for the money transport he had managed to rob with over two hundred grand in it. He was eighteen at the time of his conviction.

He never found out who the rat was, but it resulted in Gustavo distancing himself from his clique and working more as a freelance gunner so he could still get paid, sure he had to pay a small tribute to La Onda and to the big homies from the neighborhood but he really distanced himself with the gang business out of distrust.

Naruto sighs as he went further to explain "Look Gus, the reason why I chose you is that we need to have a good gunman for the money we need badly. I'm asking this as a favor."

"And then what," Gustavo asked as he asked his friend "What do I get in return? Because if I do this score for 11% I expect to be cut in for the next time if this guy of yours is serious."

Naruto knew he was getting somewhere "First, your car is going to get a free upgrade on my expenses."

"Tempting..."

"Also, I will make sure to whatever score is going to happen, your name will be the first one mentioned. I can promise you that."

"That's good to know," Gustavo nodded as he waited "And?"

Naruto walked passed him and out of the parlor room, leaving Gustavo to wonder where he was going.

The blonde man went outside the garage, looking around to see if anyone was out there. Luckily for him nobody was present as he went the trashcan and moved it up. Under the trashcan laid an brown paper bag that was stuffed full.

"That new delivery huh?" Naruto scoffed as he looked inside the bag and saw it was what was expected.

He took one last look around and then went back into the garage.

* * *

Gustavo was busy typing, to a homie of his who got a look in the streets for a couple of heaters Naruto was looking for. Then he saw Naruto coming back into the garage with a brown bag in his hands.

He just waits before sending it, wanting to know what Naruto's offer was.

"My last part of the offer lies in this bag." Naruto puts the bag on the table just in front of Gustavo.

The gunner looked between the bag with suspicion what was in it and then to his friend with a question "What's in it?"

Naruto gestured his hand and offered "Take a look."

Gustavo took his advice and slowly opened the bag and looked to what was in it, when he smell a strong scent of an all well-known odor he turned to Naruto "Yo holmes, ain't this-"

"That's the usual, weekly deliverance but I had a double package coming this week." Naruto informed his buddy "This was that package."

Gustavo closed the bag and says "Eh…I thought you weren't in that game anymore."

"Not in THAT game, I just sell this to pay my tributes to the guys in the pen." Naruto walked over to one of his cabinets and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of scotch "Besides, it's actually a passion of mine to grow it. it's the only stuff I don't despise."

Gustavo whistled at what he saw inside the bag "Word on the street is that this shit blows your mind, nobody can find it anywhere except in Families turf, you selling to them don't you?"

Naruto ignored that last question as he poured the liquor inside the glasses "Like I said, that's my offer. One free bag for either you investment of making profits."

He turned around with the two glasses in his hands as he handed one over to Gustavo "Or for your own consumption…We have a deal?"

Gustavo puts the bag down and turns to Naruto, standing with the scotch in his hand.

Naruto saw he was raising up his phone, with on it a text message that was written by Gustavo. He pressed on the enter option and sends the text to someone.

Gustavo took the glass and says "We've got a deal holmes."

Naruto nods as he raised his glass with his partner "To Vangelico."

Gustavo couldn't help but smirk "To Vangelico."

They both downed the scotch just as Franklin walked inside the parlor shop.

Naruto turned to the door and said "Oh, Franklin. Good to see you're here."

"Yeah whatever homie," Franklin shrugged but then saw the other guy and asks "Sup, ese."

Gustavo turned to Franklin, who just happened to wear a Black Feud sweater and some shoes with green laces, he straight out forward knew by the height and colors who this guy was "So, you the fool who's ass I saved?"

"who you calling a fool, ese?" Franklin asked not taking that insult slightly, sure he was done with that beefing bullshit but he still didn't let himself being called a fool "And I asked you a question, who are you and where are you from?"

Gustavo walked over to the black man and started glaring at him "My name is Gustavo Mota, East Los, El Burro Heights ese."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I don't bang." Naruto stepped between them and pushed them apart slightly to break off the tension "you can stop with the play Gustavo, he's the new blood."

"New blood? Ruto, what are you talking about and who is this Vago ese?"

Gustavo chuckled at his dumbfounding and turned to the blonde crook "Hey ese, you sure this guy can do the job? It is a lot of money on the line."

Naruto chuckled while picking from his cabinet another glass "He can handle himself, he knows how to shake off the cops, just give him a chance Gus. He's just learning the ropes just like us. It's going to be his first score."

"What?" Franklin asked confused "What score?"

Naruto poured down scotch in the empty glass "Your first score Frank, we're going to stick Vangelico's jewelry store and you will be the getaway driver."

Franklin was stunned at what he was hearing while taking the drink "Are you for real, we gonna rob a jewelry shop? Is that what Michael was referring to?"

"Yep, its official. Michael called it in and we're going to do it. With the help of our planner Lester we can rob the place for a small fortune, around five mill or so."

Franklin couldn't believe the numbers and spoke "Five mill? Nigga that's more money I could make hustling in a lifetime."

"Yes that is true, that is why we're going to have a middle pay crew, not too expensive but also quite experienced." Naruto looked between the two while he furthered explained "The driver will bring in the bikes that we can use to escape through the tunnels and Gus over here, thanks to his previous experiences of ripping off dope runners and hitting up a good amount of targets is the perfect gunman for the job."

Naruto paused for a moment "Then we got the hacker, who's responsible for keeping the alarm silent for as much time we need, he's small cost risk but we need that money bad…Then it's you Franklin."

Franklin raised his eyebrow, he was leaning against the door the whole time "What?..."

"Because you are a newbie, you're going to have a small cut, not to small. Possible around ten or eleven percent."

Franklin opened his mouth but Naruto stopped him "Before you gonna say that's small. Remember you're just a rookie. This isn't like robbing warehouses and liquor stores or boosting cars, Franklin. You're going to have to show it to them that you can handle this. Besides you got a good cut, better than the hacker who only gets four."

Franklin kept himself quiet and listened to the arguments, of course ten or eleven percent sound good but that would mean he would only get a small take, not knowing it was possible around a few hundred grand. He just wanted to make money quick…

"Hey, holmes." Franklin turned to the perceived chicano from El Burro Heights.

Gustavo puts down the glass and crossed his arms "I think it's better you know how I got to know about you." he pointed his finger at Naruto "Because me and this vato right here go way back. I was the one who spoke to someone who takes orders for the Ese's up in the pen and convinced them to put the hit on that Armenian puto. You know? for that fuckup you both and that Davis guy did in Vespucci beach."

Franklin turns quickly to Naruto who nodded in response, now finding out the guy in front of him was the one who made sure he wasn't greenlighted by the Chicano Mafia.

"Whatever, If you think I'm going to have a grudge against you for killing some of them then you're stupid. I don't bang anymore, I still live in East Los but the days of tagging, banging and slanging are done for me. I don't care who I work with even if it is someone from the other side. So, we're gonna work together as partners so we can get rich or are we going the other way." Gustavo gave his ultimatum to the Families gang member.

Franklin took a moment to decided and then spoke "That's cool. I thought I was the only crook in LS who's trying to move on…Alright homie, let's be partners."

Gustavo smiled a grin at his response and extended his hand "Orale." They both shook hands and it was settled. Now the whole crew must be settled right now, now they only needed to get the guns and they would be ready to go.

PING!

Gustavo felt it was his phone ringing so he reached into his pocket and read what it was "Okay, good news. My homie says he found some guns."

Naruto immediately questioned "And? When can we get them?"

"I need to pick them up myself, homie only trusts me." Gustavo grabbed his keys and grabbed the brown bag "You guys in?"

"Nah man, I need to go visit someone."

"Who?"

"My sister. She's supposed to be released from the hospital any day now."

"Oh, I understand." Gustavo walks up to his friend and patted his shoulder "When you see her, say to her I said hello."

"Thanks Gus, I will."

"Okay I need to go now. see you guys later." Gustavo said as he left through the door and walked out of the garage.

Franklin turns to Naruto "Ey, want me to drive you up there?"

Naruto thought for a moment staring at the floor before replying "Sure, thanks F."

* * *

 **Mount Zonah Medical Center**

After being given a lift by Franklin, Naruto walked into the main entrance of Mount Zonah Medical Center.

He looked around him and saw on the benches were people who came her for different reasons waiting to be approached by someone from the medical staff.

"Out of the way!" Naruto was pushed aside by an ambulance driver who was pushing a patient in with his partner "We need a doctor, quick!"

"I'm coming!" A man in a doctors uniform came running and asks "What have we got?"

"Young latino male, mid 20's, gunshot wounds in the torso and stomach. Victim of a drive by shooting, lost blood on the way and reanimated him twice."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Police was on the scene, they believe he was trying to buy drugs, they're sending two officers."

"No, no policia! No policia!" The victim started struggling but was being restrained by the ambulance workers "Let me go!"

"Calm down sir, if you move more you're about to reopen your wounds."

"Fuck you, pinche-"

"Enough, which ER room is available?" The doctor asked the nurse behind the reception.

She looked through and said "Third, it's up and ready."

"Okay let's go. I need assistance and get this guy to calm down. bound him to the bed if you have to." The ambulance workers followed the doctor's instructions as they moved the bed towards the third ER room with the victim cursing out.

"Hijo de Puta!" Naruto saw how they closed the door and the sound of the cursing Chicano went silent.

He walked over to the receptionist and asked "Excuse me ma'am, is Narumi Uzumaki still in this hospital?"

The receptionist looked up to see who it was "And who might you be?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki….I'm her brother." He told her as she started listening "I was here a couple of days ago when she was brought in."

She nods before looking into the data and said "Ah yes, Narumi Uzumaki is still here. She's due to be released tomorrow morning. May I know why you haven't signed in as a visitor?"

"I only was here once when she was first brought in, you see I just came out of prison...and because of my parole officer I had a curfew so I couldn't stay out to long it's also because of my job in East Los I couldn't take the possibility to visit her often." Naruto half lied to make sure this story was believable.

The receptionist nods "I understand, you can go. she's in the same room where's she was the first night. You know where it is?"

"Yeah ma'am, thank you." Naruto thanks the woman as he walked towards one of the elevators which were open.

* * *

 **Narumi's bedroom**

Laying in her bed, Narumi was reading a letter she received from her friends, she was somehow surrounded with gifts and good well letters from friends she made in school, college and her neighborhood, the one she was reading belonged to her friend who was currently in San Fierro.

 _Hey girl, it's me Kurotsuchi._

 _I hope you get a quick recovery, I wished I could come and visit right now but my final exams should be finished the end of this week. So when that ends I will catch the next plane and fly in before you even know it._

 _I just wanna say; stay strong, cause you are a strong girl just like your brother. Not that douche brother of your Menma but your other brother Naruto. I know that it may be a hard topic about Naruto but I hope you see him real soon…_

 _And for whoever tries to come at you, you know what to do with those martial art lessons you had, and if those don't help just kick em in the you know ;)_

Narumi couldn't help but giggle at that "Oh Kuro…"

 _Like I said, I hope I see you soon and well wishes from gramps and dad over here._

 _Bye_

 _XXX_

 _Kurotsuchi_

"Oh Kurotsuchi, how I miss you, you hothead." Narumi mumbled as she placed the opened letter next to the others. She had been given fruit baskets from a family friend of hers who moved to Blaine county but took the time to visit her. One of them was a close friend of Naruto's.

She grabbed underneath her blanket something she's been repairing during her breaks in the cafeteria. It was a bracelet that was made when she was a child, the bracelet was made out of marbles that were in the colors of brown, red and yellow but with an small attachment with on it a small blue crystal that was given by their godmother but also current director of the Senju institution.

This was an exact replica of the one she's wearing on her wrist right now, this one was that of her brother's, Naruto. Who gave it back to her on that horrible day.

 _Flashback_

 _Narumi was wearing black leggings with a black high heel shoes, her top consists her wearing a normal yellow blouse with on it different patterns that looked like whirlpools and she had her hair just be flown freely._

 _She was right now in a place she wished she never would've come. She was in Bolingbroke state prison to visit her brother who just turned 18 while serving a fourteen year sentence._

 _The guard who was an bold white guy with an small beard was escorting her grabbed for his keys "Here ma'am, your brother is already waiting for you."_

 _Narumi automatically replies "Okay, thank you."_

 _"What's the occasion?" the guard asked while putting the key in the lock._

 _"It's my brother's birthday, it's also mine…"_

 _"Oh? You're twins?"_

 _"Yes, but not identical."_

 _The guard couldn't help but smirk "I say…."_

 _He opened the door and there sat Naruto on the opposite side of the glass shield with phones attached to the walls. Narumi saw that her brother was wearing his blue prison uniform with a black bandana covering his forehead and his arms which were covered in tattoos. They were alone as normally the visiting hours were finished but because this was an special occasion. This was looked between the fingers._

 _"Alright, you guys got 10 minutes then he's got to go back to his cell. Ten minutes is ten minutes, you understand?"_

 _"Yes sir." Narumi responded with respect "It won't take long."_

 _"Yeah, sure." The guard left the room closing the door behind him, leaving the two siblings alone._

 _Narumi sat on the seat and picked up the phone first, when Naruto picked up his phone she immediately said "Hey, brother."_

 _"Hey Narumi," Naruto replies casually "What brings you here, I usually don't get visits like…ever." Like the only visits he got where that from his friends Lamar, Franklin and sometimes JB. For the rest he rarely received a visit or even a postcard from his family, except Narumi._

 _Narumi brings up "It's our birthday remember? Don't tell me you forgot about that?"_

 _"Ohhh," Naruto chuckles while holding the phone "Ah now I see, it's that time of the year. Sorry, but it's hard to keep track on what day it is if you do every day the same thing in this godforsaken place." He commented as he found it funny._

 _Narumi was taken back by the lack of care her brother showed about where he was "Are you alright, big brother?"_

 _"Am I alright," Naruto started to look around while tapping the window between them before giving his answer "I don't know, how is the family doing? Are they talking about me? Any chance of visiting me?"_

 _"No, they aren't. they-"_

 _"Oh yeah that's right, they disowned me." Naruto brought it up "Let me guess, they didn't want you to waste your time visiting the burden of the family?"_

 _Narumi touched the glass "No, you're not a burden Naruto-"_

 _"Really? Then how come I don't see dad come here and visit me, or that moron Menma or our beloved 'Family sticks together' bullshit of a mother who was the first to break ties with me?" Naruto asked while slamming his hand on the counter._

 _"Hey, quite that down!" one of the guards warned "I'm speaking to you Uzumaki!"_

 _"Mom did everything she could to-"_

 _"Save her own ass, did forgot what she said in the court house? She didn't spoke a word in my defense, or why I was homeless or why she didn't even bother to acknowledge me as her child. Because they don't give a damn about me!" Naruto slammed his hand against the counter again._

 _Narumi quickly stood up and held her hand to stop the prison guard from intervening before holding her hand on the glass._

 _Naruto sat back down and muttered "They don't give a damn about me, mom, dad, the teachers, the whole institute…."_

 _"I care about you, brother…"_

 _"That I know, Narumi-chan. But that is where I cannot risk you to get hurt…." Naruto looked back up and his hand went under the counter and reached for something._

 _She saw that Naruto was holding onto something in a fist and turned towards the correctional officer who nods before sliding the item into the small mover that allowed items to be moved to the other side of the glass._

 _Narumi opened the shelve and her eyes widened by what she saw, it was the bracelet she made for Naruto._

 _"I'm going to be honest Narumi, I don't believe I will get out of here alive, I don't want you to get hurt so we have to break off our ties."_

 _Narumi slowly grabbed the bracelet._

 _"It's for the better." Naruto sighed as he stood up with closed eyes "Maybe it's for the better you leave-"_

 _"NO!" Naruto slammed her fist against the glass, Naruto saw she was holding back the tears "Why! Because you're involved in gangs? Naruto please! We can fix this, just work with the cops and they can-"_

 _"You don't understand Narumi, there's no getting out. There's only stretching, stretching the time you have in this life. I already have to fight to survive in this hellhole. I have to distance myself from my relatives, and since you were the only one who cared, it hurts me to say this. But I'm sorry Narumi, happy birthday and have a good life."_

 _Naruto hung the phone back as he walked away from it, ignoring the pleas from Narumi._

 _"No, NO! Don't do this Naruto, please! We're family! I cannot lose you! PLEASE! Come back and answer the god damn phone! Naruto, Naruto. NARUTO!"_

Flashback end

Tears flowed through Narumi's cheeks as she tried not to cry, after that day she tried countless of times to visit him in Bolingbroke but every time she went Naruto refuses to come or was unavailable.

Her friends tried to be the third party and convince Naruto to speak again with Narumi by visiting him more often but to no avail, they first really didn't know or blamed Naruto for not speaking to his sibling until Narumi's guardian, Obito explained to them what Naruto has done.

He explained how on the first day he arrived at Bolingbroke, he was severely attacked by three members of the Aryan Vanguard, resulting in one death. Naruto had killed one of them in self-defense and was forced to ally himself with the Asian gangs and fight on the fields against other gangs at almost any given opportunity.

Narumi flinched once when she actually had seen the pictures wounds Naruto received inside prison with the beatings and stabbings he had survived and was more saddened with the tattoos he had required, showing he was fully initiated or dedicated in the life of crime. A gangster. Of course this only encouraged some of the parents to try keep their children from interacting with Naruto, parents like the Hyuuga's especially the family head, were a prime example who tried their hardest to keep no contact from Naruto.

She now understood why Naruto severed his family ties, it was the safest way for his family but most importantly her to be safe. After she heard Naruto was paroled, she thought she could've tried to contact him but failed when she heard he went overseas to work.

Briefly after he left the US, she brought herself into a state of depression, she started drinking at a reckless rate and started swallowing pills, it's only been six months since she began using heroin since it helped her loosen the pain.

But last week it turned for the worst when she couldn't pay her last doses of smack to this dealer she knew, and was given to the porno producer, experiencing possible the worst moment of her life, with being forced to perform intercourse she now sustained the damage she couldn't reverse anymore.

She wasn't able to bear children anymore, that was her worst nightmare as she always wished to have kids in the future. This most likely wouldn't be compared to what the producer would do when he talked about 'dumping' her.

Her last memory of that was when she saw the person she never expected to come to her rescue, walk through those doors and check on her before dealing with the producer in the most brutal way without killing him….Doing upon him what he did to her.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Narumi turned towards the door and her expression was that of a haunted person.

There stood Naruto, walking into her room towards the bed.

He looked nervous "H-Hello Narumi….it's been a while."

Narumi didn't respond as Naruto walked over to baskets and red the signs on it "So…seems like you've been getting good well presents from everybody. That's good."

A pair of feet landed on the floor as they slowly approached the blonde visitor.

Naruto saw at the baskets were a few name he recognized "So, I see you kept contact with most folks from the institute-"

He suddenly felt some weight being pushed against his back and two arms embrace and a sniffing sound in his back.

"I'm so glad that you are back, brother."

Naruto smiles "God damn, still the same cry baby….good to see you haven't changed."

 **(1 hour later)**

Naruto and Narumi were having a conversation, with Narumi laying back on her bed and Naruto sitting on a chair besides her.

Naruto got to know Narumi wasn't following her mother's footsteps, but instead wanted to become a teacher for young kids, she also wanted to do art and spends her time on painting at home.

"So Naruto, I've heard you actually are some kind of painter, but for cars and for body."

"I'm a tattoo artist and a part time mechanic. I work with Benny's Original Motor Works, I practically have my business in the same building as his."

"Really? What's it called?"

"Kyuubi Exotic Body Art Shop."

"…Wait a moment," That name widened Narumi's eyes and she pointed at Naruto "You're the one that is the best known tattoo artist in LS?"

Naruto chuckles with dry in his voice "Yeah, that's me. It's no big deal."

"Bro, everybody on campus who was the most admired tattoos is saying they got it from your shop. Even I considered to have a tattoo right on my-"

"Narumi…."

"On my back…" Narumi finished with a lazy eye "I always wanted one when I was a teenager but I wasn't allowed, why? Did you had something else in mind?" Narumi smugly smiled while shaking her body to fool around when her bust wiggled "Did you have perverted thoughts or so, after all you've been doing it with Fu and some of the other girls, maybe you won't mind if we-"

"Oh my god…Narumi." Naruto groaned standing up and holding his hand over his eyes "We're siblings for crying out loud. Stop doing that!"

Narumi laughed at his reaction for teasing him "I'm just kidding you pervert, oh you were always such a drama maker."

"We're brother and sister Narumi, that is just inappropriate." Naruto replies while turning his back "Normal people don't do that."

"Yeah, normal people…." Narumi repeated those words "Normal people would contact their siblings or pick up their phone calls."

Naruto pinched himself in the nose, seething for himself as he knew he screwed up on not speaking to anyone for a long time "Look, I was in prison. And we all know you rather keep your family out of it to prevent something horrible to happen to them. There's some fucks who wouldn't think twice of doing something like that."

"But you're now out of prison," Narumi brought up with a sense of hope in her voice "maybe we can start over, at least we can reconnect. If you want?..."

….

Naruto turns around with a shrug "I think that's worth a shot."

Narumi smiled at her brother's answer "That's good to know. because there's a lot of catching up to do, Mr. Whiskers."

"Oi, where did you get that nickname?" Naruto's cellphone began to ring and he grabbed it "Wait a second."

He answered it "Lester?"

 _"It's on, Gustavo managed to bring us the guns. The preparations are settled and everybody is coming together. We're hitting it today."_

Naruto kept himself cool and replies "Okay, I'll be there in a hour."

 _"Just don't forget to bring your own gear, we're waiting for you. Just hurry we've only got till six until it closes."_

"Alright, see you there." Naruto ended the conversation and puts the phone back into his pocket. He really wished he could've stayed longer but knowing Michael time was running out, he had no other choice.

Naruto turns back to Narumi and began apologizing "I'm sorry Narumi, but I've got to go-"

"It's okay." Narumi responded fast "I understand you're a busy man…it's just I want to give you something before you leave." She reached her hand through her blanket and pulls her hand out with an item that looked very familiar.

Naruto recognized it and guessed "Is that….no way."

Narumi smiled "Yep, it's that bracelet that I made when we were kids." She handed it over to him "And I want you to have it back."

Naruto accepted it and it brought back the memories in his head, he looked back at Narumi who just smiled back.

"See this as the first step to redemption, what do you say?"

Naruto smiles at this and nods "Yeah, first step. I got to go. see ya Narumi." Naruto hugged her briefly before departing.

She just waved "Bye!"

Even though she wished she could talk longer to him, she knew it could've ended up in a bad way, her family was due to pick her up from the hospital but her mom was doing some shopping in Little Portola.

She only wished what Naruto was into now.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto arrived at the garment by using a taxi, after paying his fare he entered the building and walked up the stairs. Naruto was carrying a bag of clothes with him that he would wear for the job, this included some protection like kneecaps and a bulletproof vest and some Kevlar.

He opened the door and there stood Lester staring at the planning board until he heard the door open and turns around to see who it was "Ah, Naruto. You're here."

"Hey Lester." Naruto closes the door behind him and noticed it's only the two of them "Where's everyone else?"

"Still not arrived, means you are the very first. I see you've got your clothes. You can change in the room over there, no one will bother you." Lester points at the room with an open door.

"Good, I'll be quick." Naruto walks into the room and started changing his wardrobe.

 **(10 minutes later)**

The second person who arrived was Gustavo, who was wearing his grey suit but was carrying two weapons kits "Hey L, where can I place these?"

"Good to see you too, Gustavo, you can place them on that table over there." Lester points at the table where a sketch and laptop lied, he puts them aside as he puts the kits on the table.

Gustavo opened both crates, one laid a pairs of M4A4 carbine rifles while in the other laid another carbine rifle and pump shotgun Mossberg 590. With there being three suppressors parts laying there.

Lester walked over to him and asks "You sure these guns can't be traced back? I don't want any loose ends."

"Don't worry vato, these guns come from out of the state, no numbers, no history, stolen from a drunk farmer who got himself killed."

"That troubles me…"

"Farmer was running a meth lab, I got the guns from my homie Miguel who got it from a hillbilly meth family up in Grapeseed."

"Okay, if that is all. I still want these guns to be dumped after the job, no use of keeping them."

"Will do." Gustavo took a look around and noticed "Where is everybody else?"

"I'm here." Gustavo turned around to see Naruto exit the room with the open door and saw he was wearing a suit similar to his "Oh, Gus. Good to see you're here. Are those the guns?"

Gustavo nodded "Yes, they're right here."

Naruto walks over to the table and checked on the guns, then he noticed something about one of them "Why are there not four carbine rifles?"

"Couldn't get a hand on the fourth one, instead we got to use the shotgun."

"I'll take it." Naruto picks up the shotgun and examines it "I can work with this, I'll be on crowd control after all. But I'll keep a secondary weapon, just in case."

Naruto show that he had under his sleeve a Glock 18 with an extended high capacity clip.

"Hello, anyone here?"

Then the door opened again and this time it was Franklin, wearing a grey suit that had a pattern of squares.

"You must be Franklin, are you?" Lester asked at the appearance of the young African American.

"Uhm yeah," Franklin said "I came here as quickly as I could." He noticed Gustavo was snickering at him and asks "What's so funny?"

Naruto suppressed his own laughter "No offense Franklin, but what is that suit?"

"Ey, it's my grandpa's alright? He wore that when he got married in the 69's. I got nothing else." Franklin defended himself as he sat down a chair.

"So long there are no pictures of your grandfather wearing that on the internet, you're free to wear it after this job, but if you get caught it's not my problem." Lester said to Franklin so he would remember it.

Franklin waved it off "Whatever dog, after this I won't wear it. even if you paid me."

"That I can live with too." Lester replies with skepticism in his mouth as his first impression about the rookie.

Then the door opened again and this time two persons walked in.

"Woow! This is so authentic bro!" The guy in the green shirt and shorts said while looking around "Guys in suits, a planning board and a bunch of guns, this is magnifico."

Naruto frowns slightly already guessing who he is "You must be the hacker, Rickie right?"

"Y-E-S bro, former employee from Liveinvader, I simply tracked your guy Michael down and told him if he wanted a computer genius, he could call me bro." Rickie said offering his story "Hey, want to know what my Snapmatic is?"

"Can we just get to the point." The other guy, an fellow Asian "You just make sure that we've got enough time to empty the spot, alright?"

"Sure bro, no problemo." Rickie saluted before walking over to the couch and started scrolling through his phone.

"Too bad we couldn't hire Harris…" The Asian man muttered before turning towards the others "Name's Eddie Toh, pleasure to meet you."

"Ah Eddie." Lester walked over to him and asks "Are the bikes ready?"

"They are, all loaded up in the back of the truck." Eddie clarified his part of the job "Who's the guy who will be helping me unload them when it all begans."

Franklin hesitantly raised his hand up "That's me."

Eddie raised his eyebrow "You must be the new guy or one of the new guys, Franklin right. I heard you could drive a bike, that correct?"

"Oh, he can. Franklin here can drive anything that has an engine and speeds through the streets of LS without a scratch, believe me Eddie." Naruto vouched for Franklin.

"Of course you would be here," Eddie approached the blonde and shook his hand "Good to see you're back in the game Naruto."

"Ahh, thanks Eddie, it's good to be back."

"And you Gus, heard you did a discount for this job, explain why?"

"Hey homie, I do this for the boy Naruto, going way back. besides this is just one time."

"Say, you guys know each other?" Franklin asks pointing between the three men.

"We've done some jobs with each other, they are the best. So don't worry Franklin, you just do your part and everything will be fine."

"Cool, that's good. That's good to know." Franklin replies while trying to not stress out or show any signs of nervousness.

"Alright, we just need to wait for Michael and then we can do this." Lester says as he walks up to the board.

Gus asks "One question, who's this Michael, is he the guy who planned all of this?"

Then lastly the door opened again, entering came Michael De Santa with an all-black suit, an blue shirt and red-and-white striped tie "Okay I'm here. Oh, looks like I'm last."

"Ah finally, okay people listen up, let me introduce yourself to the planner and possibly reason for your end, Michael De Santa but better known as the one who came back from the dead, Michael Townley."

That name started creating widening eyeballs across the room and one snicker from the only blonde one.

Michael glared at Lester for announcing that "You are just enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh, you don't know how much…."

Gus turned to Naruto "Dude! We're going to pull a job with The Michael Townley, and you didn't even thought of telling me?"

"You never asked what his full name was." Naruto laughed at his chicano's friend reaction.

"Cabron."

"So he is alive…" Eddie couldn't believe it.

Rickie was stiff as a stone, upon realizing one of the most notorious bank robbers in America was standing in the same room where he was, he knew from that moment he needed to focus and not slack off.

Michael turned to the crew and asks annoyed "Shall we start this or do any of you want to bail out?"

Nobody said anything but instead decided to sit or lean against anything so they could listen the plan.

Michael clapped his hand seeing he know got the full attention of the whole crew "Alright, I wanna say thanks for being a part of our little operation. We're all professionals, we all know the score."

They all kept listening.

Michael pointed at the board "We're going execute the plan. We're gonna move quick, and we're gonna keep cool. Anybody gets pinched, this meeting never took place. We don't know each other, is that clear?"

They all nodded in response.

Now Lester started to explain a little "Now we've looked very, very carefully at the plans. We considered something more complicated, but given the location, the weakness of staffing and the exit points, we believe that a more simple plan will work best."

"We're gonna hack in, disable security, then waltz right in through the front door." Michael started explaining the plan in detail "Security guard should be to our left. We neutralize him, fifteen seconds later you come in." He said particularly to Eddie Toh, the one who provides the getaway bikes.

"I want extreme pressure applied to the staff, the customers are to be calmly subdued." He focused on the people on the couch and then focused on Naruto "I want one guy on crowd control, while you and I empty out the merchandise from the cabinets. We're in and out in ninety seconds, guys."

Naruto rubbed the palm of his hand where he had his bracelet placed, praying for it to give good luck "Hopefully it gives me luck…"

Michael briefly turns to Franklin "Franklin 'll handle your getaway. I'm leaving on foot. Any questions" he asked the crew.

No response.

Lester nods "Good luck, everyone."

Michael said the word "Let's go."

* * *

A black Burrito van was driving through the streets of Mission Row with in it five members of a heist crew going towards Little Portola's Vangelico jewelry store.

Naruto was sitting on a seat, putting his hand gloves on to make sure he didn't leave any finger prints on the scene. He already had loaded his shotgun up with bullets and just had his motorcycle helmet lying next to him.

After Michael had given his speech and everyone except for him introduced themselves, the whole van was quite, Naruto didn't pay attention to the introductions since he knows everybody in the van.

Like he knew that Eddie Toh was a long time bank robber who was looking to be retired after paying of the fees his kids had to pay to go to college. He was an unusual man in this business but he was good at it.

When he finally puts the hand gloves on, the crystal of his bracelet pops out "Oh, not again."

Gus turns to his right and saw that Naruto was wearing something on his wrist "Ey holmes, what's that."

"Oh this." Naruto showed it "It's a bracelet my sister made when we were kids, it actually gives me luck. Like this one time when I was 12, I was fighting against two bullies who were bigger than me and I managed to beat them up while I wore this."

Toh took notice at the crystal "That is an expensive looking crystal you got, how much is it worth?"

The van started driving through Downtown.

Naruto smiles "I don't know, folks who gave it as a gift said it was possible more worth then everything combined in Vangelico's."

"Shiiiet," Gustavo whistled and made a joke "Man, why bother going to Vangelico? Let's rob Naruto instead."

Franklin joined in on the joke "That's the same reaction I had, homie."

"Because I would beat you guys up right now, and I know I would win," Naruto held his wrist up "Because I'm wearing this."

This made all three youngsters laugh for the moment and the two eldest robbers to chuckle at them.

Michael smiled but then cut the laughter off "Alright, alright. Naruto, just make sure that bracelet stays in your sleeve. We're coming up Little Portola."

"Got it." Naruto shoved it back and covered it up.

They drove over the bridge that connected Downtown with the rich and expensive side of Los Santos as they drove past pedestrians wearing expensive clothing and walking their dogs out.

They now were in Little Portola. Franklin made a U-turn and drove back into the alleyway right where Vangelico's was.

"Let's do this." Michael said as he puts the helmet on and was the first to exit the vehicle, he says to Franklin "Go get the bikes."

"I'm on it."

Two slams were heard against the van and Naruto kissed the palm of his hand where his bracelet lies and puts his helmet on, he hits it twice "Let's go."

The backdoor was kicked open with Eddie and Gus jumping out first, with helmets on and silencers on their rifles. Michael turned to them

"Ready? They all three nodded and Michael was the first to go.

He kicked the door open and points the rifle at the guard, scaring him and forcing him to step back. soon everybody inside the store realized what was happening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your moment. Please don't make me ruin all the great work your plastic surgeons have been doing. On the floor, now!" Michael orders.

Naruto ran up towards the cashier and jumps on the counter while pointing his gun at the woman "That also means you too, woman! Now don't let us repeat ourselves, on the floor, NOW!"

Everybody cowered in fear on the floor "Go M, get the stones!"

"Let's do this!" Michael slams the butt of his rifle into the glass and starts grabbing the jewels.

Eddie Toh yells "I'm on the display cases!"

"I'll do this side!" Gus starts smashing the back cabinets and took the rings and armbands. Slowly the crew was emptying the store cabinet by cabinet.

 _"Bros, I wouldn't stay in there too long, okay? This alarm is gonna go…at some point."_

This news from Rickie didn't fit well with Michael who grew frustrated with the amateur hacker "You gotta be kidding me! Why did I employ a hacker who can't run anti-virus software?!"

"Don't bother M, he's just a rookie. R, just keep a timer and warn when the alarm goes off!" Naruto says through the headset.

Rickie became nervous _"Umm, okay. The alarm hasn't gone off yet."_

While the crew starts to shatter all glass that stood between them and the jewels, Naruto kept pointing at the customers and guard.

"Oh my god, I need to do something."

Naruto looks down and saw the redheaded cashier trying to reach something with her hand beneath the counter.

Naruto cocks his gun "Hey!"

She looks up and turned pale when he jumps off the counter and with the barrel pointed at her head.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I-I-I-"

"I can't take this anymore, I need to get out of here!" the guard stood up and was going for the door.

"N, the guard!"

"Please! I need to go." the guard reached for the door.

"Stop right there!"

The guard stopped and turned around and was shocked by what he saw; the guy with the shotgun had an pistol drawn out and pointed against the woman's head who now stood up while holding shotgun in the other hand.

"Rita!"

"Jacob!" the now identified Rita cries.

Naruto began to speak "So are you willing to run out while I have this gun pointed at her?" the guard started shaking his head "No? then go on your knees, RIGHT NOW!"

Then a doors opened and a middle aged woman in a suit walks out angrily "What the hell is going on-SECURI-"

Naruto points his shotgun in the air and fires once.

BANG!

Screams were heard and people started lying on the ground instead of crawling.

"N, what the hell!"

Naruto ignored Michael's demands and instead forces the cashier to move forwards while pointing the pistol at the suited woman and the guard.

"In the room, now!" Naruto orders as he pushed Rita in the room with the other two following in.

Eddie emptied the last cabinet and saw Naruto force them inside "What is he doing?

"Just taking out the cut," Gustavo breaks another cabinet "Now help out, this needs to be cleared."

* * *

The guard and the women were shoved to a corner while being held at gunpoint by Naruto.

Naruto saw the CCTV footage and recorder, he points his G18 with his other hand at it and starts firing at it.

TRRRRRRRRRRT

The women screamed in fear and the guard tried to shield them.

Naruto hits the computer next to it with the butt of his pistol and fires two rounds in the screen before saying "You move out of this room and I promise you all will regret it!"

"Okay, we won't do anything!"

Michael came into the room with a bag filled with the jewels "N, come on. we've got the score."

"Hold on, let me do something." Naruto says as he ran passed Michael and jumped back on the counter.

He then cocks his shotgun and points it at the cameras.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

All cameras started to break down in pieces as Naruto caused more people to scream in fear.

Michael yelled "N, let's go!"

Naruto jumped back off "I'm coming." They both walked towards the exit, leaving the smoke of gunpowder and fear of scared customers and staffers in the air.

Before Naruto could open the door, Michael grabbed his shoulder and demanded "Good work kid."

"One guy made a mistake, that was the guard, if you want to keep the fear on them, you show them that hard." Naruto replies quickly as they opened the door.

There stood one traffic control cop ordering Franklin to move away with his bike "For the last time, move it."

"Man get the fuck outta my face!" Franklin threatened the cop before Michael grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground behind him.

"Hey what the-" he suddenly found himself seeing the barrel of a shotgun that was held by Naruto.

Then Vangelico's security alarm went off.

"You forget a thousand things every day, pal. Make sure this is one of 'em." Michael said his famous before handing the duffel bag to Naruto who gave him the shotgun "I'll meet you at the river. Go!"

Naruto nods and sat on the Sanchez with Franklin while putting the duffel bag around his body, Naruto taps Franklin's back.

"Let's go! come on!"

The bikes started speeding away from Little Portola, with Eddie Toh taking the lead and giving them instructions to follow.

 _"Stay on me. Across here. Let's go!"_ Eddie took a turn up to the street Eastbourne Way.

 _"We got a sharp left coming up onto Dorset Drive."_

"Push! Let's get out of here!" Franklin responded while being the last taking the turn just as two cop cars spotted them and started chasing them.

The crew drove through Dorset Drive while two cop cars stopped in the middle of it.

"Shit!" Franklin cursed.

"Keep going, I'll handle this!" Naruto says as he changes the clip of his G18 and starts aiming at the cop cars before firing.

The cops quickly ducked as the bullets hit the hood and front window of the cop cars just as the bikes drove passed them.

 _"Good shooting, N!"_ Gustavo praised.

"Yeah good shooting, but we're not out yet. E, where are we going next?" Naruto asks while changing clips.

"We're taking a right here, and dropping off the bridge onto the Freeway." Eddie instructed while taking a right to avoid the cop car blockade. They drove up to the bridge and jumped off it, earning some reactions from the crew members.

 _"Whoa!"_

 _"Oh, my balls!"_

"Man, I almost spazzed out!" Franklin said while keeping the grip on the bike "Ey, Naruto you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Naruto responds.

 _"Now we duck to the right into these tunnels."_ Eddie's next instructions were given just as they entered the tunnel and started following through it _"We're going through this tunnel up ahead."_

"Thanks E, keep us updated!" Frank said as they now entered the construction of concrete pipes that resembles a tunnel

 _"The tunnel diverges, but it 'll converge in a second."_ They kept driving through the tunnel with the mud ruining their pants but the bikes weren't taking any problems _"Keep going through the mud, bike should be able to handle it."_

Gustavo spoke out _"Good call on the bikes! We need 'em on this ground!"_

 _"If you know the route, and you're not an idiot, these are the only bikes you'd choose."_

"An eye for detail, good to know we got you on the job, E." Naruto spoke through the headset as they all started following the single road while they drove passed construction workers who were working on the tunnel but stopped out of confusion by the bikers.

They drove up some train tracks and one construction worker dropped his coffee and yelled at them "Damn bikers!"

"Our bad!" Naruto saluted them.

"Nigga!"

"What, I may be a thief but I'm no dick. Hahaha!" Naruto laughed as they entered the last part of the underground tunnel.

 _"Down the corridor, we'll go into the sewer. Hit the drop!"_

The bikes passed through the corridor and were finally in the sewers, where they only needed to follow up with Eddie towards the exit where Michael would wait for them. They went through the left gate and kept going forwards.

 _"We should start climbing towards the surface. This is the home straight."_

"Good! Because this sewer smells worse than any kitchen I've been into on my block!" Franklin complained by the smell.

"Just don't think about it, I don't want to remember that at all!" Naruto shouted as they started driving upwards.

 _"Daylight, here we go. we're almost there boys!"_

 _"About time!"_

 _"Dudes, we're here, and it, ahh, looks like the cops might know where you're coming out of the sewer."_

"Well I'm ready, Frank just drive." Naruto aimed his G18 at the front just as the bikes drove up the jump and entered the light with cop cars awaiting for them.

"Eat this!"

Naruto fired his weapon at the cops who were aiming at them and forced a couple of them to run for cover as the bullets either flew over them or hit their cars.

When they landed over the cops, one officer fired her pistol at Franklin's bike and missed a couple of times.

But then a lucky bullet hit the back of Naruto "Ugh, oh fuck that hurts."

"Naruto! You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing Kevlar but man that hurts." Naruto groaned as he stopped firing his gun.

Franklin noticed that a couple of cop cars were chasing them from behind and that they were catching up "Man, we're fucked!"

 _"No you're not! I'm right behind you!"_

Naruto took a look back and saw a truck trashing the cop cars out of the way and eventually crashing them.

The driver of the truck was Michael _"Hang in there, boys! I got bullbars on the truck – I'll make short work of these cops."_

"Okay, keep them rollers off our assess!" Franklin called out as they drove through the LS river, avoiding roadblock and trashing up cop cars.

They were almost at the rendezvous point but one cop car was still chasing them but could keep a good distance from the damaged truck of Michael.

 _"Damn it, someone take that cop out!"_

 _"This doesn't look good!"_

 _"We need to go! we need to go! we need to go!"_

"Allow me." Naruto regained his strength as he aimed at the cop car and fired his last clip.

It hit the hood and the front window but the one that was the fatal shot was the one hitting the tire, making the cop crash against a concrete wall.

"Good shot, Ruto!" Franklin complimented him.

 _"No more cherry tops, bro. we are clear."_ The voice of Rickie said those satisfying words. Meaning the worst part is over.

 _"Alright. We're clear of the cops for right now. Let's stop at the end of the river, and we'll get the bikes into the truck."_ Michael instructed as they were nearing the end of the LS river.

The bikes stopped in a side lane as Michael stopped in front of them and opened a hatch so they could drive into it.

"Lester's around the corner at the lockup."

As they got in and the hatch closed behind them, Naruto quickly got off the bike and got the duffel bag off himself and reached for his back "Ah fuck."

Gustavo got off his bike and asks "You alright?"

Naruto waved it off "It's nothing, I'm wearing Kevlar but man, it hurts."

Franklin leaned back on his Sanchez and released a big puff "Aw, fuck, man. I thought I was goin' be stuck to that bike."

Michael gave his few words "Yeah, I thought you were gonna be stuck under a cop car."

"There gotta be more dudes waiting round the way. We did not just get away with that shit, did we?"

"You know what? I think we did." Michael said smiling. Smiling that he still had it "Whoo!"

"Fuck!"

"One step closer to retirement."

"When L.I fired me, they thought I was crazy, guess I was right."

"We did it, gracias Naruto, this was a fucking experience."

"Ah don't thank me, get me a beer later on to celebrate." Naruto says as he groans "You know? to ease the pain."

"Oh after this, I'll give you something better ese." Gustavo laughed as he slapped Franklin on the shoulder "You come too, Franklin. I had my doubts about you, but now I see you can handle yourself. I was wrong about you."

"Yeah man, appreciate it."

"Really kid, most newbies couldn't handle this much stress. Seems like Townley knows talents by just looking at it." Eddie Toh added as he patted Franklin on the back.

Michael laughed "First Naruto and now Franklin, where were you two when I was bored out of my fucking mind?"

They drove up on Rancho and there stood Lester motioning the truck to drive into the lockup.

"Call your gem guy, Lesty baby, cause we got merchandise!" Michael exclaimed while driving into the lockup.

Lester walked over to the truck and when they all exited the vehicle, he closed the curtain behind them, covering the whole truck.

"Alright, people. We need to split up, they're gonna be looking for a crew."

"I'll wire your cuts when the rocks have been sold." Lester informed the crew that formed half a circle.

"That shit was crazy, dog." Franklin spoke "So what now?"

Lester answered "We get out of here. Keep our heads down, it will take possible a few weeks before I manage to sell it all to someone."

"Hey, you did good kid. And you Naruto, did a fantastic job keeping those cops off our back, especially that last one."

"Ah don't sweat it, just need to get this pain of my back." Naruto groans while rubbing his back.

Michael turned to his friend "What I tell you Lester, huh?"

"Well, I am impressed. And that is not easy said from me, well done Franklin." Lester complimented Franklin who nods back.

"Alright, look, everybody take off." Michael said but stopped both Naruto and Franklin "Hey guys, listen. Lester and I got some things we gotta clean up. I want you to stop by the house a little later on, we celebrate alright?"

"Alright, no problem."

"We see Michael, first I need to get that pain rubbed off." Naruto said.

"It still hurts?"

"Like a bitch." Then Gustavo walked up and laughed "What's the matter Gus?"

"Because I know the perfect medicine that can cure all pain and forget all about it."

Naruto took a moment to realize what he meant "Nah….come on guys…"

Franklin nods in agreement with Gustavo "Yeah, you know what. I got to agree with the homie. Yo Gus, you got some wheels somewhere here?"

"Sure I got my car parked up around the corner." Gustavo started escorting Naruto to the car "It's a little crampy but once we get there that won't matter."

Naruto tried to resist "Come on guys, I really appreciate it but I got some appointments for customers I need to-"

"Ah come on, most of them are girls anyway, come on." Gus started making Naruto walk with the help of an laughing Franklin towards the car while Naruto tried to reason with them which ends up in vain.

Michael chuckles at them "Kids, they just remind us of ourselves don't they?"

Lester couldn't help but see it too "Yeah, I suppose so."

Michael and Lester looked back at where the truck was "Ah man, we're back in action.

 **Yes the first heist has happened, you all waited for it. What do you think? leave a review/comment down below and I see you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Franklin's house**

It was noon and Franklin, who was sleeping on his bed after celebrating at the Vanilla Unicorn with Naruto and Gustavo. Franklin was resting his head on his pillow while his whole body laid in an uncomfortable position.

Right now he was sleeping on his bed, the minute he got back from partying, he passed out without before he even could take off his clothes.

Through the door came Lamar walking in with Chop, being lucky having a spare key Lamar shook his head at his homie.

"This fool right here…." Lamar shook his face "Hey Frank, get up.

Franklin gave no response as he slept through the call.

"Man..." Lamar had an idea and looked down to Chop and said "Chop, go greet Franklin. Go, boy."

*bark*

Chop went over to Franklin's side and landed his two paws on the bed, he stuck his tongue out and started sniffing and licking Franklin.

Franklin felt a wet lick over his eye and woke up irritated "Hey man what-Chop?"

*bark* Chop started drooling on the bedsheets while trying to get closer to Franklin.

"Nigga wake up and greet the homie." Lamar said to awaken Franklin and reeked something while pinching his nose "Damn, do you smell yourself?"

"Man shut up." Franklin said as he got off the bed before patting Chop on the head and then started rubbing his head, having a hangover "I was out last night at the bar with Naruto." It was for the best not to mention the reason why or who else was with them.

"Is that the reason why Naruto is now eating in your kitchen?" Lamar questioned.

Franklin looked up with a weirded out expression "He's here?"

Lamar nods gesturing him to the living room, both men and the dog walked to the kitchen and found Naruto indeed sitting at the table with on it some loaves of toasted bread and plackets of cheese.

Naruto was cleaning his mouth but saw them walk in "Finally decided to wake up, F? Good because I've made some breakfast."

"Nigga when did you wake up?" Franklin asked confused at his blonde friend "And where you get that bread?"

"From the store, nigga." Lamar pulled the chair and sat down "Where else?" Lamar grabbed for a toasted piece of bread and was about to eat it until Franklin yanked it.

"Fuck you get your own damn food." Franklin said before taking a bite from it.

They all continued to eat their breakfast until the table was filled with nothing but crumbles and empty plates. By then Franklin was already fully clothed and had taken a quick shower prior to that.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

The door of Clinton's house opened up with the first coming out is Franklin, then followed by Naruto and then Chop and Lamar.

Franklin turns around and asked "So Lamar, what is it for what you came for?"

"Nigga, it's Sunday." Lamar reminds them which day it was "I just came here to ask if you wanted to come by and hang out with the homies."

"Dawg, I told you I ain't down with that gang bang-"

"Nah man it ain't like that, you interrupting-ass buster. Father James is back and the homies wanna organize a barbecue where everyone is welcome. Even yo' aunt is dropping by to see what she can do. Of course the meeting is over."

"Wait, Father James is back?" Franklin asked what he heard "I thought he gone back to the South."

"Yeah to visit family, nigga. he's back and has set up a barbecue. Everyone is welcome to come so that's why I came around to block, seeing if you fatass would like to come."

"Nigga fuck you, sure I'll come." Franklin responded by turning towards Naruto "What about you Ruto. Surely he would like to see you."

"Sure man."

"Alright then," Lamar closed the argument "let's go."

"HEY boo! I knew I would bump into you guys!" The guys on the lawn turned around and saw someone standing at the liquor store across the street. It was a light skinned woman with rouge hair, a sleeveless green shirt, shorts and rainbow colored high heels, earrings and a lot of makeup that was either meant to look good or to cover up her messed up body.

This crackhead was Tonya Wiggins, the girlfriend of JB and she looked like she couldn't even stand up straight without sniffing like a relapsing fiend.

Naruto shook his head out of disgust "Ah for God sake."

Tonya walked over to them and greeted "Hey Franklin!"

"Ey, ey, EY!" Franklin stopped her before she could even step on the lawn "You know the rule, you ain't setting a foot on my property. Do you ever clean your raggedy bitch ass up?"

Tonya could barely stand up straight as she cussed him out "Fuck you, Lamar, I mean, Naruto, no, Franklin, or whatever." She points at Franklin "Everybody on the block knows you've gone all Vinewood and shit." She sniffs again and then turns to the long one "Lamar! I see you still hangin around the block, unlike mister Buster over here."

"Good to see you too Tonya," Lamar turns to Frank "see nigga, even Tonya says you ain't coming around the hood anymore and her ass is useless now these days."

"Yeah- Ey fuck you too nigga!" Tonya flipped him off after hearing that.

Naruto shook his head and said to the guys "Are we going or are we staying here wasting our time?"

"Well," she leaned her hand on her hip and lazily scuffed "Nice to see ya, Ruto."

"Tonya," Naruto replies with no emotion.

Lamar and Franklin thought it was better to stay out of this one, knowing that Tonya had a known dislike for Naruto for numerous reasons. And Naruto had his own reasons to put it lightly, unfavorable view of her.

Instead of going into a rant, Tonya tried to ignore him and turns to Franklin "Franklin baby, I need you to help a sister out. JB's still sick and we need the paper."

Franklin "Not again, can't you just do it?"

"Nigga you know how it is, JB's useless ass is getting high and I don't know where that fool is now, if we don't cover his shift now we will miss our pay." She starts naming things up on her finger "we'll lose the business, the house-"

"Alright, alright I get it." Franklin held his hands out "I'll do his shift, again. But you better start getting your act together. You and JB."

"Shit, nigga. You know me, I'm keeping my promises and I'll look out for ya." She says as she walks over to the garage "I'll be waiting for you at the car."

Naruto kept shaking his head and when she was out of sight he mumbled "Stupid fiend."

"You really don't like that girl," Lamar asks his friend "don't you?"

Naruto threw his hand and turns to Franklin "Watch out Franklin."

"Man, you don't have to tell me twice," Franklin starts to walk to his car "Yo Ruto, we need to go talk with Michael, I'll see you there."

"Alright, I'll see you there once I'm done."

After a moment, Franklin's car drove out of the garage and drove away towards the Davis Sherriff's impound.

"What did he talked about? Who's Michael?" Lamar asked. Naruto chuckles, he knew he had to explain a few things to him.

Ping!

Naruto felt it was his phone and saw it was a message which was important "Uhm…yeah. Lamar, let's go to the garage now, shall we?"

"Sure, let's move."

* * *

 **An hour later; the garage**

Benny just closed down the hood of a red and green colored Vapid Slamvan that needed repairing, he started to clean his oiled up hands just as he heard someone enter the garage. It was Naruto, Lamar, and Chop.

"Hey, B." Naruto greeted the mechanic with a bump "someone in the shop, to pick up the monthly pay."

Benny points at the door and he jerked his head towards it, seeing a pair of crossed legs and that was wearing black high heels sitting on the chair where Naruto would tattoo his customers.

Naruto nods and turns to Benny "Okay, can you get me the bag. I'll go talk to her."

"Ey oh oh ey, what's going on man," Lamar stopped them "This some kind of deal or something?"

"Lamar, listen," Naruto got his attention "just let me do the talking. No bullshit, but this is serious business. Can you just be professional on this one?"

Lamar saw that Naruto was being serious and nods "Will do homie, I'll be like the silent dude who only listens."

"Good, that's good," Naruto said relieved to hear that before turning towards the room where the guest was waiting "Let's not keep our guest waiting."

They walked up the small metal stairs and then entered the room, seeing the legs were rather a feminine touch as the person was also reading the newest edition of the Los Santos Meteor with the front page being the most spoken crime that happened just the other day.

 ** _'Vangelico's robbed! Five million worth of gems stolen in less than twenty minutes! Police on the look for the suspects._**

"I'm impressed," the voice came from behind the newspaper "a small crew manages to rob a well successful jewelry store in the most luxurious part of the city and escape through the sewers with half the LSPD chasing them, and all that ended in these people disappearing without a trace…"

Naruto heard that voice and recognizes it which made him smirk "You're far away from LC, aren't you?" he crossed his arms.

A chuckle escaped the mouth of the woman as she puts the paper down, revealing it to be an Asian woman with short black hair and slight yellow tanned skin, she had the face of real Asian beauty but don't let that fool you. She wore a qipao blouse that was black but had blue liners and buttons. She also did wore red lipstick and underneath her dress had a concealed weapon which you could see if you wanted to look underneath it.

She gave smile "As much I love Liberty City, I thought after witnessing too much bloodshed, infightings, and betrayals among the East Coast Triads. I did the same thing my parents did when I was the little girl from China; I traveled around to start a new life and I'm honestly going to say that this city, Los Santos, is my new found love that I cannot lose my eye off."

"Damn," Lamar couldn't help but interrupt their conversation "not to be rude or anything, girl, but are you into poetry because that's some deep shit you speaking, real sentimental stuff, you know what I'm saying?"

"Lamar." Naruto groans.

The woman chuckled at the African American "You must be the troublemaker known as Lamar Davis I've been hearing about. It's nice to meet one of the men who were responsible for Takao's abduction."

Lamar immediately became alarmed by that and tries to deny "Yo, I don't know what you are talking about-"

"Just stop Lamar," Naruto interjected, "they know we're responsible."

"How?" Lamar asked.

"A camera spotted you. Your van was recognized." Naruto answered quickly, not wanting to remember that night right now.

"Fuck…" Lamar cursed himself for making a mistake like that.

"Don't worry, you're not being greenlighted," the woman calmly said while speaking to the two "as you may know by now, Mr. Shugano had already fallen out from the organization for breaking the rules. So in short, you did us a great favor by 'disposing of' him." She looked down and noticed the four-legged fellow "and who's this friend?"

"That's my dog Chop. Real dependable homie." Lamar rubbed the Rottweiler's head "Ain't you, homie?"

*bark*

She chuckled as she puts the paper aside and bent down on her knee and started to pet Chop on the side of the head on which he started to snuggle into her touch.

"Nice dog, I really mean it. you must've trained it very well."

"Well, I sure do." Lamar smiled.

"Uh hm," Naruto cleaned his throat to make them pay attention "I believe you came here to collect something, didn't you, Ling?"

The now named Ling stood up and nods "That's right Mr. Uzumaki, and?"

By then, Benny came walking in with a business suitcase that he places on the empty working table where Naruto kept his equipment.

Naruto gestures "It's right there."

Ling turned to the suitcase and opened it up, in there laid Naruto's monthly contribution;

Cash, stacked up, twenty to hundred dollar bills that laid perfectly and orderly.

Lamar looked impressed "Damn, that's a lot of dough."

"This this month's take," Naruto informed her as he gave the figures "a third of the profit I made, all bills are laundered, only twenties, fifties and a couple of hundreds."

Ling picked up one stack of the twenties and started counting it "How much?"

"$ 43,500," Naruto said while she was done counting the one stack she was holding.

Ling puts the stack down and closes the briefcase, she then took it from the table and turns to them "I believe my work here is done."

"What, no 'thank you for your contribution' or 'good work making profits?'" Naruto asked in a mock hurt expression.

"Oh don't get me wrong Mr. Uzumaki, We are very appreciative to what you do for us." she walks up to him and raised her hand and puts it on his cheek and leaned her head closer to his ear.

"trust me," she whispered into his ear "your name is high on those who know you and like you. Don't forget that, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto chuckles as he eyed Ling "Then I hope I will be able to notice that, Mrs. Shan."

Ling smiles as she took some distance from him and pulls out a card "Here, it's an invitation for a special occasion in the S. Ho Korean Noodle House, it's happening tonight."

"Tonight?" Naruto started reading tha card "What should I wear?"

"Just make sure you look clean," Ling advised while walking passed him "it begins at 7 o'clock."

"Yeah, thanks, Ling." Naruto said as she left the garage.

Benny just went back to work as Lamar stared at Naruto confused about what happened "Nigga, who is she?"

"That's a long story to explain," Naruto tried to explain but saw that Lamar wasn't bying it.

Ping!

Naruto looked down to see it was his phone and saw it was Michael sending him a message so he could come over "Sorry Lamar but-"

"Ah hell no, first Franklin and now you?" Lamar found himself becoming angry "What's going on with ya'll and you better explain it."

Benny jerks his head towards the two and said: "Naruto, I normally don't mix in but I think it's time you put Lamar in on what's going on."

Naruto sighs as he found himself into and decided "Alright, you know that Vangelico's store that was robbed?"

"Yeah the….Wait," Lamar points his finger at his friend "You did?"

Naruto shrugs hesitantly "Yeah."

Lamar was too shocked to talk "Nigga…Who was it?"

"A couple of other guys and Frank."

"Muthafucker…I'll get his ass." Lamar murmured to himself.

"Alright, alright. Can you give me a lift? My bike is being checked on right now."

"I don't have a car, nigga." Lamar reasoned.

"Uh hum."

They turned to see Benny leaning against the Slamvan and tapped it a few times.

"What about a test drive?"

* * *

The custom Slamvan was driving through Palomino Avenue as it just passed through Little Seoul.

Lamar was on the wheel while Naruto sat shotgun. Chop got to sit in the middle staring at the front.

Lamar had to stop before an intersection "So, this Ling chick, works for the dude who you hooked up with while you were doing time at Bolingbroke?"

"Yeah. She was a sergeant-of-arms back in '09 for the Triads in Liberty City."

"Liberty City? she's a long way from home then, what's she doing here?"

The light turned green and Lamar could continue driving.

Naruto leaned against the windscreen "From what I heard a betrayal amongst one of the Triad underbosses occurred, all that for some sword that was being brought in from China. It got so out of hand that the head of the Liberty City Triads Hsin Jaoming ordered the death of two of his closest underbosses for being rats, one of them was his own son, only to find out that the real rat was the next successor of the Triads, Kenny Wu Lee."

"What? He ordered the death of his own son?! Man, that's cold!"

"This is Hsin we're talking about," Naruto pointed out "this man was the head of the Liberty City Triads for decades. He fought against the Spanish Lords, got the Korean gangs under his thumb, got many Yardies hit for not respecting him, this guy was not to be messed with." Naruto said remembering the stories he had heard about the 09´ wars.

"Man, what happened to him?" Lamar asked as he took a left turn.

"After the real rat stabbed him with the same sword that was supposed to be delivered to him, the rat's nephew walked in and shot the guy, right there where he stood."

"For what reason did the nephew had to pop his own uncle?"

"Apparently the uncle was responsible for the nephew's dad to be murdered."

"Damn! Nephew poped his uncle for popping his old man after shanking the dude who ordered the hit on his own son. That sounded like a fucked up situation, dawg."

"You tell me."

"But what happened to that Hsin dude? did he die?"

Naruto shook his head "No, he survived. But he's now locked up. I doubt he will ever get out."

"What was his beat?"

"Double murder, organized crime, and money laundering."

"So in other words-"

"Life without parole." Naruto ended the sentence just as they entered Michael's neighborhood "Alright stop here, he lives here."

The car stopped and Naruto got out of it. He then turned to Lamar "I'll be hanging out here for a couple of hours, make sure the car gets back to the garage."

Lamar nodded "Alright, just say hi to Frank and to the white boy, okay?"

"I will,

"Alright, later homie." Lamar said as he drove off. Naruto waved him before walking up straight up to Michael's house.

He walked through the garden and was about to reach the door until it opened and walking out came Amanda in her yoga outfit.

"Oh, Naruto. Are you here for Michael?"

"Yeah, is he home?"

"Yes, where else would he be?" Amanda said sarcastically before normally speaking "I'm sorry but I got to go, so if you may."

She walked passed Naruto and entered her car before she drove off she said "Good day, kid!" Her car rolled forwards as the gate opened and she left the property.

Naruto went inside the house and closes the door behind him and he then went to the living room, seeing him sitting there with three pairs of glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

Michael turns around and saw who it was "Hey kid, I didn't hear ya. Come in, I'll pour you one."

"Sure," Naruto walks over "and, have you talked to Lester?"

"Yeah, he's offloading the goods," he pours the second glass "let's first wait for Franklin then we'll talk." He hand Naruto his glass.

Naruto nods his head "Yeah, about that, I guess Franklin ain't here yet?"

"Yo, anyone here?" That was Franklin's voice.

"Yeah, we're here in the living room." Naruto yelled as he went to the couch just as Franklin entered the room.

"What's crackin?" Franklin greeted while Michael was pouring another glass.

Michael happily asked "So, we all good?"

"Hell yeah, we all good. We did it." Franklin said

"Yeah, you fucking A-right we did." Michael said while handing over the glass to Franklin "So, here's the shot. Like I was saying; Lester's offloading the gems, he knows a guy who can get us fifty cents on the dollar." Franklin took a shot and smiled after hearing that.

Naruto asks "I guess we don't have to worry about Madrazo anymore, no?"

"Oh, Lester already fixed it." Michael chuckled "Hehehe, hell. We might actually have a little spending money left after we pay off that psychotic Mexican motherfucker." He and Franklin sat down on the couch next to Naruto as they start to enjoy their drink.

Naruto raises his glass "Cheers!"

All three tapped their glasses "Cheers!"

"So that's that, right?" Franklin asks.

"I hope so." Michael took a sip from his drink just as someone entered the room.

"The whole job. Everything about it. Anyone who knows your file…" The man said while staring at Michael who looked away for a second "What is wrong with you?"

"Davey!" Michael spoke like it was a good friend of his to the guy "Long time no see."

"Is that…" Naruto groans after recognizing the guy as he turns away "Oh god…not you. Norton."

"Uzumaki." Dave called him by his family name "Still hanging around the wrong kind?"

"I don't know, how's your ex?" Naruto asked back as a mean to mock him "maybe you can ask her after all, she's the one doing the questioning at her best."

Franklin almost spilled his drink out of laughter. Michael on the other hand couldn't help but sound like an hyena.

Dave turned back to Michael "And what about Trevor? If that fruitcake realizes, no, no, finds out you're alive. You are D-O-N-E fucked!"

"Don't worry about Trevor. Trevor's dead." Michael waved it off "He's gotta be. Besides, I didn't have nothin' to do with it." he looked in between Naruto and Franklin who just smirked.

"Whatever the hell it is you're talkin' about." Michael just said.

Dave cussed as he grabbed the remote and turns on the news "Really?"

It was Weazel News _"The criminals are believed to have escaped with millions of dollars' worth of gems, precious stones and engagement rings."_ The reporter turned to the eye witness _"Albert Stalley had a lucky escape when the thieves ran straight into him."_

 _"Yeah, I was just doing my job, and I said this guy, hey you gotta move these bikes."_

Michael then turned off the screen and said with such an unconvincing tone "I don't know anything about that."

Naruto shrugs "Yeah, and about Trevor. Even if he is alive; what are the odds of him being in this state and seeing this?" Naruto said making a smug remark at the FIB agent.

Dave threw his hand back and frustratingly walked out of the room, leaving the building.

Franklin curiously asked eyed the person "Who was that?"

"Ah, just some guy I know." Michael said waving it off "He knows I was in the business back in the day, nothing special."

Naruto grabbed the remote and then turned the news channel back on. But this time it was a different news channel.

 _'-Despite the recent crimes that have been committed, in a span of a few weeks more than three thousand inmates will be released after serving mandatory minimums in the prison system_." The anchor said _"While law enforcement has stated out that paroling inmates would increase crime, scores of lawyers and civil rights activists argued that the vast majority of these inmates are non-violent drug offenders and that only a small margin of paroled inmates were convicted of violent crimes including murder, racketeering and drug trafficking. but lawyers also argued that these inmates because they are being released for good behavior-"_

Michael grabbed the remote from Naruto's hand and turned into an movie channel "I think we had enough news for today."

 **Meanwhile, a trailer at the Alamo Sea**

Sandy Shores, a stereotypical redneck, sand filled, country sided town that was filled with drunkards, gun nuts, anti-government conspirators who are either loaded with beer or meth, has a special person living in a certain trailer.

In that trailer were two adults leaning over the countertop of the kitchen's trailer, which was filled with dirty dishes in brown water and empty beer bottles and some filled with perhaps urine from the owner. The floor was crawled over by roaches and covered in old and broken pipes and tobacco rollovers. The whole trailer in general was just a mess, and it fitted right in with the person who lives in it.

He wore a dirty white t-shirt and he had his pants down showing his white ass as he was clearly fucking the dirty red haired woman from behind who wore a skirt, shredded stockings and a leather jacket with on it 'The Lost MC'

While fucking the woman like there was no tomorrow and high on speed, the balding man looked up to see the news was going on and took interest when the witness said something.

 _"I was thrown to the ground, I got to see the barrel of the shotgun pointed to my face, and his partner says something like 'You forget a thousand things every day, make sure this is one of 'em.' The man said "that was pretty scary."_

 _"Back to you in the studio."_

The man stopped his activity after he heard that line, he just pulled out of the woman and pulled up his pants and zipped it before grabbing the beer on the counter.

"You wanna get lit now, sugar?" The obvious loaded woman asked.

The man didn't answer her as he just went with his beer towards the door.

"Tr-Trevor baby, you wanna, you wanna smoke up now?"

The now named Trevor was indeed the same Trevor Phillips who was the only robber who escaped the feds in the failed robbery in North Yankton. Now a resident in Blaine County, he meddled himself in the local businesses.

Methamphetamine and guns, and just now he had been fucking the old lady of one of his competitors, who he saw through the window was coming to confront him and pissed.

 _'After all these years, I thought you were dead, Michael. And now…I think it's time for an reunion.'_ Trevor thought. As his thought was being filled with rage, and the fact he also was loaded with meth, alcohol and Testosterones, just a small spark was needed to ignite an explosion inside Trevor's mind.

Just looking through the window again, he saw Johnny trying to get to the trailer but was being stopped by two of Trevor's associates.

 _'Now, I'm fucking angry….'_ He grabbed the knob of the door and what happens next is going to end up in one hell of a day.

* * *

 **Later that night**

 **S. Ho Korean Noodle House**

The Korean restaurant that was located on Little Seoul was now used for an private occasion.

Walking in was Naruto, dressed moderately with clean pants, clean shoes and a buttoned up shirt with gun hidden inside his pants.

He walked over to the check lady "I'm sorry sir, but this is a private party." Naruto pulls out a card and handed it over to her.

She read it and then nods "You can go, the meeting is in the backroom."

Naruto took the card back and he walks through the open door and enters the dining hall, it was empty except for the tables and the chairs.

Once he reached the kitchen doors and opened them, he was confronted by two Asian men in black, one of them held a pistol against his chest "Your invitation."

"In my pocket." Naruto said unfazed as the second guy went through his pockets while the man holding the gun kept his eye on him.

The second man found the card and read it, he then told Naruto "Welcome to the meeting. You can let him go, Lee."

Lee released Naruto and nods "Sorry, just safety percussions."

"I understand."

"Weapons please?"

Naruto pulls out his pistol, a Glock 18 and pulls the clip out before handing it over to Lee.

The other guy then bows slightly and points at the entrance "The meeting is about to begin, you are assigned to be a guard, Mr. Wu already said you knew what is expected from you."

Naruto nods as he was given back his Glock after being inspected for other weapons.

Lee nods the two "Let's go."

* * *

Naruto stood in a corner, holding his hands together in front of his body as he was tasked to be a guard at one of these monthly meetings that would take place in different locations every time;

A round table where in the middle and around sat the leaders of every individual street gang or organized crime organization where present at this meeting and the only thing they had in common was that they were Asians.

There were leaders of Cambodian and Filipino gangs from East Beach, to city organized groups like the Koreans, Chinese and Vietnamese and a whole lot of more, almost around two dozen leaders were present.

Naruto spotted Ling Shan sitting at the very end with an empty chair next to her, she wore a beautiful red dress with flower patterns on it and she noticed Naruto and smiled at him.

Naruto gave a quick nod and smile.

"Gentlemen."

The room focused on the incoming man, it was Little Lion and walking in came Ran Fa Li, the elderly man and leader of the Red Gecko Tong Triads in San Fierro, one of the most respected and feared Asian gangsters in the state. With him was his translator who was to help him talk due Mr. Ran inability to talk, but Mr. Ran's reputation of a gangster didn't came from talk, but rather by actions.

"Hmmm…" Ran Fa Li grunted towards his translator.

The translator responded to the people "Mr. Ran like to say that the meeting has begun, you may sit."

All the leaders did indeed, Little Lion who will be the mediator started to state "The first topic will be about the money collectors."

Naruto sighed as he stood there, listening the new tasks and instructions the gangs had been given like who will collect the protection money from the businesses? who will escort the new shipments into the city? Who will start selling which drugs? Who had problems with who and how will it be resolved? All that was protocol for these gangs that has been going on for the past decade for as long Naruto knew.

Of course for Naruto, he already had to pay taxes for being an independent who wasn't affiliated to any gang, meaning he had free range to wish what way he would make money so long he would pay a third of his profits at the end of the month.

"Now that we discussed the normal topics, now comes the big news." Little Lion said.

"Which are?" One of the leaders from the far right corner asked, it was the OG of the Cambodian street gang that operated from East Beach, the guy wore a plain white t-shirt and a purple E.B hat.

"That is a week or even a few days, Mr. Ran Fa Li will step down as the chairman. As you all may know, Mr. Wu will return in a few days after being paroled." Lion answered.

This respond started a wave of murmurs and whispers among the council members before silence was asked by Mr. Lion.

The leader of the Kkangpae, the gang that operates from Little Seoul was an elderly man who wore a button up brown shirt and had glasses on "Mr. Ran, if I may speak for all the members of the Kkangpae, we are honored to have had such a good corporation with you."

A scuff was made heard.

The Korean leader turned to the other side, seeing the leader of the Vietnamese crime group 'Da Nang Boys, a gang that had previously clashes with the Triads, especially in San Fierro back in the 90's. the leader was an elderly man with a grey beard and bad skin.

"Mr. Cam," Lion addressed the leader of the Da Nang Boys "Is there anything you like to share?"

Mr. Cam responded by crossing his arms and whispering to his aid who in responds said "Mr. Cam had a cough, he apologizes."

Naruto noticed Mr. Ran Fa Li didn't bought it as he knew the history between the San Fierro Triads and the Da Nang Boys over disputed territories that costed them valuable resources and good men in the early 90's. with on one side the whole subgroup; the blood feathered Triads being wiped out in the middle of San Fierro's Chinatown and in retaliation the Triads killed a whole boat filled with Da Nang Boys including the leader of that time, the Snakehead. Still after all those years, there was no progress on ending the long feud, only breaking off the tension to a degree where they won't kill each other.

Many today, from the outside would ask why the Triads and the Da Nang Boys would even consider sitting in the same room with an former enemy? It mostly comes down to two main reasons?

Survival and business.

For survival, even though the Asian gangs are mostly organized into serious criminal empires, they knew that at the end they could not fight the one thing once they were caught and send into prison; the demographics.

In prison that mattered the most, the Asians were mostly the easily targeted group of inmates due to their small sizes of men on the yard and infighting between different groups like the Vietnamese, the Cambodians, Laotians and others, painting them as easy targets.

By that, over a decade ago that changed, as out of necessity the different Asian gangs agreed to lend each other backup for in case they needed it, once the organized gangs had started bringing in the Asian street gangs from East Beach and other Asian neighborhoods their numbers really started building up that it was possible to assure protection to almost every state prison to county jail in the state protection to the Asian criminal groups.

This soon was in practice a success, when an riot that occurred in Flamingo Bay, the state's more secured state prison more than 8 White supremacists and 4 Asian inmates were killed in a span of two months until the board of correctional putted an end to this.

This brought the Asian gangs to the table and a truce was settled between all prison gangs and the Asians. Ending the bloodshed.

For the other part which was perhaps the most important one; money.

In return for protection, all other Asian gangs were free to use the Triad smuggle routes and fronts that could help them build their profits up. It was a better alternative at the end as it made even made feuding gangs end their differences for the meaning to make profits, this was decided mostly by the gang leaders.

Little Lion stood up "This meeting is over, as for next week. Mr. Wu will return for the next meeting as he will explain the current position of the prison gangs."

Soon all the leaders started to stand up and went for the door with some of them greeting the other farewell while some just went out the door.

For Ling, she walked over to Naruto "Well, I believe this was a boring meeting, wouldn't you agree?"

Naruto couldn't help but agree "To be fair, yeah it is." He then saw her putting her hand on his chest, she was trying to make a move.

"What would you think about a nice little dinner? You and me?"

"I thought we agreed we would keep our relation 'professional' as possible?" Naruto tried to avoid this.

Ling smiled "Oh? And what about that one time? That time in Liberty City, the day before you went back overseas? Wasn't that special?"

Naruto looked up and sighed in defeat "Maybe a drink."

* * *

Later back at the garage

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" A naked sweat covered Ling repeated as she was bouncing on Naruto's dick while riding him like some kind of animal.

Naruto was huffing and puffing as he was struggling, they've been going for almost an hour "And this is professional how?"

"S-Shut up!" she grabbed his peck biceps and said "Fuck me till I can't anymore!"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Naruto replies as he turned her over so he was now on top of her and started going in.

 **Meanwhile outside**

A black four door sedan was parked just on the other side of the road that lead to the garage, in it were three young black males who were staring at the garage.

In the backseat was a young kid with a black hoodie over his head, in the shotgun seat sat one with a small trimmed beard and a baseball cap backwards and in the driver's seat sat an familiar man, it was Stretch.

Stretch pointed "This the dude? The one who popped yo Carp?" he asked the bearded guy.

Carpy was a member of the Original Covenant Ballas, the same set D was from who Naruto killed in La Puerta "Yeah, that fool works right here. Blonde haired Asian dude by the name Naruto."

The youngster in the backseat proposed lazily "Fuck it, let's get the nigga, pop him right there."

"Don't be stupid," Stretch opposed "I've seen this fool fighting, if we go in now this nigga is going to clap you within a minute."

The youngster turned to Stretch "So what do we do?"

Just then a police siren could be heard far away from them and Stretch said "We wait…." The car started to roll out and drive normally forwards "We wait…."

Just as when the car drove off, what they didn't know was that a dude came out of the corner and heard everything. He wore black pants, black jacket with a hat over his head but he wore something recognizable on that hat.

The letter F, for Families.

The dude looked how Stretch's car drove off without suspicion and cursed "Yeah, buster. We wait…."

 **Hello guys, I hope you liked this chapter, if you guys want to know who these new characters are, Ling Shan was the female character in Chinatown Wars, she was in my opinion killed to soon and I thought of using her, also Little Lion, Ran Da Li are eye openers for those who played the previous games like me….You, the veterans. Also I will say I have trouble with finding a cool and asian-like name for the asian gangs working together because I tried to make it resemble lik those names in real lif like Wo Hop To (a real organisation that was active in the 90's) but that is not simple for me because I don't know how the language works in Asia is difficult to me. sorry.**

 **So, I'm open to sugestions for a cool name.**

 **Also what do you think of the small things in this chapter?**

 **Please leave a review, it supports this story very much.**

 **Peace!**


	11. not a chapter

**Hello guys, sorry but I cannot right now assure you I will be able to write stories for a certain period of time...**

 **A close old family friend of mine just...got killed in** **an accident but evidence leads that it was a suicide.**

 **I don't know how angry and bittered I feel from the inside, I'm really now not in the best mood right now because this person is like a grandfather to me.**

 **We all know suicide is not an easy subject to discuss...but it is something that needs to be dealt for real, not only through messages or something like that but also through talking, offering help and listening, listening is what we need to do.**

 **I am not going into detail to this but I want to share a message and I hope all of you take a not to this because you might be able to help someone out:**

 **To those who see something off to a person, who you know is depressed or in a bad way right now, believe me, try and comfort the person because my mom who isn't a family member of him but he considered him as a daughter was the last person to see him alive and said his farewell to him...**

 **If you know anybody, ANYBODY close to you or your friends, family, neighbors, schoolmates or even someone who you're working with, please. Try as best as you can to talk with that person because if we fail to help another human being out then what is this world coming to...**

 **And to those who may be right now are in a depressed state and are thinking of something like if your life is meaningless or you don't want to live anymore, PLEASE! don't think that way.**

 **I know it is hard for you in the position you're in right now, believe me. I had** **these same thoughts a few months back...**

 **If you cannot talk to anyone close to you, feeling embarrassed or like there's no one who you can talk to, I will listen. Because I personally believe you are not what you think you are! Even if you don't agree with my views or no, I believe God has given you a reason to live and that you should never be ashamed on what you're going through, no one has ever had a life without pain, horror or shock.**

 **If you need someone to talk to, I open my doors to you; send me a message, I will answer. I went through the same dark thoughts you may have had. But if you don't feel comfortable talking to a stranger, then please do talk, to your teacher, or parents, your best friends, or even your local religious clergy, they may help you get through those dark thoughts.**

 **That's all I got to say right now, sorry If you guys were expecting something else.**

 **Please hold tight and feel for your fellow human being.**

 **Allah/God bless you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los Santos, garage**

It was a day off for Naruto's shop but not for Benny's garage mod shop as he had opened the shop just a few hours ago but held the port open for any customers who needed something.

A blue Vapid Radius drove up on the driveway and stopped in an open parking space. The front seat opened and out if came Narumi, the sister of Naruto.

Following that were Tenten, Ino and Fu who brought them here "Here it is girls."

"Wait, Naruto lives here?" Ino questioned the green mint hair girl "but this is so close to South Central."

"Well duh, of course he lives here." Fu stated to her blonde friend.

"Fu, are you sure he lives here?" Narumi questioned.

"Of course I'm sure." Fu smiled while not thinking about the wild nights she with her close friend's brother, of course she couldn't disclose it to her because it would be awkward, the blush on her cheeks didn't help hiding it but luckily for her Narumi didn't saw it.

For Ino and Tenten, it was obvious what she meant.

 _'Yeah….she slept with him.'_

"What are we waiting for? Let's go inside." Narumi said as she walked inside the garage first with the others following her.

* * *

They all were inside the garage but found no living soul anywhere, the place was empty except for the four ladies.

"So this is where Naruto works? I must say groovy place to be honest," Tenten said admiring the art on the walls and the different patterns of colors.

"Call me old fashioned, but I'm not actually impressed by this," Ino argued, she didn't hate it but couldn't understand why this was popular.

Fu chuckled "You should see his art that he creates on the body, I'm thinking about having him working on a nice tattoo up my-"

"Fu," Narumi interrupted her with a flushed face "To. Much. Info."

Ino looked around and asked "Where is he anyway?"

"Maybe he's in his workplace." Fu pointed at the closed door as they were about to walk towards it.

"I tell you man, it's important!" a man shouted from within the room.

Then in the middle of silence, they heard footsteps coming towards the closed door.

"Oh no, they're coming." Narumi looked around and saw the Primo car that was being tuned "Over there, hide."

They all ran as quickly as possible and hide behind the car and sat on their butts so they could not be spotted.

Just then the door opened and walking out of it were Benny and an Families member who wore an green hat with the letter 'F' on it who was discussing with Benny "Look man, tell me where he is, I need to tell him this face to face. Can't risk hollering to him through the phone."

"Dude, I'm telling you, the ese ain't here." Benny tried to explain "He left a note saying he's gone."

"Then where the fuck is he?"

Narumi went on her knees and slowly raised her head and saw the two men conversating.

"Like I said, he just left a note behind, saying it was important," Benny stated "I've tried calling him a hour ago but it seems like he turned his phone off. Most likely he's on the countryside now picking up some materials I had asked him."

"So you not concerned to what I told you?" Sams said to the Chicano mechanic.

"So?...Fuck them," Benny shrugged it off "those putos got their hands full with fighting the Vagos from Rancho, They don't even know he's left the city already. He's possible in Blain County by now."

"What? Blaine County? why would he go to that part of the state now? I heard there's some really nasty shit going on between the Aztecas and Marabunta."

"Ey Sams, that ain't my problem anymore." Benny said while putting the towel he had on the hood of the Primo "From what I heard, lots of bodies are turning up. You heard about what happened to the Lost?"

"You mean those leather wearing assholes?" The now named Sams said with distaste in his mouth, he didn't like the Lost for his own reasons "I heard them trailer park muthafuckas got hit up, some crazy meth dealer was capping them niggas like Dixie cups."

"Yeah something like that, but I doubt Naruto had anything to do with it, he was here when it happened." Benny said while using the towel to clean the hood of the Primo while the girls tried to keep themselves hidden.

"How do you know?" Sams asked confused "I thought you said you didn't saw the homie when you arrived."

"No, but the woman he was with informed me..." Benny said with a slight chuckle.

Sams had to take a minute to understand what he said "Oh...So who was it?"

"Huh?"

"The girl he smashed. Who is she?"

"Man I wouldn't know, she was someone of the Triads who comes here regularly to pick up his cut." Benny stated "but anyway, let me get in touch with him, I gotta friend of mine who lives up in the county, he can warn him about it. That cool with you?" Benny offered now he stood in front of Sams.

"Alright man." Sams nodded as he fist bumped him "Thanks, G. I'm gonna warn the homies."

"Just one thing," Benny held his hand "just make sure no one else except for Vernon and Gerald knows, if Franklin and Lamar hears this-"

"I know, I know, you don't have to worry man. I'm not dumb enough to let that nigga know about this, and Franklin? I heard he's laying low now, must've lay a hit or some shit..." Sams said before walking out of the garage and saying "Later, homie!"

"Yeah, later." Benny waved before his phone started ringing and he saw who it was and recognised the number and picked it up "Lisa, cómo estás?"

 **(How are you?)**

The four girls slowly rose up from their cover as Benny started listening closely what he was hearing "Qué te pasa, hermana? Suenas como si estuvieras llorando."

 **(What's the matter, sister? You sound like you were crying.)**

Benny opened the door to Naruto's workplace "Hang on, let me get somewhere quite." He closed the door behind him. Giving the girls a chance to run outside the garage.

"Did you hear that? Please tell me I wasn't mishearing that." Ino said panicking as she entered the backseat of the car as the others entered.

"I don't what it was but I don't want to know." Narumi puts the keys inside and starts the engine before she started moving the car, driving out of the parking lot with everyone in it.

Tenten looked onto her watch "Let's just get back to the campus now, first period is about to start in about an hour and Narumi, your doctor appointment starts in an half hour."

They all entered the car and drove off.

Narumi commented then while driving "Who do you think they were talking about?"

Tenten shrugged it off "Whoever they were talking about, I don't want to be in that guy's shoes. But I wonder, where's Naruto?"

 **...**

 **Blaine County, Sandy Shores**

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed for no reason "Man, I'm getting a cold or something."

"A cold? In Sandy Shores? Don't make me laugh, son." A woman behind a counter said as she offered a box of tissues "Here."

"Thanks ma'am." Naruto who wore now dark jeans, military boots and comfy grey shirt, an LS hat with his sunglasses, took one tissue and whipped his nose off clean. Naruto was leaning against the counter of the Yellow Jack inn bar, an all American bar. It was small, simple, a little bit rustic but was a pretty well popular spot for the locals to do their favourite activities; either drinking their savings away like the two elderly men standing next to him, or starting an altercation against an another drunk and fighting it off like the two guys behind him.

The two drunkards were still fighting as they were dragging their bodies to one side of the wall to the other and slamming into it back and forth.

"Why do you let them fight in here anyway?" Naruto asked the lady.

"I don't, but you think it's wise to interrupt two drunken morons their fight? And one of them is my useless husband who can't even speak English?" she replies while pouring another glass of whiskey for Naruto.

"Fair point." Naruto said as he grabbed the glass and tries to drink it but got a heavy bump against his back, the drunkards made him spill over his drink and this got him pissed off.

"That does it." Naruto said ticked off as he turned around and grabbed the bald guy and tapped him on the shoulder "Hey, buddy."

The drunkard turned around "Huh?"

He received a punch to the face, knocking him down and hit the counter behind him, knocking him out instantly. Then soon after that was done the two hillbillies that stood at the counter started cheering while the other drunken moron could barely stand on his two feet.

The woman sighed before asking "Is he dead?"

Kneeling down, Naruto checked the guy's vitals and in response, got a burp from the drunk "Nope, he's just passed out."

"Good, because he's a regular of mine. Besides the constant fighting he's the only dumbass I haven't banned yet."

Naruto points for the other guy "and his reason is?"

"He's my damn husband."

Naruto raised his eyebrows "That dude?"

The woman smiled "It's the internet age, son. So, why are you here? It's not like Sandy Shores is an attracting place to city folks like you." She asked while pouring another drink for him, on the house of course.

"I'm no stranger to this county, I own a farm up here, I normally drive up the highway and skip this town, so I'm pretty much new to this town." Naruto said accepting the drink.

"Oh? What reason do you have on coming to this town?"

"I'm looking for someone, does the name mr-"

"ARGH!" the bold guy rose back and started to swing at the bar owner's husband and the fighting continued on with the two hillbillies just cheering on.

"Oh good Lord," the woman face palmed at the fighting before turning back to Naruto "What were you asking?"

Suddenly Naruto's phone started to go off and he pulled it out to see who it was, he then asks "Is there somewhere I can call?"

She points at the back "You can use the restroom," Naruto stood up and starts walking to the back. He walked past the brawlers and then walked into the bathroom, just the moment the brawlers got to the front door and blocked the entrance to an recently banned customer…

* * *

The restroom was for an ordinary bar actually clean, if you miss the passed out redneck in the overall on the floor near the urinal.

"Sleep well pall." Naruto picks up the phone "Hello?"

 _"Hey Naruto, Franklin here. Where you at man? I've been trying to call you for a while."_

"Yeah sorry man, I needed to get out of town for a while," Naruto checked if any of the toilets were occupied "I'm in Blaine County now, taking an vacation you may say."

 _"Aight, if you say so. Just calling that the barbecue is this Thursday, so in three days, you think you can make it?"_

"Sure, I'll be back by then. Look, I got to go now, I'll talk to you soon. Later." Naruto ended the call, before he had the chance to open the door he saw he got a message on his phone saying;

 _'Hey Naruto, Tenten here. I just wanna say I gave Narumi your phone number. Tenten.'_

XXX

Naruto comes back from the restroom and walks over to the counter to where his drink laid, avoiding the drunken brawlers he listens to the war owner having an conversation with a man in a typical dirty clothes "You're still banned."

"What about these two?" the guy points at the brawlers.

"Whoever wins…" She stats "gets banned."

On this note, the guy went over to the bald brawler Naruto knocked out earlier and slammed his head against the counter behind him, splatting some blood on the counter as the guy fell down with a fractured skull.

"Yeaah!" The two hillbillies cheered again as the guy held up the owner's husband's hand up in the air and points at him "He's won. Ban him."

"I can't ban him. He's my goddamn husband."

"He's young enough to be your son."

"Ain't the internet a beautiful thing, honey?" The owner stated.

"Anyway, I saved your husband." The guy said before sitting at the counter "Now get me a drink, I got a meeting."

She thought for a moment before saying "Okay…" but then she promised something at the guy while looking him dead in the eye "but any more bodies turn up in my bar. I swear, I will not serve you."

Naruto took a look at the guy and behind those glasses couldn't believe who it was before leaving a small smirk release his grinning mouth.

 _'So you're still alive you crazy bastard…. Good to see you're still kicking it, Trevor.'_

Before Trevor could get his drink an Chinese man in an suit and glasses enters the bar and addresses "Mr. Philips."

"Ah, here he is." Trevor turns around and shook the man's hand "Yes, Mr. Cheng, pleasure to meet you."

 _'Mr. Cheng's people are here…'_ Naruto thought while eavesdropping on the conversation _'So it's true, he's trying to make his move in this county….'_

"Oh, no. I am Mr. Cheng's humble translator." The translator corrected Trevor and pointing his hand at an clearly intoxicated Chinese guy that was around Naruto's age "Mr. Cheng, now…."

 **(Okay, I know that I earlier did a an translation earlier for Spanish, but because I cannot figure out what the fuck this is saying, I'm gonna have to make an exception for this, apparently Mandarin is not something I can translate through any websites, or it's this guy, I'm sorry.)**

Walking in came the Chinese youth who wore expensive clothing while having an wild haircut with ridiculous glasses and he clearly was high on something:

 **(Man, I'm high as shit.)**

"You all speak Spanish, speak it to each other!" the drunk closest said out loud while the loaded guy went over to the middle of the bar, creating a scene.

"Mr. Tao Cheng is…." The translator tried to save the embarrassment moment "pleased to meet your acquaintances."

"Oh yeah, he seems it." Trevor replies observing the guy, he clearly wasn't impressed to what he was witnessing and Naruto could see he was not happy, not in the slightest bit.

 _'Oh boy, you got yourself in the wrong business dude.'_

 **(You know what? It's fantastic to know you.)** Tao went over to Trevor and hugged him awkwardly before breaking it off and continuing speaking nonsense **(If you've got time, you should add me to your Lifeinvader. This is the best moment of my life!)**

Trevor turns to the translator "What the fuck is wrong with him?"

The translator only stood there nervously while Tao was just being a moron listening to the Jukebox **(I love this bit, I love this bit, Here we go!)**

"I'm out." Trevor's response was simple as he exited the building.

"No, don't go!" The translator desperately begged as he went after him "Please, I beg you."

Tao soon followed after them while leaving the attenders confused.

Naruto got up and pulled out some folded up dollars and put them on the counter "Here you go ma'am. You guys have a good day." Naruto said before leaving the building next.

Then out of the restroom walked out the drunken man who was still drunk "Jaannet! C-Can I geeet anothuuur beer!" he asked in a high voice while waving around the empty bottle in his hand.

"Bert! Stop sleeping in the restroom! That's the sixth time this week!"

Naruto walked out of the bar and went over to the orange Buccaneer he used to drive over here, he noticed that a patrol car of the Baine County Sherriff's department just rolled by with two of the officers scoping him out.

"Huh….looks like I'm noticed now…."

 **...**

 **Los Santos, Vespucci Police Station**

A patrol car just parked down the parking lot of the local police station, as one of the many branches of the Los Santos Police Department it has its own line of troubles that needs to deal with. And out of all the branches, the Vespucci branch had to deal with their own local problems.

Out of the patrol car came the driver, an buff Caucasian man that stood tall with short but curly blonde hair and sunglasses on his eyes, he's veteran police officer Senior Lead Officer Anderson Caspers also known as 'Caz'.

His partner who came out of the passenger seat was an light browned skinned man, he's from Turkish-Moroccan descent and had a small trimmed beard and short cut hair. His name is El Madani Sedat, an new cadet that just came fresh out of the academy and was getting started with his dream job; being an police officer.

"Alright Sedat, you can get your first arrest out of the car." Caz said while walking around the car.

Sedat bit his lip as he walked over to the backseat and opened it, what was his catch? A loudmouth teenager who was causing a disturbance on the beach, throwing an tantrum while also threatening the other beach-goers with an cutting knife. The brown haired woman was in a short, pink sandals and an bikini top that was rather revealing. She luckily wore the sunglasses that made her look more assholish for her character both officers came across.

He opened the door and grabbed the kid by the shoulder "Come on kid."

He managed to get her out of the car despite the resistance she's giving and the screaming "Let me go! Let me GO! Do you know who you're messing with!?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Sedat commented as he started dragging her to the station while Caz locked the door and smiled at how his partner was dealing with the teenager.

 **...**

The teenager was forced to sit in a chair where all the other people were waiting, she sat next to an bum who looked like he hadn't shaven in years giving the greasy beard.

"Just sit here, I'll contact your parents." Sedat instructed as he went over to the desk.

"Eewwh! Why do I have to sit next to this bum?!"

Sedat ignored that last comment as he reached the desk and planted his hands on it releasing a big groan "Urgh…"

Caspers laughed while filling in a report "And? What do you think of your first arrest?"

"Pretty annoying to be honest." Sedat said while glancing back "Can't believe how such of an asshole someone can be."

"Well, that is part of the job, meeting assholes all day, just like a proctologist." Casper joked it before someone walked over to them commenting.

"What do I hear, You being poetic again, Caz?"

Caz turns around to see an familiar face and greets "Uchiha Obito, good to see you."

Obito was wearing the full tactical gear of the LSPD NOOSE Tactical Response Unit except for his head, where he was wearing only his goggles while putting his helmet on the desk as he had an Glock 21. 45 calibre in his gun holster.

"I see you got yourself another dent on your helmet." Caz pointed out the obvious dent on the guy's helmet "Story?"

"Ah, just got back from a raid," Obito explained the details "busted through the door of an Shoreline Ballas member."

"And?" Caspers asked "Found anything?"

Obito shook his head "Not anything linked to the Vespucci shooting, but we did found a couple of ounces of crack, we sure can pin him on that. Plus some stolen guns."

"Has the Gang unit squeeze out something useful?" Caspers asked hoping but got a shook of no from Obito.

"Unfortunately no, he won't snitch. But what else do you expect from a low-level dope dealer. But we're not getting anywhere with going after the small timers."

"Always the hero, aren't you Obito?" a feminine voice said behind the desk, all three cops turned to see who it was and it brought a smile to the NOOSE agent.

In a standard police uniform stood there Rin Nohara, an desk duty worker and currently the fiancé of Obito Uchiha who was blessed to have a beauty like her as his soon-to-be-wife "You know Captain Aguilar has been working hard to get those cases rolling, you know that, honey."

Obito sighs "Yeah, I know Rin. Sorry."

"It's okay, I know you're agitated with your new upcoming task," Rin said reaching her hand over his ear and gestured his head towards her "but don't worry, it's just going to be a month. After that, I know you'll get that promotion."

Obito smiled at his fiancée and they both were about to kiss…

"Wait, upcoming task?" Sedat asked, not realizing he ruined the moment.

"Training," Caspers informed the fresh officer "Officer Uchiha over here now has been given the privilege to observe and train the newest teams of Tactical Response Units in Paleto Bay."

"Blaine County?" Sedat questioned "For a month?"

"HEY! Get your hands off me!" the teenager yelled before stamping her foot into the guy's feet and causing him to flinch in pain, that must've hurt.

"Little bitch!" the guy head-butted the teenager before standing up and kicking her while she was down.

"Stop that!" a random cop ran over but was tripped over by another arrestee who held his foot in front of the cop and soon the waiting room turned into chaos as others began to fight.

"God damnit." Sedat cursed as he went over to the waiting room and tackled the bum and tries to restrain him.

Caspers soon followed, leaving Obito and Rin alone just as Obito got to say something to her "Look, I'll be done within an hour then I have to take the next bus up to Paleto Bay. You sure you are okay with this?"

Instead of an answer, Obito receives and kiss on the lips from Rin that was lasting a minute before she separated from him "Does that answer your question?"

Obito was fazed for a moment but then smiled "I guess that was an yes."

"Don't worry, I will do fine, besides I going to take a leave for an week anyway." Rin reminded him that she was in need of a break since she had to for her own reasons…. "Just make sure you don't get yourself hurt okay? I heard some nasty stuff is going up there." Rin said remembering the reports of bodies that were piling up in that county….

"Don't worry," Obito places his hand on her cheek "I'm not going near that area, you just keep tabs with me on Sasuke, and especially Naruto. You know his parents are trying to find him…"

"for different reasons, remember?" Rin pointed out "Kushina's reasons are clear, but Minato's is still in a gray area…."

Sedat and Caspers grabbed the teenager and dragged her away from the bum who's being pilled up by other cops.

Obito and Rin just laughed at the scene, just another day as a cop in Los Santos…

 **...**

 **Sandy Shores**

Parking his car in the lot of the Sandy's Gas Station, Naruto walks over to the phone booth and enters it before closing the door behind him, he pulls out some change and puts them into the booth before dialling in the regional numbers and then the number of someone he needed to call urgently.

The phone went off and with no luck, the line was busy "Just my luck…."

He puts the phone back "Well, looks like I just have to talk with him….Oh boy what an reunion that will be."

Parking his truck right in the garage, Trevor just was done introducing the Chinese contact to his meth lab. Well, he tried but then the Aztecas came bursting into the scene and shot the hell out of the place, ruining the introduction in all ways possible, but that was not what Trevor saw, after he and his partner in crime, Chef killed all his competitors that wanted payback for the death of their regional leader, Ortega. Trevor thought he left the impression to the Chinese that he could easily take care of his rivals and run an efficient methamphetamine network. Not that they could witness it due them being kept safe in the cooler box outside by Trevor's protection.

And by his protection, Trevor meant 'throwing them into the cooler and locking them up until it was safe.'

He thought he was going to end this day with a smile, but then he walked up the front porch and saw Nervous Ron being Nervous…. In front of his open door.

"Come quick, boss!" Ron said pointing at the entrance "You gotta see this!"

"What is it, Ron?" Trevor casually asked while opening his door.

"They were here for you."

"Who was here?"

"Them bikers" Ron stated. Trevor walked into his home with Ron and saw what he meant.

Outside, Naruto who still had his cap on with sunglasses walked over to the trailer and steps on the porch, just when an guy with clown makeup arrives and saw who was walking towards the trailer.

 **...**

Inside the trailer, Trevor saw what the bikers did in retaliation of him killing their president, Johnny K.

"After you killed Johnny K?"

"…They damaged my stuff, huh? They smash up my home, damage my soul." Trevor stated what he saw and to be frankly, he was both rather disappointed and unimpressed.

First he was disappointed that a biker gang like the Lost MC that thrives through their reputation as an ruthless gang from Alderney, diminished their anger by thrashing his home like a bunch of pissed off drunkards.

Also, he was unimpressed because they broke his Impotent Rage statue in two, that for him was just enough reason to not take the Lost MC biker gang any more serious.

"Look at this…." He picked up one part of his broken Impotent Rage statue and turns back "this, this, this, this statue here of impotent." He picks up then the other part "This fucking meant more to me than Johnny K meant to anyone. And they smashed it." Trevor said putting the statue back together.

A pair of boots entered the trailer without Ron noticing anything, nor does Trevor as he went through a series of cursing.

"Those pathetic, midlife crisis, hog-riding, shaven-headed, fruity leather-chap-wearing fucking assholes!" Trevor said before turning around to Ron and then noticed someone standing behind him "Who the fuck are you!?"

"M-me?" Ron thought he meant him but then turned around and saw someone standing behind him and he jumped scared backwards "W-who are you?!"

The person just chuckles "Me? I'm just a man looking for someone. You Trevor Philips?"

Trevor grew weary when this unknown person said his name like he knew him but he then remembers something about him "Wait…I saw you before, you were in the Yellow Inn bar. Weren't you?"

"Correct, and to give you a clue, I'm from Los Santos. I'm here to speak to you about your business with Mr. Cheng."

"Oh nooooo! Trevor!" Ron started freaking out while walking around the trailer "He's a fed, Trevor! I knew it we would get caught! We need to do something, now! I don't want to go to jail!"

"Nobody is going to jail, now!" Trevor pulls out his gun, an 3mm berretta and he points it at him "Tell me who the fuck you are, or I'll blow your brains out and I will say, I don't mind playing with your body."

In response…the person just laughed and before Trevor could respond he said.

"Come on, Trevor, sure our last time seeing each other was in the cold, but damn!"

Trevor's mind clicked after hearing that and he then demanded "Take the hat off. And the glasses, NOW!"

The person did what he was told and commented "Okay uncle, if you say so."

"Uncle?" Ron questioned as he turned to his boss "Trevor, what is he talking about?"

He took his hat off and sunglasses, in front of them stood a young blonde Asian man with blue eyes whiskers scars on his face.

"No…no….no…"

Naruto nervously smirked "Hey Trevor, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Trevor stepped closer, looking like he was going to implode.

"I just found out you….live here….near my town."

"I….thought…"

"I was doing time up for North Yankton…you know…" Trevor now stood right in front of Naruto with his face turning blank "Trevor?"

 **...**

Wade, the dumb and naïve member of Trevor's organization was slowly walking towards the door until he heard:

"YAAAHHH!"

"T-T-Trevor!" Wade trembles in fear before running inside the trailer and saw what was happening.

Trevor was holding unto Naruto's hips and was hugging him high above his head while saying "Ohhhh, you're alive! Thank the Lord, you're alive, Kid! oh it's good to see you again Naruto!"

"It's good to see you again too, Trevor," Naruto said struggling "but can you please put me down?"

"Just a few more minutes."

"Now."

Trevor puts him down and started saying "Would you like a drink? I mean, ignore the mess, it's kinda the fault of some bikers, but ignore the roaches creeping over the floor and the questionable stains but HEY! Mi casa es tu casa!"

"Yeah, thanks, I really do Trevor-"

Trevor noticed someone behind him "WADE!"

Wade became frozen "Uhm, Trevor-"

"Have you found him, Michael Townley?" Trevor demanded from him "Bitch wife, two kids, forty-five."

"Uhm, I uh-"

Trevor he turns to Naruto "He's alive, right amigo?"

"Yes," Naruto said with some contempt, knowing Michael would not like this "Yes, he is."

"Good!" He turns back to the juggalo and yells "You found out where he lives!?"

"Los Santos is a big, big, place, Trevor. There's lots of people." Wade nervously said trying to reason with him…

"You are fucking useless! Huh?" Trevor spat in Wade's face before telling him something clear "Find out who did that fucking robbery, alright? And if Michael Townley lives there, or anyone that matched his description, or I'm going to kill you and your fucking cousin! Am I being clear now?"

"Yes, Trevor." Wade responded carefully.

"Thank you, Wade." Trevor said before saying creepily "Now smile."

The juggalo made a smile, making the clown face turn a happy face before Trevor told him "Alright, that's better. Run along." Basically forcing him off his property.

"Uhm, Trevor. You know I can just tell where Michael lives, right?"

"Yes!" Trevor answers "but I will not let Wade do nothing, he needs to do something for his living, I'm not paying him for nothing." He turns around and points at him "Okay, you busy by any chance?"

"Uh, no I-"

"Good! Then you can help me and Ron," Trevor said walking down the porch with Ron behind him to two parked Blazer quad bikes "Meet us north of the water tower of the Sandy Shores airfield. I need to pick up something at Ammu-Nation. See you guys there."

Trevor drove off on the quad, leaving Ron alone with Naruto.

"I only got one more left," Ron sat on the quad bike "You need to get over to the water tower. I warn you, avoid going near the airstrip, it's filled with bikers."

"Alright, my cars is on the block anyway." Naruto said sprinting past the bike "I'll see you there."

 **...**

Trevor's quad bike drove right up the road right towards the water tower, he already got what he needed and now was talking through the speaker phone "Ron, Ron, I got the gun. You up in the water tower?"

 _"I am boss, I'm waiting for you."_

"And Naruto? Put him on!" Trevor said.

 _"I'm on top, T. I still don't know what's going on. care to explain?"_

"Weeeell, how should I say this, we're going to jump in on a gun smuggling gig of the Lost and confiscate anything that is worth a dollar, this is retribution for ransacking my home and breaking my Impotent Rage statue." Trevor summed up the plan and the reason for it.

"So we're going to raid this biker gang for a broken statue, I wonder what pissed you off in the first place when you went off and killed Johnny K and his buddies."

"That's a story for later," Trevor said as he got off the road and drove up towards the water tower. He parked his quad next to Ron's and walks up to the ladder and climbs on it.

"I'm up here. I don't see the hardware... but I do see a helluva lotta bikers." Ron was scoping the Sandy Shores airstrip through his but noticed Trevor was climbing up ladder with an weapon drag bag around his back.

Trevor climbed up to the top of the water tower and saw Naruto, leaning against the side of the rusted tower while smoking a cigarette. Naruto offers Trevor his smoke on which Trevor declines.

"Hardware's not here yet. I'm coming up. We got to wait till you can slip in there unnoticed. Should give you the time to plan a route to the gas tanker you're rigging to blow." Trevor said as he started to explain the plan.

 **...**

 **Few hours later**

Night has fallen over Sandy Shores, the perfect time for an timed takeover.

Naruto puts his fingerless black gloves on while Trevor was zipping open the bag and pulls out the sniper rifle he got from Ammu Nation. With an suppressor on it and an advanced scope to do the job.

"Sure you can handle this, kid?" Trevor asks as he hands Naruto the rifle.

"Why, Gotta problem?" Naruto asks as he puts the rifle on the edge of the rusty wall.

"Nah, just curious. I never thought of you working with an sniper rifle."

Naruto chuckles "There's a lot of things I haven't told you yet, old man…"

"Ron." Trevor said out his name, he heard no response and looked down and noticed the man was napping and said a little louder "RON!"

Ron's head jumped up and turns to Trevor "Yes."

"Enough waiting. This is your moment, Ronald."

"Alright…" Ron jumped went off the floor and got on his Blazer and took off, going all the way around the strip to get to the place there were no bikers.

"Whenever you get a doubt in your mind, I want you to remember that I have a guy here watching you through a scope of a high powered rifle." Trevor said as a reminder to his friend.

 _"Right! Right! Got it."_

"Now, just relax." Trevor said "The ATV can only take you so far. Park it and don't let' em spot you."

Naruto already had the butt of the rifle against his shoulder and his eye watching through the scope as he puts the safety switch off.

Trevor saw this and nods before using the binoculars and he scoped to where Ron was.

 _"Trevor, you see me?"_

Trevor saw Ron taking off his Blazer and waving his arms waving around like a moron.

"You wouldn't believe this, Ron. One of these assholes is having a seizure or something."

Naruto puts his sights on where Ron was and joked "Should I put the lad out of his misery?"

 _"That's me! That's me. Don't shoot."_

"Then get going then." Trevor barked as he saw the man slowly moving up through the bushes.

Trevor spotted the first obstacle "Guard, beneath the tower."

Naruto slowly aims for where Trevor directed him to and saw him; a biker holding an beer and an AK beneath the tower. He aims carefully for the guy's head.

"Okay…." Naruto took a deep breath before pulling the trigger.

PEW!

The bullet smashed through the head of the biker, leaving an gaping hole through the back of his head as he fell backwards on the staircase, letting the weapon and the beer falling next to him.

Trevor whistled at that "Good shot, kid."

"Thanks." Naruto pulls on the bolt to let an new bullet sink into the chamber.

From up far, a van that was playing loud rock music was driving up towards them.

 _"You hear that? I can hear an engine. They'll see that body."_

"Chill out, I got this." Naruto aims for the two lights that were shining down the body of the dead biker.

PEW!

Click-clack.

PEW!

Click-clack.

Both lights now were broke as darkness covered the body so it could be seen "There, settled."

"Nice thinking, kid." Trevor complimented before speaking through the earpiece "You hear that, Ron? Problem solved."

 _"Alright."_ Ron complied _"Now, don't shoot the guy in the van until he stops and gets out."_

Naruto simply just pulled back on the bolt again, now aiming for the driver that stopped just in front of the bush where Ron was hiding in.

The biker stepped out of the van and looked like he was calling someone while looking into the darkness, possible he was calling his deceased friend.

Naruto took no chances, he already had his aim on the guy and pulls the trigger again.

PEW!

The bullet went right through the temple of the biker and even hits the phone, destroying it and turning it into dozens of pieces. The guy fell dead on the ground.

"Phone call," Naruto said pulls the bolt back and forth "denied."

 _"You shoulda seen the look on his face, kid."_ Ron said.

Trevor could only laugh at his comment before focusing again on his binoculars "Get a move on, Ronald."

 _"I can't, there's a guy coming out of the control tower. Take him out."_

Naruto turns to the tower and indeed saw an biker walking around the tower, turning his back on them.

PEW!

The guy dropped his weapon, falling down to his knees, he just got hit by a bullet that ruined the Lost patch on his back that was simply an hole, but it caused much greater damage to the biker that fell down to his face, dead.

"Down he goes." Trevor said through the earpiece to Ron.

 _"Oh no. Bottom of the tower. Another guy on his way."_ Another biker walked up and was using an flashlight to see in the darkness.

Naruto quickly pulls the bolt back for another round and aims quickly for the guy before he would see the bodies.

PEW!

Just as the biker saw his dead buddies, he received a bullet, right between the nipples. Possible hitting the heart as he fell backwards, releasing his final gasps for air before he left the world of the living.

"Another guy up the tower." Trevor spotted him "Take him out."

Naruto goes back to the tower and saw the second biker turning on his flashlight and spotting his buddy.

PEW!

The guy was too late as he was hit by an bullet that forced him to lean back against the tower wall, he sank down while his blood was left to stain on the wall and he quickly also joined his buddies into the endless sleep.

"Soo long, sailor." Trevor joked before giving Ron another order "Ron, get a move on and plant a bomb on the gas tanker. There's no one else for Naruto to kill so you move up."

 _" I'm on it, but there's a guy coming out of that building-"_

PEW!

At a door just close to the tanker, a biker dropped down before Trevor could see it for himself.

"I'm just going to take out everybody. By the looks of it, we're not going to sneak our way out of this." Naruto clarified to his former mentor as he pulled back the bolt yet again "Wait a moment."

PEW!

Another guy that just exited the building also dropped dead, just next to the recent kill Naruto made "Done, now there's no one left to kill."

"You're taking the fun away, kid." Trevor stated "but I suppose you're right, this is taking too long and I'm just standing here doing nothing, Ron! Get a move on. this inactivity is killing me!"

Ron was running up towards the tanker _"I'm on it, I'm on it! I'm affixing it! Don't let them sneak on up me, okay?"_

"Got it."

" _And, whatever you do, don't hit the tank. Please, man."_

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto replies, this guy was just getting annoying, then he spotted another biker who was on his bike, driving past Ron, he aims for the guy "Aaaand-"

PEW!

The bullet hits the biker and he crashed down the road, leaving his bike with scratches and the guy dead.

Then the loud sound of moving blades were coming from the air.

Nervous Ron was the first _"Chopper! Incoming!"_

"I've always hated that chopper. Just fuckin' drive! You bikers!" Trevor cursed, just what he needed. Something to prevent him from leaving with the goods.

 _"It's looking for us, T! We ain't got them guns when they got tactical superiority."_

"Calm down it's just one chopper," Naruto pointed out while scoping the helicopter "from what I see, there's only one gunner with an AK and the lights are broken. I can take it out with one shot, by killing the pilot with an clean shot."

"If you the chopper, everyone gonna know we're here.."

 _"They might have think he crashed... might they?_

"Only one way to find out." Naruto said as he already has his eyes on the pilot "Here goes nothing."

PEW!

The front window of the pilot cracked and a bullet hit the pilot in the skull, killing him instantly and causing the chopper to spin uncontrollably.

"SHIT!" the gunner yelled falling out of the chopper. It crashes down and exploded.

Trevor already got on his quad bike while Naruto just hopped behind him "Hit the gas!"

The quad bike drove over the landscape and started hearing the whistles of bullets flying over them that were meant for them.

"Hey kid, you got a gun? Because I've got a nine in pants if you need one…" Trevor offered.

"No thanks, I will have to decline your offer," Naruto shrugged it off "Just make sure you get what you need."

From the tower, a member of the Lost spotted the quad bike and aims his Kalashnikov at the duo and starts firing "Hey! It's that crazy meth dealer!"

The bullets barely hit anything near the bike before it stopped its track near the Lost MC van where Ron was hiding at.

Naruto and Trevor hopped off and took the fight to them, Trevor had his own AK while Ron was holding a Nine.

Naruto pulled out of his pants his Taurus and aims for the biker on the tower, he was lucky enough the biker's gun needed to reload, Naruto aimed at him and fired four times, hitting the guy three times, once in the leg and twice in the chest, making the man fall down his knee and grit his teeth before face planting.

Trevor just mowed down a couple of bikers who came up running "Let's go!, boys!"

Naruto picked up the gun of the biker he sniped earlier, it was an AK.762 with an extended stock, he checked the dead guy's body for any more ammo and managed to get two full mags and strip them of the body.

"Come on kid!"

Naruto got back up and took the safety switch off and started following Trevor, Ron managed to flank from the other side as they were now in front of the hangar, a couple more bikers on motorcycles drove up.

"We're going to end you!" one of them screamed while emptying his pistol at them.

"No thank you!" Trevor remarked as he fired at the biker, the bullets forced itself into the man's gut and his partner took an evasive action but got hit with an bullet in his neck and fell off his bike like is friend.

Trevor went over to him and puts two more bullets in each guy. "There, in the hangar! The plane!" Ron ran inside the hangar "I'll get it started if you can clear the runway."

"Right, me and Naruto will deal with these assholes, just get it done!"

"I don't see none of the guys who came to your trailer here!"

"One dead biker is as good to me as another." Trevor stated. He then saw Naruto holding the assault rifle like an trained soldier and taking out multiple bikers who hid behind some boxes.

A van was speeding up towards them and Naruto was the first to take action, he quickly aimed for the windscreen and unleashed a rain of bullets on them, all the while he was maneuvering himself in a tactic called 'slicing the pie' by that he managed to avoid being hit by the vehicle. Right now the van kept driving until it crashed against the trailer that was parked next to the hangar.

Naruto quickly changed the magazine and aimed for the backdoors, they opened and two bikers stepped out of it, he took no chances and put two in each of them. Killing them instantly.

Then out of the passenger seat, stumbled a wounded biker who was wearing a full jacket with the patch bloodied "Fuck you! Fuck all of you!"

The guy tried to escape but Naruto simply pulls out his Taurus pistol and fires once at the fleeing biker's back, this made the biker stiff before dropping down and dying.

Trevor was impressed by the way Naruto handled the situation, he must ask him where he learned that "Kid! let's go!"

"I'm coming, T!" Naruto shouted while running towards the hangar just as more bikers were showing up.

Ron was ready to take off "Plane's loaded up with crates, Trevor. Just like you said."

"Rest of the guns must be on that plan down the runway." Trevor ran up to the plane and laid down on the wing with his rifle "Let's go!"

Naruto followed suit and laid on the other wing, making sure he wasn't falling off he crouched a little bit on his belly and made sure he could shoot.

On the way off the hangar, multiple bikers tried to stop the plane by shooting at it but Naruto and Trevor just put down any biker that stood in their way. While Trevor just kept shooting everything that stood between him and the plane in front of him, Naruto turned around and laid on his back, picking his targets and taking down any bikers that were chasing them.

"Man! Is it always this crazy with you, Trev!"

"Only if I'm really in the mood of an expansion, and since TPI is about to do that, why not confiscating useful merchandise from a useless criminal organization." Trevor explained as they came closer to the tank "Get ready!"

Detonating it, the tanker exploded with anyone standing near it, killing scores of bikers.

"Vamos! Go!" Trevor shouted.

Naruto fired one last round into the last biker he saw before his last magazine also was empty "Damn, I'm out!"

"Jump kid!" Trevor said as he jumped, just where the second plane is. Naruto did the same thing and started running towards the plane and quickly entered it and he closed the door together with Trevor who starts the engine and starts making his way out of here.

Just then, a random biker appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto the right wing.

"I suppose there's room for a passenger." Trevor casually said as the plane started moving forwards, it follows Ron as it started to take off.

Both planes took off, leaving the remaining bikers who tried to put a stop to this, frustrated and defeated.

"I told my contact to meet us just off the coast." Trevor said through the radio now that earpieces were useless "Naruto, how is our passenger doing?"

The biker lost his grip on the wing and fell off, screaming.

"Well….he's no more." Naruto said with a chilling feeling going through his spine "He's taking a dive man."

"Oookay, that's settled." Trevor exclaimed as he kept steering the plane up to a good course behind Ron.

 _"You set up a buyer for these guns already? I thought we was just hitting back for the thing with the statue."_

"If you've read our last shareholder report, Ron, you'd know TP Industries has been exploring a takeover of some Lost MC business in the armaments and narcotics sectors for some time. And that kinda requires someone to purchase our guns!"

"So what you mean by earlier is, after you killed their chapter president, most of his lieutenants and left their hierarchy fractured for a considerable long time, you now intend to steal their hardware in the weak state the biker gang is so you can make it possible to establish a next business opportunity?" Naruto said, guessing the motivation of all of this. It made clear sense from not only a business perspective, but also a military one, he did learn it by taking out local and regional terror cells by the same tactics, cutting out the head, fracturing the rest of their organization and then cutting them off of their financial needs.

"Exact-o-mundo! That was the plan." Trevor replied "Now we are going to drop these guns off to some of our Mexican brethren off to the coast."

"Yo T. I'm gonna be honest on this but you do know what you're getting yourself into, right? These Eses do things different then from up here."

"Ah, don't worry kid. My contact isn't like that. He's not into leaving a body part here and there like how they do it south of the border. He's more for taking out his enemies quick with a boom than a slash."

The planes were halfway through the valley that lead to the ocean.

"Then who is it?"

"You can meet him yourself when we delivered this to his boys down the coast, I'm about to think of expanding the business further." Trevor answered as he was not finished yet on taking new angles to expand TPI's reach in the market.

 _"I see a signal."_ Ron warned them as they were flying over the ocean now, close to the military bas" _"You think that's your guy?"_

Trevor looked closely and confirmed "Affirmative. Make the drop."

 _"Military base coming up. Fly low. We don't wanna show on their radar."_

The two planes started to lower their altitude as they were nearing the military base, so they did to avoid being detected by their radars.

The trio of boats now were in their sight, so they were going to fly over them with the hatchets open Ron was the first to drop a series of the crates with parachutes over them.

 _"They got the packages!"_ Ron said in.

Now Trevor flew over, only dropping one crate as it was all they had. Making this a successful run.

"Shipment successfully delivered, Ron. Now remember, if you beat me to the airstrip, I'll butcher your carcass and wrap you in cheesecloth." Trevor said "By all means, good work gentlemen."

Naruto laid back and sighs "That's over with. After this I'm going to take a fucking break from all this…."

Trevor laughed "What? City life not wild enough for you? What have you been doing these last month?"

"Me, oh nothing. Just making sure my friends weren't getting greenlighted, doing favors for the Chicano Mafia, taking out bastards who dare to harm my friends and putting down anyone who gets in my way for that and getting back into the robbing game….oh, I also castrated someone with an machete."

 _"Wait….Why did you castrate someone for?"_ Ron asked out of curiosity.

"Let me put it like this, if a porno guy like Freddy Slade, a scumbag porno guy and his friends violate your sister and you find her barely alive covered in nothing but bruises and high on Smack and she barely could speak a word?!" Naruto grew angrier at remembering it and it caused the other pilot to be stiff.

"Well, I uh…"

"And this bastard, comes in with a machete, dares to call my sister names….and try attacking me from behind..." Naruto turns to Trevor "I don't believe I have to go further, do I?"

Trevor already could see Naruto made his point. From what he now understood, the kid had it bad "No, no you don't have to. Sorry kid."

"Yeah, me too."

The rest of the flight was quite that not even Ron dared to say a word, it would not be appropriate to what he heard now.

 **...**

After a few moments, both planes landed on a small airstrip called McKenzie Airfield. It was located in Grapeseed and just a driving distance away from Sandy Shores.

Naruto now sat on the right wing of Ron's plane that was standing outside and he was checking his pistol, seeing that he only had two bullets left, he puts clip in his back pocket and places a new one and cocks it.

Trevor walks over to him and Naruto notices him and says "Aren't you going to meditate or masturbate like you said to your buddy?"

"Nah," Trevor said waving his hand "I just said it to scare him off."

"After basically saying to him you're holding his pay off and forcing him to invest it into the business?" Naruto asks before giving a smirk that turned into a laugh.

Trevor couldn't help but join in the laughter and comment and rub the back of his head "Yeah, something like that."

Naruto's laughter died and just smiled while looking down "It's good to see you're alive, Trev….It's been a rough time after North Yankton."

Trevor now wanted to ask a question and hoped he got the answer he wanted "Naruto, I need to ask you something, and I want the truth."

Naruto looked up.

"Did you knew the feds were waiting for us at that farm?"

"Trevor, after I woke up, the first thing I found out is that I was in a federal secured prison, that Michael was supposedly dead. Brad now is the federal prison. I was about to do ten years in Bolingbroke and my family abandoned me at the very moment I needed. Even if I still serve five years inside, I WAS in the living hell…"

"What did you do, you know, to survive?"

"….I made a pact with the Devil…" Naruto said to put it mildly "It's a long story to be honest…."

Trevor nodded, his suspicions were true, Michael was the one who must've talked. Was he angry that his best friend ratted them out? Oh absolutely he was, could he understand? With his family? Perhaps he could. Never did he ever thought he could've been angry with Naruto, he was just a kid by then, won't be surprised if Naruto was the rat. But luckily he wasn't.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to help the kid in those ten years, it must've been rough to grow up without guidance of an person to look up to, now he was an adult, with lot of anger that needed to be channeled out.

"Say, I assume you now want to sleep this off for now. So by that, I want to offer you something." Trevor said.

"Yeah?"

"What about a lunch?" Trevor suggested while leaning his hand against the wing "No self-made one, I mean a good place to eat and talk. I know one, far away from this," he points at the area around him "mess to put it lightly."

Naruto nods as he liked the idea of it "Sure, sounds good. Where is it?"

"I'll text you it, okay?" Trevor said before looking down to his phone "Eyh look, I gotta go now, is that right with you?"

"Sure man, see ya later." Naruto fist bumped him as Trevor left off and got in his red truck and drove off.

Naruto turns around and saw the sunrise.

"Ain't nothing better like feeling it's all coming together."

Chapter 11

 **Mission Row Police Station, briefing room**

Inside the room were several lines of chairs prepared for the upcoming briefing, in front of the lines of seats was a white chalkboard with a small wooden podium there.

At the moment nobody was in the room, except for one young detective who was busy reading the reports of the recent shootings, which includes the murder of a local car dealer and the possible gang-related shootout in a warehouse in East Beach.

Sasuke was currently reading the car dealer case and was amazed by the line of complaints the customers of his shop that were brought up against him the day after he was murdered.

Overpricing of the vehicle, ridiculous pay plans, screw ups with the modifications and the legal papers were set up almost shockingly that the repossessions were possible just after a few days. It was no doubt this guy was in a credit fraud scheme. It came not as a surprise to the police to find out Mr. Yeterian had done this before, when the LSPD asked for more information to the Armenian authorities they've found out this man was no stranger to the police and had a history of being involved in these schemes as it was revealed Mr. Yeterian was once convicted for a crime similar to this one and racketeering back in Armenia. So much for a background check for his immigration papers. He Must've been squeezed through the system.

So how did Mr. Yeterian got his operation running? Well, that he was to find out now.

The doors opened and multiple different cops walked in, some of them were in patrol officers but a big portion of them were detectives in regular clothing who were from different teams, Financial crimes, gangs, murder, organized, etc…

The seats were slowly being filled with two patrol officers taking seats just behind Sasuke, one was a balding Caucasian with graying hair, the other was a blonde guy with a mustache.

"Well look who it is," the bald white man smirked at seeing who was sitting in front of him "Look, David, that's Sasuke Uchiha."

That voice got Sasuke to groan, he knew fully well who it was and tries to ignore it.

"Oh, I see," the guy with the mustache made a tooth smile and asked the him "Why are you here, detective? Don't you have to go and clean your father's desk?"

Sasuke ignored the comments and focused on his files. From as long he remembers, the comments and remarks had been following him ever since his first day on the job since his 18th. With his father, his brother and favorite uncle already in the police force, there was a weird assumption by some cops that they had got their way to where they are now by favors and nepotism.

It was ridiculous to think that, Sasuke had proven himself many times to his colleagues, his superior officers, and his family that he was a hard worker and willing to put his life on his line. Yes, his relatives had made big names for themselves over the years but he would be damned if he used the hard work of others to rise up the ranks and everyone who knew Sasuke Uchiha, knew it was true.

"Hey, Uchiha. Don't think you're better than us-"

"Roberts, Hazel."

The three turned around to see it was Kevin Campbell, an African American police officer who was bald but had a small beard.

He's was experienced police like Aguilar who also worked in the Narcotics unit like him in the '80s. He still was in his late-50's, but even so, his own son had joined the force and was in the same NOOSE unit as his uncle Obito.

He confronted the two white officers and crossed his arms "Do we have a problem here?"

The little scene between the two cops got the attention of all the other cops who saw it. and by the looks of it, Roberts and Hazel were in trouble as Campbell was known for being on bad terms with Roberts, for good reasons to be correct.

The white cop blew air through his nose and held his head up as he stood up and glared at the black man "…No, no we don't."

"Then you don't mind me asking you to sit somewhere else?" Campbell asked in a direct way of saying that 'he's going to' sit somewhere else.

"….Sure. come, David. Let's go sit in the back." Both cops stood up and started making their way through the others.

Campbell turns back to Sasuke and smiles at him before slamming his hand on Sasuke's arm and shaking it "Good to have you here kid."

"Thanks, sir. But you didn't have to do that-"

"Nonsense, you're good police."

Then two police officers in white shirts came in and one of them said: "The briefing will begin now."

Sasuke sat upright as Kevin sat next to him and they started listening to the briefing. Normally a briefing from the top brass would only be given to more experienced and older cops who had been in the force for more than ten years due the information, there was a reason why Sasuke was sitting as the youngest detective in the room attending the briefing.

Normally for people of his age would go to college, but he didn't do it. he climbed his way up to the place he was now, from a cop on the beat to a detective. Of course, his social life was 'limited' and he barely had time to hang out with his old school friends, let stand trying to find his best friend who he had recently found out was back in the city.

He wonders, where was the lovable idiot.

 **...**

 **Route 68, Harmony**

The small town of Harmony was located to the western edge of the Grand Senora Desert, it was a town that was next to the road with many stores that were foreclosed. Sure there were some shops open like a Fleeca bank and some night stores and lastly a garage that was for sale.

It was easy to say this was a struggling town, like many in the country.

On the parking lot of an RV sales shop was now a taco wagon, with in front laying some plastic chairs and tables that were laid for the customers.

In one of those chairs sat Naruto, staring into something from afar while at the taco wagon Trevor was trying to order from the man in the wagon.

"Come on, amigo! I wanna…Dos quesadillas, dos chalupas con bistec y frijoles y por último and….uno plato de nachos con queso." Trevor said ordering in Spanish. Not able to wait for one of his favorite meals.

 **(two Quesadillas, two Chalupas with Steak and beans and for last a plate of nachos with cheese.)**

The guy in the wagon, on the other hand, looked irritated "Trevor, for the last time. You don't have to speak Spanish to me, I can speak English perfectly."

"Ahh come on brother! What does it matter what I speak, we're all Americans here, aren't we? I'm just trying to get to know the language many of our friends from the south are speaking. Is that too bad to do?" Trevor replied happily before saying "Now, I ordered my food."

"It's coming right up." The man said turning around and starts cooking while muttering under his breath "El español de ese tipo está roto, pero habla mejor español que los locales pueden hablar inglés."

 **(that guy's Spanish is broken, but he speaks better Spanish then locals can speak English.)**

"I heard that."

Naruto chuckled while watching the ordeal from his table, sitting on a plastic seat he was waiting for the lunch Trevor promised him, first he was pessimistic about eating from a food truck but Trevor insisted that there was no better food than that of this man's cooking.

Naruto looks up to see some seagulls flying up high in the sky. Then, unfortunately, the birds flew up over something he didn't want to see.

The sight of the watchtowers that belonged to Bolingbroke, the state prison of San Andreas. The place where he lived for five years, eating, sleeping, learning and most importantly; surviving.

And the rule survival in Bolingbroke is what he learned on his first day he had entered the yard.

 _Flashback_

 _The sounds of dragged up metal were heard as a pair of feet were following black boots that were escorting them. Naruto, who wore a blue prison outfit with a bandana that was around his head and some bandages around his throat, was being escorted by some of the prison guards who just brought him out of solitary confinement, where he had been living in for a month. Not even a full day had passed since his arrival in Bolingbroke and he already was put in there._

 _Naruto had been placed there because of an incident that took place, where when Naruto was ambushed by a member of the Aryan Vanguard and two foot soldiers, who targeted Naruto because he wasn't clicked up and was seen as a target._

 _It began when Naruto was placed in e cell with the Aryan who was strongly build and with a shaven head, when he refused to do his laundry, Naruto was told that 'he would get his lesson'._

 _He was mopping the floor of the hallway next infirmary and was then ambushed by his celli and two of his friends who backed him up, armed with shanks, Naruto was forced to improvise with his mop and fought back in front the windows of the inmates who laid in their beds._

 _The altercation somehow turned up deadly when the guards came back and found out two of the white inmates were laying with stab wounds on the ground and the one half of the broken mop stick stuck inside the ribs of the dead Aryan member and Naruto struggling to hold onto his stomach where he had been stabbed multiple times while also holding his throat where he had been cut badly._

 _The blonde young felon was in luck for not being charged for murder since the whole incident was caught on camera and it became proof for Naruto that he was acting in self-defense. And the guard who was supposed to be on duty was quickly fired for negligence._

 _Negligence, bull crap. He left him to the dogs on purpose._

 _Naruto ever since had been placed into Solitary confinement which was possible for the good, since he had heard there was a hit on his head ever since that incident. He knew there was going to be an attempt on his life as soon as he got to the yard._

 _But that was perhaps nothing to what he had experienced in solitary, the room where had been placed in was built for isolation and it played with his mind, being stuck in a cell not even bigger than his room, hearing some of the other inmates going insane and thinking about the consequences he was going to face in the yard really messed up with his mind._

 _"Okay kid, just that you know. your stuff already has been moved to your new cell." The guard says "Any more questions?"_

 _Naruto didn't answer and instead proceeded to be silent just as they reached the doors._

 _"Let me take those off."_

 _Naruto looked down at the shackles on his feet were being unlocked and his hands were freed from his cuffs. He started rubbing them since he had been having worn those for almost a half hour._

 _"Okay, yard time brat."_

 _Then the doors in front of him opened and the group of inmates and they all started moving forwards._

 _Once he got outside, he saw the yard was filled with inmates, in their segregated groups they all were either doing some exercise or watching over the yard like vultures._

 _And that is what they did once they saw Naruto standing at the door that closed behind him. They all looked at him, seeing what he was about to do._

 _He noticed the glares he was checked on by all the inmates, especially from the whites who looked like they were about to go up towards him. Maybe they wanted to retaliate for the death of one of their own and try to save face._

 _Two of them with white supremacist tattoos already started walking up to him. He had no choice but to fight them so he prepared himself and started walking upright towards them, ready for the confrontation._

 _"Uzumaki."_

 _The two whites stopped and turned back, Naruto turned to his left and saw who called him out and saw a bulky Asian guy with long hair in a ponytail with a black t-shirt approaching him he nodded to him._

 _"The boss wants to speak with you." The man said followed "Follow me."_

 _Naruto was hesitant first but then saw he had no other choice but to follow "Okay…"_

 _He starts following the guy, going passed the other clicked up groups and getting stares from them, not trying to look at them and make unnecessary eye contact, Naruto proceeded to follow the guy who just saved him a fight._

 _They stopped at a metal table that was surrounded by different Asian types of Asians. Chinese, Cambodians, a couple of Koreans, some Filipinos even a Vietnamese were among them. Most of them had traditional Asian gang tattoos like mystical creatures or language letters._

 _Two men stepped aside and there sat a Chinese man in his mid-40's, with black hair, nicely dressed and with dark shades glasses._

 _The guy looked up and faced him "I assume you are the kid who killed Silver and beat up his men?"_

 _Naruto knew this may be the leader of this group and nods back "Yes sir."_

 _"You know, you only killed a mere member of the Aryan Vanguard. Silverman was someone who always was on the hunt, so much that he would go over the line on fighting his enemies by stabbing them in front of the guards. But that's to be expected from someone who was serving three life sentences."_

 _A gulping sound came from Naruto's throat when he heard that. From the looks of it, he killed a heavy hitter, no wonder he got a hit on his head._

 _"Normally, young offenders like yourself would be placed in juvenile hall. But because you were involved in robberies and in a gunfight with the feds, it's normal for them to put you down here with the adults after you beat several of their cases. Guess they wanted you to pay for such an embarrassment of a scene." The dark shaded man said, knowing the case of the young blonde in front of him, he was curious to know how a youngster like him already got such cases on him._

 _Naruto kept himself silent and listened to the shot caller, he would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid of this guy in the slightest bit. This man already knew so much of his record but why talk about it?_

 _He decided to ask this man's name "Who are you exactly? Because if I did something to piss you off, just end it right here."_

 _The black t-shirt bulky man stepped behind Naruto and was going to do something until the shot caller held his hand up and told him to stand down._

 _"It's only fair for you to know each other's names." he extended his hand forwards "My name is Wu Zi Mu, leader of the Mountain Cloud Boys, but my friends call me Woozie."_

 _Naruto immediately realized who this man was when he said He is one of the most powerful triad bosses of the West Coast, from owning betting shops in San Fierro Chinatown to stakes in the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas while upholding a strong hold on every triad criminal group and its income like illegal gambling, prostitution, extortion and etc._

 _All of that while he held a disability not many gangsters had, he was blind. But that blindness was covered by the number of skills he required in organized crime, he even was named 'The Lucky Mole' because of his 'luck'. But that didn't mean he was an easy target, as it was proven that Woozie wasn't too afraid to use violence to a great extent…_

 _In the 90's war between the Triads and the Vietnamese Da Nang Boys, Woozie was the one who was responsible for the war to end in the Triads favor with many of the Vietnamese gangsters who waged war against the Chinese organized crime groups ending up dead, missing or fled the country, including the Snakehead, the leader of the Da Nang boys was found beheaded on his ship. While the remaining Vietnamese crews and crime rings called in a truce, ending the war after just three months of back and forth killings._

 _"I can see you already know my name, seeing that you're taken back by it." Woozie guessed._

 _"But, how-"_

 _"Your breathing patterns are out of order and I heard you take a step back, also the small gasp gave it away." Woozie pointed out "Also to add you are not the only one who had that reaction when they met me." Some chuckles were heard from the other inmates._

 _Naruto still stood there like a brick, not trying to look intimidated._

 _"Look, kid. You made yourself some nasty enemies, especially now with the Aryans," Woozie started explaining to him "and luckily for you, we are not in the right how do we say 'relationship' with them."_

 _Naruto turned around and saw that indeed some of the Asian inmates were mad-dogging at the white inmates as they were glaring back._

 _"As you see, we do not have the same numbers as the AV to combat them, not in open war at least. So you must understand that in prison, we Asians forget our racial and cultural differences for the sake of us surviving this hellhole."_

 _Now Naruto understood why he saw the mixed group of different Asian men, normally he experienced firsthand the fighting's between the Cambodians and the Vietnamese in East Beach because they could never get along, now he saw from both sides mad-dogging the Aryans, not for unity but for the sake of survival. Strength in numbers._

 _"So to go straight to the point. If you want to survive, you've got to stick with us. Wherever you go to the toilet or the cantina, or the even do some exercise. You stick to your own. You got that?"_

 _Naruto nods "Okay. And?"_

 _"You're going to share a cell with Guppy, the man behind me," Woozie said pointing at the Chinese man in his jail jacket. His second in command "He'll guide you and teach you what you need to know."_

 _"Okay if that's it-"_

 _"GET DOWN! GET DOWN NOW!"_

 _The sound alarm went off and everyone started to lay on their stomachs and some guards were running pass them._

 _Naruto turned his head around and saw that a couple of black inmates were in a fight against a couple of Chicano inmates with one of them stabbing in the back of one of the other inmates before the guards started using their batons to beat them down._

 _"Hey, kid."_

 _Naruto turns his head around and saw it was Woozie._

 _"As I said, just do what your lieutenant tells you to do, your chances of surviving Bolingbroke will be much greater than standing on your own."_

 _Naruto nodded, in one way he felt relieved that he was now cliqued up, but on the other hand, he was worried to what extent this protection will cost him._

 _End flashback_

Cracking his knuckles on the table, Naruto kept thinking back at those days in the pen. Hooking up with Woozie and his people made sure he survived those five years before he got paroled.

Yes, there were fights, times being put in the hole, getting beaten up and retaliations against his enemies, but at the end, if it wasn't for Triads and their alliance with the other gangs, he would've never made it out Bolingbroke.

Then suddenly a plate filled with food was put in front of him and he looks up seeing it was Trevor who placed it.

"Let's eat!" Trevor said as he grabbed one of the Quesadillas and took a bite from it "And be quick, I'm sorry but I forgot the time. I've got some people waiting for me at the Yellow Jack Inn."

"Alright." Naruto says as he starts eating one of the Chalupas when he got the first bite he nods his head "Hmmm, that's good."

"I told you. Now get on before it gets cold." Trevor said eating some nachos "So kid, tell me how you and Michael did that jewelry job."

"Ahh, well we first went to Lester…."

 **An hour later**

Trevor's truck stopped right on the parking lot of the Inn, just when a drunken customer walked out of the building and dropped down on his fat ass.

Trevor got out and closed the door of his side and said "Just wait here, amigo. I got to handle this."

"Sure," Naruto said as he saw Trevor enter the inn, leaving the blonde man alone in the car and in the parking lot.

Naruto's phone then suddenly went off and he looks up to see who it was, the number was unknown so he decides to pick it up.

"Hello….Right…."

Trevor walks out with the two Chinese men, with Tao still being on 'something' while having a tie strapped around his head like a bandana.

"Are you serious?..."

Trevor's happy expression turned serious when the translator in the suit told him something that disappointed him.

"So he was last seen with…" Naruto asks while staring at the conversation "Okay, no I don't need a tip. I got this. Tell Mr. Ran Fa Li that it's done."

Naruto ends the phone call and exits the truck and walks up directly to the conversation on which Trevor was about to burst out in anger.

"I've spilled my fucking guts out to you." Trevor said pretty upset "And you say to me you're sorry….who are you working with?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Oh but you do, Mister."

The two Chinese men turned their gaze towards Naruto who was approaching them.

"Sorry man, but I got to handle this." Naruto pats his hand over Trevor's shoulder before standing right in front of the two Chinese men "Because you've crossed some lines while doing business here, didn't you?"

The drunken redneck stood back up and turns around and saw what was happening… he walks away "Nope, not my problem."

The translator turns to Tao before blankly replying to Naruto "I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Don't give me that shit, you little fuck." Naruto said in a more sterner sense "You know exactly what I am talking about, so it's better you come clear because your boss pissed off the Red Gecko Tong boss with your latest stunt." The translator stepped a few steps backwards after feeling a bit intimidated and now was put against the wall by Naruto.

Trevor asked a quick question "Hey kid, no offense but this is mine problem so-"

Tao began barking in his native tongue against Naruto and was pointing his finger at him.

Naruto paid the fool no attention and told the translator "Tell that basehead he needs to shut up or he will regret it."

The translator found himself some backbone and addresses him "I'm sorry but this 'basehead' is Tao Cheng, son of Wei Cheng-"

Naruto didn't let him finished as he out of nowhere grabs Tao's arm and forces the spoiled brat to his knees by twisting his arm with both his hands. He then forces the arm against the wooden pillar and precisely against the sharp corner and then punches his fist against the center of the arm, breaking the arm in two with a screeching snapping sound.

Tao fell to the ground holding his broken arm while screaming in agonizing pain. The frightened look on the translator's face said it all.

"Oh, I'm not done yet."

Stopping the screaming, Naruto's boot was placed on Tao's head and he pressed against it to stop him scream while adding pain to it.

Naruto then turns back to the translator "Now you will tell me who you met up, struck a deal with and handed someone over to. Or else I will break every bone this lightweight piece of shit has to FUCKING DUST!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! The O'Neil Brothers!" the translator said, "We struck a deal with the O'Neil Brothers!"

"The O'Neils, are you shitting me? Trevor quickly demanded, this fucker just said his boss wanted to work with a larger operation, and he chose the O'Neils? They are perhaps smaller than him!

The translator was too scared to lie and honestly answered "No."

Naruto then stomped his foot into the broken arm, causing the fracture to be extended, with the brat moaning and groaning in pain and lastly he kept crying like a baby.

Naruto turns to the translator and gives him a warning "Now listen to me very carefully, when you're done bringing this shit to the hospital, you tell them that he got himself in a freak accident. And then you will call your boss; explain to him what happened to his son and tell him that the reason it happened is because he ignored the warnings of Ran Fa Li, the leader of the Red Gecko Tong. YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"S-Sure!" The translator said nodding his head before going to help Tao, calming him down.

"Pff, pathetic." Naruto shook his head before turning towards the truck "Let's go, Trevor."

"Okay, but you better explain to me what's going on and whoever those Red Tongs or whatever their names are."

Both men entered the truck and soon drive away from the Inn, leaving the Chinese on their own.

 **...**

When the truck drove past Sandy Shores, Naruto was done fully explaining the whole story of him coming over here in the first place and dealing with the rumors of Mr. Cheng's move into the region.

"So you're telling me that you were tasked by a Triad boss to check this area for Wei Cheng's people?"

Naruto nodded at that "Yes, it was rumored that some members of the East Coast Triads were seen around the Alamo Sea, but when one of his people in LS spotted a drunken idiot by the name of Tao Cheng spouting at a group of customers in a casino saying who is dad was, we knew our suspicions were true."

The truck drove past some rundown tank station.

Trevor didn't seem to get it "Why make such a fuzz for meth and guns? I mean, surely we as 'rural Americans' are more concerned about that but I don't see why our friends from the Far East would be so angered about that."

"I don't know, but the facts that Wei Cheng doesn't seem to understand borders and rules of how things work on the West coast brings me nervous thoughts. Because the last thing we need is the feds knocking on our doors."

"And what made you so angry that got you breaking that kid's arm?"

Naruto grumbles "It appears that one of Mr. Li's men has gone off on his own, I just had a phone call with his translator and he told me the last he was seen alive was when he was turned over, gagged and bounded to a chair, to some rednecks meth family. Apparently, it was Cheng's folks who turned him over to them."

"Redneck family? That sounds like the O'Neils, but why not kill the guy? But what's with the translator? Don't tell me he's high as a kite-"

"His tongue was cut off in China." Naruto said, "Just don't ask me how…."

Then Trevor's phone went off, Trevor picks it up and reads who it was he grumbles "It's Elwood O'Neil…screw him." Trevor refused the call and puts the phone away.

"Can you tell me what kind of people we're dealing with, T?"

"The O'Neils? They're a family business, all brothers to be exact. Hillbilly redneck inbreds who deal un meth and run guns. They sell stolen and old guns to the city and cook their God-awful meth in their basement ranch."

"Sounds very stereotypical. So what's the plan?"

"We're going in there and murder the whole bunch of them, destroy their meth lab and look for your friend."

The truck finally was nearing Grapeseed.

XXX

Both men were on a small hill, with Trevor standing next to Naruto, who was standing next to him while looking through the binoculars.

"For a family-run meth lab, this operation looks small time. Too much in the open, can be raided anytime. That shithead Tao must've been out of his fuckin mind thinking dealing with idiots like these was a good idea."

"You tell me." Trevor saw that a van pulled up right in front of Elwood O'Neil and his people. The backdoors opened and pushed out was a man with a sack over his head and a bloodied up t-shirt.

"That your guy?"

He then was being kicked in the face by one of the O'Neil Brothers before being dragged into the house. just as the van drove off. Then a few moments later a couple of the O'Neils also drove away from the ranch.

"Argh, Let's go!" Trevor said standing up

"No wait," Naruto stopped him and pointed at something "Look. There are too many of them, let me go around and flank them from behind." Naruto stood up and moves back "Give me five minutes and then you can start."

"Hmm, fine." Trevor gave in as he pulls out his sniper rifle "But you better hurry kid."

 **(Five minutes later)**

Running as fast as he could, Naruto stormed himself towards the backdoor of the O'Neil house. armed with a Taurus that he had, Naruto also wore some gloves, he was prepared to sneak in on the rednecks while Trevor was going to go head on them.

Naruto now was waiting with patience on Trevor's go "Come on T, now it's your turn…"

BOOM!

A loud explosion rocked the earth and made Naruto lose his balance for a moment "Wow, what was that?"

"TREVOR PHILLIPS IS HERE!"

"Guess that's his entrance."

Then the backdoor suddenly opened and there came out a man with a blue overall and beard, armed with a sawn-off shotgun "Hey!-"

Naruto quickly raises his pistol and shots the guy right in the forehead before he could say another word, with the blood splattered on the door like water and his lifeless body slumbered down.

Naruto walked passed the body and enters the house, seeing it was nothing but a dump from the inside, he needed to know where the Triad member is, he walks to the end of the room and listens in on the conversations while gunfire was going on non-stop.

He peaks around the corner and saw two men armed with pistols speaking to the guy with the assault rifle "What now Earl? That psycho already killed everyone outside!"

"Shut it! I need you two to go upstairs and guard the prisoner, the rest of us will make sure that he won't get into the lab." Then a stray bullet went straight the window next to them making them flinch "Wow!"

The bullet, unfortunately, hit the glass door just where Naruto was hiding and scattered all around him, cutting his face.

"Fuck!"

"There's one behind us!" Naruto heard that and quickly jumped away from the door, just as the bullets started raining, creating bullet holes into the wall and the remains of the glass door.

He turned to his back and starts firing through the wall multiple times before crawling towards the nearest cover he could find which was, in this case, an old couch. The firing stopped and Naruto quickly changed his magazine and aims the gun at the door.

Naruto slowly emerges from behind the couch and advances towards the door, footsteps were heard and a lanky guy with a pistol storm in the room but before he got the chance he got a bullet through his chest by Naruto. Hitting the center where his heart was.

He steps over the body and puts another bullet in the guy before turning towards the hallway where two guys with AK's were firing out of the window, trying to hit Trevor. Luckily for Naruto, the sound of gunfire covered the sound of creaking wood that he was stepping on.

Before he realizes, a burst of bullets burst through the windows of where the rednecks were and they both stumbled back and fell down with bullet wounds all over their bodies.

"What the fuck?..." Naruto said before an buckshot created a hole in the wall right in front of his eyes, forcing him to take a step back. Just when Trevor enters the house with an assault rifle.

He saw the guy in the kitchen that fired the shotgun at Naruto and angrily spat "Eat this!"

The loud sound of the rifle made Naruto close his ears, as it was way too loud for him.

"Hah! Got you, right in the face!"

"Fuck, T! you trying to make me deaf!?"

Trevor laughed "Sorry kid, just got carried away, that's all."

Naruto quickly moves to the side of the wall and glances through the hall, seeing the body of the redneck Trevor shot was laying on the table, with his carcass turned inside out. He then looks behind him, seeing that the stairs to the second floor were right there.

"Okay, T. you go clear this floor and I'll check the second floor."

Trevor nodded "Okay kid, just don't get yourself killed."

Then gunfire erupted again and forced Naruto to take a few steps back while Trevor fires his rifle into the room again.

"Go! I'll cover you!" Trevor yells as he fires into the room before going in.

Naruto nods as he walks up to the stairs and aims his gun up in case someone was waiting for him. Luckily he didn't saw anyone waiting for him and he reaches the second floor without confrontation.

But he saw there was a balding man in a blue overall, laying on the floor with massive stab wounds that looked inches deep into the man's back with his rifle lying next to him with blood pouring down the wooden floor from the body.

Then Naruto looked up to see a guy sitting on a chair just next to an open door to a room. It was the triad member Naruto had been warned about was kidnapped. He was covered in blood and his clothes especially were dirty while his face looked messed up, with a black eye and bruises all over his face. A hacksaw and a hammer laying on the ground in front of the guy.

But he recognized who it was, it was a relative to someone inside the Triad organization he knew "I should've guessed it was you, Xin."

Xin looks up and saw who it was and he said "Oh, Naruto. So they send you to save me. Well as you can see, I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Naruto puts the gun away and walks over to Xin and asks on him "You alright? You look pretty beaten up."

"I just went through a nasty piece of interrogating by some redneck, inbred, hillbilly sweat-covered backward assholes who took their time with me. What else did you expect-Urgh!" Xin groans while trying to stand up his leg looked pretty messed up.

"Your leg?"

Xin points to the open door "Those guys thought it was fun hitting my kneecaps with this hammer….I don't think they'll be able to laugh now…"

Naruto enters the room to check what he meant by and was, in a light sense….sickened "God…Damnit."

He walks out of the room and says to Xin "You're a fucking danger man."

"Shut up, help me out, will you?" Xin said as Naruto brought him up and starts helping Xin downstairs towards the exit, not without the groaning and seething from Xin due to the pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"You know what? screw you, I went worse than this." Xin said like it was no big deal "I could very well take care for myself."

"Yeah, I could see that." Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm "That why you got yourself in the mercy of some inbreds?"

"As I said; screw you."

They went through the front door and there stood Trevor, leaning against his truck with a jerry cane in his hand.

"So kiddo, I see you managed to get your friend out of there alive. Did you deal with anyone upstairs?"

"No," Naruto helped Xin sit in the passenger seat "and don't ask me, okay?"

"Oh? What happened?" Trevor asked out of curiosity.

Naruto slammed the door and turns to Trevor "You can ask him, but I am not going into detail what he has done."

"You know what? I think I had my doses of the rampage, murder, and bloodlust for today. So I respect you request." Trevor said while throwing the jerry can into the back of the truck.

"Can we just go already?" Naruto asked as he hops in the back.

Trevor pulls out his pistol and aims for the gasoline trail that was leading towards the house.

BANG!

The trail ignited in flames and it starts to go rapidly fast towards the house.

Trevor goes back into the truck and says "Let's go."

the truck began moving forwards and the three crooks started leaving the property just as the O'Neil house exploded and the fire was everywhere around the house.

from out of nowhere, Trevor just yelled out "Enjoy the show, booooys! It's called 'the end of the O'Neil family!' Now let's get out of here!"

the truck sped away from the ranch that now was the scene of a burning house, a ruined business and lots, and lots of dead people.

Just another day in a takeover-style rampage of Trevor Phillips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, here is the next chapter, now before we begin, I just wanna say that the poll is renewed and you can vote now which story should be updated next.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story.**

 **Mission Row Police Station, briefing room**

Inside the room were several lines of chairs prepared for the upcoming briefing, in front of the lines of seats was a white chalkboard with a small wooden podium there.

At the moment nobody was in the room, except for one young detective who was busy reading the reports of the recent shootings, which includes the murder of a local car dealer and the possible gang-related shootout in a warehouse in East Beach.

Sasuke was currently reading the car dealer case and was amazed by the line of complaints the customers of his shop that were brought up against him the day after he was murdered.

Overpricing of the vehicle, ridiculous pay plans, screw ups with the modifications and the legal papers were set up almost shockingly that the repossessions were possible just after a few days. It was no doubt this guy was in a credit fraud scheme. It came not as a surprise to the police to find out Mr. Yeterian had done this before, when the LSPD asked for more information to the Armenian authorities they've found out this man was no stranger to the police and had a history of being involved in these schemes as it was revealed Mr. Yeterian was once convicted for a crime similar to this one and racketeering back in Armenia. So much for a background check for his immigration papers. He Must've been squeezed through the system.

So how did Mr. Yeterian got his operation running? Well, that he was to find out now.

The doors opened and multiple different cops walked in, some of them were in patrol officers but a big portion of them were detectives in regular clothing who were from different teams, Financial crimes, gangs, murder, organized, etc…

The seats were slowly being filled with two patrol officers taking seats just behind Sasuke, one was a balding Caucasian with graying hair, the other was a blonde guy with a mustache.

"Well look who it is," the bald white man smirked at seeing who was sitting in front of him "Look, David, that's Sasuke Uchiha."

That voice got Sasuke to groan, he knew fully well who it was and tries to ignore it.

"Oh, I see," the guy with the mustache made a tooth smile and asked the him "Why are you here, detective? Don't you have to go and clean your father's desk?"

Sasuke ignored the comments and focused on his files. From as long he remembers, the comments and remarks had been following him ever since his first day on the job since his 18th. With his father, his brother and favorite uncle already in the police force, there was a weird assumption by some cops that they had got their way to where they are now by favors and nepotism.

It was ridiculous to think that, Sasuke had proven himself many times to his colleagues, his superior officers, and his family that he was a hard worker and willing to put his life on his line. Yes, his relatives had made big names for themselves over the years but he would be damned if he used the hard work of others to rise up the ranks and everyone who knew Sasuke Uchiha, knew it was true.

"Hey, Uchiha. Don't think you're better than us-"

"Roberts, Hazel."

The three turned around to see it was Kevin Campbell, an African American police officer who was bald but had a small beard.

He's was experienced police like Aguilar who also worked in the Narcotics unit like him in the '80s. He still was in his late-50's, but even so, his own son had joined the force and was in the same NOOSE unit as his uncle Obito.

He confronted the two white officers and crossed his arms "Do we have a problem here?"

The little scene between the two cops got the attention of all the other cops who saw it. and by the looks of it, Roberts and Hazel were in trouble as Campbell was known for being on bad terms with Roberts, for good reasons to be correct.

The white cop blew air through his nose and held his head up as he stood up and glared at the black man "…No, no we don't."

"Then you don't mind me asking you to sit somewhere else?" Campbell asked in a direct way of saying that 'he's going to' sit somewhere else.

"….Sure. come, David. Let's go sit in the back." Both cops stood up and started making their way through the others.

Campbell turns back to Sasuke and smiles at him before slamming his hand on Sasuke's arm and shaking it "Good to have you here kid."

"Thanks, sir. But you didn't have to do that-"

"Nonsense, you're good police."

Then two police officers in white shirts came in and one of them said: "The briefing will begin now."

Sasuke sat upright as Kevin sat next to him and they started listening to the briefing. Normally a briefing from the top brass would only be given to more experienced and older cops who had been in the force for more than ten years due the information, there was a reason why Sasuke was sitting as the youngest detective in the room attending the briefing.

Normally for people of his age would go to college, but he didn't do it. he climbed his way up to the place he was now, from a cop on the beat to a detective. Of course, his social life was 'limited' and he barely had time to hang out with his old school friends, let stand trying to find his best friend who he had recently found out was back in the city.

He wonders, where was the lovable idiot.

XXX

 **Route 68, Harmony**

The small town of Harmony was located to the western edge of the Grand Senora Desert, it was a town that was next to the road with many stores that were foreclosed. Sure there were some shops open like a Fleeca bank and some night stores and lastly a garage that was for sale.

It was easy to say this was a struggling town, like many in the country.

On the parking lot of an RV sales shop was now a taco wagon, with in front laying some plastic chairs and tables that were laid for the customers.

In one of those chairs sat Naruto, staring into something from afar while at the taco wagon Trevor was trying to order from the man in the wagon.

"Come on, amigo! I wanna…Dos quesadillas, dos chalupas con bistec y frijoles y por último and….uno plato de nachos con queso." Trevor said ordering in Spanish. Not able to wait for one of his favorite meals.

 **(two Quesadillas, two Chalupas with Steak and beans and for last a plate of nachos with cheese.)**

The guy in the wagon, on the other hand, looked irritated "Trevor, for the last time. You don't have to speak Spanish to me, I can speak English perfectly."

"Ahh come on brother! What does it matter what I speak, we're all Americans here, aren't we? I'm just trying to get to know the language many of our friends from the south are speaking. Is that too bad to do?" Trevor replied happily before saying "Now, I ordered my food."

"It's coming right up." The man said turning around and starts cooking while muttering under his breath "El español de ese tipo está roto, pero habla mejor español que los locales pueden hablar inglés."

 **(that guy's Spanish is broken, but he speaks better Spanish then locals can speak English.)**

"I heard that."

Naruto chuckled while watching the ordeal from his table, sitting on a plastic seat he was waiting for the lunch Trevor promised him, first he was pessimistic about eating from a food truck but Trevor insisted that there was no better food than that of this man's cooking.

Naruto looks up to see some seagulls flying up high in the sky. Then, unfortunately, the birds flew up over something he didn't want to see.

The sight of the watchtowers that belonged to Bolingbroke, the state prison of San Andreas. The place where he lived for five years, eating, sleeping, learning and most importantly; surviving.

And the rule survival in Bolingbroke is what he learned on his first day he had entered the yard.

 _Flashback_

 _The sounds of dragged up metal were heard as a pair of feet were following black boots that were escorting them. Naruto, who wore a blue prison outfit with a bandana that was around his head and some bandages around his throat, was being escorted by some of the prison guards who just brought him out of solitary confinement, where he had been living in for a month. Not even a full day had passed since his arrival in Bolingbroke and he already was put in there._

 _Naruto had been placed there because of an incident that took place, where when Naruto was ambushed by a member of the Aryan Vanguard and two foot soldiers, who targeted Naruto because he wasn't clicked up and was seen as a target._

 _It began when Naruto was placed in e cell with the Aryan who was strongly build and with a shaven head, when he refused to do his laundry, Naruto was told that 'he would get his lesson'._

 _He was mopping the floor of the hallway next infirmary and was then ambushed by his celli and two of his friends who backed him up, armed with shanks, Naruto was forced to improvise with his mop and fought back in front the windows of the inmates who laid in their beds._

 _The altercation somehow turned up deadly when the guards came back and found out two of the white inmates were laying with stab wounds on the ground and the one half of the broken mop stick stuck inside the ribs of the dead Aryan member and Naruto struggling to hold onto his stomach where he had been stabbed multiple times while also holding his throat where he had been cut badly._

 _The blonde young felon was in luck for not being charged for murder since the whole incident was caught on camera and it became proof for Naruto that he was acting in self-defense. And the guard who was supposed to be on duty was quickly fired for negligence._

 _Negligence, bull crap. He left him to the dogs on purpose._

 _Naruto ever since had been placed into Solitary confinement which was possible for the good, since he had heard there was a hit on his head ever since that incident. He knew there was going to be an attempt on his life as soon as he got to the yard._

 _But that was perhaps nothing to what he had experienced in solitary, the room where had been placed in was built for isolation and it played with his mind, being stuck in a cell not even bigger than his room, hearing some of the other inmates going insane and thinking about the consequences he was going to face in the yard really messed up with his mind._

 _"Okay kid, just that you know. your stuff already has been moved to your new cell." The guard says "Any more questions?"_

 _Naruto didn't answer and instead proceeded to be silent just as they reached the doors._

 _"Let me take those off."_

 _Naruto looked down at the shackles on his feet were being unlocked and his hands were freed from his cuffs. He started rubbing them since he had been having worn those for almost a half hour._

 _"Okay, yard time brat."_

 _Then the doors in front of him opened and the group of inmates and they all started moving forwards._

 _Once he got outside, he saw the yard was filled with inmates, in their segregated groups they all were either doing some exercise or watching over the yard like vultures._

 _And that is what they did once they saw Naruto standing at the door that closed behind him. They all looked at him, seeing what he was about to do._

 _He noticed the glares he was checked on by all the inmates, especially from the whites who looked like they were about to go up towards him. Maybe they wanted to retaliate for the death of one of their own and try to save face._

 _Two of them with white supremacist tattoos already started walking up to him. He had no choice but to fight them so he prepared himself and started walking upright towards them, ready for the confrontation._

 _"Uzumaki."_

 _The two whites stopped and turned back, Naruto turned to his left and saw who called him out and saw a bulky Asian guy with long hair in a ponytail with a black t-shirt approaching him he nodded to him._

 _"The boss wants to speak with you." The man said followed "Follow me."_

 _Naruto was hesitant first but then saw he had no other choice but to follow "Okay…"_

 _He starts following the guy, going passed the other clicked up groups and getting stares from them, not trying to look at them and make unnecessary eye contact, Naruto proceeded to follow the guy who just saved him a fight._

 _They stopped at a metal table that was surrounded by different Asian types of Asians. Chinese, Cambodians, a couple of Koreans, some Filipinos even a Vietnamese were among them. Most of them had traditional Asian gang tattoos like mystical creatures or language letters._

 _Two men stepped aside and there sat a Chinese man in his mid-40's, with black hair, nicely dressed and with dark shades glasses._

 _The guy looked up and faced him "I assume you are the kid who killed Silver and beat up his men?"_

 _Naruto knew this may be the leader of this group and nods back "Yes sir."_

 _"You know, you only killed a mere member of the Aryan Vanguard. Silverman was someone who always was on the hunt, so much that he would go over the line on fighting his enemies by stabbing them in front of the guards. But that's to be expected from someone who was serving three life sentences."_

 _A gulping sound came from Naruto's throat when he heard that. From the looks of it, he killed a heavy hitter, no wonder he got a hit on his head._

 _"Normally, young offenders like yourself would be placed in juvenile hall. But because you were involved in robberies and in a gunfight with the feds, it's normal for them to put you down here with the adults after you beat several of their cases. Guess they wanted you to pay for such an embarrassment of a scene." The dark shaded man said, knowing the case of the young blonde in front of him, he was curious to know how a youngster like him already got such cases on him._

 _Naruto kept himself silent and listened to the shot caller, he would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid of this guy in the slightest bit. This man already knew so much of his record but why talk about it?_

 _He decided to ask this man's name "Who are you exactly? Because if I did something to piss you off, just end it right here."_

 _The black t-shirt bulky man stepped behind Naruto and was going to do something until the shot caller held his hand up and told him to stand down._

 _"It's only fair for you to know each other's names." he extended his hand forwards "My name is Wu Zi Mu, leader of the Mountain Cloud Boys, but my friends call me Woozie."_

 _Naruto immediately realized who this man was when he said He is one of the most powerful triad bosses of the West Coast, from owning betting shops in San Fierro Chinatown to stakes in the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas while upholding a strong hold on every triad criminal group and its income like illegal gambling, prostitution, extortion and etc._

 _All of that while he held a disability not many gangsters had, he was blind. But that blindness was covered by the number of skills he required in organized crime, he even was named 'The Lucky Mole' because of his 'luck'. But that didn't mean he was an easy target, as it was proven that Woozie wasn't too afraid to use violence to a great extent…_

 _In the 90's war between the Triads and the Vietnamese Da Nang Boys, Woozie was the one who was responsible for the war to end in the Triads favor with many of the Vietnamese gangsters who waged war against the Chinese organized crime groups ending up dead, missing or fled the country, including the Snakehead, the leader of the Da Nang boys was found beheaded on his ship. While the remaining Vietnamese crews and crime rings called in a truce, ending the war after just three months of back and forth killings._

 _"I can see you already know my name, seeing that you're taken back by it." Woozie guessed._

 _"But, how-"_

 _"Your breathing patterns are out of order and I heard you take a step back, also the small gasp gave it away." Woozie pointed out "Also to add you are not the only one who had that reaction when they met me." Some chuckles were heard from the other inmates._

 _Naruto still stood there like a brick, not trying to look intimidated._

 _"Look, kid. You made yourself some nasty enemies, especially now with the Aryans," Woozie started explaining to him "and luckily for you, we are not in the right how do we say 'relationship' with them."_

 _Naruto turned around and saw that indeed some of the Asian inmates were mad-dogging at the white inmates as they were glaring back._

 _"As you see, we do not have the same numbers as the AV to combat them, not in open war at least. So you must understand that in prison, we Asians forget our racial and cultural differences for the sake of us surviving this hellhole."_

 _Now Naruto understood why he saw the mixed group of different Asian men, normally he experienced firsthand the fighting's between the Cambodians and the Vietnamese in East Beach because they could never get along, now he saw from both sides mad-dogging the Aryans, not for unity but for the sake of survival. Strength in numbers._

 _"So to go straight to the point. If you want to survive, you've got to stick with us. Wherever you go to the toilet or the cantina, or the even do some exercise. You stick to your own. You got that?"_

 _Naruto nods "Okay. And?"_

 _"You're going to share a cell with Guppy, the man behind me," Woozie said pointing at the Chinese man in his jail jacket. His second in command "He'll guide you and teach you what you need to know."_

 _"Okay if that's it-"_

 _"GET DOWN! GET DOWN NOW!"_

 _The sound alarm went off and everyone started to lay on their stomachs and some guards were running pass them._

 _Naruto turned his head around and saw that a couple of black inmates were in a fight against a couple of Chicano inmates with one of them stabbing in the back of one of the other inmates before the guards started using their batons to beat them down._

 _"Hey, kid."_

 _Naruto turns his head around and saw it was Woozie._

 _"As I said, just do what your lieutenant tells you to do, your chances of surviving Bolingbroke will be much greater than standing on your own."_

 _Naruto nodded, in one way he felt relieved that he was now cliqued up, but on the other hand, he was worried to what extent this protection will cost him._

 _End flashback_

Cracking his knuckles on the table, Naruto kept thinking back at those days in the pen. Hooking up with Woozie and his people made sure he survived those five years before he got paroled.

Yes, there were fights, times being put in the hole, getting beaten up and retaliations against his enemies, but at the end, if it wasn't for Triads and their alliance with the other gangs, he would've never made it out Bolingbroke.

Then suddenly a plate filled with food was put in front of him and he looks up seeing it was Trevor who placed it.

"Let's eat!" Trevor said as he grabbed one of the Quesadillas and took a bite from it "And be quick, I'm sorry but I forgot the time. I've got some people waiting for me at the Yellow Jack Inn."

"Alright." Naruto says as he starts eating one of the Chalupas when he got the first bite he nods his head "Hmmm, that's good."

"I told you. Now get on before it gets cold." Trevor said eating some nachos "So kid, tell me how you and Michael did that jewelry job."

"Ahh, well we first went to Lester…."

 **An hour later**

Trevor's truck stopped right on the parking lot of the Inn, just when a drunken customer walked out of the building and dropped down on his fat ass.

Trevor got out and closed the door of his side and said "Just wait here, amigo. I got to handle this."

"Sure," Naruto said as he saw Trevor enter the inn, leaving the blonde man alone in the car and in the parking lot.

Naruto's phone then suddenly went off and he looks up to see who it was, the number was unknown so he decides to pick it up.

"Hello….Right…."

Trevor walks out with the two Chinese men, with Tao still being on 'something' while having a tie strapped around his head like a bandana.

"Are you serious?..."

Trevor's happy expression turned serious when the translator in the suit told him something that disappointed him.

"So he was last seen with…" Naruto asks while staring at the conversation "Okay, no I don't need a tip. I got this. Tell Mr. Ran Fa Li that it's done."

Naruto ends the phone call and exits the truck and walks up directly to the conversation on which Trevor was about to burst out in anger.

"I've spilled my fucking guts out to you." Trevor said pretty upset "And you say to me you're sorry….who are you working with?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Oh but you do, Mister."

The two Chinese men turned their gaze towards Naruto who was approaching them.

"Sorry man, but I got to handle this." Naruto pats his hand over Trevor's shoulder before standing right in front of the two Chinese men "Because you've crossed some lines while doing business here, didn't you?"

The drunken redneck stood back up and turns around and saw what was happening… he walks away "Nope, not my problem."

The translator turns to Tao before blankly replying to Naruto "I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Don't give me that shit, you little fuck." Naruto said in a more sterner sense "You know exactly what I am talking about, so it's better you come clear because your boss pissed off the Red Gecko Tong boss with your latest stunt." The translator stepped a few steps backwards after feeling a bit intimidated and now was put against the wall by Naruto.

Trevor asked a quick question "Hey kid, no offense but this is mine problem so-"

Tao began barking in his native tongue against Naruto and was pointing his finger at him.

Naruto paid the fool no attention and told the translator "Tell that basehead he needs to shut up or he will regret it."

The translator found himself some backbone and addresses him "I'm sorry but this 'basehead' is Tao Cheng, son of Wei Cheng-"

Naruto didn't let him finished as he out of nowhere grabs Tao's arm and forces the spoiled brat to his knees by twisting his arm with both his hands. He then forces the arm against the wooden pillar and precisely against the sharp corner and then punches his fist against the center of the arm, breaking the arm in two with a screeching snapping sound.

Tao fell to the ground holding his broken arm while screaming in agonizing pain. The frightened look on the translator's face said it all.

"Oh, I'm not done yet."

Stopping the screaming, Naruto's boot was placed on Tao's head and he pressed against it to stop him scream while adding pain to it.

Naruto then turns back to the translator "Now you will tell me who you met up, struck a deal with and handed someone over to. Or else I will break every bone this lightweight piece of shit has to FUCKING DUST!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! The O'Neil Brothers!" the translator said, "We struck a deal with the O'Neil Brothers!"

"The O'Neils, are you shitting me? Trevor quickly demanded, this fucker just said his boss wanted to work with a larger operation, and he chose the O'Neils? They are perhaps smaller than him!

The translator was too scared to lie and honestly answered "No."

Naruto then stomped his foot into the broken arm, causing the fracture to be extended, with the brat moaning and groaning in pain and lastly he kept crying like a baby.

Naruto turns to the translator and gives him a warning "Now listen to me very carefully, when you're done bringing this shit to the hospital, you tell them that he got himself in a freak accident. And then you will call your boss; explain to him what happened to his son and tell him that the reason it happened is because he ignored the warnings of Ran Fa Li, the leader of the Red Gecko Tong. YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"S-Sure!" The translator said nodding his head before going to help Tao, calming him down.

"Pff, pathetic." Naruto shook his head before turning towards the truck "Let's go, Trevor."

"Okay, but you better explain to me what's going on and whoever those Red Tongs or whatever their names are."

Both men entered the truck and soon drive away from the Inn, leaving the Chinese on their own.

XXX

When the truck drove past Sandy Shores, Naruto was done fully explaining the whole story of him coming over here in the first place and dealing with the rumors of Mr. Cheng's move into the region.

"So you're telling me that you were tasked by a Triad boss to check this area for Wei Cheng's people?"

Naruto nodded at that "Yes, it was rumored that some members of the East Coast Triads were seen around the Alamo Sea, but when one of his people in LS spotted a drunken idiot by the name of Tao Cheng spouting at a group of customers in a casino saying who is dad was, we knew our suspicions were true."

The truck drove past some rundown tank station.

Trevor didn't seem to get it "Why make such a fuzz for meth and guns? I mean, surely we as 'rural Americans' are more concerned about that but I don't see why our friends from the Far East would be so angered about that."

"I don't know, but the facts that Wei Cheng doesn't seem to understand borders and rules of how things work on the West coast brings me nervous thoughts. Because the last thing we need is the feds knocking on our doors."

"And what made you so angry that got you breaking that kid's arm?"

Naruto grumbles "It appears that one of Mr. Li's men has gone off on his own, I just had a phone call with his translator and he told me the last he was seen alive was when he was turned over, gagged and bounded to a chair, to some rednecks meth family. Apparently, it was Cheng's folks who turned him over to them."

"Redneck family? That sounds like the O'Neils, but why not kill the guy? But what's with the translator? Don't tell me he's high as a kite-"

"His tongue was cut off in China." Naruto said, "Just don't ask me how…."

Then Trevor's phone went off, Trevor picks it up and reads who it was he grumbles "It's Elwood O'Neil…screw him." Trevor refused the call and puts the phone away.

"Can you tell me what kind of people we're dealing with, T?"

"The O'Neils? They're a family business, all brothers to be exact. Hillbilly redneck inbreds who deal un meth and run guns. They sell stolen and old guns to the city and cook their God-awful meth in their basement ranch."

"Sounds very stereotypical. So what's the plan?"

"We're going in there and murder the whole bunch of them, destroy their meth lab and look for your friend."

The truck finally was nearing Grapeseed.

XXX

Both men were on a small hill, with Trevor standing next to Naruto, who was standing next to him while looking through the binoculars.

"For a family-run meth lab, this operation looks small time. Too much in the open, can be raided anytime. That shithead Tao must've been out of his fuckin mind thinking dealing with idiots like these was a good idea."

"You tell me." Trevor saw that a van pulled up right in front of Elwood O'Neil and his people. The backdoors opened and pushed out was a man with a sack over his head and a bloodied up t-shirt.

"That your guy?"

He then was being kicked in the face by one of the O'Neil Brothers before being dragged into the house. just as the van drove off. Then a few moments later a couple of the O'Neils also drove away from the ranch.

"Argh, Let's go!" Trevor said standing up

"No wait," Naruto stopped him and pointed at something "Look. There are too many of them, let me go around and flank them from behind." Naruto stood up and moves back "Give me five minutes and then you can start."

"Hmm, fine." Trevor gave in as he pulls out his sniper rifle "But you better hurry kid."

 **(Five minutes later)**

Running as fast as he could, Naruto stormed himself towards the backdoor of the O'Neil house. armed with a Taurus that he had, Naruto also wore some gloves, he was prepared to sneak in on the rednecks while Trevor was going to go head on them.

Naruto now was waiting with patience on Trevor's go "Come on T, now it's your turn…"

BOOM!

A loud explosion rocked the earth and made Naruto lose his balance for a moment "Wow, what was that?"

"TREVOR PHILLIPS IS HERE!"

"Guess that's his entrance."

Then the backdoor suddenly opened and there came out a man with a blue overall and beard, armed with a sawn-off shotgun "Hey!-"

Naruto quickly raises his pistol and shots the guy right in the forehead before he could say another word, with the blood splattered on the door like water and his lifeless body slumbered down.

Naruto walked passed the body and enters the house, seeing it was nothing but a dump from the inside, he needed to know where the Triad member is, he walks to the end of the room and listens in on the conversations while gunfire was going on non-stop.

He peaks around the corner and saw two men armed with pistols speaking to the guy with the assault rifle "What now Earl? That psycho already killed everyone outside!"

"Shut it! I need you two to go upstairs and guard the prisoner, the rest of us will make sure that he won't get into the lab." Then a stray bullet went straight the window next to them making them flinch "Wow!"

The bullet, unfortunately, hit the glass door just where Naruto was hiding and scattered all around him, cutting his face.

"Fuck!"

"There's one behind us!" Naruto heard that and quickly jumped away from the door, just as the bullets started raining, creating bullet holes into the wall and the remains of the glass door.

He turned to his back and starts firing through the wall multiple times before crawling towards the nearest cover he could find which was, in this case, an old couch. The firing stopped and Naruto quickly changed his magazine and aims the gun at the door.

Naruto slowly emerges from behind the couch and advances towards the door, footsteps were heard and a lanky guy with a pistol storm in the room but before he got the chance he got a bullet through his chest by Naruto. Hitting the center where his heart was.

He steps over the body and puts another bullet in the guy before turning towards the hallway where two guys with AK's were firing out of the window, trying to hit Trevor. Luckily for Naruto, the sound of gunfire covered the sound of creaking wood that he was stepping on.

Before he realizes, a burst of bullets burst through the windows of where the rednecks were and they both stumbled back and fell down with bullet wounds all over their bodies.

"What the fuck?..." Naruto said before an buckshot created a hole in the wall right in front of his eyes, forcing him to take a step back. Just when Trevor enters the house with an assault rifle.

He saw the guy in the kitchen that fired the shotgun at Naruto and angrily spat "Eat this!"

The loud sound of the rifle made Naruto close his ears, as it was way too loud for him.

"Hah! Got you, right in the face!"

"Fuck, T! you trying to make me deaf!?"

Trevor laughed "Sorry kid, just got carried away, that's all."

Naruto quickly moves to the side of the wall and glances through the hall, seeing the body of the redneck Trevor shot was laying on the table, with his carcass turned inside out. He then looks behind him, seeing that the stairs to the second floor were right there.

"Okay, T. you go clear this floor and I'll check the second floor."

Trevor nodded "Okay kid, just don't get yourself killed."

Then gunfire erupted again and forced Naruto to take a few steps back while Trevor fires his rifle into the room again.

"Go! I'll cover you!" Trevor yells as he fires into the room before going in.

Naruto nods as he walks up to the stairs and aims his gun up in case someone was waiting for him. Luckily he didn't saw anyone waiting for him and he reaches the second floor without confrontation.

But he saw there was a balding man in a blue overall, laying on the floor with massive stab wounds that looked inches deep into the man's back with his rifle lying next to him with blood pouring down the wooden floor from the body.

Then Naruto looked up to see a guy sitting on a chair just next to an open door to a room. It was the triad member Naruto had been warned about was kidnapped. He was covered in blood and his clothes especially were dirty while his face looked messed up, with a black eye and bruises all over his face. A hacksaw and a hammer laying on the ground in front of the guy.

But he recognized who it was, it was a relative to someone inside the Triad organization he knew "I should've guessed it was you, Xin."

Xin looks up and saw who it was and he said "Oh, Naruto. So they send you to save me. Well as you can see, I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Naruto puts the gun away and walks over to Xin and asks on him "You alright? You look pretty beaten up."

"I just went through a nasty piece of interrogating by some redneck, inbred, hillbilly sweat-covered backward assholes who took their time with me. What else did you expect-Urgh!" Xin groans while trying to stand up his leg looked pretty messed up.

"Your leg?"

Xin points to the open door "Those guys thought it was fun hitting my kneecaps with this hammer….I don't think they'll be able to laugh now…"

Naruto enters the room to check what he meant by and was, in a light sense….sickened "God…Damnit."

He walks out of the room and says to Xin "You're a fucking danger man."

"Shut up, help me out, will you?" Xin said as Naruto brought him up and starts helping Xin downstairs towards the exit, not without the groaning and seething from Xin due to the pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"You know what? screw you, I went worse than this." Xin said like it was no big deal "I could very well take care for myself."

"Yeah, I could see that." Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm "That why you got yourself in the mercy of some inbreds?"

"As I said; screw you."

They went through the front door and there stood Trevor, leaning against his truck with a jerry cane in his hand.

"So kiddo, I see you managed to get your friend out of there alive. Did you deal with anyone upstairs?"

"No," Naruto helped Xin sit in the passenger seat "and don't ask me, okay?"

"Oh? What happened?" Trevor asked out of curiosity.

Naruto slammed the door and turns to Trevor "You can ask him, but I am not going into detail what he has done."

"You know what? I think I had my doses of the rampage, murder, and bloodlust for today. So I respect you request." Trevor said while throwing the jerry can into the back of the truck.

"Can we just go already?" Naruto asked as he hops in the back.

Trevor pulls out his pistol and aims for the gasoline trail that was leading towards the house.

BANG!

The trail ignited in flames and it starts to go rapidly fast towards the house.

Trevor goes back into the truck and says "Let's go."

the truck began moving forwards and the three crooks started leaving the property just as the O'Neil house exploded and the fire was everywhere around the house.

from out of nowhere, Trevor just yelled out "Enjoy the show, booooys! It's called 'the end of the O'Neil family!' Now let's get out of here!"

the truck sped away from the ranch that now was the scene of a burning house, a ruined business and lots, and lots of dead people.

Just another day in a takeover-style rampage of Trevor Phillips.

 **That was it, leave some reviews if you like to. I wish all ya'll success with those who have exams to fill.**

 **Good day and peace**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let's get on to it.**

 **Afternoon, South Central Los Santos, Chamberlain Hills Strawberry Plaza**

In a parking lot in front of the large shopping mall that was located in the Strawberry neighborhood was the white Buffalo car of Franklin with one window open and the head of Chop hanging out so the companion could have fresh air but also bark at any bystanders walking by.

(Baldwin Hills Crenshaw Plaza)

The market' doors shut open and walking out came Franklin and Lamar with plastic bags filled with groceries for the upcoming barbecue that was coming.

"Alright, we got the ribs, chicken, burgers, steaks, potato salad, sodas, cups, and gasoline tank." Lamar named up looking into the bags "Looks like we got everything."

Both men walked over to the car and Franklin unlocked the back trunk, quickly he puts the groceries aggressively inside the trunk.

"Hey look out man, you gonna burst the soda cans."

"Man, I don't like this one bit, why do I have to pay for all of this?" Franklin said closing the trunk.

"Nigga, don't act greedy, we all do our fair share, yo' auntie goes spreading flyers around the neighborhood, Stanley gets the barbecue set, Leroy pays the setup and we get the food and drinks, so I don't see why you complaining and shit," Lamar explained annoyingly to his friend.

"Yeah, but why do I have to pay for it? why not split the pay."

"Maybe if you knew I am currently broke as fuck, paid my debts to V and G still for that fuckup." Lamar replies before dropping down words "Also I know you gonna get a big payday anyway from that gig you and Naruto pulled off-"

"Shhhhh! Keep it down." Franklin warned him as and the black family was walking past them on their way to the mall. The family took notice of the two young men but then proceeded to go towards the mall.

Franklin turned to Lamar "Alright, alright. I won't complain anymore. But don't you dare speak this with the others in the hood." he said to his friend before opening the driver's door.

"Nigga I ain't dumb enough. Now let's get back home, it's getting late." Lamar said before entering the shotgun seat next to Franklin and putting his belt on. The car drove off the parking lot and soon drove down the intersection towards Forum drive.

Then the sound of a phone went off, making both Families gang members look who's phone it was until Franklin noticed it was his and he pulls it out and saw who it was "It's Naruto."

"Put him on speaker phone."

Franklin did and puts the phone right in one of the cup holders "Ruto?"

 _"Frank, you alone?"_

"Nah man, Lamar and Chop are in the car with me. Why something up?"

* * *

"No, but I need you guys to meet me up at that viewpoint on Milton road, you know the spot?"

Naruto was currently speaking on his phone outside on the porch of Trevor's trailer, seeing that it was not only getting dark but also some thunderclouds were nearing so he had to say it quickly.

 _"Yeah, we know the spot, why?"_

"OUCH!"

 _"What was that?"_ Lamar asked.

"Nothing, important," Naruto turns to the open door, seeing Trevor bandaging up the wounded Xin "Just a moron who is flinching every time he feels something."

Xin cursed something in his native tongue before getting bandages on his arm and started seething in pain.

Naruto turns back to the phone and spoke: "Listen, I cannot explain it all but just be there by ten o'clock, I'll be there waiting for you there."

 _"Sure man."_

"Alright, I'll see you there. later." Naruto ended the phone call just as he saw Trevor's boy, Wade come walking towards the porch.

"Is Trevor here?" The guy said pointing at the door "I mean, he's in there?"

Naruto turns to the door and spoke: "T! it's Wade!"

Trevor comes out walking his trailer and sees Wade "Ah, finally. You got what I want, Wade?"

The Juggalo enthusiast seemed nervous and looked down to avoid eye contact "I've been trying Trevor, I've been trying…"

Trevor turns his back around for a moment before turning back and gesturing his hand "Come on over here, I'm not going to hit you."

Wade hesitantly walked over towards him and said: "I've been trying."

"I know, I know," Trevor said before suddenly punch Wade directly into his face, making him fall to the ground.

Naruto turned to him and gave him the 'wtf' expression.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hit me?" Wade said in pain and dizziness.

"I thought you said you were gonna find fuckin', Michael Townley," Trevor said to Wade in response, being frustrated that his guy on the street had nothing to tell.

"There are two Michael Townleys living in LS. One is eighty-three, and the other is at kindergarten. I asked the teacher to put him on the phone, just to be safe…."

 _'The fuck is wrong with him?'_ Naruto thought in disbelief into listening to this.

"-She threatened to call the cops. I ain't no molester, Trevor."

"Shut up before I molest you, alright." Trevor threatened as he was angered by the stupidity of Wade's actions "Now is there anything else?"

Wade started standing up "I-I looked through the phone directory. I did find a Michael De Santa. About the right age, married with two kids."

Trevor quickly turns to Naruto who only held his hands up and gave a no answer motion before turning back to wade and asked a specific question "What's his wife's name?"

Wade thought for a moment before he remembers that name and answered "Amanda."

"Amanda?"

Trevor questioned getting a nod from him confirming it "You're a genius, you moron! Come here."

Wade walked over to them and yet again got punched and falls to the ground.

"Don't you ever dare ever tell me things I wanna know!" He yelled at him.

"Sorry, Trevor." Wade whimpers. Naruto walks over to the guy and helps him up.

"Ron! you little bastard! Get out here! We're going to Los Santos!"

Ron appeared out of his house "Are we?"

"Not you! Me and Wade."

"What about me?"

"You are the CEO of Trevor Philips Enterprise. Find us some business so that we can make some money. And tidy my shit up" Trevor said as he walks down the porch with Wade behind him.

Xin then walks out of the trailer "What's all the commotion?"

"Looks like we're going back home." Naruto sighs as he turns to Trevor "Hey T, you go directly to LS?"

"Nope," Trevor hops into his truck "I need to make a stop nearby. You coming?"

Naruto shook his head "Nah, I need to pick up a delivery nearby Harmony, shall we meet afterward?"

"Sure, send me a text when you're done. Let's go, Wade, we ain't got all day."

Wade got on the shotgun seat as the engine began running, Wade asked a weird question.

"Are we going for ice cream?" The truck drove off as it went towards the other side of town. Xin kept staring at the truck.

"Hey."

Turning around he saw Naruto standing at his buccaneer with the doors open "Like Trevor said, we ain't got much time. So let's get to it."

Xin closes took his coat and close the door behind him and had all his clothes on with him before entering the car with him and close his door.

"Alright, let's go."

"What are we going to do?"

The engine roared as Naruto drove forwards towards Harmony "Pick up a new shipment. My guy just texted me that it's waiting in that customs garage in Harmony, just behind the Beeker's garage."

"Oh, so you're moving something?" Xin began to become curious, he knew Naruto was into something of a scam but didn't know what it was.

"I don't want to say much of the details but yes, I'm moving a new shipment."

"What are you moving to? If I may ask." Xin asked with a grunt of pain.

Naruto didn't respond for a moment before saying to Xin "Just rest, don't use too much energy."

 **(Later, Harmony, Road 68)**

Thunderous clouds were hanging above the small town as the buccaneer arrived.

"The weather changed fast, I say," Xin said looking up to see the rain pouring down the window fast.

"We're here," Naruto said as he turned up and drove behind the foreclosed gas station, so if they wanted to enter the closed Customs garage they had to park behind the foreclosed gas station so they wouldn't be spotted and attract unwanted attention.

It was supposed to be an abandoned place where nobody would hang out. But that thought quickly changed when both Asians saw a car parked in front of them.

An aqua blue tinted Manana was parked there, with LS number plates.

"What the fuck?…."

Xin was scooping around until he noticed that watching through his rearview mirror that a guy with a gun his hands were aiming for their car from behind.

"Shit! Get down!"

The guy fired his shotgun at the car and both buck shots went through the buccaneer's back window and hit the steering wheel and radio, destroying it totally.

Coming out of his cover, Naruto aimed his Taurus at the guy and yelled: "Eat this!"

Two gunshots hit the assailant in the chest, forcing the man to sink down to his knees and drop his shotgun.

Naruto kept his aim at the assailant and pulls the trigger one more time.

BANG!

The last bullet went through his head, ending the man with a headshot.

A loud thunder was heard up in the air as the backdoor of the closed Customs garage sprung open[B1] and coming out of it were two more men in dark clothing and masks. One took cover behind some empty crates and the other behind the car. Armed with Glock pistols they aimed for the car.

Xin pulled Naruto down "Get down!"

The car soon began being fired on by the two shooters, not sparing an inch of the front window that turning into a shooting range.

The door of Naruto's side opened and he crawled out of it and looked through the wheels, seeing one of the shooters their legs.

He aims for the legs and starts pulling the trigger multiple times after another until he managed to hit one of the shooters' their legs. He then quickly crawled over to the back of the Manana and started changing his ammo.

The one that got hit dropped to his knees due to the pain but quickly got back up and cursed "Fuck man! He hit my fucking leg!"

Then Xin got out of his cover and he was armed with a handgun of his own, an Smith and Wesson 38 and he starts to join into the gunfight. A bullet of Xin's gun manages to hit the shoulder of the wounded shooter and the guy took a few feet back to the nearby wall.

Naruto shots the wounded guy in the back, just before he gets out of sight the shooter dropped on his chest with his feet being the only thing available to see.

"Fucking rice pickers! You killed my homies!" The last remaining shooter yelled.

"You shouldn't come here!"

"Fuck you!" the shooter shoots twice at the buccaneer, forcing Xin to duck for cover again. Gunfire kept being exchanged as nobody got hit and kept themselves to their cover.

Then the sounds of sirens could be heard.

The shooter pulls the trigger, but nothing came out, that was his last magazine as well.

"Shit!" the remaining shooter bailed out and started running away, leaving the door open for both Asian gangsters open.

Naruto saw him running and yells out to Xin "We gotta go, now!"

Xin got out of the buccaneer and ran inside the building, Naruto was about to follow suit but then stopped and realized the car had fingerprints on them, so he turned back and opened the trunk, pulled out a jerry can and poured some gasoline around the car and then puts the jerry can inside the car.

He pulls out a matchstick and ignited it before throwing it into the car and he ran quickly for the garage door before the buccaneer caught fire.

Naruto closed the door behind him, he turned around and saw that inside the garage was a black pony van. He looked through the windows of the backdoors and saw that there were unopened boxes in it, meaning nothing was stolen and that the shipment was complete.

Naruto quickly sprints over to the driver's seat and quickly entered it with Xin sitting next to him "Come on, man. let's get out of here."

"Yeah, just wait a moment, now where's that key- Hah! Found it!" Naruto found the key and puts them in the ignition and started the van and he also found the remote to the garage door and pressed on it to open.

Just as the door slowly opens, Naruto took the quick time to check on something "Xin, got any bullets left?"

"Only three left in the chamber, why?"

"That was my last clip."

Then when the path looked to be clear, the van slowly drove up towards the street just when the police sirens started nearing up on them.

Xin saw through the rear mirror a patrol car already coming up "Fuck, what if they see the bodies and blame us?"

Then suddenly loud pops were heard and the glass of Xin's window and mirror imploded, with some whistling bullets flying past them.

The last remaining shooter had come back with an AK-47 and was shooting at the van from up the street, right in front of the arriving patrol cars.

"Fuckers!" the shooter screamed as the bullets riddled the side of the van, shattering all the glass of the side window.

The shooting then stopped.

Xin rose up and looked backward, seeing that the cops were now in a firefight with the lone gunman, with the shooter having the momentum over two deputies who were taking cover behind their patrol car. But he then began being fired on by other deputies who had surrounded him and. The last scene the Triad member saw was the gunman dropping to the ground while squeezing the trigger of the rifle as his last action as the cops kept firing at the body.

Naruto saw through his rear mirror what happened and kept driving through road 68 as first responders like the fire department and the ambulances were driving past them towards the crime scene.

Maybe it was luck that the cops didn't stop them, or that the lone shooter attracted all the attention of the authorities but whatever it was. They got out Harmony in one piece.

 **(Hour later)**

Naruto sets his foot on a rock and saw the sight in front of him, the city of Los Santos in the night, with the lights giving the night shine.

Xin stayed in the van as he saw the truck of Trevor finally arriving and stopping just on the opposite of him. Seeing it was Trevor exiting from the vehicle and walking towards Naruto.

"Ain't that a beautiful sight?" Naruto said while staring into the city he grew up in.

Trevor, on the other hand, was too much focused on someone "It's been nearly ten years…."

Naruto didn't need to think about who Trevor was minding "You're going to confront him, don't you?"

Trevor just glared at the city.

Naruto shook his head and said, "Just yell it out, man."

"That fucking fuck!" Trevor began ranting "I grieved for the fat slob, and he wasn't even fucking dead! He was my best friend."

Xin watched how from behind him that a white car was coming up from the road.

"Well guess who's coming to shit on your doorstep now." Trevor went straight for his truck but before he enters it he asks "What about you, kid?"

"I need to go and deliver something," Naruto said pointing at the van with Xin in it.

Trevor nods "Alright when I'm done with Michael, I'll call you. If I am going to stay in this stupid city then I better spend my time here trying to find a score, you in for that?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then shrugs "Why the hell not?"

"Great! I'll see you soon." Trevor got back into his truck and drove off with Wade waving him off.

Just then the white buffalo car pulled out and coming out of it was Franklin and Lamar who walked straight at him "Bout time your yellow ass showed up."

"Yeah, yeah, fine to see you guys." Naruto said slapping hands with Lamar and fist bumping Franklin "Thanks for helping out, can use the extra security now."

"Why, what happened?"

"And more importantly, Who that nigga in the van?" Lamar pointed at the Pony van with Xin in the shotgun seat watching the three Los Santos natives conversing.

"That's a friend of mine, Xin Shan. Saved the dumbass from getting killed by some redneck motherfuckers."

Lamar looks at the dude and remembers that name "Shan? Ey, he related to that girl Ling?"

Naruto just rolls his eyes as he walks over to the van as the two African Americans walked back to the car.

Naruto got back into the driver seat and got an immediate question by Xin "Ain't that the guy who kidnapped Mr. Cheng's boy, Shugano?"

"Yeah, that's him." Naruto nods while putting his seatbelt on and he saw that Xin wasn't having his on "You too, man. I am not getting pulled over by the cops."

"Okay, man. you're like my sister." The van drove off with the buffalo car following behind it. the two vehicles would soon enter the city.

* * *

A stoplight turned from green to red in the intersection of Eclipse Boulevard and Milton Road in West Vinewood. There is where the two vehicles stopped as they were not that far away anymore from where Naruto was driving to.

Naruto patiently waited for the lights to turn green, of course, he knew from experience that this one was taking five minutes to turn change before he can drive again.

He looked to his right and saw that Xin was taking a nap, he couldn't blame the guy as he didn't have to rest properly for a day after all the shit he had gone through, he realizes where he now was.

The Tequi-la-la nightclub was there and it looked like to be full, with a line of nicely dressed people waiting to enter the club and the bouncer waiting in front of the main entrance while next to him stood a few people throwing their drinks out on the pavement.

Most of the folks coming here were from the rich parts of Los Santos, students who on their weekends go here, partying, drinking, messing around and that. But also for those who had a little more money in their pocket would go to the VIP room and use the toilets there to get some kicks to feel extra energetic.

That is what Naruto saw as a man in a yellow LS Pounders jersey was coming out of the building and walking down the streets, it was well known that the Vagos were the ones who were supplying the party goods for the VIPs with the consent of the manager who was in on it.

Normally the dealers would exit the building through the backdoor but since the one incident Naruto got involved in, they changed policy…

 _Flashback_

 _Twelve years ago: 2001_

 _A thirteen-year-old Naruto was hanging against the wall of the parking lot across the nightclub, wearing baggy jeans and gray hoodie, black sneakers and a black bandana around his neck._

 _"Hey, Ruto."_

 _Turning to his right, Naruto saw two of his friends, the tall but lanky loyal friend Lamar Davis and short but tough built Franklin Clinton walking up to him, Franklin was brown shorts with white sneakers and a dark jacket he had short curly hair beneath his black LS cap that was backward sided to the right, and Lamar didn't wore a hat, had instead his bushy hair and wore white t-shirt, a khaki short pants and some green sneakers with hanging out of his pants a green bandana._

 _"Homie." Lamar was the first to greet him by fist bumping him in his dry voice "You made some dough today?"_

 _Naruto reaches into his back pocket and pulls out some folded up dollars and began to count "I don't think we're gonna sell out today, L." He only managed to get around a hundred bucks, not enough to reach the count he was supposed to catch at the end of the week "And you, what's your count?"_

 _"I only got around 2 right now," Naruto referred to only making 200 dollars "ain't even got around half we supposed to have."_

 _"Fuck this nigga!" Franklin angrily cursed at the results "All that work and we ain't got to a half we supposed to get, that nigga Gerald fucked with us, Lamar. It's his fault."_

 _"Hey man, leave the big homie alone." Lamar said defending the guy "Besides, you wanted to make money."_

 _"Yeah, but I don't want to go halfway to the other side of town, selling dime bags to crackers and coming back empty," Franklin said back._

 _"This is hustling, F. What do you expect? Getting paid big and living a cozy life?"_

 _"No, I expect to get some paper with you, Ruto and that fool JB wherever the fuck he is."_

 _"Guys."_

 _Lamar replied back "Don't talk bad about JB, the homie got it rough enough, with his moms and dad getting money problems and his sister getting pregnant."_

 _"Guys…"_

 _"The homie could just sneak out the window, help us make some money and then go back to his nagging ass sister-"_

 _"GUYS!"_

 _"What?_

 _"Look over there," Naruto said pointing at something._

 _The three boys looked to see that a bald man in jeans, a white t-shirt and a pair of sunglasses was exiting the club by the backdoor and were about to cross the road._

 _"Hide."_

 _The three kids hide behind a sedan Kurama and saw that the man was tough to build but also covered in tattoos, Aztec and east LS tattoos more importantly and he had the number 'Trece' over his temple. He wore some expensive looking jewels around his neck and also was holding onto a brown bag as he went to the brown Tornado and opened the trunk._

 _"Hey man, look at his ink. He a Vago. What the fuck are they doing here?" Franklin said to his friend without realizing that Naruto was pulling something out under his belt._

 _"Yeah, I heard them eses were selling to them white boys some heavy shit, coke, weed whatever. He must have some money."_

 _Franklin looked at his friend and said: "Nigga we ain't got time for that, we gotta go back and see JB-"_

 _Naruto stood up and walked around them and was going straight for the dealer._

 _"Ey, what is he doing?"_

 _The guy pulled the trunk down and went for the driver seat, he pulled out his keys and was about to unlock the door just as Naruto with his hoodie over his head called him out "Hey, you selling?"_

 _The bald dealer turned to him and saw it was a kid and scoffs "You just a kid."_

 _Naruto pulled out his Glock and aims it at his knee and fired a shot, hitting the guy in the kneecap. He fell to the ground and grabs his knee in pain._

 _"Oh shit!"_

 _"Run!"_

 _Bystanders and hookers that were hanging around started running away, soon the people at the club heard the shot._

 _"And that's just a leg. The keys or your life, you got the choice."_

 _"Urgghh. Fine!" The dealer threw his keys to Naruto as he catches them in midair._

 _Naruto slowly walked over to the trunk and opened the trunk while keeping his gun pointed at the dealer "L! F! come on here."_

 _The two kids ran up towards the trunk with their disguises and quickly started looking around for anything valuable to steal._

 _Time was ticking as Naruto kept his aim at the dealer who was still seething in pain while holding his wound._

 _"Got anything?"_

 _Lamar pulled out the brown bag and looked into it and said "Man, that must be a thousand in here. We got something."_

 _"Yo, there's like three bags in here full of weed." Franklin pulls out some bags of weed and puts them away._

 _"Possibly sold out on the heaviest, let's go." Lamar said as he took off running with Franklin "Come on, N."_

 _"Wait a moment." Naruto walked over to the guy and yanks the necklace of him and puts it away._

 _The Hispanic dealer gave him a glare "You gonna regret stealing from me, puto."_

 _Naruto just smiled through his disguise and then runs away, with a good hustle stealing from a dealer with a lot of cash and some dope as their reward._

 _Flashback ends_

"You, the lights are green."

Naruto looks up and saw that indeed the lights turned green, so he began to drive again towards Downtown Vinewood, through the boulevard.

* * *

The vehicles started to drive through the busy streets of Chinatown as all the stores were open with people going in and out lounges, restaurants, and some shops.

"Man, all these places have Chinese letters, wonder if anyone was confused when coming here," Lamar said while only seeing the names of the places were only in Chinese.

"I wouldn't know, It's the first time visiting here," Franklin admitted.

"Really? Why so?"

"I don't know, just thinking they won't like seeing us niggas coming through their neighborhood, not since the 92' riots when stores of the Koreans got smashed up," Franklin said while noticing some glances from some onlookers.

Lamar couldn't seem to disagree with his homie, seeing that he was being watched by some of the pedestrians "Huh, I feel ya, seems like trust issues still are relevant after twenty years."

the van was taking a left turn, into a gate that was left open and standing by them were some Asian men who immediately closed the gates behind them.

The van drove into a garage while the buffalo stopped in the middle of the area. Gaining the attention of some guards who started circling around it.

Naruto and Xin exited the van and gives the key to one of the mechanics "Here are the keys, cargo is in there."

Xin got out of the van and saw some commotion going on at the white buffalo "Hey Naruto."

Naruto turns around and saw a Samoan gang member from East Beach confronting him.

"Ah, crap."

The short-haired strongly build Samoan was only wearing a white plain t-shirt, blue pants and stood one foot taller than Lamar "What you doing here fam. You been following?"

"Nah homie, I'm a friend of Naruto's, so chill," Lamar said stepping up against the Samoan and saw he was wearing a rag that was hanging out of his pocket.

A purple one. And on his leg were three letters tattooed _'G.O.S'_

"You a member of the Gangsters of Samoa." Lamar said by guessing "You still flying them colors for the Ballsacks?" Lamar said the Gangsters of Samoa was an East Beach street gang that was mostly built out of Samoans but also other the Pacific Ocean like Tongans and Fijians.

The Samoan kept eyeing him and ignored his comment "What set you from?"

"Wow, time out, time out." Naruto came between them and turned to the Samoan "Big Mike, chill out he's a friend of mine."

The now named Big Mike turned from Naruto to Lamar and saw he was being cool, he also saw the other guy was looking around but wasn't reaching out for anything.

"Alright, if you say they are cool, I believe you." Big Mike said clapping Naruto's hand "Good to see you still breathing, Naruto."

"Yeah, you too man," Naruto said as Big Mike walks away and got back to his homies. Naruto turns to Lamar and said slightly irritated "The fuck were you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?"

Lamar whispered to him "You never told me we would meet these niggas! The fuck is Ballsacks doing here?"

"They ain't Ballas Lamar, they just wear those colors." Naruto corrected them "Also they are here to watch the shipment until it gets distributed. And if I may suggest that you should look around your surroundings."

Franklin walks up to them "Ey, looks like half the East Beach gangs are up here."

"That's because all the gangs are waiting for their new batch."

The guys turned around and saw Ling Shan in a black suit, eyeglasses, black stockings, and black high heels was walking up to them with behind her Xin and an Asian mechanic "I see we have blessed with your presence again, Mr. Uzumaki. I must thank you yet again for your services and rescuing my brother, if what he says is true."

Naruto shrugs "It's no problem. I don't want to be rude but when can we expect my cut of the shipment? I can't stick around for too long."

This time the mechanic spoke, "My boys are already loading out the cargo from the back and the hiding spots."

"Hiding spots?" Lamar and Franklin asked confused.

"Just look for yourself."

They watched how the mechanics started getting the boxes out of the van and emptied the boxes revealing it was filled with cushions and pillows that were being cut open by a knife and then shaken above a table with small stuffed up bags filled with pills falling out.

One of the mechanics then started screwing off the nails of the floorboard and took it off, letting the other mechanic started pulling out of duct tape covered bricks with scorpion logos on them, no doubt it was Southern American blow. In total around twenty bricks were pulled out of the van.

Then underneath the van, an extra tire was being pulled out by the other mechanic and he pulls out his knife and cuts the tire open and pulls out tapped up packages that were tied up to each other.

Then the last mechanic started removing the engine from the van and puts it away, after that he reaches into the vehicle and pulls out a big package covered in plastic, exposing it was another package full with narcotics.

"My men will remove all the cargo from the vehicle and then distribute them amongst the representatives of each gang that is present here." The mechanic told everyone within hearing distance.

Soon all the cargo was re-packaged and set up for pickup.

One of the mechanics whistled which meant the packages were ready "Okay, everybody gets your shit."

Soon the two Chamberlain Gangsters and Naruto started watching from their car how gangs from all over the city were picking up their cut of the cargo. They saw Big Mike of the Gangsters of Samoa picking up his part of the shipment, two bricks of cocaine and three bags of party pills. Then someone from the Tongan East Beach Ballas gang took the same amount as Big Mike but also a few ounces of meth.

Numerous of other gangs from different parts of the city already picked up their cut of the merchandise as the garage was nearly empty except for the mechanics who were busy putting the van back together and ready to respray it with a different color.

Walking out of the garage was Ling as she was holding onto a small backpack, walking right towards the Buffalo car. Naruto sat in the backseat with the window open.

Ling offered the suitcase "Here's your reward. But because of your latest deeds, you get an extra."

Naruto accepted the backpack and thanked her "Thanks, Mrs. Shan."

"No thank you, Mr. Uzumaki," Ling said giving a wink without the guys seeing it.

Naruto zipped open the bag and saw there were wads of hundreds of dollar bills in it.

He closes the bag and gave a half smirk before turning to Franklin "Let's go."

The car starts moving and went right through the open doors just before the gates were closed by the mechanics.

* * *

The door of Benny's garage opened and walking in were Naruto, Lamar, and Franklin with Frank turning the light switch on.

"Thank you guys for the help, I really do," Naruto said as he pulls out his Taurus and pulls the clip out and puts it on the hood of the parked Voodoo.

Lamar places the backpack on the nearby table "Man, that was some heavy shit we saw there. that's some organized crime shit."

Naruto walks over to them with a beer bottle in his hand he just opened and said "Yeah, that was my first reaction too when I saw it with my own eyes. Luckily I keep my business apart."

Franklin questioned "The garage?"

"No I'm into something else," Naruto said before taking a sip from his beer "I am moving something differently, something that most of you use without even knowing where it came from."

Lamar and Franklin looked at each other before asking "What?"

"Jeez, getting curious, aren't you? I'll explain it tomorrow at the barbeque. But first, let's all get some sleep." Naruto said before pulling out some cash from the backpack and throwing it at his friends "Here, you earned it."

"Thank homie." Lamar catches the wad and counts it, possibly a thousand bucks "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks homie." Franklin said before he reminded something "Oh yeah, Naruto just have to tell you something important. You know the nigga, Sams?"

"Sammy? Sure I know him."

"He said he needs to speak with you, something I don't know. he's going to be at the barbecue."

"Okay, I'll speak to him when I have the chance." Naruto said grabbing the backpack "Alright, good night."

"Night," Franklin says as he switches the lights off and walks out of the door, Naruto locks the door and then walks up to the stairs.

He started pulling his clothes out and soon slumbered into his bed in his boxers and starts drifting into the sleeping land…

"Man, it's good to be home."

 **Alright, that's done. The whole organized crime thing will be explained next time but it is a part of it. also, the Gangsters of Samoa are based on the Sons of Samoa and the Tongan East Beach Ballas are based on the Tongan Long Beach Crips. As many of the Asian street gangs are based in Long Beach, they will play a part. I am planning to incude more gangs or sets of different gangs since the map of Los Santos is ridiculous small and bullshit.**

 **I'll be working on the other stories now, you are free to ask me/ suggest me anything. I'm open for any correspondence to anyone.**

 **Goodnight**

* * *

[B1]


	15. Bad day

**Hello guys.**

 **You may notice that this isn't a chapter right now but a quick announcement.**

 ***Sigh***

 **It's just to tell you guys that I won't be writting fanfiction for a short while because another family member has passed away...**

 **Right now it's barely a month or so that someone else I knew had passed away, but this person died from cancer at an very old age, unfortunately.**

 **So I will be inactive for perhaps a few days, maybe even a week or two so I hope you guys understand it.**

 **I will say this to you guys now, I'm not actually a religious person, but if you want to leave a prayer or a passage from your Bible, Quran or Thora you're free to do so, or if you're not religious at all, you can leave an quote or something else that speaks to you in dark times that you can share with everyone else who can read from the reviews...**

 **Like I said once previously, death is not something easy to talk about. Especially if its someone close to you or even your family. So if you feel like leaving something written on here you can do so.**

 **Also, if anyone already is dealing with a loss, you can send me a message. Talking helps in a time of grieving and I'm open for anyone who wants to talk.**

 **For the rest, I wish you all hopefully a good day.**

 **AmusedLight out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, here's the newest chapter. First all I wanna thank all of your messages. It helped me out and now I'm moving forwards. So now I am actually on vacaction in Turkey, oh, and I also re-released an old deleted GTA story from way-back. Check it out.**

 **I'm going to introduce some characters and also name up neighborhoods from the previous San Andreas map since it's too damn small. Anyway, have fun reading it!**

 **Little Seoul**

In an apartment building in one of the many Asian neighborhoods of the city, a group of girls were living on the 9th floor of the building on Palomino Avenue. Living on the 9th floor were many former attendants from the Konoha institute.

Including Tenten, who was chilling on the couch, who she was holding unto the remote while going through the channels looking for something interesting on TV.

It was easy to see she was bored "Jeez, there's nothing interesting on." the bun haired girl said as she zapped to the next channel.

 ***Static***

 _"-Another deadly shooting in the Senora Desert," Bill Mortenson the elder reporter was seen in front of the La Mesa Police department "Last night in Blaine County, a vicious shooting rocked the community of Harmony, a small road town off of Route 68 when just after midnight the sound of gunshots shook up the small community and left them in shock. And now here, in corporation with the La Mesa Police department. Blaine County has given the identity of the two killed in the firefight."_

 _The camera feed cut off to a recording of police officers doing a search warrant on a house in the Rancho projects "Right here in the projects, police have done multiple searches in houses suspected of being hideouts for gang members, as police now have identified two of the deceased suspects were affiliated to the Rancho Thirteen Vagos street gang that controls these projects."_

 _A police officer spoke with the crew "After yesterday's incident, multiple search warrants have been executed with the hope that we can arrest the last remaining gunman who's still at large and is to be believed to be a member of this particular gang."_

 _Multiple cop cars had close off the streets while residents were walking down the street, being used to these searches. As police are seen arresting a couple of Hispanic gang members and putting them into cuffs before escorting them to the police van "While the suspect wasn't found, police did arrest a couple of gang members who will be brought in for questioning…."_

 _One of the gang members managed to spit in the lens of the camera and yell before being jerked back "Get the fuck out of my hood, ese. This is Rancho Trece! We'll never go away!"_

 _"Police is still looking for a third suspect who managed to escape before Blaine County Sheriffs got to the scene." The reporter said as he returned on the screen "This is another deadly shooting that has cast over Blaine County as already over fifty bodies are found across the countryside have been found in the wars over the smuggling routes in the Alamo Sea, as organized gun trafficking rings and gangs like Varrios Los Aztecas and Marabunta Grande are still fighting over those routes. Meanwhile, the police say there is no sign of stopping on either side as guns still go out for in trade of illegal narcotics and more innocent civilians are fearing the violence will turn on them…..Bill Mortenson. Weazel 11 News."_

"Wow…" Tenten said stunned putting her feet on the table "It's getting crazy out there if you ask me."

"What's getting crazier?"

Tenten turned her head around and saw one of her roommates walk in the living room, she was the doctor in training and the short-haired rosette girl with violet rhombus on her forehead. She wore tight jeans and she wore a red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs.

"Oh Sakura," Tenten said surprised since she often "I didn't hear you come in." She said seeing the medical student dropped a tower of medical anatomy books on the table and sank into the chair out of exhaustion.

Sakura released a big sigh from her lips "I've been studying all night. I'm done."

"Exam?" Tenten questioned, "I thought you passed all of them."

"Yes I did, but it's what Shizune and lady Tsunade asked me to study the newest books on medical front for their exam." Sakura said while stretching her arms "That, and my training exercise."

What Sakura was referring to was her second profession that was rare for someone who was studying to be a doctor.

"Still wanna mix your medical studies with your second occupation? You know its looked down upon."

"Like I give a damn what anyone else thinks." Sakura said leaning her head back "I'm free to do whatever I damn please. If people got a problem with that, they can suck it up and move on. Besides, it pays the tuitions…." She said while rubbing her shoulder carefully while seething slightly.

Tenten calmly shook her head at her friend. She knew the danger of her money-making profession and gave up trying to change her mind, seeing that Sakura really did not want to live with student debt for the rest of her life.

And she was not the only one who was dealing with student debt, ever since 2008 recession, everyone who she grew up with started having money problems, only a few like the Uchiha's, the Hyuuga's and other middle-class families managed to keep their heads above water barely.

Sakura's parents also were hurt bad, both made their money in a mortgage company, but since after that big bank in Liberty City went bankrupt, their twenty-year business had to be foreclosed and had to try safe every penny they had left. Just enough to stay in the old neighborhood with some support of some friends.

Now, the Haruno's were like some other families too hesitant with spending money and were hoping they weren't going to be financially bankrupt. But Sakura wanting to be a surgeon, got her parents to think first before they accepted her choice and let her achieve her dreams.

Ping!

Tenten pulled out her phone and saw she got a notification for something. She started reading it.

"Hey!" Ino shouted in a singing tone walking into the condo with Fu walking behind her as they both were carrying bags "We've came back from the mall!"

Sakura sighed at her friend "Don't tell me you were shopping out for clothes again, Ino?"

"No Billboard." Ino remarked ticking off Sakura "We just came back shopping for Fu."

"Oh…." Sakura bit her lip forgetting the fact she now was Ino's new roommate and they went out shopping for her school books, furniture and decoration for her room "But the new year won't start for another two months."

"Yeah, I know." Fu smiled at her rosette friend "But I couldn't wait anymore now I'm finally able to go study!" She happily exclaimed now she's officially enlisted into entering USLA. A dream she had, to study what she loved and hopefully moving out of the neighborhood.

Fu wasn't coming from the same neighborhood as Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. She came from Jefferson, it was located the south of Rancho. Some of the most dangerous places of the city, and the apparent birthplace of the Ballas street gang. She grew up in the Nickelson Garden Projects, one of the three main housing projects in the neighborhood. Where she grew up with her mother, two sisters, and her brothers.

 **(Jefferson is based on Watts, California but is also known as a neighborhood in GTA San Andreas where it also is inspired by Watts. The reason for using it is because Rancho is supposed to be Watts but also shares the similarities of Florence Firestone, not really happening because they're messing up with the geography. As I said, I will add neighborhoods from GTA San Andreas. Also, Nickelson Gardens is based on Nickerson Garden Projects.)**

Being a mixed child from both Japanese and Black descent, Fu had lived all his life with her black mother who was, unfortunately, a working girl without knowing the fathers of her five children. All of whom didn't know their fathers either.

Fu did not have a good childhood, from very early she witnessed her first drive shooting by at the age of only 5 when she was on the front porch of her own house. it amazed her that in one moment she was watching ants erupt from the earth and playing with them and then saw just down the street a car pull up on gang members and opening fire on them.

Having no support from her mother who was also to note, a crack addict. And her sister who God knows where she is didn't care for her wellbeing as she followed her mom's footsteps and went off on crack binges and would be gone for almost a week. Finding out later she was hanging on with some gang members up in Chamberlain Hills or Strawberry or Davis. And she was the eldest sister. And there was her other sister and her brothers who were the only ones really caring and helping her, the four siblings took care from each other better than the mom and eldest sister could be combined.

Now she had not seen her for a few years, ever since she'd moved out of Jefferson. Fu in her time in the projects managed to stay neutral and not involve herself in any kind of trouble she wouldn't ask for, even though she dyed her hair green mint, because it was her favorite color but still, in Jefferson the color green was taboo in some areas. She managed to get out of the projects.

But still, she'd lost some friends down there, some close ones…

She took a deep breath and remembered the promise she made to not look back to the past but to move forward and try to be something, just like her brother hoped her to be.

*Grumble* The sound came from Tenten's stomach, making her rub her back in embarrassment.

"Hehe, sorry."

Ino puts her hand on her hip and said "Tenten-"

*Grumble*

This time it was Ino's stomach and now her cheeks turned red, her stomach couldn't lie. She blushes out of embarrassment.

"Guess everyone's a bit hungry," Fu scratches her head before suggesting "What about we go and take a bite somewhere?"

Tenten then got a ping from her phone and looked it up who it was grinning "What do you guys think of some barbecue?"

 **Later, in Little Tokyo**

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DIG IN!" a happy Chouji said holding a mug of beer in his hand "Kampai!"

"KAMPAI!" everyone on the table shouted the old Japanese word for 'cheers' as they began to eat in the favorite restaurant of the Akamichi man; Yakiniku Q, a Japanese owned barbeque restaurant that was located in the middle of Little Tokyo neighborhood in the Konoha district.

Sitting on the green cushions with in front of them the many different dishes of meat that was going to be grilled were Ino, Sakura, Fu Tenten, Chouji and Shikamaru. But also joined in three others.

Sitting by them were Shino Aburame, a fellow student in USLA and also someone who is going to be a classmate of Fu in the next school year.

Next to him eating like a dog was Inuzuka Kiba with laying behind him his oversized companion, Akamaru. A dog who is so big that it could rival a bear or some sort. After graduating from high school, Kiba started working in the family business. In the dog vet clinic.

Last but not least was the green jumper wearing Rock Lee, instead of eating like anyone else he was doing pushups next to the table in a furious rate, he was a martial art fighter who has an upcoming tournament on an undecided date, with him winning competitions in his high school years, his teacher and mentor Gai was instructing him in his spare time.

Lee continued to do pushups "76, 77, 78-"

"For the love of God, Lee stop and come sit here before Chouji eats up all the meat!" Tenten yelled to him, ticked off by her friend's usually ridiculous exercising.

"I'm already on my way," Chouji said using his chopsticks to pick every piece of meat that lay on the grill faster before anyone else and prompted them inside his mouth before swallowing it all.

"Hmmm, delicious!"

SLAP! The palm of Ino's hand smacked over the big-boned Akamichi.

"Ouch!" Chouji grabbed for his head "That hurts!"

"Haven't you learned your lesson last time?" Ino pointed her finger at her childhood friend and lectured him again about his habit taking all the grilled meat without asking the others.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the table, Fu and Shino were having a conversation about the classes they were going to attend together and find out what they were fascinated about insect life.

"Wow, so your family all are also into insects!?" Fu asked excitedly at what the sunglass-wearing guy said.

"entomologists."

"Huh?"

"They are entomologists, that's the correct word for those who study the biology and organism of the insects. My mom and dad met each other while studying in the same class. So I grew up seeing very different types of insects, beetles, ants, leeches. So I wanted to do the same as them." Shino said before using his chopsticks to pick some rice and put it into his mouth. Not much interested in talking much.

Tenten swallowed a piece of grilled meat and then asked Shikamaru "Hey Shika, when did you say you were going to be redeployed again?"

"Uh what a drag…." Shikamaru thought about it before answering "Asuma had said that within a month our unit would be sent back to Afghanistan. But it's not a tour but a mission, something about intelligence gathering or something. "

Shikamaru, not wanting to go to study because he thought it was such a drag decided to follow his father's footsteps. By joining the military, precisely the U.S Marine Corps where he was a sergeant 1st class, which to many was assumed was a shame because Shikamaru was once evaluated and found it he had a possibly IQ of 200 which was unheard of.

But he still got the full support from his father and his mother who still gave him a brain-busting rant. This would be his third deployment into Afghanistan. After that, he would retire from the force and do something else he could think of. Maybe something in security or an advisor like that.

Kiba smirked "Heh, just try to not get shot. Because I will pity you if she's the one doing surgery on yo-"

Punch! Kiba got punched in the face and fell backward before he could finish his sentence, clearly pissing of Sakura.

She clutched her fists "You asked for it Kiba." And then yelled, "And Lee stop it, would you?"

"Aaand 100!" Lee stepped up and began stretching "Yosh! The flames of youth are burning through my veins!"

"Pretty sure it's the adrenaline right there, Lee." Tenten said patting the cushion next to her "Now come here and eat with us." Lee sat down next to Tenten just as Kiba got back up and was rubbing his lip. Chouji laughed got everyone to laugh, even Kiba who just got his lip almost busted by Sakura.

"Here boy!" Kiba tossed a slice of meat to Akamaru, he catches it and starts devouring it like a toy. They all continued to grill their meat.

"Say," Kiba had his mouth full with a piece of meat "You guys heard anything from Narumi lately? She hasn't been seen in a few days."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" everyone became stiff when they heard that voice and turned around to see Narumi enter the room with crutches.

"Narumi!" Ino stood up and decided to help her "How do you know we were here?

"Chouji left the message on the group chat, duh." Narumi joked while being sat down with the help of Sakura and Ino she managed to sit down on a cushion while she puts her crutches aside "Thanks, girls."

"I thought you could walk normal again. Why the crutches?" Tenten asked. Narumi explained she'd been in the hospital a few days after she'd collapsed to the floor when she tried to get off her bed. Explaining the wound had somehow reopened she was forced to stay in the hospital for a few days monitoring and checks. She now had to use crutches for at least three months top so she violated parts and legs could take as much rest as they needed. They were all continuing eating as Narumi took a grilled piece of meat and put it into her mouth

"How did you get here in the first place?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, aunt Rin dropped me off here. She was on her way to my mom's house and saw me outside Hinata's house." She said as she grabs a pair of chopsticks and happily smiled "But nothing about that, I got some great news. Hinata is-

HOOOOONK!

Everyone dropped their sticks and drinks when they were caught off guard by the honking "Who's the idiot honking!"

HOOOONK!

Tenten opened the curtains and everyone went over to the window to see what it was.

A black Cavalcade SUV with dark tinted windows had taken the parking spot faster than that of a fat guy who looked rather pissed off as the commotion attracted the attention of the shopkeepers, customers, and bystanders who were all watching from the sidelines.

"Hey, you fucks! That was my spot, who the fuc-"

Two doors opened, first came out a shaven-headed Chinese man in an all-black suit. Next was a Chinese man in a gray suit looking around before reaching out to the passenger's door behind him and opening it.

Tenten recognized the guys by their appearance "The Triads…."

"The Chinese Mob, Here in the middle of Little Tokyo, What business do they have here?" Kiba asked glaring at them.

Soon the grey-suited Triad member opened the passenger door and the first thing seen coming out was a Chinese man in an all-black suit with sunglasses.

"That's-" Tenten stuttered before gasping "That's Wu Zi Mu."

Soon everyone on the streets, the shops, and the angry man were either gasping or were too much in shock by who they saw was in the middle of the neighborhood.

Kiba noticed that some of the other patrons in the restaurant next to them were all having surprised expressions by this guy's appearance "I don't get why everyone's surprised. Tenten, Who is this guy?"

"Jeez, Kiba did you not hear what Tenten said? he's Wu Zi Mu, also known as Woozie is a Triad member from San Fierro, he had his hands in everything." Tenten said naming it all up "Gambling, extortion, bookings, contraband and all that stuff. He even owned stakes in a casino up in Las Venturas."

"Then why is this guy free if he's such a mobster, huh?" Kiba asked not much impressed.

"Because he was just released." Everyone turned to Shikamaru who had his phone out already "Here it reads he was doing a 20-year bid for racketeering charges. It says also that it was the only valid charge that had enough evidence to put him in prison."

"What was he suspected for?" Ino questions while staring at the man who was gaining more attention.

"From what my dad told me, they've tried to pin him up on murder charges, gambling, conspiracy and even tried to connect him to an explosion that happened in a crack factory in 92. They even think he was involved in the hijacking of a sky crane."

"NO WAY!" Kiba shouted in disbelief, not realizing he just gained the attention of everyone on the block, making a commotion in front of a silent scene.

The Chinese started to walk over to Yakiniku Q, going through the main entrance.

"Kiba you idiot!" Sakura sternly cussed at him before anyone else "Couldn't you keep it quiet?"

"Uh-hm."

Everyone in the room became stiff when they heard that, they all slowly turned to the entrance and saw that standing behind Narumi stood the three Triad members. Within the front of them Woozie.

"I'm sorry to ask you young kids but I'm looking for someone," Woozie said not looking at anyone.

Shikamaru eyed him _'So it's true, he's blind. This man is a notorious criminal and he cannot even see anything.'_

"Is there anyone who goes by the name Narumi Uzumaki?" Woozie asked in a calm but defined tone "I know she's in this room." Everyone who was sitting down kept themselves silent. Fearing for what this man wanted from her.

Narumi stood up and grabbed one of her crutches for support, turned around and introduced herself "My name is Narumi Uzumaki."

"Narumi what are you doing?" Sakura whispered concerning.

"Guppy," Woozie asked the bald Chinese in the black suit "Is it her?"

The Triad pulled out a picture from his pocket and looks between the picture and the girl briefly "Yes, it's her."

"Good," Woozie said before speaking to her "Because I want to talk to you, but first please sit down."

Narumi nodded. While Sakura and Ino helped her down the Triad in the grey suit closed the curtains and the door so this conversation could be kept private and not been seen by onlookers and other unwanted company.

Kiba did not take this for a second and stood up "Okay what's this all about-"

"Kiba please." Narumi raises her voice while looking down trying to keep herself calm she pleaded "You're only making it harder."

Kiba hesitated for a moment before nodding and sitting down back next to the others.

"So….is it about my drug payments," Narumi asked carefully knowing she still had an enormous amount of debt to a dealer "I-I'm sorry I-"

"Please you don't have to apologize," Woozie said calmly in a professional tone "That's for one reason I came here to say to you that all your debts have been nullified."

Narumi's eyes widened, so did the girls who knew more about her drug bets then the guys. for the guys, it was stunning to hear that some crime boss came all the way here to clear out somebody's debts.

"It's….unfortunate to what happened to you," Woozie said "I don't have to bring up the story as I know you've just gone through it not that long ago so I will spare you the details. But I will say that what happened to you, I make sure it won't happen again," Woozie raised his head "None to anyone here, not of you or anyone in the community. Because this kind of 'exploitation' was and is still very prohibited and for the man who did this to you, has already been dealt with." Woozie's words already spoke volumes. After the word reached to all the dealers who had sold to this girl that she was the sister of a certain person connected to Woozie, they all were quick to respond by turning to him and explaining they had nothing to do with it.

All except for Mr. Shugano, and when the word was out he was murdered and found in such a horrible state. Woozie had reaffirmed that the rules inside the Asian communities were still in practice, to the fullest extent on which they all followed on. Like anyone else in the criminal element underground, the blind Triad boss had always been very strict on his views and rules on sexual acts of disgust, and now that he was out back on the streets, those rules were going to be rethought by everyone in the Asian community all over Los Santos, with the death of Shugano as an example to not follow in his late footsteps.

"….Thank you, Mr. Wu." Narumi politely bowed her head in respect. She'd learned from her family to not speak against these kinds of people. To try and not antagonize them.

"You should know you're really lucky." Guppy said as he spoke directly to her and pulled out a card "In assurance, you have the best help, this is the phone number of a physician who is an expert in helping, abiding and supporting victims of sexual violence. Just so you know."

Kiba tried to stand up but got stopped by Chouji and Shikamaru who forced him to sit down, making the cups ramble.

"By that sound, I would figure out one of your friends is not pleased by the presence of mine, to which I can understand," Woozie commented.

Sakura decided to play a peacemaker of some sorts "I'm sorry for my friend Kiba here, he's kind of a hothead. A hothead but one with heart."

"I completely understand but thank for the apology," Woozie turned to that voice of reasoning and asks "You sound familiar, what's your name?"

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno." The pinkette answered to him in a polite way, gaining a few raised eyebrows from the two Triad bodyguards, unnoticed by the teens of course.

The door opened and it was a Korean man in a suit "I'm sorry sir, but your presence has been requested."

Woozie then spoke "Well, I think it's time for us to leave. My condolences once again for this unfortunate tragedy. I wish you all a good day. Oh, and just so you all understand, this conversation never took place." They all nodded and complied to his words.

"Good, let's go."

The grey-suited Triad opened the curtains before leaving the room first, then followed by Guppy. Woozie turned around and was about to follow his bodyguard.

"Wait!" Narumi spoke out wanting to know something important "You were in Bolingbroke….like Naruto didn't you?" Quickly the door was closed, making sure no one else would hear this.

Woozie only continued to walk out of the building, leaving Narumi with unanswered questions. She tried to stand up but almost fell down because her legs failed her. Her friends convinced her to stop moving and sit back in her seat.

Fu watched this with a thought in her mind, reminding herself something her brother told to her in one of her visits, that she asked about Naruto being in in the same prison as him.

 _'So that's Wu Zi Mu, for a blind guy it's hard to believe the stories about his acts my brother told me.'_ Fu thought, this man was the reason Naruto was alive and to some extent even her own brother.

She looked at Narumi who was on her knees and staring on the ground _'No doubt in my mind she's thinking about this. That Naruto is connected to the Triads.'_

"Naruto, what have you gotten yourself into?" Narumi silently whispered to herself as she was trying to ease the pain in her legs

 **With Naruto**

 **BJ Smith Recreational Center, parking lot**

Naruto sneezed loudly, his face was already covered in black root and dust as he was beneath the Willard Faction that belonged to Gerald, who asked him to take a look saying that some oil was leaking. He was wearing white sneakers, black pants, and black and white striped shirt.

Gerald was leaning his hand onto the hood of his car while holding a white drinking cup "And? What's the problem?" he tapped Naruto's feet.

"I think its either the gasket or the pans, but I'm more certain is the-ahh! AHHH!"

"Ruto?"

"GODDAMNIT!" Naruto rolled out from underneath the car and his face was covered in oil and his shirt wasn't either "Yep, it was the pans. Fuck!"

Gerald couldn't help but chuckle at his face that was almost entirely covered in oil.

"Ah damnit, I can't see for shit…" Naruto gestured to Gerald "Towel, give me the towel."

"Ahah, okay chill." Gerald asked picking up the towel from the ground and giving it to him "So, what about my ride?"

Naruto started wiping off the oil from his face, still, the dried-up clinched on "I'll let someone tow it down the garage, Benny I will call later for the replacement. Think we got a spare one left somewhere." He explained as they walked out from the parking lot and walked passed the basketball courts and going right towards the back where a half-pipe and a big baseball park was.

Not only was that there but also dozens of portable tables were set there with people from all over the neighborhood, mothers coming with their kids who were running around playing and making a fuss but also there were some kids playing in the bouncy castle or they were kicking the soccer ball. And there was a stand with all the food, drinks and tableware that you could pick.

Naruto went over to the outside water tap and started splashing his face with water to try get rid of the oil.

"Fucking fuck, damn it.-"

"Need a towel, son." A calm rusty voice behind Naruto.

Naruto had his eyes closed and turned around and accepted the towel and started drying his face "Yeah, thanks, man."

"No problem, Naruto."

Recognizing that voice, Naruto slowly removes the towel from his face and saw the person who he was talking to. An elderly gray-haired African-American man that was wearing a black priest uniform with a white tab collar inserted. This man was Father James Ballard, for short Father James. He's a priest who came from the Southern state of Louisiana. A WW2 veteran and a former civil rights activists, he had fought in the '40s against the Germans in France, fought for civil rights in the deep south with the threats from Klan members in the '60s and came out from his retirement in 2002 after the Iraq War started.

Unlike others in his profession, Father James was a priest who unlike others actually managed to outreach and help the community in whole, even to gang-affiliated youths and even some gang leaders and elders who survived the gang life. It wasn't something new as Father James was a spiritual advisor for disenfranchised and orphaned youths back in the '50s, 60's and forwards. He, unlike others, wasn't afraid to confront or even step up against gangsters and speak up. He now was the leader of the local Catholic church that had replaced and renovated the old and abandoned Children of the Mountain Fellowship church that was located on Strawberry Avenue and Forum Drive.

"Father James," Naruto reached his hand out and they shook each other's hands "It's so good to see you again."

Chuckling he replied with a heartwarming smile "It's good to see you too Naruto. My, my, you've grown into a fine young man."

"Thank you father, I really appreciate that." Naruto thanked the compliment as he gave back the towel to the religious man.

"Hey, Ruto!" Lamar stormed up with a white cup and then saw he was talking to Father James, wearing a white t-shirt and green shorts and a green hat he saw Naruto was talking to Father James "Oh shi-I mean, sorry father but I uh need to speak with Naruto if that's good with you?"

"That's no problem Lamar," Father James replied to the young man "just try and not drink in front of the children Lamar, I know very well what you're drinking."

"Ey it's just-"

"I'm not saying you're not allowed to Lamar, just not in front of the kids." Father James said staring down at the playful children "I hope you understand that."

"Sure Father, no problem." Lamar nodded in respect for the old man before yanking Naruto's arm "Come on homie, let's eat." The two young men were seen leaving the black priest as he stares at their backs.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a table, using a fork to enjoy the delicious potato salad. Sitting by him on the table were Franklin, Lamar and next to the table was Chop having his chain connected to the table, eating a chicken leg. Franklin, unlike Lamar, wasn't wearing anything green, just a yellow check shirt with gray jeans and white sneakers.

"So, Ruto. Wanna tell us what that was yesterday?" Lamar asked while grabbing for a rib "cuz I'm just asking, why them East Beach niggas? Why not us?"

"The fuck are you bringing that up in here for nigga?" Franklin whispered to his best friend "This is Father James' welcoming party. Show some respect."

"I am showing respect, nigga. It's just that Naruto over here didn't mention we were moving a shitload of product." Lamar said loud enough for Vernon, Gerald and also Stretch to hear while passing by with plates filled with food.

Lamar sucked his teeth while realizing he fucked it up "Tsk….Damn."

Naruto rolled his eyes backward before burying his head into his arms.

"Damn it, Lamar."

 **Meanwhile**

Driving in his Tailgater black car, Michael was on his way to the Maze Bank Arena to stop his daughter from embarrassing herself in front of national television on the popular show Fame or Shame.

But he was not going alone as sitting next beside him was a man with all too many questions and his name tattooed on his arm, he smells like piss and dirt, it was his best friend and current interrogator Trevor Phillips.

This was just what he needed, first he just wanted to drink a glass of whiskey in his own house but had to discover an unopened brick of Marijuana in his refrigerator, then to be confronted by his own wife who initially thought it was his and he told her the truth that it didn't belong to him wasn't enough for her, she puts the blame on him and it turned into a back and forth argument yet again. With all that being thrown in, this yoga instructor of Amanda named Fabio without any detection entered the house and greeted them when he thought he had heard yoga. Then his son entered the kitchen trying to get the brick before but saw his dad already had found it and called him an asshole, the nerve the kid had and that turned into a three-way argument between mother father and son.

And here is where Trevor walked in, shocking everyone and speaking about how they've changed and carefully but clearly stated how he felt seeing him still alive. Now they were driving up to the Maze Bank Arena to get Tracy who was going to audition for Fame or Shame, hoping to stop it.

They were already driving out of Rockford Hills, there was this awkward silence between the two adults, one of them was going to end it first "You know, I can possibly handle this by myself. What say we grab a beer in a few hours – catch up properly?"

"I'm a good homie." Trevor declined.

"She's my daughter." Michael stated to be clear to him "I'll handle it."

Trevor wasn't taking it "Pfft, judging by past behavior, and the state of the rest of your family… fuck only knows what that means."

"Hey, fuck you," Michael responded back to that insult.

"Yeah, You're a role model husband and a wonderful parent. I can just tell." Trevor added with a clear sense of sarcasm to get a reaction out of Michael on which it worked.

"You walk into my home and try to tell me how to run my life? It doesn't work like that amigo. It's nice to see you and all, but you stink like piss, you got blood under your nails, and you look like you been up for, what, a week? Who the fuck are you to tell me anything?"

"I'm someone who knows you, you fucking slippery snake." Trevor almost snapped but continued "I know the second I leave you, you'll just go home." Michael's car had already gone through the last intersection before going through Little Seoul "We're gonna get your girl from these assholes. you're not abandoning her as you did me, brad and Naruto."

"Yeah…."

"Poor motherfucker Brad must've woke up handcuffed to a hospital gurney after that stunt of yours, but that's nothing compared to the shit you made the kid go through. I can guess you were watching behind the scenes how that fuckface from the feds had presented him in front of the press after he'd been extradited back to Los Santos."

"Sure….I remember that…." Michael groaned reminding himself. The day he arrived in his new house in Los Santos, just when he moved into his big mansion he had to turn on the news on and saw that Naruto after months in the hospital was flown into Los Santos escorted by FIB agents and presented in chains and with cameras taking nonstop pictures off him while Davey himself released the charges young Naruto was facing.

"I still don't know how, but Naruto got lucky. For some reason, he still isn't behind bars like Brad. Normally that kid would be fucked with a record like that."

"Yeah, he got lucky," Michael admitted.

"Don't think you'll get easy off of this." Trevor said warning him "Naruto may have gone easy on you, but I won't. far from it, the only reason why you aren't chained to the back of my truck lingered around like a toy is because of one thing…."

"And what is that if I may ask?"

"You. Owe. Me." Trevor pointed out "I knew you and Naruto did that jewelry job and of course that wheelchair asshole Lester."

"So you want in?" Michael asked, wondering if this was a good or bad thing.

Trevor only stares at him and responds "Like I'm giving you a choice…"

"Okay, we're currently have nothing-"

"Don't worry about that." Trevor interrupted turning back to the front "I've got something coming up soon. It will take some time but it's a good one."

Michael became suspicious of what his old best friend said but noticed they were nearing their destination

"We're here."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Inside BJ Smith Recreational Center**

A white pool ball hit two-colored balls, there were two CGF members playing pool inside the building on the table. A few pool tables were inside the recreational center. Most of the time the Families gang members were seeing here hanging around when nobody else was using it. Mostly just smoking weed, hustling or in serious case meeting up of OG's about important things. There was even a TV some guys like Leroy and Stanley were watching inside the conference area they were in, and also a ping-pong table some members were playing on, while others were playing scraps with their money and dices on a round table while on the other table some gang members were playing a cards game.

"You sell to the chinks!?"

Now the two pool players like the other Families members turned to the shouting, seeing the OG Stretch yelling at Lamar, Franklin, and Naruto with Gerald and Vernon just sitting back on the tribune and watching this conversation unfold.

"Fuckin nerve these niggas have! Especially you Lamar, trying to hide this shit from me. I thought you was loyal!"

Lamar tried to defend himself "Ey man, it ain't like that. We were just helping Naruto out," He said pointing out "you see his car got shot bad and his homie was bleeding-"

"I don't give a fuck about that!" Stretch yelled out putting his finger at Lamar's chest "I don't give a fuck about no chink and I don't give a fuck about this one!" Stretch yells pointing at Naruto.

Naruto didn't buy into that insult and just laid back against the pool table behind him. With his hands crossed he didn't give an emotional expression of any kind, just a neutral blank stare.

"The point is that you've all just admitted that you were transporting a van, packed and all, and brought it to some fake-ass Samoans bitches who walked away with it!"

Franklin did not take that insult easily "Hey fuck you, you expect us to what? steal from those niggas?"

"Maybe you should've had!"

"And then what? sell to it who!" the doors opened and standing there stood Father James, holding the doors opened. Every gang member turned to the door and immediately stopped their occupations. Some even stopped smoking their weed while others hide the cash.

Stretch seemed to be too much irritated and bailed "You know what fuck it." He said before walking for the exit, going past Father James as he forcedly opened the doors and left the building.

Vernon sighs as he stood up and said: "There's nothing going on Father, just a mutual disagreement."

Naruto turned his eyes to somewhere else and just saw that he noticed Tracy was on television, standing next to Lazlow in a skimpy slutty school outfit.

"I hope so because I've heard about that shooting where a supposed drug deal went wrong." Father James said now standing in front of the five men "I've heard someone was even thrown out of the recycling building."

Naruto now was more fixated on the TV screen and saw that Tracy went off-screen for a moment after saying Dad and Trevor, supposedly that they've already met and found out about her latest act. He walks right over to the others and stood by them, watching what it was.

Then, she began to dance, and it was not what you could call, impressive and the three gang members could say.

"Man, that shit is weak," Stanley says cringing full hard.

Leroy shook his head when she was shaking her butt "That's just not right man. And her dad is there. How fucked up is that?"

Then the youngest gang member, who was just a kid that didn't even look eighteen yet, shaking his head he commented "She's going to pull out a ho's move man, I'm telling you."

Naruto now had…mixed feelings. Sure he would need to feel like he had to defend her but after hearing some stories of her, going through some college dorms….it kinda was hard to defend her.

The young kid stroke his chin "I'm gonna say her daddy will stop it when Lazlow will do something to her."

"Give it a rest homie." Leroy smirked "fool got himself some….I don't know like a hundred cases of him harassing women. He ain't gonna risk it." He said feeling safe.

"Wanna bet nigga?" the blonde dyed kid asked pulling out a small wrapped up note "50 bucks."

Stanly chuckled at this "Ahh shit…"

"You're on, fool." Leroy said smirking with confidence while leaning his head on his hands "Easiest hustle I ever make."

"Nah man, that dude listens to his dick more than to his brains." The kid said. Naruto couldn't help but crack a smile at the kid as if he knew.

And the kid was right, Trace threw her body in front of the jury and not long after that, Lazlow came to her and started dry humping her in front of Trevor and Michael.

Which was a big mistake, not soon after that Michael walked up to the reality tv host and threw him to the ground, on which Tracy tried to stop him from kicking this guy who called in security but got smashed in the head by a chair held by Trevor.

Lazlow was seen fleeing, with the two adults chasing after him before the screen cut off.

"Motherfucker…." Leroy cursed as he threw the fifty on the ground while Stanley was uncontrollably laughing so hard that he was getting the attention of everyone else in the room.

"HAHA!" the youngster grabs for the fifty not "I win nigga."

"Man, I can make more money later homie." Leroy said to the youngster until he noticed someone was standing between them and recognizes him "Ey, Naruto my boy!" he offered his hand as they slapped "Long time no seeing you!"

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Leroy. How's business?"

"Man, it's been going fine!" Leroy said.

"Who's this nigga?" the kid with the dyed blonde hair asked Stanley.

"Oh, he's Naruto Uzumaki or Ruto for short. But you might know him by the name 'Kitsune'" Stanley said "He owns that parlor shop that's inside Benny's."

The kid looked amazed at the Asian man, this was the guy who was this infamous bank robber who before that was hustling with Lamar Davis and Franklin Clinton? Hearing out that an outsider, who wasn't even from here was loosely affiliated with the gang was unbelievable in his mind.

"You Kitsune? The robber who got in a shootout with some feds?" the youngster asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Sorry but who are you?"

"The name is Danny, Kieran Danny. Most people call me KD for short but I'm better known as Dice." The kid said to him. Further explaining to him that he got the nickname because he was from young from on into throwing his green with white dotes dices on the corners, being lucky winning almost every time. Turning to the others for confirmation, Stanley and Leroy confirmed it.

"He ain't lying man, I saw him going away with the jackpot too many times."

"Little homie here is a natural talent, if he can properly learn how to deck cards he might gonna be a good poker hustler." Leroy said ruffling Dice's hair "but now yo ass is staying in school and you will be doing your homework. Right?"

"Bu-" Dice tried to protest but got the commanding glare from Leroy and sighed "Okay, see you guys later." Dice grabs the schoolbag that was lying next to him and walks out of the room with some of the other Families homies saying bye to him.

Naruto sat beside him and asked, "Okay I know I haven't seen him with the regular kids, so care to explain?" Stanley started telling how Danny wasn't like the other youngsters but was one of those who got caught up in the bad mix. Explaining how he now lives with his grandmother who lives in the Crystal Projects. The reason why he wasn't with his parents is that his mom's in jail after she killed his dad in a drug-fueled altercation. Saying that the mother stabbed him in self-defense after showing the bruises she got from previous fights, but she still had gotten years for manslaughter she admitted to.

The kid never was involved until he got jumped by a couple of Ballas kids who tried to jack his stuff for being in the wrong neighborhood while walking home. This went for a week until one incident went too far for Danny when one of the Ballas kids kicked him in the mouth and took away the green dices he had been given too by his mother while in jail for his twelfth birthday.

That made the kid turn to some of the youngsters' Families gang members who jumped him in and they struck back by fighting the Ballas bullies head-on in the school hall, outnumbered 2 to 1 but still humiliating them and Danny taking back his mom's present. From there on, Danny's name on the street was Dice.

Naruto shook his head "This got to stop man…."

"There ain't no stopping." Stanley sadly stated "I know what you mean, fam. But this shit's real."

Leroy nodded "Yeah…."

Naruto's phone then began ringing and saw it was a message he'd received, it was anonymous and it read some kind of instructions.

 _'In two hours in the gray Lampadati Felon car that is parked in the Los Santos County Coroner Office in Strawberry Avenue. Wear something to conceal your identity and be on time. Be there to pick up someone._

 _'Delete this message.'_

Naruto frowns upon this message, way to suspicious for him but he thought it was better to not decline this. He deleted the message and then walks up to the others.

"Hey guys, I gotta go do something."

"Why, Something down?" Lamar asked and then offered "cuz if you wanna someone to roll with you-"

"Thanks, Lamar but no." Naruto declined before turning to Vernon and Gerald and Father James "Sorry for my early departure, it's a little job I got to do." He then turns to the black priest "Father sorry but I really enjoyed it, it's great to have you back."

"Me too, you know you always can come by the church. My doors are open to anyone who's seeking guidance."

Naruto smiled nodding before he left. Going directly to his place and getting a few things…

* * *

 **Later, night, Los Santos County Coroner Office parking lot**

It was dark and the parking lot of the coroner's office was empty except for the Lampadati Felon that was parked there. inside of it sat Naruto wearing nothing but black clothing, black pants, black cap, boots and hat to conceal his identity as much as possible

Armed with a small semiautomatic HK P2000 pistol he'd found in underneath his seat, loaded with only one clip.

Naruto was waiting patiently, just like his text said; wait here and for someone you need to pick up but that message was way too vague, it felt almost like a trap but it couldn't be one since he checked the car and saw it was legit. Fuel was right, no trackers and nothing like contraband anywhere. The only thing missing is the person he was supposed to pick up.

"Where the fuck is he?"

Then the sound of gunfire erupted. From the top floor of the coroner's office. Was someone breaking in that place?

Naruto looked up and saw flashes going off from the window, multiple thud sounds of shots were heard until a blast of bullets destroyed the window glass and all the shattered pieces of glass splintered up. Then surprisingly standing by the window was the least person Naruto suspected. He was wearing his suit but had a wife beater on and was covered in grazes.

"Michael?"

He jumped out of the window and landed in the full dumpster, breaking his fall. But by then a man with a bulletproof vest stood by the window with a gun and was looking around for him until he looked down.

"Oh no, you don't!" Naruto quickly got out of the car and aims his pistol at the window, firing three times. Missing twice but hitting the guy in the shoulder with his third shot "M! get in the car!"

Michael did what he said and quickly got up and ran for the car while Naruto kept his aim at the window, once Michael got into the shotgun seat Naruto then got back in and started the car, hitting the gas and speeding away.

"Naruto, The hell are you doing here, kid?"

"I could ask you the same damn thing!" Naruto stated before taking a few corners, just when the sirens of the police were coming "Now let me focus on getting rid of this heat."

* * *

Later after they've lost the cops, the car they were in had been parked up at the outskirt oil derricks outside of El Burro Heights.

Naruto watches Michael calling Franklin to meet him up here and he got him to do so after he hangs up "Alright, Franklin isn't far away from here. Could come any minute."

"Okay, but what the hell happened there M?" Naruto asked, "The first thing I know is I'm waiting for you in the parking lot but then I find out you were in a gunfight with some federal officers?"

"Let me call Davey," Michael said going through his contacts "He's the one who put me up to this."

"Put him on speaker." Naruto said to him "Let me hear the prick."

Michael did and it started ringing, just after a minute he picked up and the first thing Dave said: _"I see you made it out, good."_

"Dave, the hell was that? You know how many spooks I just ran into?" Michael stated angrily "It's only because for Naruto I'm not dead yet."

 _"I'm sorry. They're not nice people if that's a consolation."_ The FIB agent answered _"Why else did you expect the kid to be there for, to pick you up."_

"So you send me that text?" Naruto asked figuring it out "The fuck was that for?"

 _"You know best well what you've done, kid. So don't play innocent with me."_ Dave warned.

Naruto only frowned and rolled his eyes while Michael asked: "What's going on?"

 _"There's a big target out there. something in the shadows. The data… algorithms are reading of the charts."_ The agent vaguely explained, "Whoever finds it- the Bureau or the Agency – is going to get a big bump in funding."

Naruto puffed "Of course it's about your funding. Asshole government."

Michael didn't like this "As I care about your funding? I'm out, Dave."

 _"You're not. I need you to meet my boss."_ Dave sounded seriously _"We'll be Downtown, in the plaza between the FIB and the IAA buildings."_

"The IAA building? You fucking kidding me? After the spat we just had with those Agency men?"

"Relax. They won't be looking there. they never expect an inside job." Dave said adding _"Come alone. The kid will be called if needed."_

He then hung up.

"Of fucking course, government assholes." Naruto cursed while walking around "Once you fuck with them, they follow you around like a fucking fly over some shit. This is fucking bullshit-"

"Hey, hey, calm down." Michael said calming him down "We'll fix this, I promise you." He said promising to the kid as he saw Franklin arrive on the bike "Frank's here."

Franklin parked his bike just near a poll and puts his helmet on top of the seat.

"Great, how will we explain to him that we're now in bed with some crooked federal agent who's possibly not the only one looking into our shit," Naruto asked himself.

"I'll handle it."

"Hey, Ruto, Michael." Franklin saw the worrisome expression on their faces "What's going on."

Michael hesitated for a moment to say anything. He wanted to say to him to hide out somewhere out of town but felt like it was just an easy option and the kid won't accept it-"

"Well hu-"

"Ah fuck it." Naruto said "Listen Frank, remember the day after we did that job in the jewelry store? Where we met this middle-aged guy dude? Well, he's a FIB agent who's crooked as fuck and is now putting us into his fucking shit to clean up."

"…..Ah…." Franklin just listened and groaned out loud "I should've fucking known…"

"N!"

"Sorry, Michael but I just go straight forward."

"You mean the whole Bureau knows?" Franklin asked worriedly.

"No, just the one Mike here pays off. From what I know..." Naruto said irritated clearly before saying "Look, you wanna lay low, I know a couple of places up the state-"

"Nah man, I ain't running." Franklin said surprising Michael "Mike, you helped me out with one job. One job and I got paid more than I ever did hustling, so I'm gonna help you out."

"That's a death sentence, Franklin."

"Man, I ain't tryin' to hear all that shit, man." Franklin waved it off "If the Bureau ain't gonna take you to court, them motherfuckers just hustlers anyway. And I ain't finna let no motherfucking cat think he so motherfucking crazy run me up a tree. Fuck that."

Michael got to admit he did not expect that from Franklin and turned to Naruto who just nodded before saying to both of them "You two may are the dumbest I've ever met in my life or the boldest. Glad to have you two have my back. This means a lot to me." He then reassured them both "As you two know. I'm a terrific thief. I'll find something for ya….big."

Naruto turns to Franklin "F, go now. No need for you to hang around here. We'll split up."

"The car?" Michael asked seeing that Naruto was already going to it.

"I'm dumping it somewhere," Naruto said entering the car "you guys just get out of here. I'll see you at my place, Frank."

The car started and Naruto drove off right towards South Central. Leaving Franklin and Michael to split up on their own.

Now, the rough shit was going to happen and the three of them didn't even know.

 **Leave a review and share it!**

 **Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los Santos, South Central Los Santos**

A police helicopter was flying over the south Los Santos area as it was doing its run.

 _'This is Weazel News, the city officials have raised the alarm bell after another shootout occurred in the Strawberry Coroner's office. Members of the LSPD were quick to respond by the first emergency calls but were surprised to come across members of the IAA who stopped the police officers from entering the building. Sources have verified that a shootout took place but the Agency has yet to comment or release any information about it.'_

The focus of the police chopper stopped and turned down towards the chop shop of Benny and Naruto.

* * *

Inside the garage, Benny was busy tuning the Banshee he'd yet to finish as Naruto was busy working on something.

Naruto was busy drawing on some new concepts of requested tattoos his clients had asked. With a pencil in his one hand and a paper in the other, he'd already drawn out some actually amazing concepts of pictures that were detailed and also beautiful. Almost a dozen of these different types of drawings like animals, persons, objects and whatever laid on the table all stapled upon each other.

But also with that came some downsides, mainly for Naruto as the many empty cups of coffee clearly showed it that he hadn't had any sleep for a good while. with bags under his eyes and his leg jumping up and down slowly he was showing clear signs of a potential burn out.

 _'The police and the IAA have already ruled out that this was the work of a terrorist group, but there's still yet to be an official comment to come from the Agency as citizens start to raise questions.'_ The radio of Benny's stated before the mechanic puts it off and walks right into Naruto's workshop.

He knocks on the open door "Hey man, just saying that the car is finished. New parts have been installed and it's ready to go." He saw that Naruto was too much focused on the drawing table so he walks over to him and looks over his shoulder at his work. He picked up one of the drawings and whistled impressed by it.

"Guau….Your drawings are getting better holmes."

Naruto dropped his pencil and grabs for his hair "Urghh…"

"What's up ese, did I interrupt your concentration?" Benny presumed "Because I can-"

"No, it's not that Benny." Naruto said to him waving it off "I'm just really stressed out right now." Naruto pushed his chair away from the table and turns up to the ceiling while releasing a big sigh of frustration.

"Alright holmes, I'll be back to work," Benny said knowing best not to agitate Naruto further and was better to give him the space to let him calm down. The Chicano walks back to the car and then noticed that an SUV just parked up outside the open garage.

Two persons exited the car and one was the Hispanic Federal agent Sanchez.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't good old Benny," Sanchez smugly said approaching the mechanic.

"Agent Sanchez…" Benny calmly replied to the Hispanic federal agent with much restraint because they both have bad history "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Relax, ese." Sanchez mockingly said to the mechanic "I'm not here for you but for your business partner." He turns to his partner behind him "Get him."

"Got ya." the other agent replied as she walked over to the workshop. Benny tried to stop her but got stopped by Sanchez who ordered him not to intervene.

* * *

Naruto dropped his pencil and puts all of his drawings into the binders to put them away for later. Unfortunately, he let one of the drawings slip out from his hand and flew right towards the door.

But it was caught by some slender hand that belonged to a redhead woman who had her hair in a braid that lined over her shoulder and was wearing a buttoned jacket that only had the first three buttons were undone that revealed her white shirt that revealed she has an impressive bust. She also was wearing lady gray cargo pants with boots. Her piercing brown eyes and small freckles she had on her face revealed she was a beautiful woman.

She took a look at the drawing and commented: "I must say, at least you've found a good use for those art classes inside Bolingbroke, haven't you?"

Naruto puts the binders on the table it's been a long time I heard that voice…. He turns around and looked who it was and was frankly surprised seeing this person.

It was the female federal agent who was there in North Yankton. He never was able to catch her name as she was only part of the FIB NOOSE unit that was participating in hunting down high-risk criminals.

"I really mean it." She said while walking around the workroom "The details are good, the colors fit and the concepts are original." She commented with a tone as she placed it on the chair and walks around it towards him.

She places the drawing next on the table as she now stood just inches away from him standing face to face, he stood, of course, was some inches taller than her. she's possible 5 feet 7 but the look in her eye said she didn't care. She was possibly in her late twenty's, maybe in her early thirty's but she got looks very petite.

He saw that look in her eyes before "You served?"

"Different country, IDF. '06 in South Lebanon." She crosses her arms and retorted the question "And the Gaza Conflict in '08 to '09. And you?"

"Different military, more of a private one," Naruto said admitting but not revealing too much for now.

"You were a mercenary. Sounds reasonable since you were doing time for armed robbery until you were released in 2009." The woman figured out, she must've read his file "Which country?"

"Afghanistan, from the summer of '09 to '12." Naruto answered keeping his head up "I learned a thing or two…." He said with a smirk at her.

"Let's get to the point." The woman said "My idiot of a boss ordered me to warn you that he's waiting for you at the Plaza between the Bureau and the Agency buildings. We're waiting for you there." She said as it was an order while walking out of the workshop and going directly towards the car. Sanchez was seen going back to the SUV and enter the vehicle before it drove off leaving the two ex-cons alone.

Walking out of the workshop, Naruto knew it was possibly Michael's dirty FIB contact and knowing it was, the ex-con knew better than to refuse an order.

Especially if it was a woman which was his weakness to be fair. A woman whose name he didn't know to be exactly.

"Pretty demanding for a Jew," Naruto said he wasn't anti-Semitic of some sorts, just he couldn't help but joke about it. Benny went over to Naruto and gave him an obvious frown to him and with his arms crossed.

Naruto sighs knowing that look "I know this looks bad but I promise you, this time it's not my fault." Naruto said grabbing his keys from the hangers "I'll handle this. You just don't tell anyone. The last thing this neighborhood needs is to look out for the feds."

Benny nods in response as he sees Naruto hop onto his bike and drive off the garage with his helmet on.

"If anyone asks where I am, tell them to leave a message. If it's important to tell them to call me."

"Sure holmes."

Naruto nods as he drove off and went right towards Rockford Hills. To meet up with Michael if possible also to see the family.

* * *

It was a long drive from the south of LS to the rich neighborhoods of Vinewood and when he finally reached up to the De Santa residence he met with nothing but an empty car lot. Which was strange, normally there would be one car left, either that of Tracey or that of Amanda or even Michael's. But all the cars were gone, not a single one was left. Also, the front door was wide open.

"Oh boy."

He parked his bike inside the driveway and walks right through the door. The house almost looked abandoned and not even the sound of Jimmy's videogames were on. giving the sense something was way off. He decided to go to the kitchen and saw Michael standing there holding onto a single piece of paper, wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Uhm Michael…"

"Oh, hey, kid." Michael noticed he was in the room but gave little attention to him as he was not good "You might wonder why I'm here all alone?"

"That and why you are in your underwear. To be honest." Naruto answered.

"Well," He hands him over the note "Read this."

Naruto took the note and starts reading it, noticing it was Amanda's handwriting and the way she was writing, he could've guessed where it was going to. He then asked Michael what had happened. on which he told how his day turned to shit when this yoga instructor Fabio walked into Jimmy drugging him with something from the vet in his drink. To which he ended up in the nearby park for no reason in his underwear.

"Well…." Naruto sucked his teeth while looking over to Michael sulking in his couch "I hate to say this but this is really fucked up Michael."

"Yeah, I know." Mike said staring into the glass of whiskey, he'd made some shitty decisions but this one took the prize for sure "Guess my temper got me here, didn't it?"

"So what are you planning to do now?"

"I don't know…." Michael downed the glass before speaking "There's no use into calling them since they won't answer my calls or messages. So I guess I should give them time….right?"

"That might be the best option now." Naruto replied agreeing with him before reminding him something "Say M, we need to-"

"I know, I know." Michael waving off "We need to go meet up Dave with his supposed boss." He said as he walked passed him "I'm going to my room, will take a while."

Naruto nodded and waited while Michael started going upstairs and change his wardrobe. Trying to break his time the blonde young man sat down on the couch and waited for the old man to get dressed up.

* * *

The Clinton house

In the bedroom, Franklin was busy cleaning up his room. now he was wearing a plaid yellow shirt and blue pants with sneakers as he was about to finish off with the closet.

"Boy! You better come back with some lotion. Because I am out so you make yourself useful!" That was his aunt again. Being spiritual and all while also acting like a total hag.

Frustrating Franklin replied, "Yeah, yeah…." He puts the folded clothes into his closet before shutting the door. A little too hard as something on top of it fell to the ground. It was a picture in a frame that was now broken.

"A shit…." He picked up the frame and pulls out the picture which he immediately recognizes what it was. It was an old picture from when he was a kid, standing on the front porch of his mom's old house was him and some others. Standing were himself, Lamar, JB Bradshaw, Leroy, Stanley, Naruto, a homie named Tone Sampson and his cousin Tavell.

He sat down on his bed not taking his eyes away from the picture as his memories started coming back up. How this picture was taken in the winter of 1999. Right before the new millennium began.

All of them were acting how they were acting, crazy and throwing gang hand signs while wearing either green plaid shirts, or green hats. Most of them were standing. Lamar had his arm over him and with a green rag in his hand, at this time he was already jumped into the gang.

 _Getting a homie's front and back,_

Franklin shrugged, remembering how after that picture was taken. Not soon after the new year had begun, they all went to Davis High and hung out there and played basketball and were having a fun time playing four against four. That until a group of Ballas from random Ballas set tried to jump them and ending the ball game into a brawl.

That brawl ended up as a victory for them with them leaving the scene as quickly as possible when the police sirens could be heard. With some Ballas punks left with bruises. The ones who put out the most work were JB and Naruto who beat up the most amount of Ballas. With JB going at them like crazy and hitting them rapidly one punch after another while Naruto took out his enemies quickly and swiftly.

That fighting actually personified Naruto and BJ as they were the direct opposite. While Naruto was the calm, smooth and smart guy, JB was the crazy head-on reckless nigga who would be down for anything. Still they grew up to be best friends who looked out for each other.

That until Naruto had to flee town for a crime he'd committed which left JB on a crack addiction he tried to cure but only got worse with Tonya poisoning him more and emptying his pockets.

Things had changed after Naruto was thrown in jail in '04, first with his cousin Tavell moving out to the east coast with his aunt and uncle to Liberty City after Tavell nearly got killed in high school when he got stabbed in the hallway and to prevent that, Tavell's parents moved out of LS to try and keep their child safe.

Leroy went straight after an attempted murder charge he got in '02 for shooting a Balla gang member just a block outside Rancho. Doing almost 8 years for that and he got set up straight wanting to do at least something better. Stanley for the other hand went the other way, with together with Tone he was still in the neighborhood, now with Stanley now maybe getting a job in Leroy's shop up in Mirror Park, he might get a future. Lamar like always was trying to be a gangster, not much could be added, he like Stanley and Tone, they was still in the hood.

For the girls, huh. Tonya Wiggins had become a crackhead who still wanted to rep it like it was the 1990's but even got some of the other hoods hating her for being a hoodrat and to some degree even a nuisance as she always was claiming shit what wasn't there anymore…. And don't get him started on Tanisha.

Tanisha Jackson was him and Lamar's long life friend and shortly Franklin's girlfriend. Only she changed very fast when she married a doctor who she'd known only for three months until she moved out of Chamberlain Hills.

Times had surely changed really. Some for the good and some for the bad.

*Buzz*

Franklin's phone went off and sees Lamar was calling, he answered it and puts to the phone on his ear "Lamar."

 _"F, we got some bad news…JB's missing."_

Not this again Franklin sighed "So what? JB's always missing."

 _"Nah nigga, I mean he's like missing as in uh…..involuntarily missing."_

Franklin stood up and asked, "Lamar, what happened?..."

 _"Well uhhh….Tonya dropped by and said she saw JB went out to find some smokes and he might have gone to some unfriendly territory…."_

Franklin didn't like the sound of that and asked: "Where did he go?"

 _"Eheheheh he might've gone too Uhm…..East Beach."_

"East Beac-" Franklin choked on that word and stepped outside his house so his aunt couldn't hear him and speaks through the phone "Why the fuck would JB go to East Beach for some fucking rocks?"

 _"Hell I don't know, Tonya might have said to JB that there was some new taste down there and that he might've wanted a taste….Look, I'm heading down right now and scooping up for some info. But if I find out where he's at I won't do anything until its night. So I gotta know if you can come down. are you?"_

Franklin heard the sound of a car engine and saw that a black SUV was parking across the street with the windows down, he could see one was an Black man with glasses on.

Franklin quickly figured out who these persons were and said: "Yeah, I'll be there."

 _"Okay, you try and N in it too. Just for extra insurance. I got to leave now man. Speak to you soon."_ The phone conversation stopped with Lamar hanging up. Hopefully, he would swallow the card and make sure it wouldn't be traced back.

Now he had to deal with these cats….

Meanwhile

With Naruto and Michael

A taxi was driving into the Los Santos Downtown district until it stopped right in a parking lane for two passengers to exit the vehicle.

Michael was wearing instead a brown leather jacket and some jeans as he walks up to the plaza "Hey kid, you pay the guy, I'll cover you."

"Sure M." Naruto said coming out of the car and went to the driver's window and pulls out his wallet "How much is it, Marc?"

The elderly aged African American counted and said the exact number "thirty-five dollars." Naruto nods to him and pulls out some bills of tens, fives and a twenty to get the exact amount of cash he needed to pay him.

"Here." Naruto said handing him over the money "Say, how's Raul doing? I haven't heard from him in months now." Raul was the owner of the Downtown Cab Company that was located on Mirror Park Boulevard. The first couple of weeks Naruto got back to the States, he was given a job as a Taxi driver for a short time so he could make some extra cash he needed to open his business with Benny. After many nights driving around people in one of America's biggest cities, he got enough cash to start his own parlor shop, thanks to Raul who was kind enough to let ex-felons to drive for him and giving them a second chance.

The elderly man shook his head "He ain't doing good, with the business I mean." The old man explained how Raul was forced to undertake some very heavy decisions now that business was in decline. Unlike other cab depots and taxi drivers who were responsible for the bad image most cab drivers had as rude, money-robbing bastards, Raul's cab company was the direct opposite. Unfortunately that didn't help them "I think he's going to be forced to close the business unless he finds a new business partner, or at least a financial investor."

"Really?" Naruto grew concerned about what he heard "Why what's the problem?"

"Hey, kid!" Michael yelled getting Naruto to turn his head to him. Seeing he was already up the top of the steps.

Naruto turns back to the old man "Okay, I'll drop by the depot when I can."

"Okay, good day son." The elderly black man said as he drove off to his next fare. Naruto watches him drive away before he goes up to join Michael to his walk to the plaza. Where in the middle of it was some chairs and tables were laid with Dave Norton sitting at with two other individuals. Nowhere was the redheaded woman to be seen.

They both walked up to the table and see the three FIB agents, one was Dave, the other was who Naruto saw earlier in his place a Mexican with short black hair and with a tie in a light blue shirt. Then was the last guy who looked to be the leader and honestly someone Naruto didn't expect was in on it. The orange-haired, nicely dressed Caucasian man FIB agent was Steve Haines, one of the most prominent known FIB agents in the state. He was best known for his reality show 'The underbelly of Paradise' where the FIB agent would explore the criminal underworld in Los Santos. Naruto saw it on television and boy did that show sucked like any other Vinewood reality show, to be honest. Heck, if he wanted he could just ask on the street what the news was on the gangs.

Michael notices Naruto's glaring at the feds and said: "Okay kid, just let me do the talking."

"Good, because I got a few things in my mind I want to express," Naruto responded. Knowing the kid, Michael thought it was for the better for him to stay quiet.

Dave spotted them from a mile away "Hey Michael."

"David." Michael replies "Well isn't this nice? You didn't tell me we were double dating." He spoke sarcastically "sorry guys, this burning hunk of love is all mine." Gaining a smug smile from Dave.

 _'Really Michael?'_ Naruto mentally stated in his mind, the sarcasm could be spotted from a mile away.

"Brilliant." The man in the middle laughed dryly leaning his chair with his hand under his mouth as he introduced himself "Steve Haines, amigo, but you probably knew that already."

"Sorry, your name tag must have fallen off," Michael responded.

"Cold! I love it!" Haines said in a happy manner while turning to Sanchez "I-I gotta remember to write that down….and to shoot you in your head, you annoying dick." This guy turned really assholish in a split second. Sanchez laughed at this briefly before being named.

"Andreas, taking notes?" he stopped laughing when Steve asked that with a glare at him, shutting him up before turning back to the two standing in front of him "This stuff, whoa, pure magic! Maybe I should put it on my show. Have you seen my show?"

"You mean 'How to dress like a Salesman on a Cheap Golf Weekend at a Third rate Country Club?'" Michael said.

Naruto didn't pay much attention to their conversation that much as he looked around. Then looking up to his phone he saw that he'd just gained a text message from Lamar, he would check it later.

"So…" Naruto turns back to the table and saw Michael was sitting on the only chair left as Dave talked "Well done with our…our friend Mr. K." Dave said then turning to Naruto "You too, for your part of it anyways. It confirmed our suspicions. The Agency has lied and our target of interest is alive."

"My pleasure." Michael said as he sat comfortably in his chair "We like helping our government wage war, especially against itself." Putting it into their faces.

Sanchez didn't take that and said "But you made a mistake…." he then turns to Naruto "both of you did."

"Did we, cupcake?"

Haines now stood up and snarled at them "Why don't you keep your fucking voice down before I close your fucking windpipe? He said in a low but threatening tone of voice. Looks like the nice Steve Haines had left the building "The jokes stop now pal. You will show me and my team some respect."

"Respect isn't given, it is earned." Steve and the other FIB agents turned to Naruto, caught by surprise by his the first comment he made.

"Care to repeat that, kid."

"First, don't call me kid, I'm a grown-ass man who pays the bills and pays taxes you use. Second, just because you are a Federal agent doesn't mean I will respect you. Because the only one who happens to be a federal agent who hasn't pissed me off happened to be here." Naruto said leaning his hand on the table and leaning over to directly glare at the agent he definitely didn't like "So let's that be clear to you, agent Haines." The two glared at each other with an equal amount of distaste from one another that will brew over later one if not now as the tension between the two now sparked up.

"Oh? So who do you respect, amigo?" Haines asked him.

"Someone who's currently not here and none of your fucking business." Naruto replied back frowning at him "You wanna know? too bad, because tapping into my phone and looking for private information without my permission won't help." Naruto had a clear dislike for the Federal government, especially since he went to prison. Not because he got shot multiple times but because of what he learned. He studied inside Bolingbroke's library about criminal law and constitutional freedom. Right now if you would try and label Naruto into a group, he would say he was rather very distrusting of the government. Not extreme but very outspoken on them.

Haines kept his glare and decided to back down this time and sit back on his chair turning to Michael and briefed him with the job "We have received intel that they're keeping Mr. K at the local Agency station."

"I just dealt with that guy."

"The Agency is stepping up their questioning because of your moronic antics down at the coroner's office. We need to get him out of there before he blabs." Steve said.

"I did what agent Norton said." Michael pointed out.

"Then I guess you getting involved with a clapped out old agent who's been living off of past glories was your first mistake." Steve redirected back to Michael "You're my boy now, amigo. My career depends on this, and that's very important to me. So seeing we're all boys now, that makes it important to you." Steve said stating it to both Naruto and Michael, both knowing by what he meant by. Now they were unwillingly working with the FIB.

Great, just fucking great.

"Now run along, kids." Steve said as Dave and Michael started to stand up with Michael pulling Naruto with him as they started walking "See there you go, Dave, you can teach a dog new tricks."

"Come on." Dave said as Naruto and Michael started to follow him "We'll use my car."

Naruto didn't pay attention to what Dave and Michael were talking about since he was wandering in his thoughts where that woman was who visited him earlier in the garage. He then looked up to his phone and read the text message that was sent to him. Seeing that it was a short message it read: in Lamar's rhyming for some reason.

 _Cruisin' in the downs, a dog's gone off the pound. F hit you up about the split up_

 _LD_

Naruto smirks while he enters the backseat of the blue Oracle car that belonged to agent Norton. It was Michael who was driving the car down the road, going right towards the freeway that would lead to East Los.

"Is it safe to say your new boss Haines is someone I'd like to put a Gauge under his chin?" Naruto asked from out of nowhere "Because I would like to."

"You do know you're speaking openly about a conspiracy to kill a federal agent in front of another agent, do you?" Dave stated.

The blonde just puffed "While about to commit another crime for that asshole, and I can see you don't like him either."

Dave sighed complying "I'm not even going to answer to that. I will give this, Haines is not a person you want to work with."

"He's an asshole, that's for sure." Michael said joining the conversation "Is he the one to pull your strings now?"

"That's irrelevant right now, we're now focused on the job." Dave said wanting to change the subject "First, call Franklin Clinton."

"Hey, I barely know the kid. He's fixing up my car."

Dave was about to say something until Naruto interrupted by going through his phone "I've got it." he communicated with him through texts and got the confirmation "Apparently he's already there. any chance you had sent some G men to his house?"

"I might," Dave said not denying it "If that's taken care off, next is Trevor Phillips."

Michael immediately protested that idea "Oh, you're crazy. I ain't calling him."

"I thought you might say that. So we had him picked up."

"That's a dumb move, Dave. Real fucking dumb."

"You just worry about the plan, okay?" Dave began explaining the plan that how Trevor will man the chopper and fly over the IAA building and that Michael would be the one to extract Mr. K while Naruto and Franklin would be placed on the other side of the street, on a building with an each a sniper rifle set up. They then argued how to deal with Trevor to which Dave was very dismissive of the fact by pulling Trevor into all of this.

Naruto saw they were pulling up on El Rancho Boulevard and now drove into Covington Supplies where they saw Franklin leaning back against his bike as he was watching Trevor arguing with a suited G-man that was standing in front of a helicopter.

Michael gets out of the car and gave Dave a useful tip "You know what, you better keep a low profile."

"Yeah, I think I will see you later." Naruto got out of the car before Dave drove off backward.

Trevor briefly turns around to see a car dropping off Naruto and Michael "Who's that cagey motherfucker, huh?" he points to the G-man "No, it's another cagey motherfucker, alright? Not you!" He pushes the guy in the chest.

Michael stopped Trevor "Hey, T, enough with the faux political bullshit." The guy shot a glare at Trevor before walking passed the four and leaving them on their own.

"Hey, F." Naruto walks up to Franklin and shows him Lamar's text "Lamar said you know what this meant."

Franklin puts the phone down "Not here dog, I'll explain it later."

"Hey, Franklin." Both men turned to Michael speaking to the young African American "You should take off, really."

"Shit, I'm good, I ain't bailing," Franklin responded.

"Whoa, what am I detecting some… 'son I never had' bullshit here, Mikey, huh?" Trevor turned to Franklin and got his attention "Hey, listen if you wanna replace a father figure," He points his finger at Michael accusingly "you can do better than this snake, alright? This fucker would eat his own kids."

Michael ignored that last part and said: "Like I said Franklin, deranged."

"Yeah, and best friend," Trevor responded back with a smirk.

"Exactly." Michael threw his hands up and walks passed them while introducing the two to each other "That's Trevor, my best friend." He turns away from them and looking at the chopper "That's Franklin, the son I always wanted."

The two shook their hands after knowing each other's names. Naruto smiled at the scene, three of the guys he grew up with now know met each other.

"Alright, guys, listen, this is the shot." the three listened to Michael "I'm going to do all the heavy lifting on this job. Okay? Trevor, all I need to do is fly me to the target. Franklin, you and Naruto are going to cover me across the street. We're gonna make these assholes happy and we're gonna walk away from this thing clean. Got it?"

"I got you."

"Got it."

"Alright, and we do this, and they help us spring Brad, right?" Trevor confirmed with a question.

"Yeah, we'll talk about Brad later, alright? I got to change." Michael halted that conversation before turning to Naruto and Franklin "You two, go to the building and wait for us there. go and get a head start." Michael said as he went inside the Covington Supplies building to change his clothing.

Naruto and Franklin started walking for the motorcycle when Trevor said: "Nice to meet you, homie."

Franklin turned to him and nods "Yeah whatever, dog." He gets on the bike first and puts his helmet on as Naruto grabbed for the second helmet and nods to Trevor before putting his helmet on.

The motorcycle roared as it drove off into El Rancho Boulevard and went straight towards Downtown, leaving Trevor alone at the chopper for a good ten minutes before he walked out in full gear "The government pimp at last!"

"Bit me." Michael groaned.

"Let's go!" They both got inside the chopper and waited for it to take off the ground and fly up. Soon they were up in the air and once they each put their earpieces on as they began to talk.

 _"Your new friends are a riot. No wonder you said sayonara to the old crew."_

 _"Walking away ain't easy, Trev. But sometimes I guess you gotta make compromises."_

 _"What happened to die with a gun in your hand?"_

 _"Life happened. Annoying wife, two kids. Remember them? You get tied down, you can't move anymore."_

 _"Apart from that, but I meant here in Los Santos. Naruto's from here, isn't he?"_

 _"Yeah, from far as I know it. That kid, Franklin? He and Naruto are friends. Even partners in crime when they were just young."_

 _"Oh, so he's the kid he told about were chased out by that angry grandpa of his after trying to sell cigarettes."_ Trevor laughed remembering that story _"Listen, I'm close to planning something. I just need a few days and I got what I need. I need to know if you, Naruto and someone else can help me on it. And don't forget, you owe me."_

 _"Sure, sure. But may I ask, what is it that you're planning?"_

 _"That'll be for later. We're almost there."_

The chopper now flew over Downtown Los Santos and was near the two government agencies buildings as it was now hovering over the IAA building as Trevor kept it steady, giving Michael the chance to connect his suit with the rappel rope.

 _"There,"_ Michael yelled through his mask grabs for the rope that is connected to him and turns to Trevor and spoke, _"You fuck around while I'm out there, I'll climb back up this rope and strangle you with it."_

 _"Yeah, yeah."_

Michael nods as he jumps off the chopper and started sliding down the rope and made several jumps on the windows while people were working inside their offices, not noticing the man for a moment behind them. He then stopped, he was on the right floor.

"Okay, here we go." He looks down to the window below and peaks into it, seeing what he was looking for. A couple of room filled with Agency agents holding down a brown-skinned man with a woman holding a big flashlight and slamming the guy's hand with it, making him scream in pain.

The woman in a suit then threatened him with the flashlight in his eyes "Next I'll have this thing so far up your ass, your tonsils will be playing shadow puppets." She got closer to his face and reassured it "You think we can't do that? We can. It's in our guidelines."

The man known as Mr. K was still in pain as he answered "I don't know what you're talking about! I install cinema equipment, not surveillance!" Pleading the man swore he was speaking the truth.

The woman was not convinced and ordered the agents "Grab his other arm."

"No, no, no, no," Mr. K tried to resist but the agents grabbed him and force his other arm on the table for the woman to smash her flashlight into his hand "Arghhh!"

The woman got in his face again "You think you're impenetrable?" she gestures the men and they started to bend him over the table as she yells losing her temper "See how it feels when this is eighteen inches deep inside."

Then there he came, breaching through the window, Michael grabbed Mr. K and held him by gunpoint while all the Agency agents except for the woman retreated to the other side of the table and drew their guns and aimed for the intruder.

"Who the fuck is this?!" The woman yells as she took her retreat by the armed agents "Terminate him! Close this problem right now!" She ran to safety and hereby left the room with an armed standoff.

"Yeah, I could use a little backup here." Michael said through the earpiece, getting no response "Guys?…."

"Drop the weapon, Now!"

BANG!

The agent dropped to the ground with a bloodstain on his clothes, being hit in the shoulder blade as he lay mortally wounded.

 _"Sorry M, F had a problem with the sniper."_

* * *

Naruto said through the earpiece as he and Franklin were in the position where they were supposed to be, armed with each an M107 heavy sniper as Naruto lied down and Franklin was on his knees "Okay, good shot Frank, but he's not completely off the hook. I take the next shot." Naruto squeezes the trigger and hit the guy in the black jacket, hitting him in the groin, taking the agent out as he fell backward to the glass and broke it.

 _"Hey, a little help!"_ Yelling through the coms was Mike as he ducks for cover while more agents were on their way. Franklin quickly fired another shot and hits the last remaining agent, hitting him in the chest with the impact so powerful that the guy flew back against the wall behind him.

"Damn," Franklin puffed his breath out at the power of this rifle "That shit was tight."

"Keep your focus, we aren't done yet," Naruto instructed him as he kept looking through the scope. He then sees two more agents enter the room with pistols enter the room and aim at Michael.

BANG!

Pulling the trigger, Naruto aimed directly at the agent who stood up front of the other. Hitting the first agent in the sweater in the chest, possibly hitting one of his lungs and the bullet went through clean only to hit the leg of the other agent, shredding through the kneecap that it almost dismembered it from the upper thigh. The agent in the blue sweater laid bleeding while the agent with the leg shot was dragged away by another colleague.

 _"shit, N. you almost shot his leg off!"_ Michael said through the earpiece as he was seen now climbing out the window while dragging Mr.K with him _"Now cover me, I'm making my move."_

"Okay, dog. We got your back!" Franklin said as he shot at a guard armed with an MP5 entering the room, only to receive a shot to the shoulder, near his heart. Naruto had his aim at the last agent who was hiding behind the table before making a run for the door.

"Got you." Squeezing the trigger again, Naruto hit the last remaining agent in the shoulder, creating a giant hole that made the agent drop to the ground screaming in pain.

* * *

Michael kept him Glock 18 aimed at the window while holding Mr.K in a arms lock as he had strapped the man to his suit so he couldn't fall "We got a window, T. Pull us out."

The rope started to pull him up and they began going up out of the building just as a new group of agents arrived.

"They're trying to extract the target!"

Michael just pulls the trigger and sprays the bullets across the room, as wounded agents who laid on the ground went for cover and the backup quickly went for cover before the bullets could hit them.

"T, pull me up, now!"

 _"Have you finished them off?"_

"No fucking playing, T, pull us out, now!" Michael angrily shouted through the comms.

 _"Fine, here we go."_

Michael started to go up as he kept firing into the room until his clip was up. He was then raised up far enough that the agents who were unharmed got to the window and looked up to see he was already too far up high.

* * *

Naruto and Franklin saw them pull up in the chopper before it took a dive and started flying away. But not without them getting company as three Agency Buzzard choppers appeared and went for a chase after them, except for one that was going for the snipers.

"Damn, Ey N, that one's coming for us. We gotta go."

"You get to the bike, I'll catch up to you," Naruto said laying down and pushed up the spiked feet of the M107. Giving him some balance as he looked through the scope of his rifle. He pushes the bolt back by letting a new bullet enter the chamber. Franklin nods as he puts the rifle in the duffel bag and went for the door. Leaving the blonde alone as he was focused on the incoming chopper.

A normal person in a situation like this, would listen to his normal learned instincts and run away as fast as he could. But that would be the normal responds. Now Naruto was taking a few calm breaths and calmly waited for the right moment.

One last deep breath, his heart didn't race and was calm on the pace….

He squeezes the trigger one last time, the bullet sped away from the muzzle of the sniper flying rightly towards the front of the chopper, scattering through the front window and hitting the pilot helmet, narrowly hitting him in the head, but the bullet did hit the engine, causing the pilot to turn around and fall back as the motor began to release heavily black smoke.

Naruto sighs after that moment.

 _"Good shot kid, but next time aim for the head better. Imagine if it's the guys who shot you in North Yankton. Abooout that, Mikey-"_

 _"Not the time, T. Hey N, get yourself scares. We'll handle it from here. Now go."_

"Okay." Naruto stood up and puts the rifle into the duffel bag with the other and started going downstairs by the stairs to avoid the cameras. Once he reached the bottom floor he made sure he quickly left through the backdoor and saw Franklin waiting for him on the bike.

"Let's go man." Franklin waved at him as Naruto quickly hopped on the bike and drove off away from the scene. Just when IAA cars pulled up and entered the building through all entrances, just missing the two snipers leaving.

* * *

After managing to shake off the Agency, Trevor started flying back to the lockup "Alright, we're going back to the lockup."

"Who are you, people!?" Mr.K hysterically yelled.

"That doesn't matter," Michael answered.

"They said they were government.., I do home theatre, I'm not-"

"I don't care who you are."

"Then why are you doing this to me!?" the man started hyperventilating as Michael tried to calm him down.

"Hey, hold tight. I've got some friends in the Bureau. They'll explain everything." Michael said calming the man down as he saw they were about to land.

The chopper landed in the middle of the parking lot as a van with two G-men were seen waiting for them with one of them carrying a brown bag.

Once the chopper landed, Michael started helping the man to the Bureau guys "Thank you…I-" he then was grabbed by the men in suit and dragged towards the back of the van "Hey! Hey! No,-"

Michael protested "Hey come on, give the guy a break."

They just put the bag over the guy's head and threw him in the back of the van and shut the doors before going into the van and driving off.

"Alright, well I gotta get outta this shit." Michael waved it off as he went into the building to change his clothing while Trevor waited outside and checked on the chopper. It looked to be in good shape… A moment later Trevor sees Michael exit the building in his normal clothing.

"Haha, in bed with the bureau!" Trevor says to Michael while checking on the chopper "And a new running buddy!"

"Yeah, he's more of a protégé. Like Naruto," Michael replied.

"Yeah, what, you gonna teach him how to get old before his time?" Trevor asked his old friend in a very sarcastic way.

"Yeah or to never grow up," Michael replied back

"He seems like a good kid," Trevor says going to the chopper "I

heard he and Naruto are kinda close."

"They're friends alright." Michael said, "I don't know to which extent but they're pretty good."

"Maybe they remind us from back in the day?" Trevor said turning around back to him before laughing "Michael, huh? Look at this, huh? New city, a new set of problems," he got inside the chopper's cockpit "but the idiots, aah, they stay the same."

"Yep, I guess." Michael replies as he waves him off "Alright, Trevor, I'll see you later." He walks to the car lot.

"Ah, you better believe it buddy," Trevor said before he starts to take off and the two soon separate their ways. As Michael got into his personal vehicle that was parked and drove off the property towards wherever the hell he could go. No way in hell would he go back home, reminding him to the one thing he wanted to know.

Where was his family?

 _Little Tokyo_

Inside a random kitchen that was a mix of modern and cultural Japanese furniture, the door of the kitchen opened up and walking in was an exhausted Amanda wearing her sunglasses and expensive normal clothes and sat down on the closest chair that was at the table.

"Ughh!" She groans slumming back into the chair "Jesus H. Christ."

She'd just visited a divorce attorney and had talked about the issues, well, the issues she could talk about, and found out it was way more complexed then she thought it could be. Sure her husband is a drunken, murdering, lying piece of crap but she was still massively confused about the whole situation.

"I see you invited yourself in again, Amanda?" A redhead woman wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist entered the room, carrying some bags, doing some shopping at the local grocery store "I see you came alone."

"Oh," Amanda facepalmed "Sorry Kushina, I'm just really exhausted. I needed to get away from everyone. Fabio, the kids, everything."

"Hmph, and I thought you would get less stress after you left your husband." Kushina said giggling while putting the groceries in their places around the kitchen "You want something to drink? I'll get some tea."

Oh, she couldn't say no to her tea "Yes please."

Ten minutes later the two women were sitting with a cup of warm tea for them to drink, exchanging the things they had done in their day. With Kushina already explained her usual routine which consists of teaching and tutoring students at the campus in her classes and then spends time with her free hours back home….

Then the sound of footsteps was heard and entering through the front door was Rin walking with a young sleeping girl in her arms, a blonde hair in ponytails and wore an orange shirt and white overall with a frog printed on the front of it. The little girl was nine-year-old Naruko Uzumaki, fourth and youngest child of the Uzumaki family.

Rin saw there were people in the kitchen and silently said "Oh, sorry I didn't expect anyone to be here by now." knowing Kushina would go home an hour later normally.

"No problem Rin," Kushina walks up to them to check on her youngest daughter and stroke her hair "Thank you for taking care for her while I was tutoring, Rin. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it's not a problem. Naruko and I had a lot of fun." Rin smiled "Now if you would excuse me I'm going to bring little Naruko to bed."

"Okay, just let me give a goodnight kiss." Kushina gave her little daughter a peck on the cheek saying "Night princess."

"I will leave you now, goodnight." Rin chuckles before walking through the open door with the intent of going to Narumi's door, leaving the two older women on their own.

Amanda smiled seeing the girl "Such a cute girl…"

"They are." Kushina said sitting back down as she refills her glass "that's the part of being a mother."

"You know Kushina," Amanda pulls something off her chest "I envy you." Kushina was taken by surprise "I mean, I can barely get control my own children. With my son not getting out enough and always playing those video games and smoking pot, and my daughter who comes almost every week with a new boyfriend from fuck knows where, and now I left my no-good husband after he attacked Fabio for a position that was totally overreacted for." Amanda puts her hand over her hair after explaining everything to her.

Kushina on the other hand only sip her tea before sighing "You know what Amanda? I'm actually the one to envy you." Getting a stunning look from Amanda "You got things I am jealous of. While you still have struggle to divorce Michael, it means you still care even after that message you left him. What I have may look good but I am going to be honest, this family is broken. My eldest son has left the house after he turned 18 and left without a note or even a phone call, my eldest daughter has been raped and refuses till this day to say who did it to her and my other son is in the city and I don't know where to find him as he may be still angry at what I said to him." Kushina said getting a little bit emotional.

The redheaded woman sighs looking through the glass door, seeing it just began to rain slightly "I've been a mother before I turned eighteen, now I'm looking back at the mistakes I made….the way I had to raise my children so the neighborhood wouldn't look down on us. I was studying very hard for so I could provide a better future for my children while my husband would go serve oversea, so we could move away from those old bats where we could live happily. My children had to be taken care by their godparents or Minato on his leave while I was on the other side of the country studying."

"Kushina…"

She grabs her face and was crunching it "And I was so stupid to take that professor job that I totally forget about my own children. I only thought about the future, at the point my youngest son needed me the most when he was sent to prison and I abandoned him." She began to cry trying to hold her tears back "I actually turned my back to one of my babies. I'm a horrible mother."

Amanda got up and got to her side and held her hand on her shoulder. She'd learned about neighborhood Kushina grew up in, it was very conservative and because Kushina was a teenage mother at a very young age, she was already judged by the elders as a dishonorable woman that she was being pushed to do some horrible decisions. Which in her eyes was pretty stupid. Sure, she was only twenty one when she was pregnant by her daughter Tracey but she knew she had to provide for her children with love and care ever since they were born and that nobody should judge them. Kushina, unfortunately, wasn't given that since she was pressured by some of the neighborhood elders to go and study so she wouldn't show shame to her deceased parents' name. That was cruel thing to pressure a young mother to do, and this came from a woman who was a stripper once for God sakes. She couldn't give a damn what others would say.

Kushina released a big sigh and turned to her "Sorry for that."

"It's okay, I don't blame you. But listen to me Kushina, never say you are a horrible mother. A horrible mother would not feel how you are feeling right now and try and raise her kids for the better now. Promise me that." Amanda gave her advice which didn't come often from her.

"Amanda…thank you, thank you for being such a good friend." Kushina said smiling at her trying to wipe the tears off "Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve a friend like you." Even though Kushina had her childhood friends like Mikoto and Tsume, Amanda was some more the wiser or older sister friend of Kushina who could really understand her.

Amanda couldn't help but chuckle nervously "Yeah, I wonder why…" they laughed as night began to fall over the city of angels.

 _Night_

 _East Beach_

Driving in the white Speedo van were Naruto, Lamar, and Franklin as they were cruising around the neighborhoods of the Eastside of East Beach. It was close to midnight and only some people were hanging outside their vehicle parked just next on an open parking space.

"JB is held up right there." Lamar pointed it out at a foreclosed liquor store that looked had the main entrance blocked off with an 'Out of Business' sign on it but the lights inside are still on.

Franklin asked him "You sure JB's in there?"

"Yes he is, I saw him being dragged in there by some angry looking muthafuckas. And of course who can't recognize that nigga."

Naruto kept watching as suddenly turning up in the intersection in front of them, a voodoo lowrider pulled up from the right with two men in it, the driver wore sunglasses as he stared at the guys in the van, but more precisely at Naruto before driving past them.

Naruto sat next to Lamar and commented: "We've been spotted."

"Of course we've been fucking spotted. This is the east side of East Beach." Franklin said in a contentious way.

"Nigga calm down, this ain't like Vespucci."

"This is worse than Vespucci." Franklin replied, "We in the middle of crossroads, Vagos, Ballas, Khmer Gangsters and Samoans claim these streets." What Franklin was worried about wasn't imagined, the eastside of East Beach was predominantly gang-infested by multiple groups who fought and beefed over this disputed territory. Groups like from the Ballas side had two major gangs like the Rolling 20's East Beach Ballas gang and the Insane Ballas gang who existed since the early '70s, with some smaller black gangs. And there were their rivals the East End Longos Vagos gang that originated from the '60s and was the strongest force in East Beach but had been built up as the biggest Chicano street gang with over 600 members. Then there were the Asian and Pacific gangs like the Gangsters of Samoa and others who held a stronghold in Cambodia Village with the Cambodian and Vietnamese, even though they had their differences.

Enough of the bickering between the two he said "Enough with this shit." He got out of the van and with him, he had a 12 Gauge sawed-off shotgun within his belt some ammunition and as a reserve, a Glock 9 pistol. With underneath his shirt an bulletproof vest he started crossing the street towards the foreclosed liquor store.

"Ey, Ruto, wait." Lamar got out of the van with a Mac 10 in his hand.

"Damn." Franklin cursed exiting the vehicle with a Remington 870 shotgun and catching up with them. They all cross the street, armed with guns without being noticed by anyone that they were about to run into something heavy.

Then suddenly a Faction pulled up in front of Naruto, coming out of it was a Tongan gang member wearing sunglasses and a white wife-beater shirt with brown khaki pants who held on a baseball bat and stood in front of Naruto. Franklin and Lamar were quick to aim for them but then a familiar person who they've met a few nights ago came from the driver's seat.

Big Mike walked out wearing a brown striped shirt with a hat reading 'EBC' for East Beach California and baggy pants "Hey Naruto, what you doing here?"

"Big Mike. Good to see you." Naruto slapped hands with the Samoan gangster and explained to him that a friend of his has been kidnapped and taken to this place.

"Hey, how did you know we were here?" Lamar asked not putting his guard down for a second.

"One of my boys was cruising around and noticed yo van parked." Big Mike said turning to Naruto "They thought you were narcs until they recognized you, N. So I came to check out."

"You know who's in this building?"

"Yeah, some fools from around here, addicts who try to make money by stealing and using dope in this crack house." Mike didn't look happy "Me and my crew have been searching with these marks, fiends were trying to steal a package from one of my boys and even shot one yesterday. We just found out this is their hiding spot."

Naruto lazily smiled at the Samoan and offers him his Glock "Wanna help out?" Big Mike smirks and took the gun as the Tongan gangster calls up a number to call for backup that would arrive later. Naruto said to Lamar and Franklin that they should get the van running while he would go and get JB, they initially complied with Naruto even if he was going on with these dudes.

"Okay let's do this." Naruto went for the door and smashes the glass door in, opening the door from the inside he made a way into the liquor store and started creeping into the store that was dark.

Big Mike and Naruto were the first to reach the counter and open the door that leads to the second floor "Hey homie, you first."

Naruto nods as he started walking up the stairs, slowly, step by step he walks up the steps and started sniffing the strong smell of marijuana.

"Urgh!" the sound of a man groaning and being beaten was heard as Naruto reached the second floor, taking a peek inside the room he saw what was happening.

A group of two junkie white men, one dressed in a spider hoodie baggy jeans outfit and the other in a dirty wife-beater khaki short outfit, are seen beating, punching and kicking a bloodied and bruised up black man who was wearing a white shirt with green short with his head bleeding.

Sitting in a chair was a junkie who looked like he didn't even sleep in a week, he wore no shirt, revealing his skinny posture with no muscle and little to no fat. Standing up he walks over to the black man and grabbed him by the throat "Now, tell me, where is my money?"

The man pulls his face up and it was revealed to be JB, with a bloody lip and black eye he cursed "Fuck you, bald bitch!"

The hoodie addict kicked him in the side and the wife-beater wearing addict stomped on his leg that looked badly hurt.

"Wrong answer, bitch."

'Click!'

That sound made the junkies turn around and see Naruto standing there with his shotgun pointed at them.

He walks into the room and orders them glaring "Step away from him."

The hoodie gang member quickly looked at the gun on the counter next to him and decides to go for it. But Naruto saw this and shot the guy in the leg, making him drop to the ground and scream in pain. Then just the other entered with their guns drawn. Big Mike's boy went and picked up the gun the addict tried to get and puts it in his back pocket while Big Mike kept the Glock pointed at the two other junkies.

Naruto puts his Gauge aside and checks on his friend "JB, you alright?"

Spitting some blood on the floor, the African American turns to Naruto with a tooth smile "I'm a good homie, little bruised up but nothing bad." He's under the influence of crack, no doubt about it.

Shaking his head at the display of his friend "Come on, let's get you out of here." He puts JB's arm around his neck and started dragging helping him but before that, he asked the big Samoan "Big Mike?"

"Go and help your boy out, we'll handle these punks." Big Mike aims for the leader's leg and shots once. Making him scream in pain "Oh if you see Ms. Shan, tell her that it will take longer with the grip. You know what I'm saying?"

Naruto nods "Yeah, I tell her. let's go JB." They both started going downstairs.

Once they exited the liquor store, they saw a Declasse Tulip pull up with four gang members coming out, one wore a beanie with shades with a plaid shirt and jeans walked up to him.

Naruto points up "Big Mike's upstairs."

The gang member turns to his homies and nods, all of them grabbing for the bats or crowbars and started entering the store. Soon they heard screaming and yelling from upstairs as the beatings must've begun.

Naruto felt that JB had fallen asleep, the poor guy must've gotten a heavy beating for whatever the addicts were pissed out about. He would promise himself to get him to set him up straight now he had the chance. Lamar pulled up and Franklin opened the backdoors "Get in."

Naruto help JB get into the back of the van as the sound of a scream was heard. Looking back, they saw one of the addicts jump out of the window and shattering the glass and falling down from the second floor.

The guy must've broken his arm since he was trying to get up quickly and flee but three of Big Mike's guys ran out of the store and quickly ran to where he was with one of them with a baseball bat "Get that muthafucka!" they continued to put a beat down on him as the guy with the shades slammed the bat against the addict's back "This Samoan Gangsters right here, Cuz!"

Naruto turned back and entered the passenger seat and they drove off watching the beating continue.

"Damn," Lamar comments "They are beating that nigga up. No wonder the dude tried to jump out to escape them."

Naruto just laid his head back "Who said he jumped himself?" Knowing fully well how violent the Samoans could get when it comes to retaliating against anyone. After all, he grew up seeing that.

Now the white Speedo was driving off back towards South Central. Hopefully, tomorrow could be a better day…

Wow! I've been busy on this story for almost three damn days! Let me know what Ya'll think about it!

Peace


	18. New story out!

**Announcement!**

 **Just a quick announcement for everyone (This is for the last)**

 **My newest story 'A hothead in Long Beach' is out, its a crossover between American History X and Freedom Writers. Just to tell you because I would love to see you guys checking it out.**

 **Also, since I got this idea in my head anyway, I, with the consulting of an fellow fanfictioner have decided thanks to his idea, will do another story about Saints Row X Naruto.**

 **The story will take a while to build, but in the meantime, I will be working on the others.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **AmusedLight out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo! Wassup everyone. I know its been a while but you guess….shit happens. Also, sorry for the lack of updating my other stories. I have been playing Modern Warfare and just to note, the campaign is one that interests me…**

 **Also, I may nudge down on the lemons, for now, the reason for that is because I've been tipped off by an anonymous account that a group of flaggers was active again looking for stories which contain lemons. I don't know if it is true or not but I'm going to avoid it for now just to keep my own ass out from the water.**

 **Maybe it was a joker, since Fanfiction isn't giving a shit about Lemons now these days, but you never know. Flaggers are nothing but assholes.**

 **Oh, I almost forgot. I'm kinda branching out on new stories (Yeah, I already did two new ones already) but I'm planning in the future for two more. That I won't reveal until later after I'm done updating a few stories.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter! and don't forget to leave comments and spread the word!**

After parking up his car, Benny was seen walking up to the garage carrying a backpack within it his lunch. What could he say, another day another dollar. He pulls out of his pocket the keys and started picking the one that belonged to the garage before looking up to see something was happening;

An ambulance was parked outside with the backdoors open and the entrance of the garage was also open, did something happen last night?

"AAAAAAH!" That scream came from inside the garage, making Benny to quickly react and run inside the garage but stepped back when paramedics were rolling a brancard out of the garage was JB, kicking and screaming as he was trying to get out of the brancard but was restrained.

"Argh!" JB growls in pain, he was obviously in pain "Let me out! Let me out! I need to get the fuck out!"

"Mister, you're detoxing." The female paramedic said to him while bringing him to the back of the ambulance "You're in good hands so calm down we're going to bring you to the hospital."

"Naaaaah!" JB just kept shaking his head "Naaah, no I ain't going to no hospital!" the brancard was lifted into the back of the ambulance "Get me the fuck out!" he yells before the doors were shut. Both paramedics got into the ambulance and drove off towards the nearest hospital with the sirens on.

Benny wondered what that all was about and walks inside the garage hearing people talking and then saw it was Naruto with his back turned and talking to Lamar and Franklin who were there.

"Ey, Naruto. What was that all about?" Naruto turns around to face his friend, only to reveal the vomit stains that were printed on his clothes.

"Yeah, sorry Benny. That was JB leaving."

"Is that his vomit?" Benny points at Naruto's shirt. To which he nodded and explained to him how they brought him here and decided after a few hours to let the ambulance pick him up, of course to JB's resistance who was detoxing so hard that he had ripped out all of his clothes and was fiending hard in his underwear until Lamar tackled him and the guys restrained him until the paramedics arrived. That could explain the mess and clothes laying around the floor.

"Damn, I knew cocaine fien-" Benny carefully rephrased his words "I mean addicts could lash out, but not like this." Naruto just kneeled down to grab JB's pants and grabs it for him to check on it.

"I give you that, homie." Lamar agrees looking around at the mess "That must've been some fucked up caine if you ask me because I never saw JB act like that."

Franklin kept himself silent while looking down hurtin, this was bringing up bad memories of his mother who died on a crack overdose. It was bad enough that JB was now on it but seeing him like that just broke his heart for the homie he knew since they were little.

Naruto was busy checking the pockets of JB's pants and now had found his wallet, a couple of condoms and a couple of coins he must've found on the streets, then something dropped out of JB's pants and landed to the floor, it was a small blue stamped bag that looked like it contained something.

Naruto dropped the pants and reached for the bag and opens it to be surprised by the strong scent of it "Wow…" that smelled very strong and kept his nose from a good distance "You guys, smell this."

Lamar was the first to smell and at the first sniff he took a step back and covered his nose "Damn, the fuck is that?"

"I don't know. I found it in JB's pockets," Naruto said as it was given to Benny due to Franklin not wanting to have it near him "but whatever it is. That's no crack, that's for sure."

Benny smells it and dipped his finger in it and saw the white powder "This is no heroin either."

"And no doubt that ain't crystal." Lamar added the fact "Whatever it is, this made JB turn crazy, that's for sure."

Benny closed the baggie and threw it back to Naruto "If I were you, throw it away."

"No, I'm going to find out what this is." Naruto said looking at it before turning to Franklin "F, I need you to do me a favor. Can you drop by the church and ask Father James for help? It's for JB, tell him he needs clothes and guidance."

Franklin nodded to what Naruto asked from him "Alright, I got you homie. Come Lamar, we'll get you some clean clothes while we're on the way."

"Yeah, it's good homie." Lamar looked down at his shirt that had some of JB's spit on it "That nigga owes me once he cleans his act up." They both were seen talking while walking out of the garage to leave Naruto and Benny alone.

"I'll go get to work man, got to finish that hood tonight man. I can use some help."

"Okay, just let me send a text first." Naruto said grabbing his phone and sniffing "And a new shirt…."

* * *

 **Hour Later**

After Naruto had changed shirts and texted a message, he was busy helping lifting the new hood on top of the customer's car who wanted originally a different set of hydraulics that were already done but instead got a new hood since JB was stomping on it when he was in his crazed phase. Once they had emplaced the hood and installed it properly.

"There, that's done," Benny closed the hood and whipped the sweat from his forehead "Now we need to respray the new hood so it would be the right color "We just need to match it with the color."

"Yeah, but we don't have one anymore." Naruto said cleaning his hands under the faucet "I know because I checked it just before JB was going nuts." He grabbed the towel to dry his hands as he walked to him "I can go shopping now and get some of the canisters if you want?"

Benny agreed and told him "Okay man, just make sure to get back as soon as possible, I want this to finish up before the owner comes to pick up his ride."

"I'll be back in ten minutes. You won't even notice." Naruto said walking out of the garage after grabbing his wallet, he decided to go on foot to stretch his legs and because the store he needed to go was only a foot distance.

* * *

Being in a hardware store just a few blocks away from Strawberry Plaza. Naruto and surprisingly his friend Leroy who was here looking for some materials, he took the time to help out Naruto with his little shopping trip.

"Thanks, Leroy, but you didn't need to." Naruto puts his half of the cans in his hands on the cashier's table

"Ah, why not. I can even give you a lift if you need one." Leroy said putting the spray cans in front of the cashier "While Stan's watching the store, I took the time to get something back from a guy who's working here." Leroy said showing a wooden handle hammer with an F insignia on it "Still, can't believe what happened to JB…."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

The cashier was putting all the paint cans Naruto got into the plastic bag, while he was at it the blonde also got from the small display kit a pack of some zig-zag cigarette rolling papers.

"Zig zag's," The cash clerk said in a good mood while using his scanner on the paint cans, the Mexican American worker chuckling asked, "I should say you are someone who likes homemade smokes, I assume?"

"You can say that," Naruto said smiling while pulling out his wallet and was pulling the bills counting "Are you a smoker?"

"Me? Yeah I smoke," the cashier said putting the last cans inside the bag after scanning them "but I smoke the good old Redwoods, but other than that I don't smoke much."

"Ah, that's good to hear." Naruto said pulling out a few notes "How much is it?"

"Sixty dollars and seventy-nine cents."

Naruto gave the right amount of change as the last bag was filled and grabs them "Thanks for the bagging sir, have a nice day." He said walking out with four bags of spray cans out of the hardware store.

Before he even walked out of the hardware store, a few people were running to his direction and one idiot actually bumped up against him and made Naruto drop one of his bags.

"Watch it, asshole!"

"Run man, there's a robbery taking place!" the guy said getting up quickly and kept running away. Naruto got pulled up by Leroy and they grabbed the cans as they saw more people were running away. So Naruto and Leroy walked up to the corner of the building and took a peek to see what was happening.

They both saw two men, one was an Hispanic man, armed with a shotgun and the other was a white male armed with only a pistol and a big bag, on the other hand, pointing at the store owner. Both were bald but the Hispanic looked like a gang member by the tattoo on his neck that resembled the holy virgin Mary.

"What do you mean you don't have a car?" The white bald robber shouted at his partner "I thought everyone in this city had a car!"

"Shiiit," Leroy said watching from behind Naruto "They're sticking up the drugstore and they don't have a set of wheels, those must be amateurs." Leroy shook his head, no doubt in his mind these were probably people from out of town who didn't know the responses of the police around here.

"Fuck you man!" the other guy shot back "what's your excuse?"

"I got an excuse for being on foot – I'm from Liberty City!" That voice started to ring a bell to Naruto's mind….

"No way that's him…." Naruto realized knowing who the guy was "the fuck is doing all the way here?..."

"Huh?" Leroy heard him "Ruto, you know these cats?" Instead of an answer Naruto turned to Leroy and asked him.

"Leroy, I need you to do me a favor…"

* * *

A few minutes have passed and the police sirens could be heard from a few blocks away as the two robbers were still standing at where they stood a few moments ago.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Patrick 'Packie' McReary cursed to himself, the native from east coast's finest city, Liberty City now got himself in a fucked up situation and didn't know how to get himself out of it. This was supposed to be an easy 30 seconds hit and grab job and now he was about to face off a whole lot of police who would be here any moment. Not that he would mind a gunfight, but he was now just carrying a pistol, no armor and his partner was a low-rent hood who most likely wasn't a good shot.

"Fuck….We're done man!" the ese said just when a white Fugitive sedan was taking a hard turn into the parking lot just behind the two robbers almost hitting them.

"Wow!" Packie jumped forwards "The hell?" he saw a head sticking out from the driver's seat window and saw someone wearing a mask and hoodie to conceal his identity.

"Get in!"

The hood turned to his partner "Should we?!" the sound of sirens wasn't that far anymore.

"No choice, I ain't doing time." Packie turned to the drug store owner "On your knees and stay down until we're gone!" he ordered the clerk as the two robbers went to the car and entered it "Step on it!" The car's engine screamed as it drove off from the parking lot just when two police patrol cars arrived and stopped.

Coming out of one of the police cars were the two officers Caz and Sedat pulling their guns out and looking around until they saw the clerk pointing at the right.

"They've just left in a Fugitive!"

The two officers got back into their car and drove off with the other cop car. Trying to find the fleeing robbers.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Vespucci Beach**

Driving in his truck through the streets, Trevor just came back from a night drinking in some bar he was. He was heading towards his place. Well, actually Wade's cousin's place, but who the hell cares.

Once he arrived, he parked the truck underneath the building and turned the engine off. But when Trevor got out of the vehicle that is when you know he had a wild night.

"Urgh, Lord…." Trevor held his head while walking up the stairs towards the condo, as he was walking up he could hear shouting that sounded like an argument. So he took up the pace and reached the door and opening it to get through.

"Trevor is a-"

"Trevor…Trevor is a-" they both stopped when they heard someone enter and saw it was Trevor… But don't let it fool his expression that was on his face.

Walking in the living room, he directly shuts them up "Trevor's a what?"

Wade stood between them and starts stuttering "Trevor is….a good guy," the dreadlocked said with fear trying to spin it around "He's like family, that it ain't it, Floyd?"

"Tha-tha-tha-that's it right, right, Trevor." Floyd nervously laughed until he saw Trevor slowly walking towards him that forced him to started stepping backwards "B-b-b-b-but the thing is, Ummm. I ain't been with that many women." He spoke of his girlfriend Debra who was away on a business trip "I don't find it easy, and umm…and Debra, w-w-we're getting married so.."

"Oh, that's beautiful."

Floyd nodded and continued "B-but, I'm scared that she's gonna leave me." He almost walked around the table "I mean this is her place and the fornicatin'…" he points at the teddy bear on the table "There's Mr. Raspberry Jam…"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Trevor stopped and points at the bear "Now Mr. Raspberry Jam, he died a noble death." He reaches his hand over its head that was half damaged "Bringing great joy to a…lonely man." Referring to the one eye that was missing.

 **(I'm not going to detail with this, still disturbs me honestly.)**

"I ain't got a very big penis!" Floyd said out of nowhere gaining Trevor's attention "Some girls laugh when they… when they look at it." Looks like someone's insecure about something.

Trevor's curiosity got the better "Well, show me."

"Oh, no.."

"Show me, boy!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I don't want to," Floyd said nervously trying to stand his ground. To which Trevor shook his head and did something to counter Floyd's argument.

He pulled his pants and underwear down in front of the two to which Floyd turned his head around while Wade just kept staring at it.

 **(Anyone noticed that Wade actually was staring at Trevor's penis?)**

"Mine ain't nothing special, but this boy gets the job done, alright?" Trevor said not pulling his pants back up he then asked "Now, Wade here says you work at the docks?"

Floyd still didn't look at him and answered "Uhmmm, yes."

"Look at me!" Trevor commanded.

"Can you just…" Floyd pleaded "put your Johnson away? Sir?"

Trevor sighed at this pussy of a man "Ah, Jesus." He grabs his pants and pulls it back on.

"Yes, I work at the docks."

"And?" Trevor asked wanting to know more "Anything uh, interesting there for a man like me?"

"Well I mean I-I-I-I don't know rightly…..rightly know." Floyd fluttered out "What kinda person are ya?" Trevor grabbed him by the throat and pushed him slightly to the wall.

"Oh, I'm that kind of person, Floyd!" Trevor pointed his finger at his chest "I am THAT kind of person!" he then released the scared Floyd and walks over to the counter where three packages were laying "Now let's get you, Wade and that….little tormentor down there," Trevor points at Floyd's crotch "to put these on."

"Because we're going for a ride." He handed each a package before removing his shirt "Gentlemen, the gateway to America awaits!"

* * *

The three walked out in dockworkers' uniforms while Trevor was calling through the phone his guy back in Sandy Shores "Ron, we got an inside man at the Port of LS. I'm gonna send you some information. I need you on point to help plan things."

 _"I got it T. I really miss-"_ Trevor hung up as he entered his truck as last, while Wade sat in the back while Floyd sat shotgun.

"Alright," Trevor puts his keys into the ignition and twist it "Let's go." The engine of the truck went on and in a minute they drove off right towards the Los Santos docks.

 **Meanwhile back at the garage**

"Ugh!" A groan came from the tan-skinned robber "That fucking hurts." He was sitting on the parlor chair of Naruto's with his upper body fully exposed with small streams of blood dried up from the bullet wound he had on his collarbone.

"Just sit tight," Naruto said wearing gloves and holding a needle and sowing wire and was busy closing up the wound "Be thankful the bullet just got through clean, or else I had to dig it out."

"Ohh, come on, man. Don't say that." The man said seething his teeth just when Packie and Benny walked in with the Irish man holding a bottle of beer in each hand.

"Eh, take this." Packie said handing over the open bottle to his partner "you moron, forgetting a getaway car, who does that?"

"Fuck you, cabron-" he hissed as Naruto was busy sowing the wound "mierda, eso duele como una perra."

 **(shit, that hurts like a bitch)**

"Done." Naruto used the scissor to cut the sowing needle "That will stop the bleeding from now." he picks up the bloodied bullet from the ground and shows it to the guy "This belongs to you?"

He saw it and says "Dude." he pushed it away as the others laughed at the scene.

"Narutoooo." Packie walked over to him with a slap to the back "I haven't thanked you already, thank fucking Christ you came to save our assess."

"Wait. Packie, you know this vato?" The bald hood asked while putting his shirt back on.

"Absolutely," Packie laughed while shaking the Japanese tattoo artist on the shoulder "Naruto boy and I met each other while drinking at a bar back in LC. That was a night, don't you agree?"

"I can barely recall any drinking," Naruto scoffs slightly "more fighting if you asked me."

"Oi, they" Packie pointed his beer bottle at Naruto, "They asked for it, and don't tell me you didn't like it."

"Don't remind me." Naruto chuckled at that memory;

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **2009, Steinway Beer Garden, Steinway, Dukes**_

 _Naruto was sitting at a bar in Liberty City while drinking his second bottle of beer. He was on a well-deserved four weeks break before he had to go back to Afghanistan to begin his second tour which would take four long months just like his last time. taking the time to explore Liberty City, he now was drinking in an Irish pub that was still open in the night. He was busy looking down at his phone and reading text messages._

 _"One more please," Naruto asked as the bartender, a redhead Irish woman with freckles and a skimpy t-shirt walked over to him to grab his empty bottle and noticed what he was wearing, and gray open jacket with a black t-shirt that showed he had a buffed chest, cargo military camouflaged pants and military boots._

 _"Coming right up," she said going back for a new bottle of beer and then giving it to him "I've never seen you around here," she leaned forward on her shoulder "you a serviceman?"_

 _"Military contractor." Naruto corrected while taking the bottle "Just came back from overseas, have a four-week break now."_

 _"Hmmm, interesting, which country?"_

 _"Afghanistan."_

 _"Oh," her curiosity sprung up "So you must've seen action, care to tell me?"_

 _Naruto looked over and sees she wasn't looking bad and smiles "You sure you want to know?"_

 _She got caught off guard by his smile and saw the marks on his face and suddenly got her cheeks turn red._

 _"Uhm, you okay, ma'am?"_

 _"Are those….tattoos?" the woman pointed her finger at his scars "they look like-"_

 _"Whiskers, I know." Naruto chuckles while scratching them "They're actually scars, got them when I was very young." He and the bartender went into a conversation just when more people entered the bar. Soon the pub was filled with patrons of people from all over Dukes._

 _"Oh my…." The redhead was astonished listening to one of Naruto's stories about his run-in with some insurgents in Afghanistan's capital "You was just taking a piss and-"_

 _"I just happened to be pissing against a warehouse of the Taliban where they were hiding their guns." Naruto said remembering actually running to cover while getting shot at from three different directions "It was crazy, one moment you are trying to pee and then the other moment you find yourself into a half an hour gunfight with some insurgents. Luckily no one from my patrol unit got killed but the building exploded with everything inside of it."_

 _"What caused the explosion?"_

 _"Suicide vest." Naruto said gripping his bottle slightly "Took the coward's way out. Instead of surrendering as we pressured him too, he took his own and that of the people inside of the house." he grimly stated._

 _The bartender noticed the body language and asked "Why are you so riled up about this? The terrorist is dead, isn't he?"_

 _"It wasn't only that…." Naruto shook his head "inside the remnants of the house we found the remains of a woman and two kids…" he didn't say much else as it was one of many bad memories that was crossed in his mind._

 _"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Their conversation was cut off when a bald man in a green shirt was coming through the front door and landed right next to Naruto at the counter bar. He looked to see it was a bald man with his nose bleeding slightly and a busted lip._

 _The woman looked over the counter to see who it was "Packie?"_

 _"Fuck…." Packie wiped the blood out of his face and glared at the entrance "Come in you fuckheads."_

 _Coming in were a group of eight white men, mostly shaven-headed with one of them wearing a Union Jack t-shirt that looked buffed who stood at the front, some of them also wore some ink, with on its arm the British flag and the text 'No Surrender' with the word Ulster written underneath it "You Mick fuck, you're a McReary, ain't ya?"_

 _Packie was being helped up by two other patrons who were friends of him "Yeah so fucking what?"_

 _"Your brother Derrick," the guy with the Union Jack t-shirt named up "Where's that cunt, I came here to tear his head apart!"_

 _"He's with my ma and sister Kate," Packie answered "upstairs with the Lord, resting." his brother Derrick had recently passed away over a heart failure that was possibly caused by and drug overdose, ending his long and painful life "So whatever business you have with him, you'll have to say to me."_

 _"I came here to pay back the favor he'd done to me back in Belfast," The thick Belfast accent became hearable as he pulled the side of his pants showing he was wearing a prosthetic leg "The bastard rigged my truck back in 94' and blew my leg off back in West-Belfast!"_

 _Packie laughed at the situation and replies "So you came here all the way from the good Old Country to try and settle a score with my poor deceased brother. And yes, I said the Old Country, because my brother fight against you Ulster's fucks was the right on. You Snout fucking tea-drinking Unionist cunt!" Packie threw that Snout slur that reoffered to Unionists in Northern Ireland. Packie gained some cheers from some other patrons who stood up to join the McReary brother. This bar was traditionally throughout history as a pro-Republican bar where former freedom fighters and sympathizers from Northern-Ireland frequently hangout back in the early '70s. So now that apparent Unionists from Ulster actually walked in an Irish Republican bar, tensions were about to brew up._

 _"I should've known you fuckin paddies were hiding terrorists!" One of them said, "Come on Terry, let's pull this place apart!"_

 _"Coming from you, fuckin cocksucker! Go back sucking the Queen's old and useless fanny!" came from one of the patrons who stood up yelling at the Northerners. Turning it into a shouting match between the two groups as some of the other patrons who weren't affiliated to this left for their own safety._

 _"Don't speak about the queen like that, you cunt!" The unionist said it wasn't unknown that the Unionists from Northern-Ireland were perhaps more patriotic of the UK, with one of them even pulling underneath his shirt a Union flag._

 _"HEY!" they all turned to the counter to see the redhead bartender looking very angry._

 _"I don't know if you've noticed it, you morons, but the war is long over." She pulled out her cellphone "So leave now that I give you the chance before I will call the police."_

 _"Who are you threatening, wifey!" the prosthetic man said pulling out a wrench and smashing the window behind him. This action caused all the remaining patrons to flee, except for the few Irish members of Packie's group who instead stood their ground, before anyone could react it became a standoff between the two groups._

 _"Free Belfast!" A drunken short-haired Irishman yelled throwing a beer bottle at the group Unionists and threw himself against two of them, pulling them into the ground. And all hell broke loose. Soon the empty air was filled with flying chairs and beer bottles that were being thrown to each side as the men filled with alcohol and a lust for a fight began consuming to it._

 _"Let's fucking do it, boys!" Packie said walking to the nearest Unionist who wore a jacket and head-butted him straight in the forehead before slamming him across the face with his fists. One of Terry's guys pulled his shirt off and starts wrestling to one of the patrons, the tattoos showed like Ulster and the English cross with St George, he started punching the guy beneath him._

 _"I'm going to put in work for King and Country!"_

 _"Oi, big bastard!" One of the Irish slammed a chair against the shirtless man that must've been painful because he dropped down the floor and was being grabbed by his opponent and thrown across the room. One of Terry's friends who wore a Rangers soccer t-shirt threw his opponent to the table and broke it into pieces before he started to stomp him in the back before receiving a bottle to the back of his head by one of Packie's mates and falling down._

 _Meanwhile, Naruto was just sitting at the counter and drinking his pint in peace while the bartender started dialing 911._

 _"Hold on Missy!" she suddenly got her hand grabbed and twisted by Terry himself as he forced her against the wall where all the drinks were and he grinned "You won't be calling any coppers for now."_

 _"Hey."_

 _Terry turned around to see he received a fist to his jaw, releasing the bartender from his grip and stumbled back until he tripped over a splash of broken whiskey bottle._

 _The bartender felt being pushed back and saw it was the blonde military contractor intervening "You just have to ruin my night, didn't you?"_

 _"Fuck off you chink!" Terry spat grabbing for a bottle and smashing it as he used it as a weapon and went for him, trying to stab him but missing every time, maybe it's because of the alcohol._

 _Naruto grabbed his arm and slammed it against the counter before he kicked his left foot into Terry's chest and sending him back into the floor, causing massive pain to his chest._

 _Packie jumped over the counter and checked on the bartender "Ally, you okay?" the now identified Ally nodded and they both saw the blonde man punching relentlessly the big Ulster named Terry into unconsciousness._

 _"Police!"_

 _Naruto and Packie turned around to see cops entering the pub and ordering everyone to stop "LCPD! Get down on the floor, now!"_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"After the cops came in, we got released the next day. Coming out only with minor injuries and getting out on bail, we went back to my place and got to know each other." Packie said explaining "And there I found out you've got some Irish in you."

"I'm only partly Irish, from my mom's side-"

"Doesn't matter, you fought like one." Packie said laughingly as he took a sip from his beer and looked around "So this is where you work huh?"

"Yep, this is mine." Naruto said pointing at Benny "Me and B over here decided to join forces, I get the room, he gets some extra help with the rides."

"You tune those rides?" the hoodlum asked with his shirt back on "Chinga, they look good, ese,"

"Just my profession, carnal," Benny shrugged it off before turning to Naruto "I'm going back to work, Ruto. Just so you know." the mechanic said walking back to the garage leaving the three alone.

"Looks like I'll be your taxi driver for today," Naruto said to himself before turning to Packie "where are you planning to go?"

"Well, we'll need to lay low for a while. I have a place to sleep in Vespucci Beach for a few days," Packie turned to his partner "Creeper here, I don't know."

Naruto got wind by that name and asked "Seriously, Creeper?"

"Yeah yeah, haha. Very fucking funny." Creeper said grumbling to hold his shoulder "I'm from here, got some homies to lay low in East LS. Mind dropping me off on the way?"

"I don't see why not. Got nothing else better to do." Naruto said putting the beer bottle aside and walking out "Let's go. I'll bring you guys to someone I know who can bring you to your places without getting the cops' attention." The two others followed his suite.

Benny turned around to see Naruto and the two others walk out of the garage leaving once more the Hispanic mechanic to himself as he went back to work on the cars.

* * *

Just ten minutes after Naruto had left, eating his sandwich at the table, Benny was scrolling through his Bleeter feed, seeing what people were bleeting. Just the usual about where they were, what food they were eating, what kind of shows that were coming up on TV.

He was munching on it until he took his glass of water and drank it. there was nothing new on the web so he was going to continue on his work sooner then he thought.

"Alright, back to work." He stood up deciding to finish up the job after he'd clean up the table he went back to the lowrider but failed to notice that a cellphone of someone was laying on the table buzzing around.

It was Naruto's, apparently, he'd forgotten it and the caller was Trevor.

"Yo! Ruto!"

Benny turned around to see a familiar black kid on a BMX bicycle entering the garage, it was Dice "Yo, ese. Is Naruto here?"

"Who's asking?"

"KD." Dice said "but everyone calls me Dice. I came to say that Lamar and Franklin got to Father James and told him about J.B."

"He's not here. Just left over ten minutes ago." Benny replies "That's strange why didn't they call?"

"He isn't answering," Dice answered noticing the cellphone buzzing on the table "that explains it."

Benny turns to the table and notices the cellphone and walked over to the table to check on it, seeing he had multiple calls missing "Must've forgotten his phone." He turns to the youngster "Something else?"

"Nothing. That's all" Dice replied back as he turned around with the bike "Tell him he needs to call back, Father James would like to speak with him at the local church." He said before peddling away out of the garage. Leaving the Chicano to himself again to work on the rides.

"Life goes on as usual…" Benny said turning back to the rides.

Outside of the garage, as the young Families gang member left the site, none of the two noticed that a young Latina child was observing the two from afar. She looked like any other child by what was different about her was the weird bunny mask. She saw a black man enter the garage with some bags and this caused the girl to turn around and walked away.

* * *

Dice was speeding through the streets of Strawberry with his bike over the pavements, racing throughout the neighborhood he was on his way to a meet up where some of the homies would be hanging out. He thought out of safety not to where the Families colors so he could ride through the city without getting noticed by the other gangs.

He just paddled across the Strawberry's newest institution, Father James local church that now open to everyone who wanted to come and pray to the Holy Father.

Walking out of the building was Father James himself with a suitcase filled with clothing, walking over to his old-timer, an 64' Berkley Executive he got back in Louisiana. Now he was packing clothing that he was about to bring to the hospital.

Walking out of the church were Lamar and Franklin behind him with Franklin asking him concerned "Father, you sure about this?"

"Don't worry about it, Franklin boy." He puts the suitcase in the trunk "your friends Bradshaw matters too."

"But are you sure?" Franklin asked him again "Because what we saw just an hour ago, that ain't JB-"

Father James closed the trunk and replied "What you saw back there is the disease that's been plagued all across this country, Franklin." He walked over to his car and gets his keys out "I've been trying to help them heal from it for years…." His experience in helping people with addictions over the years will surely help him.

He opened the car door and enters the driver's seat and asks "You know which hospital he's going to be in?"

"Possible the Central Los Santos Medical Center," Lamar said, "It's the closest one and I doubt they would let a nigga go somewhere else," Lamar said scoffing, speaking from experience of going to that hospital.

"Good, I'll be going then." Father James said igniting the car's engine and driving off saying "You boys take care." The old-timer drove off into the traffic with the antique bucket disappearing into Los Santo's streets.

"Did you ever wonder where he got that ride?" Lamar questioned as he liked Father James' car.

Franklin looked at his friend like he was crazy "Nigga, we got here to bring help for JB and you're thinking about a ride?"

"Oh, like you didn't glance one moment at that ride, nigga. Be for real, that's a sweet ass ride." Lamar asked him to which Franklin could only give him a hesitant shrug and answer.

"Guess it is." Franklin agreed but then sighed in frustration "Man, I'm fucking tired bro, I'm going back home." Exhausted from all night the shorter black man walked to his car "You coming?"

"Yeah," Lamar stretches his arms "Drop me off if you want, I'm going to sleep till the night is back."

"Yeah like always, motherfucker." Franklin chuckled going into the driver's seat. They both entered the white Buffalo before driving off back to Forum Drive. If they'd stayed any longer, they would've noticed a red truck driving passed the church.

It was Trevor driving his truck, after doing some wet work in the port of LS he had finally found something about a freight ship that was in the port and something that was being tested offshore. Of course with Wade working on a waste spillage and Floyd being occupied with the folks he got in trouble with, he now was on the phone talking to his man in the desert Ron.

 _"Trevor, these photos….you've really stumbled onto something. The ship….Merryweather ."_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Tell me about the ship," Trevor said wanting to get to the point "If we put a man with a gun on the bridge next to it, and get a guy on board, I think we got a good chance of taking over." The suggestion that the ship could be the target was on Trevor's mind.

 _"Way it looks to me, there's a container below deck. They're guarding it for the government – keeping it off the books. Serious military technology, most like."_ Ron responded, not doubting a moment that it had to be something big. A freighter guarded by a private military company with onboard government labeled containers? That just screamed something.

For Trevor, it screamed a possible score "Yeah, of course. I just found a manifest." He meant the briefcase he stole earlier "They're testing something out at sea, it's gotta be that. Now, get back to work. If the TPI conglomerate ain't thriving there's only one man responsible."

 _"Of course, yeah. But I'll start pulling all the intel I can get on Merryweather at the same time."_ Ron scoffed _"I got a file here somewhere."_ Before he ended the call. Giving Trevor the opportunity to focus on the road on his way back to the condo, the last thing he needed was to be stopped by some cop for a ticket with some stolen documents that could fuck everything up.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Michael's house**

Inside the mansion, Michael was laid back on the couch while watching movies on the screen. the soon to be divorcee wasn't used to the silence of this house and had the volume up high but even then he felt really down not liking his family had left him.

It's strange to say it but he really felt empty now every time he was in the big mansion, the sound of his son cursing to his video games, her daughter talking on the phone and even the nagging of his wife were things he began to miss dearly.

His hand was holding onto the glass that was slowly slipping away from his grasp until he clinches onto it and got back up to see the bottle of whiskey on the table next to him was empty, his luck.

"Ah….fuck…" he cursed as it was his last bottle and wasn't even half-drunk now "Great, just fucking great."

"Great indeed, Michael. It makes it easier for us to speak with you." The bank robber saw from his left Davey and his redheaded assistant enter the living room with the woman holding a file under her shoulder.

"Oh, Davey, didn't hear you come in." Michael said leaning back on the couch "Nice seeing you inviting yourselves into my house, I would've appreciated a phone call first."

"I'm sure you would." Dave replied with a slight sense of sarcasm before getting to the point and pointed at his partner "You may remember my partner here, she's got some questions for you…"

Michael turned to the woman and remembered who she was, she was the one who was part of the FIB arrest team that brought Naruto back to Los Santos "Yeahh….I remember you….Your name was?"

"Evia," she revealed her name for the first time "just call me Evia."

"Oh, Variant of Eve?" Michael guessed right on the spot catching the two agents off guard which made him say "My mother made me read the bible in Sunday schools back when I was in middle school, don't mind me asking this but why are you-

"Don't waste our time Mr. Townley." Evia cut him off before opening the file in front of him and dropping on the coffee table in front of him "We've come here to discuss about one of your partners in crime."

"Look," Michael leaned forward and said "I know that Trevor's presence isn't bringing any of us peace but try and let me convince him and him-"

"It's not about Trevor Philips; Michael." This time Dave interrupted him while pointing at the open file "Look for yourself."

Michael looked down at the file and read some parts of it before seeing that most of it was redacted and a picture was pinned on the top right "That's-"

"Naruto, yes." Dave said crossing his arms "We must ask you, in your time talking with him, has Naruto mentioned to you what he has done after he got released from prison?"

"Y-Yeah, he told me he went to the middle east." Michael said reading through Naruto's file mentioning his conversation with him "He told me he got back in 2012, just before winter or something. But why are you asking me? You're the FIB-"

"That's the problem," Evia interjected "because the information about his activities in Afghanistan aren't disclosed with us, we cannot even know what he has between his departure in 09' and his arrival in late 12' heck we don't even know where he was in between his breaks other than that he was in Liberty City for a few weeks." The redheaded federal woman said sighing, she tried getting information about her channels in LC but got nothing back from them on except for a bar fight where he did a night in jail for "there's also this question on what he did prior the opening of his tattoo shop six months ago."

Michael didn't know where they were going "What are you talking about?" Dave this time pulled out a picture out from his jacket and shows it to Michael, he took it and started looking at it.

The picture showed Naruto driving in a Primo sedan, at a border checkpoint.

"Ten months ago, Naruto was seen entering Mexico."

"So? What's wrong about that?" Michael questioned, "Kids his age go down south like anything normal." Another picture was thrown in front of Michael and this time it was of Naruto seen sitting with a woman Michael had recognized, it was the same who's home he had torn down after he'd found out the tennis coach was screwing his wife. But then he saw another picture that showed Naruto standing in the middle of a café speaking with two men and a woman who was wearing almost Texas like attire clothing and were seen talking, all three of them were Mexican locals.

"We don't know the identities of these people but we've found out the identity of the woman in the first picture. Natalia Zverovna is her name, a Russian national who migrated to the US just four years ago. He has been working for Madrazo's company as his secretary and does regular visits to south of the border. Which comes to our next question-"

"Where you want me to find out what Naruto has been doing in Mexico." Michael figured out their motives for coming here and turned back to them. He remembered that when Madrazo came to his house angry that Naruto stopped it and got to find out Naruto may have briefly worked for him as a hitman for the cartel, of course he couldn't tell this to them since he didn't want to rat out his friend.

"Listen, I know this may look bad. But this has nothing to do with Haines." Dave said grabbing the file "There have been questions around Naruto Uzumaki's activities that leave us in the dark and we're trying to find out what it is. It doesn't have to go in one week, try and talk to him about it. Oh, and before we forget. Expect a phone call tomorrow morning, we'll be needing you for the Mr. K case. Good day, Michael." The two agents were finished with what they wanted to say and started to walk out of the living room. Michael was left to his own as he just tried to ingest all information he'd just been told by the FIB.

"Fuck me…..Naruto, what the fuck was you into?"

* * *

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed very hard that he was given a tissue. He was now in East Vinewood, sitting in the office of one of his old employers before he got the oversea working gig in the bag.

"Bless you." A tissue was given by Raul Cardenas, the man was the dispatcher and the boss of the Downtown Cab Company that his family had been running this business since the 1920s. He was a man in his early 50's who had gray hair and a mustache as he was just in his overall, where he just got done working on a taxi that wasn't working anymore "Glad to see you pay a visit."

"Ah, no sweat. I thought about visiting the old depot. Also, I got to thank you for giving my friends a ride," Naruto said seeing through the window how Packie entered a cab that was going to bring him to the beach while the guy Creeper was brought to East Los "You didn't have to do that, you know? With the rumors I heard…." The talk he'd heard from Marc of the state of Raul's cab business "Is it true?"

Raul sighs as he wished he could say no "Unfortunately, we're looking at filing bankruptcy," stating the worst-case scenario "Times have gone hard since the recession and I thought I could avoid it, but looks like I'm going to have to foreclose the whole business…" He said with much regret, because this business had been built up from the ground by his great grandfather who then passed it down to Raul's grandfather who then passed it to his father who ran it until his too-early dead in 96' when he died from cancer "The Cardenas family business can only pray for a miracle to help us now."

Naruto felt bad for Raul and thought suddenly about something "Raul, I may help you. If you're open to it, then I got a proposition for you."

They start to talk about business and for the whole night

* * *

 **Night**

 **Little Seoul, LTD Gasoline gas station**

Walking down the street was Tenten going right towards the gas station where she would have to do a night shift like planned. She, of course, had asked for a day shift but Mr. Joo the owner of the gas station said he needed some extra hands on the refilling of the gas tanks.

She walked through the door and announced herself "I'm here Mr. Joo!" she took off her coat and puts it away and notices she wasn't getting a response "Mr. Joo?" The bun haired woman then heard some commotion in the back, like some fight was going on and she immediately ran towards the backroom and opened the door to see what was happening. Mr. Joo was fighting off a robber and was struggling to fight over the robber's gun while going from one side of the room to the other.

"Mr. Joo!"

"Tenten! Call the cops!" Mr. Joo said trying to take the gun from the masked robber who wasn't giving up.

"Fucking chinks! Give me the money, I need it for dust!"

"You fucking junkie!" The Korean War veteran head-butted the robber before one twitch caused a horrible mistake.

BANG!

Mr. Joo stumbled back and lets the robber flee without the money and run past through the exit.

THUD!

Mr. Joo looked towards Tenten and to his horror saw her fallen back into the wall behind her, clutching her stomach that was bleeding immensely.

"TENTEN!" The Korean elder sprinted to her side and laid her on the ground just when two pedestrians who just happened to be in the neighborhood came running inside causing Mr. Joo to turn around and yell at them "Quick, call an ambulance!"

Tenten was gasping in pain, she felt so much pain that she began troubling to breathe which resulted in her hyperventilating.

"Take deep breaths, Tenten helps on the way."

Tenten began to shudder her eyes until she began slowly closing them down. As she was about to faint, the sound of sirens was heard and she saw from the corner of her eyes an ambulance parking up. She didn't know how long she managed to stay awake but she would've sworn that it was someone she knew.

"Tenten…."

She closes her eyes just when the paramedics entered. Her whole world turned black.

Everything for her turned black as she passed out.

 **Wow! My fingers fucking hurt.**

 **So I'll be working on some other stories first. Tell me Which one you want to see next in the comments. I'm open!**

 **Anyway, have a nice day and Peace!**


End file.
